Head Games
by Hcrazy
Summary: Calleigh and Horatio's relationship continues, with some very big bumps in the road. One being John Hagen. Calleigh gets into a car accident and gets amnesia, everything from there starts to go terribly wrong. More of Horatio's past is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Head Games

By: HCrazy

Beta: Kas

Pairing: H/C

Rating: M

Disclaimer: CSI:Miami and the characters belong to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. They are not mine but I can keep dreaming.

This is the continuation of the time line. First Captured, then Heaven and Hell. Now comes Head Games.

Summary: Calleigh and Horatio's relationship continues, with some very big bumps in the road. One being John Hagen. Calleigh gets into a car accident and gets amnesia, everything from there starts to go terribly wrong.

As always, thanks for reading and please enjoy!

* * *

**Head Games**

III

Monday morning came too quickly for them as they lay in bed sleeping. It was just before dawn; a soft glow filled the room - the first rays of daylight peaking through the curtains of the window. His eyes slowly opened as he blinked back cobwebs. He sighed softly, feeling her arm still wrapped around him. It had been another peaceful night filled with undisturbed sleep filled with dreams. He closed his eyes again in an attempt to recall the dream however; he was quickly drawn to a warm, tingling sensation.

Her warm breath was softly blowing against his nipple and chest hair, causing a slight stirring from within him. He grinned, as he felt her drag her silky soft leg against his. She moved to lay on his chest; her arms and legs wrapped around him as he held her lovingly in return. Her thick golden hair was softly sprawled across his chest as he felt the warmth of her body pressed against him. He leaned his head in to take in the sweet scent of her shampoo and savored her wonderful scent as it completely covered him.

Horatio gently slid his fingers into her smooth silky hair and caressed it ever so softly. She shifted on him now and hugged him tighter, snuggling her cheek more into his chest and let out a quiet moan. He smiled and began to softly caress her arm that was resting across his body.

Calleigh let out another very faint moan. He watched her beautiful green eyes flutter open from their sleep and she lazily smiled.

He smiled back, his eyes twinkling as he held her gaze. Raking in her appearance, he was amazed at how completely overwhelmed he felt with her beauty. '_Angelic,_' he thought with another smile. Calleigh snuggled and pressed herself closer against his warm body as if she couldn't get close enough before she let out another soft moan. He closed his eyes and smirked in an attempt to savor the sound, along with every sensation that he felt from her warm beautiful body.

She spoke low and raspy now, yawning. "What… time is it?"

"Almost 6:00, I believe," he replied, his voice low and gritty.

She smiled hearing his voice and snuggled more into him, sighing softly. "I used to love Mondays."

His eyes still closed just holding her, reveling in her closeness. "And now?"

Calleigh chuckled, "I think… I hate them."

Horatio's eyes opened and he looked at her with furrowing brows. "Why's that?"

"Well, I used to look forward to being with you at work so I couldn't wait for Monday to come. Now that were together, Friday can't come soon enough, and I can't wait for the day to be over so I can be alone with you." Calleigh smiled and hugged him tighter. "When we're together I don't want to let go of you or get out of bed for that matter; you feel too good. I want to hold you like this forever."

Her sincere words touched Horatio's heart as he kissed her forehead softly and spoke his sentiments in return. "I find myself not wanting to let you go also, sweetheart. I fall in love with you more every day. And I find myself not wanting to share you with anyone. You are very special you to me; you mean the world to me, Calleigh."

Calleigh lifted her head up and found his eyes, holding his gaze now in awe. He swallowed and gave her a smile, hoping against hope he didn't just push her away again. Horatio didn't mean to say all that right now, but her words overwhelmed him. Calleigh made him vulnerable; the loving words seemed to flow out with ease. There was a pause and they held each other's eyes, and then she finally smiled at him.

Horatio exhaled as his heart began to beat again, and felt instant relief at the sight of her beautiful smile. She softly tilted her head to him now as he returned the affection with one of his gorgeous knockout smiles.

Calleigh watched his face break into a smile, which she deemed so beautiful it, took all of her might to stop herself from jumping up and attacking him. It was the most relaxed she had seen him look and talk since they first became a couple. She wondered for a moment why that was but was quickly drawn back into those crystal blue eyes.

Calleigh found herself completely drawn to him as she leaned down and ever so softly kissed his lips. When she backed off and opened her eyes, she noticed his were still closed. She examined his face noticing just how relaxed it was. His eyes closed, his face showed no signs of tension.

His lips, slightly parted, showed no signs of tension either. Calleigh smiled once more before leaning down to place another gentle kiss on his lips.

A low rumble came from his throat at the feeling of her soft lips against his. The kiss slowly deepened as Calleigh pushed for entry against his lips and he willingly gave it to her. She slowly and sensually eased her body on top of him as she kissed him passionately. A soft moan rolled off her lips as her sensual legs wrapped instinctively around his waist. She settled on top of him, feeling his fingers and hands wrap around her soft silky hair, holding her head gently to him kissing her.

Slowly she leaned forward, laying on top of him as she threaded her fingers into his hair. He groaned as her breasts crushed against him. They kissed once more, and finally they pulled away, both breathless. His bright blue eyes gazed deeply into two igniting emeralds and she found herself hypnotized. She smiled at him as she softly traced her index finger over his soft lips. She softly replaced her finger now with her lips, this time giving him soft, gentle kisses.

He responded back now with the softest, sweetest kisses and another low moan. His hands softly caressed her shoulders and slid down the curve of her back to her rear. He softly cupped her and let his fingers trace patterns on her cheeks.

Calleigh let out another moan before she broke the kiss, tilting her head back in pleasure. Sparks began to ignite between them and they found themselves ravishing each other in earnest. Soft lips tangled, tongues intertwined, tasting each other's passion and felt themselves lose control. Sounds of moans filled the room.

Calleigh kissed his neck and chest as he rested his head back and gave her total control. She placed her hands on his shoulders and softly slid her fingertips down both his arms. She kissed her way over to his nipple and softly licked it, sliding her fingers back up and onto his chest. His eyes opened to hers as his lips slightly parted.

"Mmm, sweetheart," he rasped.

She smiled at him and held his gaze as she slid herself down to his hips. She felt his hardness right up against her rear as she leaned forward to kiss him again. She felt him pressed against her warm slick opening and with a subtle shift of her hips; she felt his hardness, gently, tenderly fill her. Their kiss broke as each moaned their pleasure.

"Oohhh." She moaned softly, biting down on her lip, sitting back fully on him, taking him deeply as the sheets gathered across his thighs.

"Unhhh, Sweetheart…" His head pressed back into the bed feeling her warm wetness cover him fully. His hands slid softly up her thighs and curled softly about her hips, caressing her soft skin with his fingertips.

Moaning softly she slowly leaned back, placing both her hands on his thighs for support. She began a slow steady rock of her hips forward and back as her breast heaved towards him. She felt his legs shift and bend as his fingers caressed the curves of her hips and waist. She watched him intently, seeing the intensity in his eyes as his chest heaved and stomach muscle tensed. Calleigh smirked in pleasure as she tightened her muscles around him, causing him to groan.

Horatio groaned feeling her deeply grind into him and his clenched his teeth as he gripped her hips tightly. He took in the luscious form in front of him with half-lidded eyes.

Her eyes were closed as her golden hair swayed back and forth along her shoulders. She bit her bottom lip, in a failed attempt to keep her moans from escaping. Her breathing became more hitched as he increased his thrusts. His hands trailed her sensuous curves from her breasts to her abdomen and hips. She slowly rocked to a rhythm she could only hear. Horatio growled as a tingling pressure built from the pit of his lower body and began to spread throughout him.

"Uhh, Calleigh… Mmmm…" He licked his dry lips as his long fingers began to caress a path to her beautiful breast, cupping them gently, holding on as she shivered under his touch. He felt such sweet soft torture, under the tips of his fingers as he let out a loud needy groan.

Her lustful eyes opened to him as she moaned feeling his soft caresses. "Ooh, oh, god…"

He felt her tighten around him and let out another throaty groan this time lifting his hips up into her and pulling her down on him. "Uhhh…" His fingers gently caressed and rolled her taut nipples.

She cried out feeling him thrust deep, "Horatio, Ohh, Ohhh…" She began to shake around him and he felt her clench around him even more tightly. With a groan, he sat up quickly, crushing her chest to him, licking at her neck, as his hands wrapped into her hair and held her head back. His lips traced a path to her breast and he latched on, suckling softly, on one and then the other, devouring her.

"Oh, god! Ohh, Ohhh." She moaned in a harsh breath, trying to breathe, as her fingers slid into his hair, gripping and pulling him even closer.

As Horatio thrust faster, Calleigh moaned and held him tightly to her, crushing his face in between her breast. He held her close, kissing and licking her nipples as his hands caressed her back and slid to her rear, cupping her softness, pulling her more into him.

They both groaned now as his fingers found their way back into her silky hair. He leaned her back, exposing her neck to his soft lips. He slowly slid along her jaw line and down her neck, kissing and nibbling the softness of her skin. Her back softly arched feeling his warm mouth and soft tongue covering her all over. Her soft sensual lips parted as she cried out his name and shivered around him. "Horatio, oh god. Oh god…"

She pulled his head up now and began giving him hungry searing kisses, full of passion and need, as their tongues danced and slid against one another. They broke off breathless and he fell back taking her with him as they both groaned. His hands slid to her curvy rear and cupped her, pulling her against him, causing him to go deeper. She moaned looking into his eyes and lifted up with both her hands on either side of him. She began to thrust down now on him as he pushed up into her, making them both cry out in passion. Another fire began to build up inside once more deep within her; she felt a small shudder of pleasure coursing through her, causing her inner muscles to tighten around him. He groaned feeling her warmth grab him as he began to-completely lose himself in her now.

He felt his heart pounding against his chest as his breathing turned erratic. He lifted up to kiss her again, but couldn't hold the kiss, as they both rocked and bucked against one another. He felt her tighten again and clench at him as she cried out to him. He cupped her beautiful breast and hung on as she sat back again, moving faster on top of him.

He gasped, "Oh Calleigh…Oh, god!"

"Ohh, yes…oh, yes, yes!" she cried out.

She placed both hands on his chest as he held her soft green eyes. She leaned forward on him and began to move up and down, taking him fully from top to bottom. His hands held onto her hips as his head pressed back and he groaned through clenched teeth. She was in complete control now as she rocked and swayed on him, moving her hips smoothly up and down, back and forth, controlling the tempo.

The pleasure rippling through him now as she completely owned him, feeling her like this and feeling her all over him was just too much. Now looking deeply into her eyes with a sudden intense passion he quickly sat up again, pulling her close, clinging to her as he kissed her deeply, ravaging her, feeling her heat and silky skin all over him.

He broke off breathlessly moaning, "You're beautiful…"

She hugged him tightly and kissed him back now, running her fingers through his hair and down his face softly. He groaned again kissing her and fell backwards breathlessly now holding onto her hips as she moved. He felt himself close, as she began to rock on him again leaning back on his thighs. She bit down on her lip hard as her fingers gripped his thighs and he felt her beginning to shake all around him. He moved with her but her hips had a will of their own and they were bringing him right over the edge. He shook his head trying to fight off the oncoming surge as her hips rocked up and down, grinding deeply into him now. His fingers tightened on her hips as he pressed his head back again with a long guttural groan.

The two melded into one, each immersed in giving and receiving pleasure. Two souls joining in love, as their pleasure spiraled out of control.

She felt an electrical charge spreading through her stomach, moving throughout her body, into her arm and legs. Her back arched and her body tensed as she felt it rip right through her. Calleigh cried out and he suddenly felt her clamp tightly around him, holding him, squeezing him, hot liquid silk covering him completely and setting him off. He felt her contracting all around him as she still rocked her gorgeous hips grinding against him. His surge took off, racing with rage as he bucked under her and felt himself swell up even harder. Horatio grunted and bucked his hips up as deep as he could go, feeling himself explode right into her, pulsing over and over, as he groaned his pleasure. As his body shuddered under her and he throbbed inside her soft warmth.

Wave after wave passed through them both and she finally collapsed on top of him panting. Her heart raced against her ribcage and she shivered on top of his chest as her orgasm subsided. He wrapped her up in his arms and held her closely, as his own breathing and body's spasms began to slow and fade. Both their hearts slowed as they nestled against one another beginning to catch their breath again. He softly caressed her back as she laid her head on his chest and stood where she was. She felt him exhale and let out a heavy sigh.

She lifted her head to him and smiled. "Good morning."

He did her in with that gorgeous smile again and chuckled, still winded. "Unbelievably good… how about, unreal." It was more of a statement than a question.

She smiled with glassy eyes. "Was it that good?"

He moaned and tilted his head at her. "You mean… it gets better than this?"

She chuckled now and rested her head back against him. "God, do you have any idea how good you feel?"

"Hmm, nothing compares to how good you feel my dear as long as I can share it with you is all that matters." Horatio replied.

Calleigh lifted up and gave him a very soft kiss. "How did you become so sweet?"

He caressed her face with his thumbs and held her hair back. "I would have to say that it comes from you."

She held his eyes and smiled again. "I love you."

"Mmm, and that… is what makes me the luckiest man in the world."

Her smile was beaming now. "Well, then I'm have got to be the luckiest woman, right?"

The alarm clock buzzed and Calleigh jumped. He chuckled holding her and she playfully swatted his chest.

"Sweetheart, one of us has to move to shut that."

"Why?"

"Because it's loud."

She chuckled, "Well I'm not moving, so…"

"Ok, you asked for it."

Her eyes went wide to him wondering what he meant. He quickly wrapped her up in his arms and rolled with her. She began laughing and giggling as he reach for the alarm clock with her still attached to him. Just as he went to hit the button she grabbed his arm playfully and he gave her the 'you are in trouble look.' She laughed and kissed his lips as he pressed her down into the bed shifting and kissing her back. His right arm slowly sneaked over and hit the button and shut it off

Her eyes open. "What happened?"

"I turned it off." He grinned giving her butterfly kisses on her lips.

She chuckled, "Too bad you can't turn time off."

He hummed low, "I'm working on it beautiful, just for you."

"Horatio?"

"Hmm?"

She sighed. "I want to stay like this all day." She hugged him tightly.

He held her eyes and softly traced her cheek with his fingers. "Ok, why don't you rest for a while longer? I'm going to take a shower and then make us a bite to eat."

She gave him a look now. "I meant with you."

"I know what you meant, sweetheart, but we have to go to work sometime, right?"

She chuckled now. "I suppose you're right."

He chuckled and got up, sitting on the side of the bed. She quickly sat up and hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around him.

"Sleep a while longer; I'll wake you in a bit."

She sighed softly leaning her head against him. "Ok, just a little while." She lay back and he pulled the sheets up for her, tucking her in. He gave her a smile and made his way into the bathroom.

She leaned over and grabbed his pillow, now snuggling with it against her face and nose. She wrapped her arms around it, smelling him and smiled, quickly drifting off again.

He came walking out of the bathroom a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over to the bed and smiled, watching her sleep peacefully like an angel. He softly walked to his closet, opening it and smiled again now seeing her clothes with his. He took out a white silk shirt and his grey suit and hung it on the door hook. Walking over to the dresser, he grabbed a pair of socks, silk boxers and picking up a shirt and suit, he walked out of the bedroom.

After 15 minutes he walked, back into the bedroom fully dressed now without his suit jacket. He walked in to find Calleigh spread out on her stomach and the sheets gathered under her. He moved closer and slowly took her gorgeous body in as his eyes roamed from top to bottom.

Her breathing was soft and even as he admired the curves of her body. Her soft shoulders and silky soft back curving down to her beautiful hips and ass. He loved the curve of her back, and how it dipped and rose up, with the beautiful, shapely curve of her ass.

He closed his eyes for a moment and could almost feel his hands sliding smoothly down her back, over her firm rear. A low groan escaped his throat as he felt himself stirring and tried to get a hold of himself. His eyes roamed back to the shape of her hips and the strength in those sexy beautiful legs. He shook his head clear and walked around the bed, sitting gently now beside her.

"Calleigh," he softly caressed her back, stirring her awake.

"Hmmm?" She opened her eyes to see him. She smiled and closed them again.

He smiled now. "Calleigh, sweetheart…"

Her eyes opened again and now she lifted her head up. "Hmm, what time is it?"

"It's 6:30, sweetheart."

She turned over now and smiled up at him grabbing the sheets and covering herself. He smiled at her shyness and looked down.

She chuckled with her eyes closed to him and smiled, waiting with her lips perked up to him. "I'm waiting?"

"Waiting for?"

"My prince to wake me." She smiled with her eyes closed. He smiled and leaned down to her lips, softly kissing her and backing off.

Her eyes opened and she smiled once more. "Mmm, thank you my prince," she replied sitting up.

He kissed her softly again and got up, putting his hand out to her. "Princess, your shower awaits you."

She chuckled taking his hand and stood up. "Will my prince join me?"

He moaned low and nodded as his eyes slid along her sexy curves. "That would not be a good idea if we want to make it to work on time."

She began to walk to the bathroom now. "Well my prince looks quite hot and is really turning me on again. Any chance he wants to give me a hand in there?" She said as she shook her hips and swayed her backside at him, walking into the bathroom.

Horatio shook his head as both hands rested on his hips now. He looked down at the large bulge in his pants and looked up to the ceiling.

"No hand." He groaned low as his fingers began unbuttoning his shirt and he kicked off his shoes. His voice went deep and husky. "But I do intend on giving you something else though." He quickly made his way into the bathroom and opened the glass door.

Calleigh yelped as Horatio grinned, getting in with her. He crushed her to the wall. "Oh princess, I have something for you…" he replied and she giggled in response.

III

A little while past as they both came walking out into the kitchen fully dressed and ready to go. They had some coffee and a quick bite to eat. Calleigh was beaming as she took another bite of her toasted bagel.

He was all smiles taking her in. He would have to do something special for her tonight, before she leaves tomorrow. He inhaled deeply, thinking about it and she chuckled.

"You still short winded, handsome?"

He narrowed his eyes on her. "Mmm, A few minutes ago you didn't know what hit you. Your vocabulary consisted of one word, if I recall."

She gave him a smirk. "Ooh, you're fresh."

He chuckled, "You started."

"Ok, you win. So, what's with the deep breath?" She smiled wiping her pinky at the corner of her lip and then sucking on it.

His brow rose and he grinned thinking about the little things she did and how she wasn't even aware of, how easily she affected him. "I was thinking about tonight and if you would like to go out for dinner?"

She gritted her teeth. "Umm, I have to pack tonight and get some things together."

He nodded. "Ok, just um… just a thought."

She smiled and tilted her head to him. "How about we pick up some take out and you come spend the night with me?"

He hit her with that gorgeous smile again and nodded. "Done. How about, I pick up the food and you can go straight home and get a jump on things?"

She smiled. "Sounds great, handsome, you sure know how to make a girl happy."

He smiled looking down. "That's, what my intentions are."

She finished eating and put her cup and dish in the sink. "Well you're intentions are working great. I'm happy just being with you."

He looked away shyly again. "Ok, so are you ready?"

"Mm-hmm, you bet cha ya."

"Ok, let's go beautiful, maybe it will be a quiet day for us."

"Somehow, I don't think so." She chuckled as he held the door for her and they left.

They took separate cars and Horatio followed Calleigh to work. They walked in together and bumped into Alexx right off the bat.

She smiled at them and spoke quietly. "Well I sure hope you two enjoyed your weekend?"

Calleigh smiled and nodded to her as Paula waved Horatio over to the desk. He excused himself.

"We had a great weekend Alexx, thanks. He finally rested… well we rested."

Alexx smiled. "Glad to hear that baby, it's about time."

Calleigh saw Horatio flash a look, and he walked away with a message in his hand quickly.

Calleigh headed over to the lounge with Alexx for some coffee. She began to fix him a cup also now and Alexx laughed. She figured she would see him in there, but he never showed.

"I hope you two don't plan on keeping this a secret for too long."

Calleigh smiled and blushed. "Why, is it that obvious?"

"Well, if you two keep smiling like this someone's bound to catch on, remember you work with CSI's and cops."

Her eyes went wide. "So, you think others know already?"

"No, I'm just saying you two are all smiles and it's nice to see that."

Calleigh laughed now. "I know; I just can't help it."

Alex saw Calleigh fixing the coffee and smiled. "Go ahead… get it to him before it gets cold." Alexx teased.

Calleigh chuckled, "I'm going, right now, thank you doctor." Calleigh made her way to his office with a smile and two coffees.

When she reached the top of the steps, she noticed his door was closed. 'It was way too early for this' she thought, holding the coffees and knocking lightly.

Her eyes went wide as Chief Burton open the door for her. He gave her a grin. "Ms. Duquesne, come in, we were just discussing you."

Calleigh eyes went wide and she walked in slowly, giving Horatio a look, putting the coffees down. He nodded with a small grin to her and she sat down in the chair next to the chief, as both men now sat down.

I was just talking to Lieutenant Caine about some interest the FBI and ATF have in you.

Calleigh's eyes went wide and he smiled. "Surprised? Besides the fact that you are an excellent criminalist, they would just love to have someone with your shooting skills and ballistics knowledge. I'm sure they would love to have the top shooter in all Miami too, that would be an added star for them." He smiled and chuckled. "Especially since you are the one who keeps whipping them in shootouts every year."

Calleigh grinned and blushed looking down. "Sir, I have to say I'm flattered, really, but I am quite happy where I am, thank you."

He nodded and looked over at Horatio. "You're very lucky to have such dedicated people working for you."

Horatio looked at Calleigh with pride. "Yes, I am."

Calleigh blushed and looked away.

The chief stood up now and so did they. "Ok, I had to at least ask, even though I already knew where you both stand. You two keep up the good work and take care. He turned and stopped looking back at Calleigh. "Oh and Ms. Duquesne, good luck at the shootout this year. I do hope to see you making some ATF and FBI agents sulk again,"

She chuckled and answered in her best southern drawl, "I'll do my best sir."

"Yes, I know… you always do, Lieutenant Caine has told me so on several occasions." He looked back to Horatio. "Ok, sorry for the unexpected visit, Horatio."

Horatio got up and walked him out. "Not a problem, Chief. Thank you again for the offer. Talk to you soon, take care." He left and Horatio closed the door behind him.

Calleigh was standing now nervously, and the moment he turned around to her, she began to rattle off without stopping. "Horatio, I'm sorry… I had no idea… I mean I never would have…" she trailed off, her face full of horror.

He walked up to her and gave her a tender smile, speaking softly. "You mean you never would have brought me a coffee? He gave her a soft kiss and moved back to his desk.

"Sweetheart, relax, everything's fine. Chief Burton needed to talk to me about possible promotion, that's all." He looked down and grinned. "I, of course, said no, but he already knew that would be both our answers." He grinned and looked down. "Hey, he really does like the fact that you blow the feds away with your shooting."

Calleigh smiled and nodded. "Then I had better start training for next month."

"Hmm, may I give you a little piece of advice?"

"Mm-hmm?" she nodded once more.

"Don't impress them too much; they may try to take you away from me again." Horatio chuckled quietly.

She gave him a bombshell smile and nodded. "Not a chance, handsome. Besides, they need my approval for that and I will never give it. Looks like you're stuck with me for the long haul."

Horatio moved back to her now and softly caressed her face. "Long haul, huh. I…I like the sound of that very much." He held her gaze a moment getting serious.

She was swept up in his eyes again and blurted out. "Ok, I just wanted to bring you a coffee."

He smiled and spoke softly, "Thank you Calleigh, I appreciate it, always."

"You're welcome, handsome. Ok, I better get out of here and head down to ballistics or I… never will." She chuckled heading for the door. "I'll see you later."

Horatio nodded as she hurried out the door, still seeming uneasy. "Calleigh?"

She stopped and turned looking at him. "Hmm?"

He picked up her cup and walked it over to her, talking softly. "Don't forget your coffee."

She closed her eyes and nodded, smiling shyly at him taking the cup from his hand and reminded herself to stay focused.

He grinned as she walked out and he watched her moving down the stairs. He walked back into his office and sitting down, took a mouthful of coffee. "Mmm, perfect," he replied as he took the first file on his desk and opened it.

* * *

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I just want to say thanks for all the nice reviews and e-mails. I appreciate them all, as I smile reading them.

Happy Reading, enjoy!

* * *

The day was quiet and moving along nicely as Calleigh cleaned up her cases and prepared for her lecture. She had her back to the door and was just putting away one of the guns when the door opened suddenly. She turned to find John grinning at her. 

"Hey, I knew I'd find you in here with all the guns," John smiled at her. "I've been meaning to talk to you. I thought maybe we could go and grab some lunch?"

Calleigh looked down at her watch, thinking about Horatio. The last thing she needed was for him to suddenly show up. She lifted her head, and saw John's expecting look, closing her eyes realizing what she just did - checking her watch and all; as if she was going to go with him. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed as Eric came walking over. She looked at John then back to Eric.

"Hey Eric, what can I do for you?"

Eric handed her a file and looked at John before returning his gaze back to her. "I just needed your signature before you take off tomorrow."

She smiled and signed it, giving Eric a look. "Here you go and I'll be back before you know it, so keep my lab in order. Or else."

Eric chuckled, "Yes ma'am."

"Just give me another 10 minutes and I'll meet you in the lab, OK?" She gave him another knowing look and he caught on.

Nodding, Eric replied that he'd be waiting and turned to leave but not before regarding John once more.

"Sorry about that John," Calleigh apologized.

Hagen smiled at her and spoke softly, "No problem, gorgeous." He moved closer to her now and Calleigh held her breath hesitant.

"John, um… I thought we already spoke about this," Calleigh replied.

"What? I can't ask you to lunch now? That's all I'm asking for, Calleigh. I just thought we could talk over lunch," John replied, brows furrowing.

Calleigh raised an eyebrow, nodding. "John, I already have plans for lunch but thank you anyway."

John shook his head now disappointedly. "Yeah, I know. How could you pick _him_ over me?"

Calleigh's eyes went wide. '_Shit, he knows… how the hell does he know? Oh god, Alexx is right, this must be so obvious._' She raked her hand through her hair again, stressed. Her voice was quiet as she spoke. Alexx was just coming in and stopped seeing John there, so she waited and heard everything.

"John, I told you I had feelings for—"

"For him! I still can't believe you could choose him over me." John spat at Calleigh.

"John, we tried and it didn't work between us, you know that. I admitted I had feelings for someone else; you knew this. Why are you doing this again? Can't we just be friends and leave it at that?" Calleigh questioned.

He snorted a laugh. "Friends huh, you're a real piece of work. When you're through using Delko, I'll bet you'll want to be friends with him too, hmm?"

Calleigh's eyes went wide as she realized that John thought she was dating Eric. John took a step towards her and she took a step back glaring, she tried to keep her tone firm. "John I think its best—"

He grabbed her arm suddenly and backed her up against the wall, growling. "I don't give a shit what the fuck you think is best! What if I think its best to fuck you right here, right now!"

Calleigh's eyes went wide in shock. "John, get off me now!" Calleigh pushed him and he leaned his weight against her on the wall. "John, I'm warning you—"

Alex started to rush in as John cut her off. Grabbing her other hand he held them both against the wall, pressing into her. She mustered all the strength she could and lifted her knee right into his groin hard. He doubled over, releasing her and fell to the floor holding himself in pain.

"Don't you ever touch me again! Do you hear me? Ever! Stay out of my lab and stay away from me!" Calleigh screamed. She looked up, saw Alexx, and looked back down at John shaking her head at him, disgusted. He was gasping for air as he looked up at her. "You're a fucking bitch…"

She narrowed her eyes on him in shock as her face went hot red. She lifted her hand up and swung, slapping him right in the face as hard as she could, causing her own hand to sting. **"**There… now I'm a bitch!" She stormed out right past Alexx.

Alexx went over to John. "You're lucky if she doesn't report you. If you know what's good for you, and you value your job, you better stay away from her."

He got up and looked at Alexx, still gasping. "I was just trying to talk to her."

"Yeah, I saw how you were trying to talk to her," Alexx shook her head. "You should be ashamed of yourself; treating her like that…you call yourself a man?"

John grew nervous. "It-it-it…just happened!"

Alexx cocked her brow. "Yeah, just like her knee happened," she snapped and went in search of Calleigh.

Calleigh went out front to get some much-needed air when her phone rang. She exhaled and looked at it to find that it was Horatio calling, she sighed, deciding not to answer. He would know something was wrong; he could always tell when she was upset or disturbed by something. She held the phone in her hand as Alexx came walking out to find her.

"Hey honey, are you ok?"

Calleigh nodded looking down and spoke softly. "How much of that did you see?"

Alex gave her a look. "I saw it all, Calleigh. Someone has to put that ape in his place."

"I just did." Alexx shot her another look and Calleigh nodded.

"Alexx, please don't tell him about this," she begged.

"Then you should, Calleigh." Alexx minded her.

"No, its fine, I won't be seeing him again." Calleigh replied firmly.

"Calleigh, you know as well as I do, he'll be back, he's not going to give up. Listen, let's go inside and talk about this, ok." Alexx put her hand on her back, rubbing it softly.

They went back in and walked down to the ME's office. They were alone and Calleigh began pacing back and forth.

Alexx pushed the stool towards her. "You're making me dizzy, sit down and relax for a moment will you?"

Calleigh nodded and sat. "I still can't believe this just happened."

Alexx gave a quick glance up at the window to make sure no one was there. "Honey, you really need to tell Horatio what happened. He needs to know."

"Alexx, don't start, I'm not telling him about this. It's over and that's it." Calleigh replied sternly.

Horatio just walked up to the window and saw them talking. He smiled as he was about to talk into the Mic when he saw how upset Calleigh looked, and instead listened for a moment.

"Honey, you want him to be open and honest with you and you're not with him. Isn't that hypocritical of you?" Alexx questioned.

"Alexx, don't make me feel guilty about this… it's not like that." Calleigh replied.

Alexx glared at her. "Really, then what's it like, Calleigh? Listen honey, he just needs to have a talk with John to make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Alexx, I don't want him in the middle of this, please. I know he'll put John in his place but I don't know how he'll react. I don't want Horatio to get in any trouble for my stupid mistakes."

"What stupid mistakes, Calleigh? You didn't do anything wrong, he just can't manhandle you whenever he wants Calleigh; he's a brute and a coward. What if he hurts you next time?" Alexx wondered

"I can handle myself, you know that, and there won't be a next time," Calleigh sighed.

"What I know is that he is twice your size and weight. What if your knee wasn't enough, Calleigh? You got lucky this time, I seriously think you should tell Horatio and report the bastard." Alexx replied.

She sighed and leaned down covering her face with both hands. She exhaled deeply and began to speak now, looking back up and shaking her head. "Alexx, I just don't…" She stopped in shock as her eyes traveled up-wards and she saw _him_ standing there with both hands on his hips, looking down at her and he was not happy by any means.

Alexx saw Calleigh's face go pale. "Uh-oh, is it him?"

Calleigh looked back at Alexx and nodded slightly. She looked back up to see him put his hand up and hold up one finger. His voice suddenly came over the PA and filled the room. "Wait… right there."

Both their eyes went wide now hearing him and Alexx shook her head. Calleigh nodded to him and he was gone.

Calleigh shook her head at Alexx. "Oh Lord… Please tell me that Mic is off?"

Alexx reached up and pressed a button as a loud click was heard. "It's off now. And I think I should give you two a moment."

"Oh my god, did he just hear everything???" Calleigh got up and began to pace as the door opened and he walked in.

Alexx tried to excuse herself now. "I was just leaving fo—"

"Would you mind staying, Alexx?" His tone was low and serious.

Her eyes widened, "Horatio, I think this is between you two."

"Calleigh, would you mind if she stays?" Horatio questioned.

Calleigh nodded and spoke very low, "No, of course not."

Horatio looked back to Alexx who nodded. "Ok."

He walked over to Calleigh who stopped pacing and looked down. "Please tell me what happened."

She nodded and looked down as he looked into her eyes. "Nothing, really, it's not a big deal."

"Calleigh, I just happened to bump into John in the hall, and he is sporting five fingers on his face. I'm betting…" He reached down and lifted her right hand palm up and nodded, "I'm betting, this is the hand that put them there."

Calleigh remained quiet and looked down. "It's over; can't we just leave it at that?"

"No, we can't. Now please tell me what happened?"

Calleigh looked up at him and held his eyes; they were soft, tender, and understanding. She knew he was upset but not with her. She let her voice go very low. "Horatio…" she closed her eyes and shook her head, looking down. "He just got angry and grabbed me again; I don't think he meant it."

Horatio's brows went up. "Again?"

Calleigh closed her eyes and exhaled, now angry she just gave him more information than he needed to know. "I can handle myself," she replied annoyed.

"Yes, I agree and from the look of Johns face… you did exactly that. " Horatio commented.

Alexx chuckled and Horatio turned to her. She put her hand on her hip and smirked. "He's a brute, if you ask me; someone needs to put him in his place,"

He turned back to Calleigh now and spoke softly. "Why did you hit him?"

Calleigh looked up and held his gaze now both upset and angry. Her voice was sharp. "You know what, it's over and done, that's it." She slipped her hand out of his and walked right out. His brows arched as he watched her go and turned back to Alexx, now giving her a look.

"Don't look at me, go after her and make her tell you," Alexx replied.

He exhaled a deep breath and rested both his hands on his hips. "Alexx, should I let her handle this herself?"

Alexx nodded. "No, she can't handle him as much as she thinks she can, she needs help on this one."

Horatio nodded. "Alright, thank you Alexx."

"Horatio wait, go easy on her… The reason she didn't want to tell you was because she's worried if you interfere you'll get in trouble."

"I understand. I just don't see Calleigh using her hands, which concerns me."

"Honey, she was in the right. He deserved that and more from where I was standing."

Horatio gave Alexx an expecting look and a tilt of his head. "So you saw everything then?"

"Yes. At first, he just grabbed her arm…"Alexx began trailing off.

Horatio's eyes narrowed now. "And?"

"Horatio…" She sighed and held his gaze knowing she was doing the right thing now telling him. "He backed her into the wall and grabbed both her arms," She arched her brow with her next words, stressing them. "Using his weight against her."

Horatio's eyes burned fire now and his jaw set; he knew what Alexx meant. Alexx saw it and knew he would be upset but someone had to tell him.

"Horatio, promise me you're not going to do anything drastic." Alexx replied.

He nodded; "That, depends on John. I'll wait for her to leave tomorrow and then I'll… then I'll have a…talk with him."

Alexx nodded to him seeing his anger. "Horatio, I can see you're angry, just keep things in perspective."

"Yes Alexx, I plan on it," Horatio told her.

She rolled her eyes, "Horatio that's not what I meant."

"I know, but it is what I meant." He walked to the door and stopped turning back to her. "Alexx… thank you." He turned and left in search of Calleigh.

He headed for the ballistics lab and she wasn't there, so he checked the firing range, and sure enough there she was firing off round after round. He stood back and let her empty her gun into the paper target.

She finished and put the gun down sighing deeply. She put a new clip in but paused feeling his presence now. She never turned around but knew he was there. She was still angry and her tone said it all. "Are you going to say something?"

His voice was soft and even. "You're… holding it too tight."

She turned and gave him a glare. He looked down and back up at her as she turned back and fired rapidly into the target, emptying the whole clip. She put the gun down and pressed the button to retrieve the paper target. She sighed once more in a failed attempt to calm her nerves.

Horatio moved closer behind her now speaking softly. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I told you I could handle myself." Calleigh turned to him now with her tough as nails attitude.

He nodded speaking softly. "Yes, you did."

"Just forget it Horatio, its over," Calleigh reminded.

Horatio tilted his head to her. "That… is not possible."

"Can we talk about this later, please?" Calleigh begged her voice strained.

He nodded, "Yes, of course."

She gave him a tender smile and exhaled. "Thank you."

Horatio nodded once more, "Not a problem." He held her eyes. "Would you like to go get some lunch? It's a quiet day and I figured on asking the whole team. Maybe we can salvage it and have a few laughs, what do you think?

Calleigh nodded. "That sounds like a great idea." She took his hand and held it, squeezing lightly. "Thank you for understanding…I'm sorry for the way I've been…"

He gave her a smile. "You have nothing to be sorry for, ok? Just forget it. Now what do you say we go and gather the team?"

She gave him a smile. "Um-hmm, I'll go snap up Alexx and you can grab the guys."

"Sounds like a plan, c'mon beautiful. By the way, nice shooting." Horatio commented.

Calleigh cocked a brow and she smiled. "I _was _holding it too tightly," she teased.

He nodded and smiled as they walked out together, Horatio went into the lab as Calleigh headed for post.

Eric was working on case file looking down and when Horatio walked in his head came up. "Hey H, what's up?"

"How's lunch sound to you?" Horatio looked around. "Where is Mr. Wolfe?"

Eric smiled. "Lunch sounds great, and Ryan should be right back."

Horatio nodded. "Ok, Calleigh just went to snap up our M.E. so they'll be on their way soon enough."

Eric nodded. "Everything ok with her and John?"

Horatio's brows arched to Eric now in question.

Eric looked down, embarrassed. "I mean, when I was down there she seemed… uncomfortable. She caught me off guard."

Horatio tilted his head to him. "How do you mean?"

"She told me she would meet me in the lab in 10 minutes, liked we planned, but we didn't and I knew she just wanted to get away from him. I just went along with her but Hagen didn't look to happy about it."

Horatio nodded, taking in more of this now and putting it all together. His eyes narrowed looking down and Ryan came walking in.

"Hey H, how's it going?"

"Fine and how does lunch sound to you, Mr. Wolfe?"

"Sounds great, is it a team lunch?" Ryan wondered aloud.

Horatio nodded as Calleigh opened the door. "Ok, we're set, that's everyone." Alexx walked in with her now.

"Only one problem now," Calleigh remarked.

Horatio looked at her. "What would that be?"

"Where are we going?" she smiled.

"Well how about we leave that up to you?" Horatio remarked.

Calleigh smiled. "Me?"

He chuckled, "Yes, you."

She pursed her lips thinking now. Ryan and Eric laughed and she gave them a look. "What's so funny?"

Eric chuckled, "We already know what you're going to say… Fridays, right?"

"No." She sassed. "I was thinking about the News Café, its only 5 minutes away and I love the bruschetta."

Horatio nodded. "Ok, News Café it is. Calleigh you and Alexx are with me." He turned to Eric and Ryan. "You two are following, but this is no time to horse around and race, are we clear?"

The two younger men nodded walking out and Eric told Ryan he was driving.

Alexx chuckled, "Don't worry Ryan honey, you can drive back."

They all started laughing now as they walked out and got in the Hummers, driving off. They arrived and were seated at a big round table outside over looking the beach. There was a huge canopy overhead blocking the sun and a cool beautiful breeze blowing in from the ocean.

Calleigh sat near Alexx, and Horatio made sure to tuck them both in, moving back over and sitting on Calleigh's left afterward. Eric and Ryan were quick to order drinks and appetizers as Alexx announced she felt like having a frozen sun runner.

Horatio gave her a smile and she nodded at him. "I'll make sure to get the virgin one, don't worry, I won't be losing any DB's today."

Calleigh announced she wanted one too now, with extra whip cream, and Horatio held her gaze, grinning. He ordered a Cappuccino blast and Calleigh gave him a look back now, recalling their last coffee encounter. The food came quickly and they all dug in, eating and speaking about work. They were happy and smiling, just admiring the beautiful view of the beach and enjoying each other's company.

Horatio took a moment to lock this away in his mind, looking at each one of them in an attempt to remember their laughter. He was happy to be with his team- he quickly rephrased that thought in his mind now. 'His family,' he corrected. He hardly ever got to take them to lunch and when he did, they usually got a call, but today was different and they were all enjoying themselves.

The waiter came with the bill and Horatio took out a credit card and handed it back to him. Alexx announced she was going for a short walk and Calleigh joined her. Eric and Ryan stood with Horatio and waited.

Ryan joked, "It's amazing we didn't get a call out."

Eric jabbed him. "Don't jinx us now, Ryan."

Horatio grinned. "It has been a rather quiet day, I'm a little surprised myself."

Eric stood up and looked out. "Uh-oh… a few minutes alone and they're already causing trouble."

"What?" Horatio chuckled getting up and looking to see two men talking to them.

"Come on Ryan, lets go save the damsels in distress." Eric laughed and gave Horatio a nod, walking away with Ryan.

Horatio signed the receipt and kept a close eye on them now. He walked out still standing on the sidewalk and slipped on his sunglasses. He rested his hands on his hips watching as they all laughed and smiled walking back now.

Ryan chuckled, "Don't worry H, we know how to keep our girls in line. Isn't that right ladies?"

Alexx laughed, "Ryan baby you need to get that head examined."

Calleigh gave him a smirk. "Why do men always think they could keep us under control?" she sassed.

"Oh please, you think you're so tough." Ryan chuckled back, and Calleigh raised her eyebrow to him, warning him. He laughed at her.

Her eyes narrowed as she swayed right up to him and leaned near his ear, whispering, "Ryan…" Then she quickly placed her foot behind his ankle and shoved him back hard. Ryan landed in the sand with a loud thump, looking up at Calleigh in shock. "I would like to see you try," she said looking down at him with one hand on her hip. She turned her sexy hips and swayed away, right past a grinning Horatio.

Ryan stood there with his mouth open in shock looking up at Eric.

Alexx chuckled, "And baby you caught her on a good day, normally she would have made you eat the sand."

Eric laughed and nodded down at him giving him a hand up now. "What's wrong with you talking like that, don't you know how to treat a lady?"

Ryan nodded to Eric now getting up. "Damn she's strong."

Eric laughed now, "You still have a lot to lean about our bullet girl."

Ryan scratched his head. "Tell me about it." They walked back now catching up with the women. Horatio chose to let them all go in front, as he had himself a good laugh.

They headed back and gathered in front now, thanking Horatio for lunch. Calleigh gave him a tender smile as they went back inside and each went in a different direction. Horatio headed over to reception and checked his messages; he headed back to his office with them. The day moved on quietly and everyone was able to catch up on the paper work and case files. It was getting late and Horatio headed down to ballistics.

"Knock, knock…"

Calleigh gave him a huge smile. "I was just thinking about you."

"Hmm, really…" Horatio grinned as he approached her.

"And... what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking how wonderful you are, I was thinking that I had a very nice time at lunch." Calleigh commented.

"You were kind of…hard on Mr. Wolfe." Horatio remarked.

She wrinkled her nose. "You think? He shouldn't talk like that."

"Mm-hmm, yes on both counts. You do know he was joking though?" He gave her a worried look.

She chuckled, "Um-hmm, I know." Calleigh smiled with a small giggle. "So we still on handsome?"

"Of course, I was actually coming down here now to tell you to go home." Horatio replied.

Her brows furrowed. "It's only 3:30 Horatio, I should at least—"

"Go home, sweetheart. I'll see you in a little while, ok?" Horatio winked.

She nodded. "Ok, I'm going," she replied, as she leaned on her tiptoes and gave him a soft kiss.

He licked his lips and smiled. "Mmm, spearmint?"

"My chewing gum," Calleigh giggled.

"I like it, perhaps I could do… more taste testing?"

"I like the sound of that but later," Calleigh replied.

He grinned. "Ok, I'll walk you out."

She smiled happily and he walked her out and to her car. They locked gazes for a moment and he nodded to her. "Alright, you better get going, I know you have to prepare and pack."

"See you in a bit, handsome," she pulled away as he watched her go.

He walked back in and his phone rang. _'It never fails at the end of the day,' _he thought. He looked down at his phone. Code 31, DB found. He sighed as Eric and Ryan came walking out, and Alexx was heading toward him.

"We'll at least they didn't wait until 5:00 to page us." Horatio remarked as his team surrounded him. "Everyone set?"

"Yep, we're all ready," Ryan answered.

"Ok, let's go see what lies ahead, shall we?" He headed for the door and held it as they each walked through ready to take on their next case.


	3. Chapter 3

First I would like to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews. You're all greatly appreciated and keep me smiling. It is my hope to keep you all smiling and guessing now. So read on and enjoy! Happy New Year!

* * *

They all arrived at the crime scene and Alexx was already examining the body. Eric and Ryan were busy searching for prints and for any trace left behind. 

"What have we got Alexx?" Horatio questioned with his hands on his hips.

"Poor soul is burnt to a crisp, Horatio. I think we may have to go with dental records on this one," Alexx replied.

He looked over at the car and back at the body. "Alexx, does that smell like—"

"Gasoline? Yes, it does. Body reeks of it." Alexx replied as she looked at the fingernails. "Somebody, lit you up, didn't they baby?" She shook her head examining the body.

Horatio walked over to the car. "Gentleman?" The bad feeling in the pit of his stomach was returning now.

"We can forget about getting prints off this car, H." Eric said, checking the door handles. "Someone did a good job of destroying the evidence. Look at the burn marks on the payment. Someone used a lot of gasoline here."

Horatio nodded as Ryan looked up at him. "There's a marking on the door, it**'s** faint, but I think I can get an impression."

Horatio squatted down and looked carefully, it was small and almost round. "Looks like an emblem… maybe." Rising, he continued, "Ok, nice catch Mr. Wolfe, let me know what you find."

He headed back over to Alexx and kneeled looking over the body again. He pointed with his pinky. "Alexx, what is that?"

Alexx looked and moved the light over it. "Looks like an impression of some kind. I can see it better once I get the body back to the lab."

"Ok, ok…thank you Alexx." Horatio replied as Frank came walking over.

"Hey H, The fire department got the call before we did, sorry about that."

"Hmm, that's not your fault Frank." They walked back over to the car and Horatio saw Hagen now walking over to Alexx. He watched as Alexx gave him a glare and he made his way over to Frank and himself now.

Frank questioned him. "Hey John, you get the call out on this too?"

John looked at Horatio and nodded. "Yeah, I was in the area so they told me to check it out."

Horatio gave him a look now as both brows arched. "You were in the area… and you're just getting here now?"

John glared at him now and Frank gave him a look. "Alright John, I have this one if you want to take off."

"Alright Frank, let me know if you need help." John walked away and Horatio watched him go over to Ryan at the back of the hummer.

Frank was talking to Eric now as Horatio kept an eye on John, thinking about Calleigh. Alexx now came walking over to Horatio seeing where his eyes were glued.

She spoke quietly. "He asked me where Calleigh was."

Horatio held her gaze.

"I didn't answer him but I see him talking to Ryan now. I can't help it Horatio, he worries me."

Horatio nodded. "Yes, I can understand why. It's alright Alexx; I'll keep an eye on him."

"Yeah well if Ryan tells him she's home alone…"

Horatio nodded. "Ok, I'll take care of it." He looked at Alexx and back. "Thank you Alexx." He headed towards John. It looked like the talk was going to happen sooner than he wanted it to. John saw him coming and quickly walked away from Ryan now.

Horatio stopped in front of Ryan. "Mr. Wolfe, what did Detective Hagen want?"

Ryan looked at him, "Nothing much, H. He just asked if we had anything to go on yet."

"And that was it? He was here for a long time for just one sentence."

Ryan gave him a curious look and wondered. "Well, if you ask me, I think he has a crush on Calleigh; he asked me where she was."

Horatio shook his head as he continued towards John. He gave him a look and spoke in a low threatening tone. "Detective Hagen, could I have a moment please?"

John gave him a look and walked away with him. "Sure Horatio, what can I do for you?"

"I'm only going to say this once to you, John. Stay away from my CSI's, you have any questions on a case, you come to me. Do you understand?"

John held his gaze, brows furrowing. "What the hell is this about, Horatio?"

"You know what this is about - you over stepped your bounds with one of my team members," Horatio replied

John began to sputter. "It… was an accident. I can't believe she told you!"

"She didn't tell me anything, and what was an accident?" Horatio replied.

John looked at him, unsure of what to say. He turned and looked over at Alexx, as he mumbled under his breath. "What a bitch."

Horatio clenched his jaw and he narrowed his eyes now. "What did you just say?"

John eyes went wide and he stuttered once more. "No, nothing… I mean… I just."

Everyone was beginning to look in their direction. Horatio became aware of this now and quickly lowered his tone. "Detective, if you value your career, you had better start showing some respect. If I hear anything like this again, you will be reported, are we clear?"

John swallowed and nodded. "Yes… I understand."

"One more thing, John. Stay away from Calleigh Duquesne… do you understand me?"

John's eyes narrowed back now thinking, '_Just who in the hell does he think he is?'_ He nodded now. "Yeah, I said I understand."

Horatio tilted his head at him and held his gaze. "You're wearing my patience Detective; if you know what's good for you… you had better get yourself in check."

John nodded looking down, and then turned walking away. Horatio stood there watching him leave as Alexx walked over to him.

"You ok, honey?"

He nodded. "I'm beginning to understand your feelings about him." He looked at her now and gave her a small nod. "Thank you very much for talking to me Alexx."

"Anytime baby, you know that, especially when it comes to the well being of Calleigh," Horatio nodded and opened his phone. Alexx gave him a grin and walked away, as Calleigh picked up. "Hey" he said.

"Hey, I got a call out a little while ago, and then dispatch told me to ignore it, my LT already took care of it," came the sweet voice.

"I tried to cut them off at the past… so much for that," he replied.

She chuckled, "Anything interesting?"

"No, now get back to packing and I'll see you in a little while, ok?"

"Um-hmm, sounds good, handsome."

"Alright then, I'll see you soon." He closed the phone and walked over to Alexx.

"She's fine and… I think I'm going to book off a little early today," Horatio remarked.

Alexx nodded. "Good, I feel better already just knowing that. Go now, we have this under control."

Horatio nodded and said goodnight to her as he walked over to Ryan and Eric. "Gentleman if you need me I'm reachable on my cell."

Eric nodded. "We're good, H. Have a good night and thanks again for lunch."

"See you tomorrow, H and thanks again." Ryan said as Horatio nodded and turned heading towards the Hummer.

Frank stopped him now. "Hey, everything ok with John?"

Horatio nodded. "Yes, we just had a little… heart to heart."

"Anything I can do to help just let me know," came Frank's reply.

"I will Frank… and thank you." Horatio got in the hummer and left.

Smiling now, he headed for a few stores and finally hit the Chinese restaurant for take out. Walking up to her door now, he could hear the music playing loud. He grinned and rang the bell a few times, knowing he was early. She didn't answer, and he was going to use the key but decided to give her some warning. He opened his phone and called her again. She picked it right up.

"Hey, you calling me again… well you really must miss me, huh?" Calleigh chuckled.

He grinned. "Did you know that music is awfully loud?"

"You can hear it that clearly over the phone?" Calleigh asked surprised.

"Yeah and out front too… want to let me in? I rang the bell but no one seemed to be home," Horatio replied.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't expect you this early and… ok I'm coming right now."

He put his phone away as she opened the door. He grinned, holding the bag up. "Delivery…"

She chuckled, peeking her head out. "Come in already."

He gave her a curious look as she rushed him in and shut the door. Once inside he quickly realized why. She was not fully dressed and his eyes quickly fixed on her very sexy body, her rear to be exact.

Calleigh turned to him and saw his shock- perhaps it was awe; she wasn't sure which it was but decided to go put something on now. She grinned at him. "Sorry, I… wasn't expecting you this early, I just got out of the shower a little while ago."

"Umm, it's… not a problem…" he said still staring with a very keen eye. She had on the cutest red pair of underwear he had ever seen, with a matching red tank top. He shook his head at her. "I've never seen those…"

She grinned at him suddenly feeling hot in the face. "It a low rise tanga panty or you can call them boy shorts, which ever you like. You don't like them, do you?"

His brows arched and he walked around her slowly, very slowly. "On the contrary… I like them very, very much." His brows furrowed. "Boy shorts?"

She chuckled, "I guess because they're kinda like men's shorts."

"I don't think so sweetheart. I own all kinds of shorts and none are like that… trust me," he chuckled.

"So you like them?"

"I do, very much." He said still transfixed on her, feeling himself stir. He let his eyes take her in from head to toe.

They curved up and hugged her hips beautifully and the way they showed off her backside, was entrancing him. Just the bottom of her cheeks showed which made it even more tantalizing. The curve in her spine and the little indent right above her rear, look extremely sexy to him. He also loved the way they shaped to her body's curves. Her beautiful toned stomach looked delectable to him now. The low rise was enticing and thrilling; he wanted to lick her stomach all over, especially her belly button. The top was cute too; short like a half shirt and he had this incredible urge to run his hands up her silky smooth skin.

She chuckled looking at him, "Ok, I'll be right back, let me go change." She walked past him now.

He quickly reached for her hand and stopped her, tugging her back to him gently. She laughed as she went backward.

He let his voice drop very low and spoke in a seductive tone to her. "Mmm, don't I… get a kiss hello?"

She grinned looking up at him. "Of course you do but you keep giving me that look… that tells me to put something on or else…"

He pulled her in right against himself now. "Mmm, that is exactly right." He let the bag go gently down to the couch and wrapped her up in his arms, caressing her silky soft skin and taking in her wonderful vanilla scent. He softly kissed her lips and let his hands slide over the fabric down to her rear. A low moan came off his lips and he pulled her in closer against him, letting her feel his arousal. He began to kiss her deeper, sliding smoothly over to her neck and ear kissing her all over.

Calleigh let out a very soft moan, feeling her own arms wrapped around him. She quickly became caught up in him now and his seducing hands and lips, as her head lolled each time his lips closed on her neck. He let his hands caress and feel every inch of her as his lips covered more succulent territory. She slowly moved him back to the couch as the back of his knees connected and he sat down. He looked up at her as she slowly climbed on top of his lap. She began kissing him back now with deeper kisses. Soft moans came from her mouth as he caressed her soft smooth skin with his gentle fingers and warm mouth. She began licking and sucking on his neck as he held onto her backside, kneading, and caressing it gently.

She moaned, "Oh, god… I have to… pack," as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Mmm, yes… I'll help… you," Horatio said, as he slid his hands up her back and under her tank.

Their kissing and caressing continued as both their needs grew. She held his gaze now and spoke breathlessly. "Horatio… really… I have to pack…" She said still caressing his hair.

"Mm-hmm, I know…" He said in a low husky voice, pulling back and breaking the kiss. Horatio was breathless as he apologized. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I just couldn't help it. You look incredible sexy in that and—"

His voice causing every nerve receptor she had to go hot. "Oh god, stop talking and kiss me." She crushed her lips to his and began grinning herself on him.

He growled as she deepened the kiss and rubbed against his aching hardness. "Sweetheart… I need to touch you."

She moaned breathing her words desperately. "Touch me… oh, yes!"

Their kiss was hot and deep now as hands caressed and sought out bare skin. She began unbuttoning his shirt and his pants pocket began to vibrate. Their kiss broke as he let out a growl of annoyance trying to catch his breath now.

She sighed and held his head to her chest a moment longer, then gently slid off him.

He looked up at her and sighed. "I'm sorry."

She smiled back at him. "I'm not…" And she swayed her hips toward her bedroom.

He watched her and groaned, reaching for his phone and opening it. He took in a deep breath and pressed send.

"Horatio."

No one answered.

"Hello?"

He heard someone on the other end and looked down at his watch, waiting as they hung up. He closed his phone and glared at it now. That feeling in his stomach was back and he was beginning to get worried. He sat there for a moment thinking and Calleigh came back out now wearing one of his shirts. She walked over to him, gave him a kiss and picked up the bag, brining it to the dinning room table.

"Geez, how much Chinese did you buy?"

His eyes went wide and he quickly went over to the table before she could get into the bag. "Hang on, let me just take this out before you ruin your surprise."

She smiled at him, "What surprise?"

He chuckled, "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, would it?"

She grinned and tried to peek at the bag. He chuckled at her and put the bag back over on the couch.

"So, would you like a bowl or plate?"

He turned walking back over to her. "I usually do a box, so which ever you choose is an improvement for me."

Calleigh chuckled taking the boxes out one at a time. "No you don't, you don't eat from the box." She tilted her head to him. "Do you?"

He nodded with a boyish grin. "Why dirty a dish? Besides I enjoy eating out of the boxes."

She nodded and giggled a bit. "Ok, so do I, so now that I just gave up my secret… do you still want a bowl?"

"Boxes are fine with me, sweetheart."

She chuckled and grabbed some utensils and two bottled waters, sitting down at the table with him now.

"So, what did you get?"

"What do you like?"

She grinned at him, "You really have to stop answering questions with more questions."

He nodded, "Mmm, for you beautiful, I'll work on it."

Calleigh opened a box to find pork fried rice as he handed her another with General Tso's delight. She grinned, "Mmm, the man knows what I like."

She put two fingers carefully in the box and came out with a jumbo fried shrimp. He watched her take a bite and she leaned forward to feed him the rest. He grinned at her as he held her wrist and licked her fingers clean.

She giggled. "Ok, stop it or we'll get nothing done tonight."

They went on opening the rest and had a wide variety of choices. They had chicken and steak, vegetables and soup. Of course, Calleigh opened the bag of noodles and started dipping them in the duck sauce. Horatio was realizing how much he enjoyed watching her eat and kept his gaze on her the whole time.

She caught him and chuckled, "Want one? Thing is… I'll have to feed it to you, ok?"

He gave her that boyish grin again and nodded. She knew she was having an effect on him and teased him even more now. She got up and sat sideways in his lap, reaching for the noodles and duck sauce.

She scooped some duck sauce on one and held it up in front of him. "I hope you like duck sauce, lean your head back a bit."

His brow went up to her as he did, and she wrapped her left arm around his neck and fed him with the right hand. She smiled playfully as he took the dipped noodle and began crunching away on it. She leaned in and kissed his lips softly getting back up, he grabbed her waist quickly now.

"It's my turn, sweetheart." She chuckled falling back into his lap and he quickly kissed her again. "Mmm, ok let's try another shrimp for you; I think you liked that before, yes?" His blue eyes locked on her.

She nodded holding his gaze. "Um-hmm, I did." He reached forward and Calleigh lost all coherent thought in his eyes. She leaned forward to softly kissed his lips, taking the top, and then bottom between hers. She put her finger to his lips and traced it softly across, sliding her tongue after it.

He closed his eyes feeling her touch and moaned low as she deepened the kiss. Calleigh was slowly driving him insane with need now as she licked teasingly at his lips. She broke the kiss and looked at him smiling. "So much for your turn, huh?"

He chuckled, "Oh, I think my turn will come sometime tonight."

She chuckled, "I really have to get myself together."

He nodded. "Let me help you, ok? You go pack and I'll clean this up, then you can read me a rough draft."

Calleigh gave him a huge smile and hugged him. "I don't know what I did without you all this time. Thank you, very much Horatio." She gave him another quick kiss and got up.

She went into the bedroom while he cleaned up the table and put the Chinese away in the fridge. He went back over to the couch, took out two small wrapped packages, and placed them on the dining room table, with a single red rose laying over them. He walked down the hall to her bedroom now and watched her finished closing her suitcase.

Calleigh turned to him. "Ok, I think I have enough clothes." Horatio went over to the bed, lifted the suitcase off for her, and placed it near the door. She plopped down on the bed now sitting.

He gave her a look. "I think from the weight of this, you have more than you need."

"I always over pack, what can I say, you should see all my shoes."

"I have no doubt, sweetheart. So, do you feel like reading to me?"

"Sure, I would really appreciate a qualified ear."

"Why? You nervous?"

"Well, it's been a while since I did this and yeah, I guess… I feel a little out of sorts, you know?" Calleigh replied.

He walked over to the bed and put his hand out to her, helping her up. "I do, c'mon; I want to hear exactly what the best ballistics expert in all Miami has to say."

Calleigh smiled and nodded, picking up the papers next to her bedside and walked outside with him. She noticed the wrapped gifts on the table right away with the rose.

She tilted her head to him tenderly and spoke softly still holding his hand. "Horatio, you have to stop buying me gifts and things!"

"Really… why's that?" Horatio questioned.

"Because…" she trailed off.

He chuckled, "It's nothing much, really, just open them, Ok?"

Calleigh smiled as she lifted the rose to her nose and took in the wonderful scent. She picked up one and began to open it, as she uncover the top and saw it was a Shakira CD. Her smiled went wide and she turned to look at him. He nodded and she picked up the next now, knowing it was a CD but unsure of which one. She uncovered it and smiled, it was Michael Buble. She walked right back over to him and gave him a very soft kiss.

"Thank you so much, I love them both."

"I'd figured they could… keep you company on your trip."

"That's for sure handsome. Thank you so much, you're very thoughtful and sweet."

He looked down shyly and nodded speaking softly. "So, you heard of him?"

She was smiling ear to ear. "Of course I have. I enjoy his music very much, thank you, Horatio."

He kind of shied away. "Ok, so why don't we sit down and you can let me hear what you have so far."

She nodded and walked back over to the couch with him. He waited for her to sit down and then took his seat. She sat with her legs crossed at the end of the couch and he grinned turning to her, knowing she was trying to concentrate.

She began formally and went on explaining and describing how ballistics work. She continued, sitting up more as he listened to her soft tone flow over him and fill the room. She got up and he watched her walk slowly reading and looking at him, keeping eye contact. She turned and walked back as his eyes began to drop lower on her body to her sexy legs. He listened intently but his eyes would wander from time to time up and down her gorgeous body. That shirt on her was very distracting and it was taking his thoughts away from her lecture.

She was talking about tool markings and trajectories while he nodded to her. She spoke about all different kinds of guns and the stopping power they had. The wounding factors and effectiveness of the weapons, their capabilities as far as depth and penetration into the body. She explained that the only method of reliably stopping a human with a handgun is to decrease the functioning capability of the central nervous system and specifically, the brain and cervical spinal cord.

'_She is perfect,'_ he thought with a grin; perfection at its best. She was completely confident in her knowledge and her walk and postured told of her intelligence and strength. He loved that about her, sometimes she was all business and tough as nails and other times her smile could just light up a room and make others smile. She finished soon after and he smiled at her. She put a hand on her hip and gave him a questioning look.

"So, what do you think, too boring, too long?"

He nodded. "Absolutely not, in fact it was very interesting. I really like the part where you explained about the stopping power and how hard it is to stop someone unless you hit them in the central nervous system. I think it's a hell of a lecture, Calleigh. I can tell you put a lot into it and it all sounds great. I'm sure you will have a very receptive audience; you will have them very interested."

Calleigh smiled and looked down. "Thanks for listening; I feel better having one listener than a room of two hundred." She walked over to him and he took her hand, making her sit down with him now, he faced her.

He put his hand on hers and placed it over her heart, and she looked at him. He almost whispered, "Do you feel this?"

She nodded. "Yes."

His eyes held her gaze. "Then you should trust in it more. You know what you're doing. You're an expert in the field and should trust you own intuition more. Trust in yourself, Calleigh."

She blushed and looked down as he lifted her chin right back up. "You are very intelligent and… remarkably beautiful, but be assured you know your job. I can tell you now; you're going to blow them away."

Calleigh chuckled, "Well, you sure know how to make a girl smile." She drawled her words as he leaned in and gave her a soft sweet kiss.

Calleigh gazed into his sparkling blue eyes and was quickly entranced, as her hand came up and softly caressed his cheek in a very tender sign of affection. She leaned in and kissed him back with a soft moan. She quickly backed off and he gave her a curious look.

"I'll be right back, ok? Don't move from there." She got up with her papers and walked down the hall.

Horatio got up quickly and turned the light down low as he picked up the Michael Buble CD, putting it in the player.

She saw him and smiled walking up behind him. "I caught you."

"Mmm, yes, you did." He hit a button and soft music began to fill the room. He turned and held her eyes, letting his voice drop low. "May I… have this dance?"

Calleigh gave him a beautiful smile with sparkling green eyes. "Yes, you may."

Soft music started playing, piano keys followed by a smooth trumpet. Calleigh smiled and nodded. "I love this song."

He took her hand and held it up against his heart as he wrapped his left arm around her waist. They began to sway to the slow flowing sounds filling the house now. Calleigh coiled both arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her eyes so sincerely.

Slowly she let her head rest down on his chest and felt him rest his chin against her head. They moved slowly as their lower bodies swayed to the beat together, back and forth. He closed his eyes now and became so absorbed in the music and the beautiful woman he held close in his arms. He felt so relaxed with her, so content and happy, he felt open. Slowly words began flowing from his lips to her; she still had her ear to his chest as he began to sing the words in his soft soothing tone.

She bit down on her lip and smiled into his chest completely in awe of this loving man. Her smile grew even more as she stood right where she was relaxing against his chest just listening to him sing. His voice covered her smoothly and filled her heart with so much love as he sang,

"But we're alone now and I'm singing this song for you...

I know your image of me is what I hope to be.  
I've treated you unkindly, but girl, can't you see?  
There's no one more important to me,  
So Darlin', can't you please see through me?  
'Cause we're alone now and I'm singing my song for you.

You taught me precious secrets of the truth, withholding nothing,  
You came out in front and I was hiding,  
But now I'm so much better, so if my words don't come together,  
Listen to the melody 'cause my love is in there hiding."

The music played on as they slowly swayed together, he slowly leaned his head down to her and she quickly captured his lips in a soft loving kiss. They continued to sway and kiss holding one another as their kisses grew deeper and deeper each time their lips met. Horatio moaned low as his hands tangled in her hair and his tongue met with hers, so soft and warm.

The music continued playing as they both moved slowly to the couch kissing and caressing one another more now. Calleigh's fingers began to unbutton his shirt as she kissed him. His hands caressed her from her shoulders down and his fingers softly slid across the silky fabric, cupping the softness of her breasts. He already had her unbuttoned but left the shirt on her open for now. She slipped his shirt off his shoulders and began giving him soft butterfly kisses all over his silky smooth chest.

He groaned as he gently held onto her head that was descending lower and lower down his body. His breathing quickening as she kissed and licked his stomach all over. She undid his belt buckle and opened his pants smoothly, letting her fingers find his zipper and slowly lower it down. She made sure to graze over his rigid hardness as he sucked in a sharp hissing breath and began to pull her back up to him. He kissed her deeply as she slipped her fingers into the sides of his pants and helped them to drop down with a swooshing sound.

She kissed him feverishly now letting her hands and fingers slide sensually down his beautifully toned chest. She let her fingers slide down right into his boxers, smoothly sliding them off as he took a stepped back. She let her eyes take his long masculine form in and licked her lips with anticipation.

He wanted to attack her right now and growled as he pulled her right into him hard, slipping one hand into her hair and wrapping the other around her waists. He held her lustful gaze as he reclaimed her mouth with reckless passion now. He angled his mouth pressing firmly, his tongue stroking, tasting her, as a soft moan escaped her throat. She felt heat coil in her center as his kiss seared through her and left her dazed and completely breathless.

She stare breathless for a moment in awe and he softly captured her lips again now giving her long, drugging kisses as his fingers slid the shirt back off her shoulders. He smiled at her now as he took a step back drinking her in; he loved that red set she wore, it drove him mad with lust the whole night and he couldn't wait to remove it.

She grinned back at him knowingly now, moving him back and down on the couch. He sat and looked up at her as she leaned down and kissed him provocatively, whispering in his ear, "I'm going to leave you breathless too." She smiled thinking 'he did wait for her all night long.' She slowly kissed the hardness of his chest and drew wet circles around his taut nipples, making him groaned. She trailed kisses lower down the tightness of his abdomen right into his happy trail and kneeled between his legs. She looked up and held his burning eyes as she gently took hold of his engorged manhood.

He gasped. " Cal… I don't think I could—Ohhh!"

She didn't give him a second to speak as she engulfed him with her warm sensual mouth.

His hands immediately went to her head, tangling in her hair, hanging on as he cried out his pleasure. "Ohh, Oh, god… Cal…"

She felt him lean forward and raised her hand to his chest gently pushing him back. He swallowed and licked his lips trying to moisten his throat as she began to devour him, licking and circling her tongue on him. He held onto her head and slid her hair smoothly back as his vision cleared. He groaned and his mouth opened seeing her lips wrapped fully around him now, instant shock-waves coursing through him as he fought for control. He gasped for air as his head reared back and his hips lifted. "Cal… Cal wait…Oh, god! Uhh!"

She slowed her actions knowing he was in overdrive from the moment he walked in. All their kissing and making out building them both up and keeping them on edge all night. She lifted her head up to him breathlessly, "I want… to make love to you."

He nodded, gasping, "And I want… to last… for you." He reached for her hand. "Come here and kiss me…please."

She smiled and rose up to him letting him see her fully now. He leaned forward and grabbed her waist as he began giving her stomach soft feathery kisses. She threaded her fingers into his hair and closed her eyes, biting her lip at the incredible building sensations she was feeling now. Her moans becoming louder now, as he slowly lowered her underwear down in a smooth caress while laving at her navel. She moaned wiggling out of his grasp and turned as he grabbed her pulling her right down on top of him now. She went backward with a gasp right down into his lap as her beautiful hair sprawled across his face and chest.

He growled as he felt her backside right up against his hardness now, skin on skin, so warm and soft. He wrapped his right arm around her and his hand rested right above her soft silky curls, holding her. He slipped his other hand under her tank, lifting it off and began to caress her soft sensitive breast. She moaned and leaned back into him as he began to softly nuzzle on her neck and shoulder. He moved his head over to make room for her and captured her lips when she pressed back against him again.

Calleigh's breath came in little gasps as he caressed her breast from behind, his fingers alternating pressure on her nipples. He let his fingers slide down into her soft curls and lower along her slick heat as he moved them in slow gentle circles. He softly worked his expert fingers along her swollen nub as she undulated on them crying out. "Oh, god! Horatio, Ohhh."

He let his fingers gently pleasure her moistness as he slid her silky scented hair over and fastened his mouth to her neck again. He felt her take hold of his aching hardness as she slid against him and pressed him against her harder. He groaned into her hair feeling her warm wetness cover his engorged length as he slid against her. He groaned again as her hand covered his own and she slid him right into her silky opening crying out, feeling him finally inside her. "Horatio, Ohhh, yes…god, you feel… so good…"

He grunted into her hair and neck feeling himself grow fuller in her silky softness. "Uhh, Cal… Uhhh, god!"

She pressed her head back right over his shoulder as he fastened his mouth once again to her lips. He turned to her as their tongues searched and danced against one another's. He caressed her breast with both his hand now and began moving under her lifting his hips.

Her back arched against him as she began to rock her hips on him now. He clenched his teeth and let his head fall back on the couch. Her silky hair covering his face and tickling his chest as her vanilla scent worked wonders on his senses. Her warmth was feeling incredible to him now, pure ecstasy that seemed to grow with each second. He was quickly building as she began sliding harder and faster on him now. He rubbed one finger down the center of her and slowly slid along her silkiness as he worked on her steadily now.

She felt ready to burst now feeling him pump into her as he used his fingers to heighten her pleasure even more. She pressed her weight back on him as she moaned and began to shake above him. She felt herself shudder uncontrollably into a clenching spasms arching against him. He felt her wet heat all around him now and increased the pressure of his fingers as she cried out in a burst of ecstasy, shaking and panting now, "Horatio! …. Oh, god! Oohhhhhhhh!"

He encouraged her groaning hoarsely, "Yes, Calleigh… Oh, yes…" He felt her burning up now all around him and thrusted up into her deeply, groaning and grunting. He felt her continually squeezing him and throbbing all around him as her climax rippled through her body. He stilled a moment feeling her spasms of pleasure course through him and he held her, trying to give her time to catch her breath. She collapsed back against him moaning softly now as her chest still heaved and her heart finally began to slow.

Calleigh's breath slowly came back as she got up with shaky legs and turned facing him now. Her face and chest covered in a rosy flush as she climbed back on top of him, straddling him, holding his gaze intensely. She slowly let herself sink down on his hardness and watched his head drop back in pleasure as he swallowed a groan. "Uhhh, god…"

She ran her fingers into his hair and began kissing and licking his ears and throat. He moaned feeling her lips caressing him and slid his hands to her rear, softly cupping her. He let his eyes open slowly to find hers glowing at him as she began to lift her hips forward on him. He nodded gasping to her, "Uhh, god! sweetheart… I'm….close…"

Calleigh held his eyes and began a slow sensual rhythm now, letting him feel every inch of her warmth. She swayed slowly and provocatively above him, her hips stroking and grinding against his pelvis now. She watched as he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth together again, groaning, "Uhh! God…Cal…Uhhh!"

He gasped, pulling her against him and began devouring her breast, licking and suckling, trying to slow her down. Nevertheless, Calleigh had the advantage now with her legs and kept swaying her hips on him, now in slow insistent circles. She entwined her fingers in his and brought them up near his head, holding him there on the couch. He held her sparkling green eyes now and took in her beauty as she slowly brought him closer. She leaned forward more and rocked her hips as he struggled to capture her breast with his mouth. His tongue grazing over it as she sensually swayed in her slow torturers rhythm moaning to him.

"Ummm, Ohh, yes…you feel so good...Ohh." She bit down on her lip again feeling him sheathed deeply inside her and feeling the teasingly quick swipes of his tongue across her sensitive nipples.

He groaned in blissful agony trying to hold off. "Cal, Uhh! Uhhh, god… Uhhh!"

She held his yearning eyes and rocked slowly grinding down against him, making friction and rubbing against him harder. Her breathing increasing again as his was now erratic; she tightened her hold on his fingers as she felt him lift and push in deeper.

She held his gaze and kissed him, breathlessly whispering, "Do you like what you feel?" She grinded down hard now knowing he was right there with her.

His eyes went wide and his jaw set as he panted, "Oh, god! Yes!… Yes I do…"

She moaned, "Oh, Yes! Feel me, Yes! Feel me right… now!" She arched in unspeakable ecstasy and shook gasping, "Horatio… Oohhhhhhh!" She rocked her hips grinding incredibly fast now on him.

Horatio let out ragged gasps in shock as he felt himself snap and felt his surge take off forcefully. She was in total control now and was taking him right over the edge with her. She held his hands and grounded out on him deeply with her silky heat covering him, and soaking him now. He felt the sudden rush and bucked with uncontrollable force under her. His blood roared through his veins like wildfire, burning and blazing. He buried his face in her chest and muffled his shout. "Calleigh! Ughhhhhhh!"

She felt him throbbing and pulsing deep inside her as he filled her with his love. She watched his head pressed back into the couch, and his eyes squeeze shut tightly. His mouth opened and groan after groan came out in short breathless gasps. She still hung onto his hands and rocked on him, convulsing around him. He groaned again and again now trying to breathe, squeezing his eyes shut as she completely drained him with her body.

She finally collapsed against him and let his fingers slide from hers. They were both panting and gasping as they tried to recover from what had to be _'the hottest sex yet,'_ he thought. His hands slowly caressed her back softly as she lied on top of him catching her breath. He still felt himself throbbing inside of her and could feel her softness contract around him less and less as she recovered. He just held her to him and reveled in every sensation he could, enjoying every moment he shared with her. He slid his hands to her face and cupped her cheeks, giving her a very soft loving kiss.

"I love you." He said, in a low dry rumble.

She smiled loving his voice, "And I you, handsome"

He shook his head to her in awe. "What… what was that?" He inhaled deeply still recovering.

Calleigh chuckled and blushed as he smiled at her. "I call that, hmm… putting my hips into it."

Horatio's breath caught, "Sweetheart, that's… an understatement. Those hips of yours… should come with a warning label."

Calleigh went to move and he held onto her. "Horatio?"

He wiggled his brows to her. "Have I told you, I love your hips... You are incredible, sweetheart."

She blushed now and leaned back down on him as he caressed her back softly. He sighed contented and Calleigh sat back up looking at him. She slowly lifted off him now as he laid there slouched down and sprawled out on her couch.

She looked down at him and smiled, slipping on his shirt. "Are you ok?" She asked and began picking up their clothes.

He chuckled, "Mmm, I'll… I'll have to get back to you on that."

She chuckled and placed a hand on her hip. "Do you need help getting up?"

His eyes narrowed on her and he sat up, straightening. "That not what you said this morning."

Her mouth opened in shock and she gasped. "Horatio… stop being bad, you know that's not what I meant."

"Mmm, do I now?" He said running his eyes along her body.

"Ok, I'm going to take a shower, so you can go to bed if you want?"

"You mean without you?"

She smiled now and walked away shaking her head with a pile full of clothes.

He jumped up quickly and went after her. "Come to think of it, I could use a shower too."

She stopped and looked at him. "Forget it; my shower is not as big as yours."

He raised his brow to her. "Good, that means we'll be closer and on top of one another... again."

She nodded, "Don't you quit?"

"Never sweetheart, never."

They both walked into the bedroom together and Horatio kept watching Calleigh's hips sway.

She turned and looked at him. "I have to tell you I loved the CD's and the rose. Thank you very much.

He nodded still thinking about her hips. "I'm glad you like them." He said, as he gave her that boyish grin now. "Calleigh, where did you learn to… move your hips like that?"

Her eyes went wide and she felt very hot in the face as her voice rose. "I don't know… Maybe… it's a southern thing."

He looked down and shook his head at her hips, letting his voice rumble low. "Mmm, maybe, but I doubt it. I think… I think it's purely a Calleigh thing."

She laughed blushing and turned walking into the bathroom. "Are you coming?" She asked over her shoulder.

He shook his head and followed. "Sweetheart, what kind of question is that, of course I'm coming."

Calleigh began giggling as he pulled the door closed behind him.

* * *

TBC... 

Hope you all enjoyed it... because the fun is about to begin!


	4. Chapter 4

Just a reminder that I do not own anything except for my characters and my stories. All music and lyrics used belong to their rightful owners. Which is not me!

Enjoy!

* * *

Calleigh was mumbling in her sleep and hugged Horatio tighter, waking him up. He blinked a few times clearing his vision as the sunlight beamed into the room. She mumbled again now saying the name, "John."

Horatio was going to talk to her but he wanted her to have a good night being she was leaving in the morning. He was thinking, hearing that now, maybe he should have spoken with her. Well he didn't plan to do it this morning and he felt good he had already spoken with John. He was hoping it would make a difference and he would stay away from Calleigh, only time would tell now.

She rolled over and hugged him closely, wrapping her leg around his as he smiled. Suddenly she jumped up looking around, as he gave her a moment to get her bearings back.

His morning voice was low and gritty. "Calleigh, you ok?"

She looked over at him in a daze rubbing her eyes now. "Um-hmm, I had…I'm fine." She lied back down stretching and hugged him closer.

He caressed her hair and face. "Bad dream?"

She lifted her head to him. "More like a nightmare," she laughed. "How did you know?"

"I…I know them all to well."

"I'm ok; really, I hardly ever have bad dreams."

"That's a good thing; trust me, besides it's just a dream, right?"

She smiled and nodded at him. "Right, thank god."

His radar went up to her answer. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine, really Horatio, thank you."

He nodded, "Ok, I'm here if you want to talk."

She leaned on his chest and ran her fingers through his red chest hair. "Are you leaving early?"

He turned to look at her and pulled her in closer. "I umm, need to go home and change."

"Actually, I have your tan suit and black shirt cleaned and pressed."

His brows furrowed. "What…you didn't have to do that sweetheart."

She smiled at him now. "I know, but it felt good to do it for you and see, you can stay a little longer, right?"

"Yes, I can, thanks to you." He chuckled looking at her, "Hold on, you're not going to give me a pair of those _boy shorts_, are you?"

She began laughing now and turned on her side as he spooned closer against her back. "Somehow Horatio, I don't think they would work on you." She began thinking about it and giggled.

He chuckled, "I agree, but they do look incredibly sexy on you."

She snuggled against him more and wrapped her hands on top of his. "This feels so good; I'm going to miss it."

He squeezed her gently. "Hey, it's only four days; you'll be back before you know it. We'll be cuddling in no time and we don't have to let go either, it will be the weekend."

She nodded and smiled. "Umm, now that sounds good. It's just…I got so use to having you next to me now, you know. It's going to feel strange to wake up… alone, without you."

He turned her to him now and spoke softly. "C'mere. You're never alone...remember. He played with the rose around her neck. "I'm right here with you always, ok? And… if you really feel lonely, use your phone, I would love to hear from you anytime, ok?"

She smiled and nodded to him. "Ok, I promise."

He chuckled, "Of course I'll be calling you anyway. I'll probably call you too much and you'll bite my head off."

She laughed, "No I won't, I'll love every minute of it…that I can promise you."

He smiled. "I know you will, sweetheart, I'm just teasing you. How about you make sure to call me before you go to sleep, this way I can um, tuck you in."

"That sounds great, and I can tuck you in too." She grinned and went serious. "I keep thinking I should have said no."

"No, you'll enjoy doing this, you're following your heart; this makes you happy, trust that Calleigh."

She nodded, "Yeah, I know you're right, it just me that's all. I was away from you for so long that now…I never want to leave you again."

He smiled and pulled her right on top of him. He caressed her hair back and held her eyes. "Mm-hmm, I understand and… feel the same way. I also will miss you, but I look forward to you coming back and... To our future."

She smiled at him. "Our future, huh. I think I like the sound of that. She gave him a very soft kiss. "Ok, so lets make a deal, we have to talk right before bedtime every night, ok?"

He smiled still caressing her face. "Ok, that's a promise."

Calleigh's alarm clock blared now and she quickly rolled off him to her side and shut it off. The sheet came right off her and he eyed her beautiful body up and down.

She cheerfully said, "Rise and shine handsome."

He chuckled deeply and Calleigh turned looking at him as her eyes went wide seeing the sheet sticking straight up. She shook her head at him grinning. "That… is not what I meant. Rise and shine, take on a whole new meaning with you."

He just kept smiling with that boyish grin of his as she crawled back over to him and got right back on top of him. He smiled up at her with loving eyes and held onto her soft hips, caressing her thighs up and down softly. His voice was soft and smooth as he professed his feelings to her. "I love how you look first thing in the morning." His eyes sparkled to her and his voice dropped lower. "You glow."

She smiled and ducked her head forward towards him as her voice rose just a little in embarrassment, "Horatio."

He watched as she leaned forward and her hair cascaded down the sides of her face onto her beautiful shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but I'm only speaking the truth, beautiful." He lifted his right hand to cup her cheek and caress it with his thumb. "You glow like the morning sun. You're truly beautiful."

She leaned down and gave him a very soft kiss, as she felt herself melting to his words. "You're the one that's beautiful…you're a beautiful man." She kissed him again and looked at him with sparkling eyes.

He gave her his Horatio smile as he pulled her to him for another soft kiss. He broke off and whispered near her ear. "Make love to me beautiful, I want you with me."

She held his loving blue eyes and smiled at him, glowing even more now. She leaned down and slowly began kissing him. They made slow sweet love and held each other close for as long as they could.

It started getting late and Horatio had to get up, she knew. She rolled off him and watched him sit up on the side of the bed a moment. Then she rolled back to where he was and softly ran her hand up and down his lower back. He let out a soft moan as she caressed his skin.

She chuckled, "I don't think you know the effect you have on me, handsome."

She looked at his lower back as her fingers came across some scars. She hadn't noticed them before and it made her curious now, 'All in due time,' she thought. They both still had their share of untold secrets and a little at a time now, they began opening up to each other.

He felt her soft finger palpate over him and knew she saw them now. He noticed how she touched them, sliding over them lightly, and he chose to remain quiet. She sat up behind him now and wrapped both arms around his neck, sighing softly.

"I think...I'm addicted to you. No, I know I am," she chuckled.

"Hmm, no worries, so am I, and if I don't get moving, I'm going to be late."

"I'm sorry, I know. Ok, go ahead, I'll let go now." She sunk back down onto the bed and cuddled with his pillow.

He gave her a smile as he got up and walked into the bathroom. Calleigh smiled thinking and got off the bed.

He came out 10 minutes later to the sounds of Michael Buble playing and noticed Calleigh put his suit on the door hook with his shirt. A fresh pair of silk boxers and socks was laid out on the bed that was now made. He smiled and noticed she wasn't in the room and then the smell of fresh brewing coffee hit him. He quickly dressed and walked out into the kitchen watching her pour two cups of coffee.

She turned and smiled. "Well, good morning handsome. Have a seat." She put the coffees on the table and brought over a tray of French toast and fresh fruit.

He gave her a smile and took a seat. "You're quick, 10 minutes and you have breakfast ready, the bed made and my clothes laid out." He gave her a dazzling smile. "Thank you very much, Calleigh."

She gave him a smiled and drawled her words. "Well, French toast is not really time consuming. Oh, you know though, to wash those clothes and then press them, Oooh...I am totally exhausted now." She put the back of her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes in jest.

He chuckled, "Ok, point made, but thank you anyway, you're wonderful."

She walked over and gave him a soft kiss sitting down next to him. They ate and Calleigh made conversation.

"I really love the CD's Horatio." She swooned, "Did I ever tell you that I love dancing with you?"

"Mmm, I think you did, and if I recall, we danced all night long."

She laughed. "Mm-hmm, we danced all night long is just about right."

One song ended and Calleigh got up to put her dish in the sink as another song started, it was Sway. She took the coffee pot back over to the table and poured them both a refill. She began swaying her hips and Horatio couldn't take his eyes off her now.

She put the coffee pot back and turned looking over to him. "I love this song…I'm going to listen to this CD until I wear it out." She turned back to the sink and washed off a couple of things.

A pair of arms came around her from behind as she moved her hips. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Do you know how to sway?"

Calleigh let her head go back on his chest feeling his warm breath on her ear. She took a breath and inhaled the wonderful fragrance of his cologne. This man affected her in everyway, with everything he did and she couldn't resist him. "I believe I do." She replied.

He turned her quickly and captured her lips in a searing kiss. He held her in his arms and held her gaze now. "Show me." He said, in a low seductive voice.

Calleigh's eyes went wide and she slid one hand up to his shoulder and around his neck. She took hold of his right hand and began moving smoothly. He went right along with her to the beat of the music and then he led. He spun her and they flowed like air, they moved step for step and he spun her again and pulled her in tight. He slowly let his hand caress her bare leg from her knee to her soft hip. He leaned in and kissed her backing her up into the counter. She quickly deepened the kiss and he began to lose all coherent though now totally lost in his seductress.

He couldn't believe his appetite for this woman in his arms. He just couldn't get enough of her, 'he felt hungry for her, no starving,' he thought. He starved for her body and craved for her soft touch. They were just dancing a moment ago, he thought, now they were both rubbing and grinding against one another hungrily. His mind spun as her scent and softness covered him and aroused him to no end. Suddenly she pulled back and broke the kiss; his eyes opened and found hers questioning.

She breathlessly spoke, "I'm sorry, I don't know—"

"No, that was my fault and I'm the one who needs to say sorry."

She smiled and they both began laughing.

"Horatio, we're like two kids who—"

"Are starving… I know." He held her close and she hugged him. "I'm just sorry I waited this long to be with you."

She gave him a bombshell smile now. "Don't worry handsome, I think if we keep going the way we are… we will eventually make up for lost time."

He laughed deeply, "I completely agree." He said, as he kissed her softly and lovingly while his phone rang. He broke the kiss but held her eyes and took it out of his pocket.

She gave him a smile and nodded, "Duty calls."

He looked at the phone. "No, Frank does."

She chuckled as she slid away from the counter and felt his eyes follow her. He opened his phone, "Horatio"

"Hey H, we have a DB over at the Pines, I'm on my way there now."

"Alright Frank, I'll see you in a little while." He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Calleigh, let me um, put your suit case and things in the hummer for you."

She walked over to him. "No, its fine, I have it Horatio."

He grinned at her. "Sweetheart, let me give you a hand, ok?"

She smiled, "Ok, if you insist."

"I do." He said, in a deep voice.

He headed for the bedroom and her suitcase. He turned making sure she wasn't going to catch him and placed it on the bed, opening it. He quickly folded his shirt from yesterday and placed it right on top, zipping it back up. He pulled it off the bed with a groan speaking aloud.

"Sweetheart, what exactly do you have in here?" He walked out to the door and she opened it for him.

"It looks a bit heavy for you handsome." She chuckled.

He took the suitcase and her duffel bag now walking to put them in the hummer for her. He walked back nodding to her, "Did you bring the whole armory with you in that suitcase?"

She gave him a tender smiled. "Thank you very much, Horatio. I wrote down the information you wanted." She handed him a piece of paper. "It's the Hyatt and they even gave me a suite, it's too bad you're not coming with me." She smiled at him. "You know, I could actually make it back late Thursday night, but I would rather leave early Friday to make sure I don't get lost."

He nodded. "Come back Friday, during the day, and don't rush." He pointed to the radio. "Don't forget your CD's."

"I won't, trust me; I'm looking forward to listening to them all the way there and back."

He took her hand and held it for a moment gazing into her beautiful green eyes. "You be careful ok, take your time."

She nodded. "Mm-hmm, I'm always careful and I always drive safe. I'll call you when I get there, ok?"

He nodded and caressed her face. "Please, I'll be waiting… impatiently."

She laughed now. "You have never been impatient in all the time I've known you."

"I am now." He said surely holding her gaze. "I um… I'm finding it hard to… let you go right now."

"So am I, and I know you have to get to the crime scene, I'm sorry."

"Never be sorry sweetheart. You've done nothing but fill my heart with love and happiness. Making me feel…whole again."

She closed her eyes as she leaned up to kiss him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She broke off and looked him deeply in the eyes. "I love you so much…I miss you already."

He smiled as his blues eyes shined. "I love you too… with all my heart, Calleigh. Thank you for making my life wonderful."

"Thank you handsome, for making my dreams come true." She smiled and kissed him again. "Ok, you have to go now…I know."

He nodded and sighed heavily. "Ok, I'll call you."

She smiled. "I'm counting on it and I can't wait."

He gave her another long soft kiss and tender hug as she opened the door and he turned.

Her eyes went wide. "Horatio, wait!"

He turned back to her. "What's wrong?"

She chuckled, "Your jacket." And handed it to him as he grinned.

He nodded, "Thank you." He looked down smiling shyly, "Now let's see if I can find my way to the crime scene."

She laughed as he gave her another soft kiss and turned walking to the hummer. She watched him get in and pull away as she closed her front door.

She went back in with a huge smile on her face and chuckled about his finding the crime scene comment. She showered and dressed comfortably, it was going to be a long ride. She stood in the living room and looked around making sure she wasn't forgetting anything. She picked up her CD's and red rose, slowly walking out locking the door behind her.

She got in the hummer and put the Michael Buble CD right in, playing it. She was all smiles as she began driving and looked over to the red rose on the passenger seat. Suddenly an idea dawned on her and she pulled over at the first floral shop she saw. She came walking out with two roses, one red and one white, wrapped with a red ribbon. She got back in the hummer and took out a pen writing on the little card she got with them. She tucked it in the small envelope and smiled driving off again.

It was only a few minutes before she pulled up in front of Horatio's house. She found his key and let herself in feeling like a bit of an intruder right now. She chuckled to herself and headed right for his bedroom. She put the roses on his pillow with the card and grinned, putting something else under his pillow now. She let out a small giggle and shook her head leaving now, hoping he didn't notice what was under his pillow until she spoke with him. She hopped back in the hummer and turned up the music heading for Tallahassee now.

III

Horatio was driving over to the crime scene and was at a stoplight. He opened his phone dialing a number and smiled now. He called a florist and sent a dozen long stem red roses to her room at the hotel. He arranged for them to be waiting for her with one white rose and a card. He smiled putting his phone away and realized he missed her already. He pulled up to the crime scene now as Frank waved him over. He got out of the hummer and walked over to Frank adjusting his badge and gun.

"Morning H."

"Frank." He tilted his head looking at the mans body. "What have we got?"

"We're still waiting on Alexx, but looks like a carjacking gone bad."

Horatio squatted and looked at the body. His eyes followed a blood trail that suddenly stopped. He got up and walked a bit following it. "Why would a carjacker leave the car?"

Frank looked at him and ran his finger across his lips. "It went bad, so he was in a hurry?"

"No, there was another car here." He looked back down at the body as Alexx came walking up.

"Good morning, or is it?" She smiled at Frank and Horatio now putting her kit down and slipping on a pair of gloves.

"Good morning Alexx." Horatio said, now looking up and seeing Eric and Ryan walking toward him. He nodded as they approached.

Alexx began examining the body. "Well, it looks like a struggle but I don't see any cuts or bruises on him. I do see some epithelial cells under his nails, maybe we can get something off that."

"Alexx, did you find any ID, I see he's wearing a ring?"

She checked his jacket pocket and pulled out a wallet opening it. "It empty Horatio. Someone robbed him and left his empty wallet behind, why would a person do that?

"That's a good question, Alexx. One I intend on finding the answer to."

Alexx looked up at Ryan and Eric now. "Good morning boys."

They grinned and said good morning putting gloves on and checking out the scene now.

Horatio walked over to the car and Eric pointed to skid marks on the ground. "Maybe road rage, look at the skid marks, how they stop and start."

Horatio nodded. "Hmm, let's make sure to get a sample of that blood trail, DNA will tell us who and the evidence will tell us how…or…" Horatio did a double take looking up.

Eric followed his eyes and smiled as Horatio spoke. "Do you see what I see?"

Eric nodded. "Yep, I'll go get the footage and see if we caught it all on tape."

Ryan walked over and wondered what they were looking at. "What's up?"

Horatio slipped on his sunglasses and adjusted his badge. "Cameras, Mr. Wolfe… Cameras." He walked away opening his phone.

Eric pointed to the camera facing in their direction. "They have Camera's up, looks like we may have the perpetrator on tape."

"Wow, that should help us out."

"Yes, I think it should Ryan." Eric replied.

Horatio walked over to Alexx now. "I'll see you back at post."

"You heading back to the lab?"

"Yes, I am."

"Ok, I'll page you once the body's processed, see you later honey."

"Thank you, Alexx." He turned to Eric and Ryan. "Gentleman keep me posted."

They both turned in his direction. "Will do H." Ryan answered and Eric nodded to him.

Horatio headed back over to Frank now. "Frank, we may have the crime on tape, Eric and Ryan are going to look into it. We'll let you know what we find."

"Ok H, I'll talk to you later."

Horatio walked back to the hummer got in and drove away, heading back to CSI.

III

Calleigh was driving, listening to the words of the song they danced to last night. She was amazed at how he sang to her and how romantic he was. She smiled as she listened and her heart grew with love.

'_I love you in a place where there's no space or time,  
I love you for my life 'cause you're a friend of mine,  
And when my life is over, remember when we were together:  
We were alone and I was singing my song for you. _

And when my life is over, remember when we were together:  
We were alone and I was singing my song for you.'

Her smile grew even more now thinking about their time alone together. She felt her heart swell with the last two lines and made a mental note to make sure to ask him about it. She knew this song held a special meaning to him but now was just finding out how much, listening to the words. She realized they were his words to her and that's what he was singing. She looked over at the rose, beaming with happiness.

It was only a few hours now and she missed him already, listening to the song over and over again with each time realizing more from the words. She soon began singing along with the song, picking up on the words quickly.

It was hard to believe they were together for two months now; it felt like they knew each other forever. She smiled thinking about their sex life, and how they were still both a bit shy and unsure about things. He was always a gentleman, always very tender with her and she loved that about him. Even when he thought he was rough, which he wasn't, he even apologized for it. Calleigh chuckled out loud, "What am I going to do with you, Horatio?"

She laughed thinking of his smart remarks back at her. She loved how he held her and cuddled with her, holding her close. She loved how he initiated making love. Each time was always different and he never fought her for control, in fact, he gave his up to her willingly. That she liked, she enjoyed giving him pleasure and seeing him let go and lose control. She also loved when he took control, he was very good at it, very sensual and experienced. She wondered where that came from with a grin. She smiled feeling very happy and satisfied with him, she could never ask for more because he gave her all he had. She knew she was lucky to-finally be with the man of her dreams, that's all she ever wanted and now she had it. Life was finally beginning to look up.

Thinking about all this it hit her, 'W_hy am I so afraid of the next step_?' She questioned herself now. She thought about it and knew things were good between them. _'No things were great.__' _She worried about the job of course, but sooner or later, that would change and they would freely be with one another. She smiled and nodded, thinking that he had already asked her to move in, when she had stood with him every night anyway. "What's the difference?" she laughed.

She sighed happily, she wanted to be with him, she wanted to live with him, this was her dream come true. Her prince finally came and was definitely sweeping her off her feet, now all she had to do was let him. She smiled as a vision flashed - a very sexy Horatio handed her a single red rose at her front door. She could hear his soft smooth tone now over and over. "This is a sign of my love for you." She closed her eyes a moment as his smooth voice went through her.

Tears filled her eyes as she thought about him, and how he just opened himself completely to her. No more barriers, no more wondering, he came out and said everything he felt and more. His heart was open to her and that was like no man she ever knew. He was different, _he was Horatio_.

She thought about how much he had been through; life was not easy for him. Everything he had confided in her wasn't easy but it showed how much he loved and trusted her. She planned on confiding in him too now, feeling at ease with him more, knowing he wouldn't hold it against her and think less of her.

She was happy that he finally opened up to her, so happy that he felt he could confide in her and trust her enough to tell her things he would share with no other. She also understood his pain and could realize why someone would not want to talk about that. His dreams, nightmares… she hoped they would stay away and let him rest peacefully now.

He was so special to her; she loved him and admired him so much. He was a man… a real man, able to show his true feelings and say beautiful things without letting his ego get in the way. She smiled widely as she drawled her words to herself, "Horatio Caine, of course I want to live with you."

III

Horatio walked into post and over to Alexx.

"Hi honey, looks like a late night for you, huh?"

He nodded. "I think you mean us."

"You got that right baby." She looked down at the body. "Ok, he's young from what I can tell, the dental works makes him 20 to 25 years old." She shook her head looking down at the victim. "We got epithelia's under his fingernails, but no sign of bruises on his body. Let's hope he scratched the Perp and maybe that will help tell us, who did this to him. If that's the case the Perp is going to have some nasty scratch marks that we can use to convict him."

"Anything else, Alexx?"

"Umm, he may have heart condition."

Horatio brows arched. "A heart condition, so young?"

She nodded and pointed. "See this scar here, it's a surgical scar for a defibrillator, most people get them for arrhythmias." She pointed out a small scar under his collarbone.

"Hmm, I see." He looked down then back up at her. "Alexx, shouldn't there be and ID number we could get off that?"

She smiled and nodded to him. "Of course there is, now why didn't I think of that? I'll have to do a scan tomorrow to get the ID number."

He tilted his head and nodded. "Ok, that's fine; good work. Go home, I'm sure your family is waiting for you."

"Somehow I think you're right, thanks Horatio. I'll have the results first thing in the morning for you."

"Thank you, Alexx." He turned and left, going up to his office to retrieve his jacket. He sat down a moment and opened his cell calling her now.

His soft smooth voice flowed over her as she opened her phone and heard, "Hello there, beautiful."

"Why hello… So how was your day?"

"Mmm, busy. So where are you?"

"Almost there, I'd say about another 15 minutes."

"Ok, here's the deal, I'm heading home now and I'll call you as soon as I get in, ok?"

"Umm-hmm, you can help me unwind."

"You're tired from the drive, maybe you want to rest a while bef—"

"No, I want to talk to you, I miss you."

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure with you first. So, I'll talk to you in a few minutes."

"Ok, talk to you then, bye." She hung up and he grabbed his jacket and headed home.

III

He walked in and put his jacket on the chair, taking off his gun and badge and placing them on the side table. He walked right over to the fridge and grabbed a few boxes of Chinese smiling now. He emptied them into a bowl and put it in the microwave, walking back over and grabbing his jacket. He walked into the bedroom and began unbuttoning his shit when his eyes went to the bed.

He put the jacket on the bed and picked up the roses smiling. Thinking now, he chuckled, 'she beat me to the punch.' He sat down on the bed and looked at them, then lifted them to his nose and closed his eyes thinking of her. He opened the little envelope and took out the card as his eyes slid across it.

_Dearest Horatio, _

_I just wanted to tell you, I love you! __You have giving me so much joy in the short time we have been together and it has been the happiest days of my life. Thank you for loving me! "Unity" _

_Love always,_

_Calleigh_

Horatio inhaled a deep breath and smiled looking at the roses again. He leaned forward sitting on the bed holding them in his hand and the microwave beeped. He took them with him outside and put them on the table grabbing a small vase. He made sure to clip the bottoms and put them in the vase staring at them now. The microwave beeped again reminding him something was still in there.

He walked over grabbed his bowl and fork walking back over to the couch, putting them down. He took the card with him and read it over and over again smiling. He reached for his phone and it rang, he chuckled as he saw her name and opened it. She however didn't give him a second to speak.

"Horatio, their beautiful, and you didn't have to do this. I really love the card… Thank you so much."

He smiled. "No, thank you, and I really love… your words. So where did you find the time for this?"

She chuckled into the phone. "After I left the house. She paused. "…And you?"

"After I left you, so we really do think alike then huh." He paused. "So, how you feeling, everything straight away?"

"Mm-hmm, I just order room service. I figured I could go over the paper and have a bite to eat."

"What did you order?"

"I just felt like a burger and fries, nothing special. What about you, what's for dinner?"

"Mmm, guess?"

"Ok, handsome… boxed Chinese?"

"Right on one count, it's now in a bowl… I had to Mic it."

She laughed. "I should have known. I'm jealous, I want to eat with you and feed you again."

"Mmm, you will, I promise that…"

There was a knock on Calleigh's door now. "Hang on a sec, ok… I think that's room service." She went to the door and let room service in, he heard her saying thank you.

"Hey, I'm back and it actually looks good." She quickly stuck a fry in her mouth. "Mmm."

He chuckled. "Ok, go eat and I'll call you back, I know you're hungry."

"We can talk and eat, I'm fine."

"I want you to relax and enjoy your meal, ok? You call me when you're ready."

"Ok thanks, I can go over the lecture again too."

"Ok sweetheart, I'll talk to you in a little while. Enjoy your meal."

"Ok, you too and Horatio, thank you for everything… especially the roses."

"I'm glade you like them and I hope they made you smile."

"You better believe they did… especially the white one that was lying on my pillow with the card."

"Mm-hmm, Ok, please go eat now… alright?"

"Ok, I'm going, bye." Calleigh hung up.

He closed his phone and put it down with a huge smile now picking up his bowl of Chinese. He ate and relaxed on the couch thinking of her. He knew she was eating too now and also winding down from her day.

Calleigh re-read her paper over and over making sure she had it down pat. She was happy with it and prepared all her things for the next morning. She walked into the bathroom and smiled turning on the water in the Jacuzzi. She put in a few of the bath tablets that were sitting wrapped nicely on the ledge and went back out to get her cell. She removed her clothes and slowly got in, sighing relief at the warm bubbling water on her tired body.

She placed a folded towel on the cool marble and relaxed her head back on it, closing her eyes, sighing again. She opened her eyes, smiled and picked up her cell, dialing his number. She put it on speaker and laid it on the marble next to her.

She purred now, "Hi handsome, I'll bet you can't guess what I'm doing right now?"

Horatio brows arched at her tone and his lips curved up. "Let me think about this a moment." He paused listening and his tone went deep. "Well, from your tone of voice and the sounds I'm hearing… I would have to say you're in a Jacuzzi."

She gasped as her head came up looking around and her hand slipped, splashing into the water.

He heard her gasp and smiled, letting his tone go soft, soothing her now. "Calleigh… you still there?"

Her eyes were wide in shock from this man and it came across in her voice. "Yes, I'm here… but what do you have, ESP?"

"Well sweetheart, I spent a lot of time in a Jacuzzi recently… with someone very beautiful, as I recall very clearly now. I guess I, just remembered the sounds from our little weekend away, how could I ever forget them."

Calleigh smiled and shook her head. His timing was impeccable as always and his voice was doing a lot more than relaxing her. "So, how was your dinner?" She said sliding the smooth silky sponge against her chest.

He heard the sounds of the water and wished at that moment he was there with her. "Dinner would have been better if you were here to share it with me. Did you enjoy yours?"

She sighed softly to him. "Um-hmm, it was pretty good for hotel food." She ran the sponge along her arms and neck, relaxing to the sound of his incredibly sexy, soothing voice. His tone was working wonders on her as she felt herself becoming aroused now.

His low tone vibrated all through her. "Calleigh?"

She moaned so softly to him as her eyes closed and she rested her head back again. His voice hypnotizing her now. "Mm-hmm?"

"I wish, I could see you right now." He paused listening again. "You sound very relaxed. May I… May I, put you to sleep."

"Umm-hmmm, you're doing a wonderful job of relaxing me with just your voice." Desire beginning to build in her now.

He smiled and felt himself swell. "Good, I want you to relax for me. I really wish I could be there with you, relaxing you with my hands instead of my voice."

Calleigh moaned softly now. "Oh, god… you have to stop talking to me… maybe this isn't such a good idea."

He softly chuckled, "Calleigh, just let yourself relax."

"You don't understand, your voice is… just too much and I can't even… touch you right now." She felt heat and desire building in center now as she tried to stop it.

"You're fine sweetheart, just close your eyes and let your head rest back, ok?" He knew exactly what she was feeling and wanted to give her what she needed.

"Horatio?" She replied unsure, as his words and tone sent her into sensory overload. She began to feel that familiar tingle all over now.

His words soothed her softly as he spoke them incredibly low, "Trust me?"

She softly sighed again feeling mesmerized by him. "Yes, always." She inhaled deeply and whispered, "Ok, my head is back and my eyes are closed.

His voice rumbled low, "Washcloth or sponge?"

She whispered, "Oh god, sponge… silk… like your hands."

"Mmm, ok, keep your eyes closed and concentrate on what you feel, ok?"

She purred now very relaxed, "Mm-hmm...your voice."

He let his voice go husky. "Ok, use the sponge and start on your neck, lightly caressing your soft silky skin. Then slowly caress your chest in slow circles, continuing to both you arms and shoulders. Imagine my hands on you, caressing and feeling your smooth silky skin, slowly. Now, slide down to your stomach and pelvis, moving slowly down to your thighs and legs. Now slide back up your inner thighs slowly and over your warm center."

She moaned softly. "Mmmm."

"You still with me beautiful?" His pants clearly tenting as he stifled his own groan.

She breathed, "Mmm-hmmm."

"Mmm, ok. I want you to continue using the sponge and now caress your breast softly, with your right hand."

Her eyes opened for a moment thinking. 'How the hell does he know which hand I am using?'

"Close your eyes, beautiful… listen to my voice."

'How does he know my eyes were opened?' She thought now in awe.

She moaned softly now feeling her excitement grow, listening to his voice directing her, knowing her. She increased her rhythm as the embers burning inside her reached their highest point.

"Let the sponge go and use your fingers, concentrate and think of my fingers all over you, listen to my voice Calleigh."

She moaned soft but breathless, "Oh, Horatio…" She bit on her lip as she gently pinched her nipple feeling a soaring sensation in her.

He closed his eyes thinking of her now, hearing her subtle soft moans and soft breaths increasing, making him ache more. He swallowed trying to moisten his throat, which wasn't working at the moment. He quickly realized the dryer it was, the more it turned her on. "Relax Calleigh… let yourself totally relax."

She whimpered breathlessly, "Oh, god…Ohh"

"Listen to my voice and tell me who's fingers are feeling your silkiness. Let go, let it happen." He purred low, "Tell me…"

She tried to remain quiet as she softly whimpered, "Yours…" losing her breath once again. She felt hers legs begin to shake as she pressed her head back harder onto the soft towel. She felt hers nipples and her center tighten, feeling tingling pleasure all through her. She felt delirious, like she was lost in some kind of hot dream with him somewhere.

He heard the water splash and her quiet moans increasing into the phone. He could picture her eyes and her face at this very moment. His hand descended down to his painfully straining manhood as he slowly held himself. His voice low and husky now. "You're there… I hear your breathing. Tell me, tell me—"

She moaned low, "Yes, oh, god… yours! Horatio!" She felt her body tense as her muscles clenched and waves of contractions hit her. She bit down hard on her lip trying her best to stifle her moans as a powerful orgasm racked through her body. She squeezed her eyes shut seeing colors flash behind her eyelids. She tried to breathe as well as be quiet, as the need to scream overwhelmed her.

His voice huskily pleading, encouraging her, "Yes, Cal, That's it…Yes."

Calleigh couldn't hold back any longer and let out a stiff shout, "Oh, GOD!" She said through clenched teeth, as her whole body convulsed and shook with her release.

His eyes widen at her tone and he growled low hearing her let go fully now. He squeezed his engorged length and rested his head back on the couch hearing her soft whimpers and moans as she regained her breath. God how he wished he was there with her now. His hand rested on the threatening volcano in his pants ready to erupt at any moment. He closed his eyes trying to get himself under some kind of control, as her breathing went quiet more and more.

His voice low now, as her name came out in a dry rumble, "Calleigh?"

She swallowed and licked her very dry lips. She quickly realized her lips were sore from all her biting down, and her fingers tingled with the rest of her achy body. Her legs and thighs felt stiff as she tried to relax them down in the soothing water. Her voice was raspy and still breathless as she moaned softly to him. "Mmm, Yes… I'm here…"

He grinned, hearing her raspy voice now, and knowing she would sleep very well tonight.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go to sleep now, you sound—"

"Satisfied." She exhaled the word deeply.

"I was going to say exhausted, and completely relaxed now."

She chuckled low, "Oh." And she wanted to sink under the water feeling embarrassed again.

He couldn't help it and also let out a deep laugh. He heard the water splash and the bubbling sound go off. "So, you getting out?"

"Mm-hmm, I'm out, lucky I had my hair up for this. At least I can go to sleep and not worry about drying it."

"Mmm, I agree, smart thinking on your part."

"Ok handsome are you ready for bed?"

A low groan escaped his throat. "Is... that what you want me to do?"

"Um-hmm, go get changed while I do. I'll keep you on speaker, and you put me on speaker too, ok?"

"Ok, hang on." Horatio walked into his bedroom and quickly removed his clothes, down to his boxers as she started talking again.

"Don't put pajamas on. Just wear your boxer tonight, ok?"

His brows furrowed now thinking, 'she loves my silk pajamas.' "Ok, what ever you say."

"Good, now get in bed and shut the lights."

His voice went low and smooth now. "Ooh, demanding are we?"

"It's my turn now." She stated firmly slipping on his shirt that he left for her to sleep with. "By the way, thank you very much for the nightshirt." She said, getting in bed herself and pulling up the covers. She quickly checked the alarm clock, knowing she was going to sleep after this. "So, you in bed and settled?"

He whispered low, "Yes I am and you're very welcome."

She held back a chuckle wishing she were there to see his face for this one. Now she whispered back to him in a seductive low voice. "Ok, close your eyes and put your right hand above your head."

Horatio's eyes opened thinking this was not what he had in mind. He closed his eyes again and went along with her. "Ok, but I think were moving in the wrong direction, sweetheart."

She chuckled, "I thought you might, now, just do what I say please."

"Ok, my eyes are closed and my hand is up."

"Ok, use your left hand and caress yourself… Are you still hard?"

His eyes opened again, she was getting to know him well also. "Mmm… um, yes."

"Mmm, good." She drawled her words to him seductively. "Ok, with your left hand now slide down your shorts."

He smiled to himself thinking, 'Now were getting somewhere' "Mmm, done." He said huskily feeling himself. He just listened to her voice an absorbed every word she said.

"Ok, slowly take your right hand and reached under your pillow."

"Wh-what?"

"No questions, just trust me, like I trust in you." She said softly.

"Mm-hmm." He reached his hand under his pillow and wiggled it a bit coming out with something soft and silky. He pulled his hand to his face and his eyes went wide, he could clearly see with the light shinning in from the hall. He gasped out a breath. It was her red silk underwear from yesterday, the ones he really liked, the ones he took off of her. His eyes went hungry as her scent flowed over him and overwhelmed him, he swallowed and groaned low ready to burst right now.

She heard him and whispered, "You still there, handsome?"

His shock clearly heard now. "Um-hmm, I'm here and I'm holding something very soft and silky."

She smiled, knowing he was affected now very much. His tone was oozing with huskiness.

"I want you to lightly run them down your chest and over your nipples."

He felt himself throbbing and knew this wasn't going to take long. He let out a groan just listening to her talk to him. She went on giving him orders and he willingly and delightfully obeyed her every word. He climax quickly and Calleigh was happy knowing she took care of him too, she felt great that she was able to please him also. They were both very satisfied and exhausted as they said their good-nights and disconnected. Both closed their eyes thinking of each other as they drifted into a deep peaceful slumber.

III

Horatio's eyes snapped open and his arm slid over to feel for her. He sat up looking around, and remembered she was away and he slept alone last night. He grinned quickly seeing the red underwear. Well almost alone, she was right there with him last night.

He looked at the clock and laid back relaxing again. It was early, only 5:30 and if he could closed his eyes and see her again, well then he sure wanted to try. A few minutes passed and his cell rang. He groaned as he reached for it, looking at his caller ID. A smile quickly appeared on his face as he opened it.

His morning voice rumbling to her now. "Good morning, beautiful."

She stretched, "Good morning, and how did you sleep last night?"

"Thanks to you, like a baby… all night long. What about you?" He replied.

"I slept great; I wish I could sleep that good every night."

"Why don't you let me see if I could possibly make that happen for you?"

"Mmm, Horatio, you already make it happen for me and if you keep talking to me in this tone… well let's just say… it may happen again."

He chuckled, "Mmm, now that sounds like a very good way to wake up."

"No, stop being so frisky, I have to take a shower and get ready. I just wanted to say good morning and see how you were."

"Ok beautiful, I'll let you slide for now, but I promise to make it up to you later."

"Mmm, now that sounds interesting handsome, I can hardly wait."

"Ok, you go get ready and knock 'em dead today, alright?"

"Alright, I'll do my best."

"Mmm, you always do, never doubt it."

"Ok, you have a good day also. I'll talk to you soon and Horatio thanks for making my trip even better."

"Thanking me is not necessary, but I'm glad to know I put a smile on your face."

"A huge one, handsome. Now I really have to go, it's getting late… bye." Calleigh was quick to hang up and Horatio closed his phone and exhaled relaxing.

III

Calleigh gave the lecture and spoke about ballistics for two days, really enjoying it all. She was complimented on a job well done and invited to stay longer but she declined gracefully. She was more interested in getting back home to the man she loved now. She even had a plan to surprise him late Thursday night, and was heading home a lot sooner than they had planned on. She skipped dinner and sleep, deciding now to drive home straight away. She couldn't wait to climb into a warm bed with him and hold him close once again. She couldn't wait to tell him how she truly felt, that she really did want to live with him. She made up her mind and decided she wanted to move in with him now.

III

Horatio's days seemed to go quickly and he found himself thinking about her more and more. He followed up on the cases he had and closed them out, thanks to some very good teamwork from Eric and Mr. Wolfe. He went home to an empty home and found himself missing her even more.

She called Thursday night to tell him she was very tired and going to bed early. She was going to get an early start on Friday morning. She told him how much she loved him and thanked him for everything once again. Horatio told her he loved her and wished her a good night sleep, telling her to sleep with the angels.

Calleigh was all smiles as she headed back home now. The lecture went great and everyone complimented her on her hard work and dedication. She was happy all around now and couldn't wait to share it with him. She actually thought about calling him and telling him she was on her way, but she wanted to surprise him and this was one way to make sure of it. She drove as her favorite Shakira song played, moving her hips best she could, thinking of only him now. She couldn't wait to see him and hug him, four days was way to long for her to be away from him. She needed to be in his arms right now as she sang the words driving home to him.

"_Oh baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad…" _

III

The phone rang in the middle of the night and Horatio leaned over to get it. The empty space next to him giving him a chill as he realized Calleigh wasn't there again. Half asleep, he answered it.

"Hello."

The man's voice sounded urgent. "I'm looking for Horatio Caine, this is Mount Sinai Hospital calling."

"Yes, I am Horatio Caine."

"Mr. Caine we have a 38 year old female here and you are listed as her next of kin."

Horatio sat right up and his eyes went wide, he froze cold as his mind screamed one word. 'Calleigh.' He swallowed hard and squeezed the phone tighter.

"Mr. Caine are you there?"

* * *

TBC... 

Please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, you all wanted a quick update, here you go. Here's your quickie! LOL Thank you all so much for the great reviews, I really appreciate them. You're all terrific, thanks so much for reading. As far as cliff hangers go... I will always find a way to leave you with one. Heee, hee

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Mr. Caine are you there?" 

Horatio cleared his throat. "Ahem… yes I'm here." He was clearly shocked and dazed thinking '_Please… no this can't be real._' He held his breath waiting for the man's next words.

"Mr. Caine, her name is Calleigh Duquesne she's—"

Horatio's voice was low and cracked as he cut him off. "Please tell me she's alright." He swallowed hard again.

"Yes, she's stable. She was in a car accident and needed some stitches. She's getting a CAT scan as we speak; the doctor thinks she may have a concussion."

He was already up and getting dress now. He scrambled for his shirt and grabbed his shoes. "Ok, I'm on my way." He quickly realized he didn't know what room to find her. "Um, should I go to the ER?" He asked a bit out of breath.

"Yes. We should have a bed ready for her by then. Just ask for Drew, that's me, ok?"

"Ok and thank you, Drew. I'll see you in a few minutes." Horatio closed his cell grabbed his keys and was out the door in seconds.

He climbed in the Hummer and took off, making his way now to the hospital. He thought about calling Alexx and then finally opened the phone. It was the middle of the night and he didn't want to frighten her, but he knew she would want to know. She would clearly kill him if he didn't call her and tell her about Calleigh. He pressed a button and Alexx picked up the phone groggy and half-asleep.

"Hello?"

"Alexx, sorry to wake you… I just… I just got a call from the hospital that Calleigh was in an accident. I'm on my way there now."

"What? Is she ok, Horatio?" Her voice cleared right up and was alert now.

"Yes, they said she needed a few stitches and was getting a CAT scan now. The doctor thought she may have a concussion. I'll call you back when I find out more, Alexx."

"Forget it Horatio, I'm on my way." She was now up and getting dressed also.

He grimaced, pursing his lips together and nodded. He didn't want to worry her and most of all make her go to the hospital in the middle of the night.

"Alexx, its ok, you don't have to—"

She cut him right off. "Horatio, don't bother, I'll see you in a bit, honey. She's at Mount Sinai right?"

"Yes." He took a deep breath in.

She heard him. "Ok, I'll see you there and drive safe, Horatio." She said a small prayer in her mind for Calleigh to be all right and Horatio as well. These last few weeks have been hell on them.

"Ok, thank you Alexx." He closed his phone.

Horatio arrived walking into the emergency room and went to the front desk. He asked for Drew.

A young stocky man with brown eyes and curly brown hair looked up. "Mr. Caine?"

Horatio nodded. "Yes. How is she?" He held his gaze.

Drew smiled and waved his hand at him. "Follow me; I'll take you right to her." Drew came walking around the desk and led him through the hallway. He noticed his badge now and stopped. "You're a police officer?"

Horatio followed his eyes and realized he was staring down at his belt and badge. He nodded. "Yes, I am… we both are."

"Oh yeah, we have her personal items for you too. I knew I saw a badge in there, it makes sense now. Ok, right this way the doctor is with her now so you can talk to him. She had his card in her wallet so we paged him."

Horatio nodded. "Thank you Drew, I appreciate that."

They walked into a room and Horatio saw Joe leaning down over Calleigh. He was examining her eyes. Horatio stood back with both hands on his hips now watching.

Drew said good-bye now. "Alright I'll leave you in the good hands of Dr. Gannon." He smiled and left.

Joe looked up now to see Horatio standing there. He turned back to Calleigh and looked down at her. He took a deep breath in and got up and walked over to Horatio. Joe did not look happy; in fact, he looked very concerned.

Joe nodded. "Horatio…" He looked down and shook his head.

Horatio saw his apprehension clearly and his gut twisted. His eyebrows went up and he looked down at the floor. "Joe, is she alright?"

Joe nodded, "She um… she has a concussion and um… she um…" Joe scratched his head looking down and looked back up to Horatio. "She took a pretty hard hit to the head, Horatio."

Horatio nodded. "Ok, and…"

Joe nodded back now, "And she um, could have some memory loss."

His brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed taking it all in. His voice went low. "What… what does that mean, exactly?"

Joe held his gaze now and nodded. "I'm not sure myself, except to say it could be temporary or… it could be permanent. We're going to have to wait and see. This is going to take some time. Head traumas are tricky to diagnose. I wish I could tell you something… something more."

Horatio looked at him confused. "So you're not sure yet. It could be temporary and nothing. She could snap out of it anytime then, right?" His eyes looked sad and lost.

Joe nodded again. "Horatio… Yes, but I don't think you should get—"

Calleigh woke up and groaned; Joe and Horatio went right over to her. Joe leaned over her and smiled. Her eyes went wide as she looked at him.

He spoke softly to her. "Calleigh, do you know where you are?"

She squinted her eyes and groaned as her hand came up to her forehead. "My head… hurts."

Joe nodded at her, "Do you remember what happened?"

Horatio stood out of her immediate sight and watched as Joe spoke to her.

"I… I remember being in the car. I…" She squeezed her eyes closed and opened them. "Everything went black… I think… I don't… I don't know… why can't I remember?" She looked at Joe upset now.

He smiled and nodded trying to keep her calm. "That's alright, it's alright, this is normal, and you have a bad concussion. Things may take some time to come back to you. Do you know who I am, do you remember my name?"

She nodded no. "No, I don't… I don't remember… why can't I remember?" She was getting upset.

Joe leaned a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Ok, it's ok, just take it slow alright. Your fine, it will come back, try not to get upset, ok?" He gave her a soft smile trying to reassure her. "My name is Joe; can you repeat that for me?"

She nodded yes. "Joe. Your Joe… my doctor? Her brows arched and she grimaced in pain.

He smiled. "That's right I'm Doctor Joe Gannon. That's good Calleigh. Now do you know the reason your head hurts?"

She nodded yes with a small smile. "You said I had a con…" She closed her eyes and opened them quick. "A concussion… you said right?"

He nodded yes. "That's right, great. See you're already remembering things, that's good. Can you say your name for me?" He asked softly as Alexx walked in and observed near Horatio now.

Her eyes came off him and slid back and forth, her breathing increased as she tried to sit up panicking. He was quick and held onto both her shoulders keeping her down.

"Whoa… relax, take an easy, you're ok, alright? You're ok." He nodded to her.

"I can't remember my name… Oh my god! Why can't I remember my name?" She looked at Joe confused and upset. "Please… help me to remember… I can't…"

Joe said it to her now, "Calleigh, your name is Calleigh, ok? It's alright there's no need to get upset, ok?" He nodded again.

Her eyes drifted a moment and Joe saw as her lips form her name. "Calleigh, my name is, Calleigh."

He nodded, "Yes that's right and who am I?" He said quickly now.

She answered, "Joe… my doctor." Her eyes roamed the room and she saw Horatio and Alexx now.

"Good Calleigh, that's right. Keep your head back a minute and let me check your eyes, ok?"

She nodded yes but her eyes drifted over to them again and she smiled. Horatio and Alexx both gave her a grin back and Joe got her attention again.

"Calleigh I need you to look right at my nose, ok? Keep your eyes on me, ok?"

"Ok Joe."

He lifted up a moment and smiled at her, she answer quickly and that was good. He leaned back down and he examined her eyes. After a few minutes, he finished and called them both over with a wave of his hand.

Calleigh's eyes seemed to examine them both and then she smiled. Joe caught it and questioned her now.

"Calleigh do you remember them? Can you say their names or anything you remember?"

She looked at Alexx first, her eyes held her and Alexx smiled and said, "Take your time, honey."

She nodded and closed her eyes. She opened them and took a deep breath in and groaned in frustration. "I know you… I know…" She closed her eyes again and opened them. She shook her head upset again.

Alexx spoke to her, "It's alright Calleigh, and it will all come back, just relax and let it." She smiled to her.

Calleigh nodded to her, "Thank you… I'm sorry…I wish I could…" She tilted her head at Horatio now and met his eyes. She just stared for a moment and he remained quiet letting her take her time now. She closed her eyes gently and opened them quickly; she gave him a huge smile now. "I remember… Hor…Horatio… you're Horatio! She smiled. "Right?"

He smiled back and nodded. He moved closer and took her hand in his now. "That's right Calleigh, I'm Horatio. He ran a finger gently over her cheek. She smiled at him.

Joe grabbed a chair and slid it behind him. "Sit down and keep talking to her, its helping." Horatio nodded and sat still holding her hand. He moved in even closer and leaned on the bed with his arms.

Calleigh look up and smiled as her eyes went to each person now. "Alexx… you're Alexx. You're Joe, my doctor and I'm Calleigh." She turned smiling and her eyes met his again. "You're Horatio…" She smiled widely. "I… I love you." She lifted her hand to his face and softly caressed it.

He tilted his head to her and smiled. He leaned in and spoke low, "I love you too beautiful."

She smiled and blushed now pressing her hand to her chest. "Oh my god, my rose… it's gone."

Horatio smiled to her. "It's ok; they probably took it off you for the scan. I'll check you personal items, ok?"

She nodded to him, "Right now, check right now, ok?" Her eyes went wide.

"Calleigh I'm sure its-."

"NO! Check right now, Please!" She squeezed his hand and he nodded. Alexx was surprised she reacted that way.

Joe took over for a moment. "I'll get your things Calleigh. Horatio you stay right there, I'll be right back." Joe turned and Alexx followed him.

"Are you feeling ok, sweetheart?"

"No, I'm not. What if someone took it, don't you care?"

His brows went up. "Calleigh what I care about is right in front of me. Your safety and well-being is what's most important to me. Not the rose." He smiled and spoke softly.

She stared at him and Joe came back in with Alexx and a bag in his hand. He handed it to Horatio and he nodded. Horatio search around in the bag now, he pulled out another bag.

"Its right here look, ok?" He gave her a small grin and she reached for the bag.

She took it out and held it in her hand examining it. "Its broke, it broke…"

"Here, let me see."

Horatio took it from her and examined it closely. The chain was broken and not near the clasp. His eyes narrowed for a moment on it and he looked back up at her. "It's just the chain; the rose is fine, ok. I'll pick up a new chain first chance I get, ok?"

She nodded sadly now and looked down. "I'm sorry…I don't know what happened."

"Hey, it's alright, It can be fixed Calleigh, ok? You don't need to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong."

She nodded, "You're not mad at me?"

His brows furrowed, "No sweetheart, never. I'm happy you're alive and ok, everything's going to be alright."

She smiled at him and closed her eyes feeling tired. He ran a gentle hand over her hair and she seemed to relax. Horatio looked up at Joe now making sure she was ok.

Joe nodded at him. "The more rest she gets, the better. Come outside for a moment I don't want to disturbed her, ok?"

Horatio nodded as well as Alexx. He gentle laid her hand back down and looked at her. She was sound asleep now. He walked out of the room after Alexx and Joe.

Joe smiled, "I have to tell you both that I'm surprised how well she's doing. I thought this was going to take some time but… I've been wrong before." He smiled. "I like being wrong in cases like this.

Alexx smiled at him. "Me too baby, I'm happy your wrong and you have to remember who you're dealing with. Calleigh has always been a fighter Joe." Alexx patted him on the back.

Horatio leaned in to Joe. "So you think this is all temporary?"

Joe nodded. "I do. She already seems to be remembering things. I do think it's a little strange that she only remembers you though." Joe chuckled.

"Don't be jealous now Joe." Alexx said laughing.

"Who me? You know me better than that Alexx." He chuckled as he took his hand off his chest.

Horatio nodded, "So she should remember all of us right?"

Joe nodded. "Yes, she should, but like I said, concussions are a tricky thing. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Ok, so how long are you keeping her for, Joe?" Alexx asked now.

"Well, definitely the night. Lets see what tomorrow brings, but let me just say I do think she needs a few days here. We need to run a few more tests to make sure she's ok."

Horatio and Alexx nodded at him.

"I'm going to stay the night with her, ok Joe?" Horatio look over to Alexx. "Why don't you go home and get some rest. I'll call you first thing in the morning, ok?"

Alexx nodded. "Ok baby, but call me please and let me know how she's doing. I'll come back first thing in the morning." She rubbed his back and he gave her a gentle smile. She went ahead and gave him a hug now; he was a bit taken back at first but went ahead and returned the affection. '_It felt good to have someone else with him, someone who really cared and he could trust.'_ He thought.

"Thank you Alexx, for everything." He smiled and backed off looking down.

"Honey, you ok? You take it easy tonight, ok?" She turned to Joe. "Joe keep an eye on him, will you please?" She turned back to Horatio with a small smile, knowing his worry and pain. "You try to get some rest, ok honey, she needs you."

He nodded looking at his fingernail now. "Yes doctor, you have my word. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Alexx."

She nodded over to Joe. "Thank you Joe, see you tomorrow honey." She smiled at them both and left.

Horatio looked down and back up at Joe. "Joe thank you for coming and taking care of her, it means a lot to me… both of us."

Joe patted Horatio on the back and nodded towards the room. "Get in there will you pal? She needs you now."

Horatio nodded and walked back in. He sat down in the chair next to her and held her hand. He said a small prayer of thanks that she was alive and well. He watched her sleep for hours before his eyes final gave in and closed. He woke suddenly as a nurse came in to check on Calleigh.

She smiled at him, "Sorry to disturbed you, I just have to check her vitals."

He nodded and stood up giving her room to work. He watched as she took her temperature and blood pressure. She slipped a small clip on her finger. His eyes watched the monitor as the numbers climbed and fell.

The nurse smiled and nodded. "All done, she doing well. Her pressure is 100/80 and her pulse ox is 98, which is great. She has no fever. You can relax again, next time you will see me it will be at 7:00 AM… hopefully.

"Thank you." He said as she left and sat back down. He took hold of her soft hand and stared at her sleeping form. This time it only took minutes for him to doze off again, this time holding her.

He suddenly woke as he felt her hand move in his. He opened his eyes to find her smiling at him.

"Good morning," she rasped.

"Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?"

She smiled at him. "I slept like a baby, I don't remember a thing. I just remember seeing you in the middle of the night and then I fell right back to sleep. You make me feel safe." She smiled. "I get a feeling of security with you."

"I'm glad sweetheart. How do you feel, how's your head?" He asked softly in his morning voice.

She looked around for a moment, "My head feels better and I think… I remember what happened now."

His brows arched up and he leaned in closer. "Can you tell me what happened Calleigh?"

She nodded. "Mm-hmm, but promise you won't be angry with me?"

Horatio nodded. "Calleigh I won't be angry with you, it wasn't your fault."

"I think it was." She looked away from him and down. "I think I… fell asleep behind the wheel. Oh god, please tell me I didn't hurt anyone?"

"You didn't hurt anyone, just yourself and the Hummer. It's a good thing you had your seatbelt on sweetheart." He softly caressed her hand. "Now, I don't want you to worry anymore, ok?"

She nodded and her southern accent came out thick. "I wish it was that easy, I can't help it right now."

He smiled at her. "You're going to be fine, ok." He held her gaze and nodded. "We're going to get through this together, ok?'

She nodded, "Ok." And she looked up at him smiling.

Joe came walking in with a smile. "Good morning to both of you, I have some very interesting results to share with you."

Horatio looked at Joe curiously and so did Calleigh now, he was sporting a very nice smile.

She nodded to Joe sadly now. "I remember what happened, I fell asleep." She took a deep breath and sighed.

Joe nodded his head to her, "Oh no you didn't. Your blood test came back and you're very anemic. You also had a very low blood sugar of 45… When was the last time you ate or rested for that matter, Calleigh?"

Calleigh looked at him, "Well I remember… finishing a case and then meeting with my dad to go to an AA meeting. I remember getting another call out and…" She looked up confused at Horatio and nodded unsure now. "I think… I went somewhere and was just trying to get back home." She scratched her head and her eyes moved side to side trying to remember.

Horatio leaned in, "You went to a firearms convention and were gone for a few days, you—"

"That's right! Oh yeah… yep ok, I got it now. I went and gave a lecture and then I…" Her eyes went to the ceiling looking up as she thought things though. "No I didn't eat and I was tired… but I just wanted to get back, I wanted to…" She smiled and looked up at Horatio.

He tilted his head to her and nodded in understanding. He realized now that she must have left early to get back.

"I'm sorry, I should have ate something but…" She whispered low, "I missed you very much." She kept her eyes down as Horatio gently tightened his hold on her hand.

Joe shook his head. "Ok, well we have our answer. At least we know what happened now, right?" He leaned over looking down at Calleigh. "And of course it won't happen again, will it young lady?' Joe said firmly.

Calleigh nodded. "No, it won't. I'll make sure when I get back to work I—"

Joe nodded and cut her off, "Uh-uh… whoa, slow down, you're not going back to work for at least a couple of days. You have a bad concussion and you need to rest. That means no work, no driving, nothing strenuous, you both understand me?" Joe raised a brow to Horatio.

Calleigh nodded and so did Horatio.

"How long 'til I'm better Joe? I am feeling much better and I remember a lot more now."

"You need to rest and eat. We need to get your blood levels back up and make sure you're ok. A little at a time ok?"

She nodded now, "Ok."

"Ok, I'll be back to check on you a little later. Horatio, I'm on all day so just have me paged if you need me"

He nodded. "Thank you Joe." Joe smiled and turned to leave.

Horatio leaned into her now. "Hey, how's French toast with fruit on the side sound? I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Horatio grinned.

She squinted. "French toast sounds great… but fruit yuck."

"Ok, French toast it is, unless you feel like something else?" His brows furrowed in thought, '_Maybe she doesn't remember that she likes fruit yet.'_

He called Alexx and asked her to bring a big breakfast over when she came. He explained about her being anemic and having a low blood sugar. She was happy they found the cause and it wasn't anything serious.

Horatio held her hand now. "Hey, I called your dad to le—"

"My dad! Why the hell would you do that?" She snapped at him and pulled away.

His eyebrows went up, "Calleigh? Sweetheart, it's all right, I just let him know what happened, and he's still in Louisiana . He is your father, do you remember him?"

"How could I ever forget him!" She said nastily and rubbed her head.

Horatio wasn't sure what she meant by that, '_Maybe the drinking_,' but he thought it was a good thing she remembered him anyway. She had a bad gash above her eyebrow and he wasn't sure if it was that or the swelling that made her eyes seem darker to him. He knew it could just be that he was so used to always seeing her smile, and now she wasn't smiling at all.

He kept his tone soft, trying to sooth her. "It's ok, he's away visiting your mother and brother, do you remember? I told him you were stable and I would like to keep in touch, that's all."

She nodded. "Ok, I just don't want to see him right now, that's all, can you understand that?"

He nodded but really didn't understand that at all. "Ok, I understand, Calleigh."

Alexx came walking in with a smile and big bag. "Hey honey, how you feeling? Ready for some real food?"

She began taking out the coffees and white plastic dishes. She set it all up and handed Horatio a coffee as Calleigh began to devour her food. Horatio stood up stretching his back and legs as his phone rang.

He looked at the caller ID and let it go to his message service. Alexx walked over to him.

"How's she doing?"

"I think, she's a bit confused but all in all, Joe says ok. He wants to keep her and run a few more test to make sure that the swelling is going down."

Alexx nodded. "That's normal for a concussion, Horatio, she's going to be ok."

He looked down and whispered, "Am I… that easy to read right now, Alexx?"

She gently rubbed his arm. "No baby, but I can see the worry on your face and I am sure she can too."

He nodded in understanding. "I guess I should take her home to her place when she's ready. She'll probably remember a lot more there, don't you think?"

Alexx nodded feeling his concern and pain. "I think that would be best for her, Horatio. I also think you should spend as much time as possible with her right now. It's all going to come back to her, you'll see sugar. Our Calleigh's going to be just fine." She gave him a reassuring smile and he nodded at her.

Eric, Ryan and Frank all came by the hospital to visit her and help her with her recovery. She didn't remember them to well and was easily upset by it. Joe kept trying to reassure her, telling her it was going to take time for the swelling to subside. It would take time for her memory to come back.

Horatio took the day off and stood with her, never leaving her side once. Joe ran a few tests and decided it would be better if she went home. It could help her regain her memory quicker and restart the healing process.

Horatio took her home to her own place to help her remember more. She seemed to be very comfortable, as she looked around slowly, remembering where things were. That made him happy and he hoped it was just a matter of time before she was back to her old self.

She slowly acquainted herself with her home and surroundings, walking from room to room. He followed her and stood behind, giving her plenty of space as her eyes scanned and searched. She suddenly turned to him and held his eyes.

"So… we live together here?"

* * *

TBC... 

I'm all ears, let me know what you think.

BTW: For those of you who don't know, you can click on the little arrow next to submit and click on alerts. This way when I submit a new chapter you will get an e-mail letting you know. My E-mail list is growing as more and more people ask me to let them know I'm updating. Thanks again for all the wonderful comments.


	6. Chapter 6

He nodded smiling, "No, we… we don't live together… yet."

She smiled at him with a tilt of her head. "Yet?"

He chuckled, "We were um… working on that."

She nodded to him looking down shyly. "Oh, ok, I get it."

He looked down now lowering his tone. "Calleigh, are you ok with me… staying here with you?"

Her eyes went wide. "Oh my god, of course I am... I mean if it's… ok with you?"

He nodded, "Yes, it's fine with me."

She smiled and walked into her bedroom. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, "Mmm, vanilla?"

He smiled and spoke in a low tone behind her. "You like vanilla very much, you'll notice a lot more in the bathroom."

She looked at him and smiled walking into the bathroom now. Her southern accent went thick again. "Oh my! I guess I do, huh."

He leaned on the bathroom door and smiled at her. She held his gaze for a moment and walked right up to him kissing him fully on the lips.

He was surprised at first but when she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him resting her head, he sighed deeply in relief.

She felt him and looked up at him confused. "What's wrong?"

He nodded whispering, "Nothing's wrong, everything's fine..."

She chuckled, "Well, I'm the one who hit my head but you're the one acting weird. Did we… I mean did we—"

He exhaled softly again now. "Calleigh I'm sorry, it's me. I just want to give you some time, ok. I don't know what you remember about us and I don't want to push you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She nodded closing her eyes now. "I wish, I could remember more, I wish…"

"What, what do you wish?"

"Nothing, forget it… Just forget it."

Horatio shook his head and let it slide as his voice went low again. "Ok, how about I make us something to eat?"

She shook her head, "Ok, that sounds good and I can't wait to take a shower."

"Ok, can I um… Do you need any help, Calleigh?"

She smiled and nodded. "No, I'm fine… Unless you want to join me that is?"

Horatio's eyes went wide and he looked down shyly, "Um… Umm, I think we should wait a while, the doctor said you need to rest sweetheart."

She chuckled and turned putting the water on in the shower. He went to the closet and grabbed two towels for her.

"Here you go sweetheart, I'll leave them on the counter for you. Do you want your robe or one of your satin tops?"

"Well you obviously know where everything is so why don't you choose for me, and tell me while you're at it where I keep my underwear?"

He chuckled and walked back out to her dresser as she leaned against the door-frame and watched him. He pulled the draw open and turned to her. "Any particular color you would like?" He gave her a smile.

She laughed now. "Hmm, let me see… I would like a pink pair, please."

He turned back and found a pink pair for her now, closing the draw. He heard her chuckled and turned as his eyes went wide. She had already stripped down to her underwear as his eyes came upon her beautiful naked body.

He looked down quickly and stood where he was.

She laughed, "Ok, so do I have to come over there to get them?"

"No, um… I just… you um… surprised me, that's all."

She laughed, "You have seen me naked before, right?" She asked, as he walked over and handed them to her, looking back down shyly now with a nod.

"Mm-hmm."

"Thank you for helping me, Horatio." She turned and walked into the bathroom as his eyes came up and locked onto her back and beautiful rear.

"Not a problem, beautiful. I'll go get the food started and you just call me if you need anything, ok?"

"Ok." She chuckled as she got in now mumbling, "Are you always this sweet."

Horatio smiled walking back out into the kitchen and turned on the radio as he began cooking.

Calleigh was finished in 20 minutes and wearing one of her black satin nightshirts. She left her hair up in a towel and laid back on the bed for a moment relaxing. She dozed right off into a very deep sleep.

Horatio wondered what was taking so long and went looking for her. He quietly walked into the bedroom seeing her curled up and fast asleep now. He watched her sleep for a moment and couldn't believe that this had happened to her. He gently covered her with a throw blanket as his eyes caressed over her body and legs once again.

She moaned softly and opened her eyes seeing him as she sat up realizing now. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, I fell asleep."

"That's alright, you just rest, ok sweetheart, you need to rest."

She smiled at him and closed her eyes resting back down against her pillow. "Sorry…" She rasped.

"Nothing to be sorry for ok, go back to sleep and rest now." She leaned up to him as he leaned down giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

She lied back down and closed her eyes going to sleep again. After a few minutes of watching her sleep peacefully he turned and left. He had a small bite to eat and flipped on the TV now relaxing on the couch. It only took him a little while to doze off himself as his head rested back on the couch and his eyes closed.

He heard her yell and jumped up moving quickly to the bedroom now. He walked in to find a frightened look on her face as she was gasping for air. He went right over to the bed and sat down next to her trying to calm her, speaking softly and soothingly now. "Your dreaming that's all, you're ok, sweetheart."

She looked at him with wide eyes and suddenly hugged him with force.

He was surprised as he held onto her and felt her body shake in his arms. He spoke softly trying to sooth her, "Hey, everything's ok… I'm right here with you, everything's fine Calleigh."

She nodded with her head against his chest and final loosened her hold on him. "I'm sorry Horatio, I just…"

"Had a bad dream?" He finished for her.

She nodded again now and he laid her back down as she breathed softly, "Please stay with me?"

He gave her a smile and nodded, "Of course I will."

She patted the bed next to her. "Please… Just lay with me for a little while?"

Letting go of her hand now he walked around the bed and kicked off his shoes. He slowly sat down and then lied back on the bed next to her. She was quick to cuddled against him as his arm automatically wrapped around her in a protective hold.

She softly whispered into his neck, "Thank you for staying with me."

He answered her softly. "Always."

He pulled the throw blanket over them and they both quickly fell asleep in each other's arms. They slept for only a few hours holding one another closely.

Horatio woke to the feeling of warm wetness in his ear. His eyes suddenly snapped open as her hand slid down his chest and lower to a very hard bulge in his pants. He gasped and quickly held her hand now turning to her.

She smiled at him and quickly covered his lips with hers catching him off guard again. He pulled back and spoke in a dry voice. "Calleigh, wait…."

She covered his lips again and continued to kiss him as she forced her tongue right into his warm mouth. He moaned softly now feeling her tongue once again and relaxed against her. Her hand headed south again and now quickly undid his belt buckle. It snapped him out of his heated haze and he stopped her once again holding onto her hand.

He pulled back but she continued to kiss him, climbing right on top of him straddling his waist now. He groaned as she let her hands slide all over him, it felt wonderful and he missed her soft touch so very much.

He groaned softly again being quickly carried away and turned his head from her lips. She backed off and looked at him in shock. She leaned back down to him and began kissing him harder now with need. There was only so much he could take before he caved to her desire and broke the kiss again gasping her name.

"Calleigh, wait…"

She looked into his eyes breathless now, "What's wrong?"

He nodded, "I think, it's a little soon for you right now, for us. I'm worried about you and Joe said—"

She huffed at him, "Joe said! Joe said! I'm fine, unh!" She got off him abruptly and walked into the bathroom slamming the door.

Horatio sat up in shock trying to figure out what just happened. He got off the bed and quietly knocked on the bathroom door speaking softly.

"Calleigh…"

She snapped back, "What!"

He exhaled softly and looked up to the ceiling searching for the right words. "Calleigh… I'm sorry; I… didn't mean to upset you." He nodded to himself thinking now, 'C'mon Horatio, you can do better than that.' "Calleigh… I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm truly sorry and—"

She opened the door and looked at him with tears in her eyes now. She looked down and spoke low. "No Horatio, it's my fault… I just needed to feel, I just want to be close and…" She shook her head upset now as he wrapped her up in his arms.

"Trust me… please. There's nothing I want more than to be with you but I want to make sure you're ok first. I will not risk your health, Calleigh. We'll go see Joe in a few days to make sure you're ok, all right? Then, I promise you anything you want, anything for you, ok?"

She hugged him back and nodded. "I'm sorry about all this Horatio."

He looked at her and smiled. "Never be sorry, you did nothing wrong but go along with your feelings."

She smiled up at him, "My feelings say… I'm starving."

He chuckled, "Ok, c'mon dinners all made, all I have to do is heat it."

They walked outside together and Horatio heated dinner up for them. They ate and then sat down on the couch watching some TV and relaxing. A little while later Calleigh went into the kitchen and made them some popcorn. She came back with a bowl and Horatio laughed, "We would normally each it out of the bag... and fight over who gets to hold it."

Her eyes went wide as she stated firmly, "Well tonight we're having a bowl."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ma'am?" She looked at him in shock.

Horatio shook his head. "Umm, sometimes we joke around like that, it's just a joke."

"It had better be..." She said and turned back to the TV.

He watched her now thinking, 'Handsome. She normally would have called me handsome.' He smiled and hoped with time he would be hearing it once again.

She got up again quickly and her hand went to her forehead. He looked at her and moved to get up.

"Hey, you ok?"

She put her hand up to stop him from rising. "I'm fine; I just got up to quickly, I forgot the—" Her eyes rolled back and her face went pale as her body went limp falling.

"Calleigh!"

He shot up and caught her right in his arms before she went down. He laid her down on the couch kneeling beside her. He checked her pulse and noticed it was low, in the 50's but beating normally.

"Calleigh… Calleigh… can you hear me?" His heart was racing as he called to her, unsure what was happening now.

He placed his hand against her cheek and caressed her face softly. She was still out cold and now he was worried as he opened his phone. He got up and soaked a washcloth in cold water as he hit send.

"Alexx"

"Horatio?"

"Yes listen, Calleigh just passed out on me and I tried waking her but she not coming around."

"Go get a cold cloth right now and—

"I'm doing it as we speak but she's still… hang on, I think she's coming around."

Calleigh's eyelids began to flutter and she moaned.

"Did she do anything today, anything that may have exerted her?"

"No, she only took a shower and then rested."

Calleigh's eyes fluttered open now and he kept the cool cloth on her head.

"Calleigh, can you hear me?"

Her eyes went wide and she seemed shocked. "Horatio… what happened, how did I get down here?"

"Listen, you're ok, just rest for a few minutes, alright?"

She nodded and closed her eyes again as he exhaled a breath in relief.

"Horatio, is she ok?"

"Yes, I think so… do you think I should call the hospital?"

"No honey, but I think I can give Joe a call and I'll call you right back, ok? You stay with her and keep cooling her down."

"Alright Alexx, thank you."

Calleigh tried to sit up now and he held her down. "I'm ok, Horatio."

"Sweetheart, just a few more minutes, ok?" His phone rang and he opened it.

"Horatio its Joe, tell me what happened."

"She got up off the couch to fast we think, and she passed out cold."

"For how long?"

He looked at his watched. "Umm, she was out at least 3 minutes."

"Alright, I want you to bring her in tomorrow, ok? Anytime you can make it is fine with me."

"Ok Joe, we'll be there. Anything I could do for her tonight?"

"Yes, if it happens again I want you to bring her in and call me. For now, keep using cold compresses it will revive her. It's already late and I think it would be a good idea to make her go to slept for the night now."

"Ok Joe, I got it… We'll see you tomorrow, thank you."

"You're welcome Horatio, see you tomorrow." Joe hung up and Horatio closed his phone.

Horatio looked down at her now. "Calleigh, you ok?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'm better, thanks."

"Ok sweetheart, lets get you to bed now."

"Horatio, I'm fine now and—"

"Bed, now, I'm going with you, ok?"

She gave him a smirk. "I don't think I have much of a choice, so ok."

"Ok, lets get you up slowly, nice and easy."

He helped her up and let her walk slowly as he held her. He sat her down on the bed and pulled the covers down helping her lay back. He covered her up and tucked her in.

"Better now?" He asked placing a cool hand on her forehead.

She nodded. "Yes, thank you… I'm fine now."

"Ok, close your eyes and I'll be with you in a few minutes." He leaned down and gave her a very soft kiss.

"Goodnight, Horatio."

"Good night and sleep with the angels, sweetheart."

He shut the light walking back outside now. He picked up the bowl of popcorn and put it in a large zip lock bag for her. He put the bowl in the sink and went back to shut the TV off. His phone rang and he quickly opened it seeing it was Alexx.

"Hey honey, is she ok now?"

He exhaled. "Yes, she's better now Alexx, sorry to worry you and thanks for calling Joe. She has to see him tomorrow, I'm thinking in the morning, you know. The sooner the better."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea, honey. If you need me for anything tonight or tomorrow just call me Horatio, ok?"

"Yes, I will, thank you again Alexx. Have a good night."

"You to honey, good night." Alexx hung up and Horatio closed his phone.

He headed into the bedroom and changed for bed. He moved easy gently lying down slipping under the covers with her. She was facing away from him now and he wanted so badly to embrace her closer. He wouldn't move in fear of waking her again but he closed his eyes and could remember not so long ago the two of them spooning together. He was dying to hold her close and touch the soft smooth curves of her body. He missed her so much and almost gave into her earlier when he felt her hands touching and caressing him.

He tried to clear his head as he listened to her soft breathing sounds. It was only a few days she was gone but it felt like forever to him and he missed her very much. He said a little prayer for her, hoping she would get better soon and finally then he dozed off to sleep.

III

He woke to the sound of his phone ringing and reached for it on the night table. His voice was dry and his eyes were fuzzy from sleep. It was bright and early as he looked at the clock and it read, 7 am. He opened it clearing his throat.

"Horatio"

"Hey H, sorry to wake you, I got a beat on the suspect for that carjacking. Eric gave me the info and I tracked him down. I'd figured you want to pick him up with me."

"Umm, you know what Frank, let Eric and Ryan help you out on this one."

"Ok, no problem H, I'll give them a call now."

"Alright Frank, any problems let me know."

"Ok, will do. I'll talk to you later H and, send Calleigh my regards please."

"Ok, thank you Frank." Horatio closed his phone and laid back on the bed.

Calleigh turned and cuddle right into his side wrapping her arm around his waist. "You have to go?"

"No, I'm… going to take you to the hospital today, remember? How are you feeling this morning?"

"Hospital… but, I'm ok, I'm fine now. Can't we just stay in bed all day?" She grinned and snuggled into his chest.

He closed his eyes reveling in her now, thinking, 'God she felt great.' "I wish we could sweetheart, but you have to see Joe and we need to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine, really." She said, sliding her thigh up and down on his. She felt him getting very aroused now and kept it up.

"Calleigh… stop using your leg on me."

She grinned at him. "Why?"

"Sweetheart we discussed—Ahh… Calleigh!" He gasped as she reached down with her hand and stroked him through his pajamas.

She lifted her head and looked at him in shock. "God… you're hard as a rock. Are you always like this or do you just missed me?" She smiled at him.

He sat up a bit and held onto both her hands now. "I believe the truth is…a little of both." He let her hands go and she peeked under the covers.

"Geez, you're huge… are you sure you do want a little help with that." She chuckled teasing him. I wouldn't mind introducing myself to him again.

His brows arched and he looked away in shock at her boldness. She suddenly pulled the covers off him and stared.

"Calleigh!"

She chuckled innocently, "I'm just looking."

He shook his head at her. "Ok well, I'm going to take a shower before your looking... turns into something else."

He got up as she laid back down on her side looking up at him. "Hey, it looks like you are going to need a very cold shower."

He grinned at her. "It does indeed; see what you do to me?" He wanted to picked her up off the bed and drag her into the shower with him now. He smiled as he let the thought fade and remembered their time in the shower together.

She sat up again and gave him a sad face. "Well, I could help you if you would just let me?"

He nodded to her, "After we talk to Joe, alright. I won't break my promise to you."

She huffed and let her body fall back on the bed. "Ok, if that's how it's got to be then...I guess I have to learn to live with it."

He turned and walked into the bathroom thinking, '_God, give me strength._' He was having a very hard time living with it himself. "I'll be right out." He said, closing the door behind him.

Calleigh laid back and smiled as all sorts of thoughts ran though her head. A few moments later he came out in a towel.

Her eyes devoured every part of his body as she leaned over to watch him get dressed.

He turned and gave her a grin speaking in a deep voice now. "Ok stop staring, you made your point."

"You mean… you made yours, again." She grinned. "You put on a very good showing."

He let his voice go deeper now. "I do believe you will be putting one on for me very, very soon."

She chuckled and sat up on the bed now. He smiled as he realized she was finally joking around with him again. He loved how she always had a come back for him and she never let him slide, that was his Calleigh.

"Ok, my turn." She announced, walking into the bathroom"

He watched her closely. "Hey, you ok, you want me to… help you out?"

She turned and smiled at him. "Only if you're going to _really_ help me out." She said, as she turned and walked in closing the door.

He shook his head at her words and finished with his belt buckle. He stopped as both hands rested on his hips now and he let out a very heavy breath. His thoughts reminding him how things were before and he realized he wanted her back, the joking and smiling Calleigh that he worshiped so much. All the things she did and said that made his heart skip and race, all the things that made her go shy and blush in front of him. He nodded and realized _'Even her walk seemed different, everything was different,'_ he thought, as he finished getting dressed. He shook his head now thinking, '_She has a concussion and is just starting to come around, what's the matter with you, be patient._' He brushed it off thinking about her concussion and realized it could have been worse. He shook his head and slowly walked out of the bedroom.

III

They arrived in Joe's office and Calleigh was brought right into the examine room. Horatio smiled at her when she took a seat on top of the table.

"Hey, it was me up there last time, remember?"

She tilted her head and nodded. "Umm… You were here too?"

He looked down hoping to stir some memory in her but she didn't remember at all.

"Yeah, Joe took care of me too."

She looked around the room and Joe came walking in.

"Well hello there you two, how are you feeling, Calleigh?"

"I feel fine, but I wish you would tell him that."

Joe looked over at Horatio and saw him hanging his head as he answered her softly. "What do you mean by that?"

Calleigh nodded, "He's treating me like a… a new born baby, and he won't even touch me."

Horatio brows rose in surprise at that but his eyes stood down.

Joe shut the lights and turned on his ophthalmoscope examining her eyes. "Just look straight ahead." He said to her, as he put the light right up to her eye and leaned in. "You know Calleigh, I told Horatio you needed to rest right now and take it easy. He's just worried about you and following my instructions."

She exhaled, "I know, but I'm better now."

Joe flipped the light switch back on turning to her. "You're feeling better but the swelling is still there, it's going to take time to heal. Lay back for me, please."

She laid back and Joe listened to her heart for a few seconds. He observed her as she closed her eyes and finally relaxed. "Any headaches, or pain in your head?"

"No, I feel fine, really. I'm eating and god knows I'm resting."

Joe nodded and gave her a smile. "Ok, I want to take some blood and do another scan."

She sat up suddenly, "What? I'm fine, Joe… I don't need—"

Joe shook his head to her cutting her off. "Yes you do, Calleigh. You passed out last night and I need to make sure nothing else is going on. Now lay back and relax until Cathy comes to get you, alright?"

"No, it's not alright!" She huffed and laid back down angry now.

Joe looked over at Horatio and walked back up to her. He gave her a small smile trying to reassure her. "Calleigh, you're edgy and jumpy, do you know why that is?"

She turned away from him now and let out another deep breath.

"It because your brain is swelling and it's affecting you… a lot more than you realize. Horatio and I are just trying to protect you and make sure that you don't hurt yourself. We want to make sure that you heal properly. The scan is going to be less than 15 minutes tops, ok. It's important for me to take another look and make sure the swelling is going down.

She turned her head and looked back at him now. "I'm not that jumpy… Am I?" She snapped giving Joe a sad look.

Joe looked down and she lifted her head and looked over at Horatio who was already looking down. She let out a heavy breath and lied back not saying another word.

Joe felt bad now. "Calleigh, this is what a concussion does. It makes you think and act differently. It makes you forget, and causes a person to become very moody. This is not your fault, ok?"

She nodded and shot Joe a glare. "I'm… sorry that I'm so moody doctor."

Horatio stepped over to her now as Joe looked his way and headed out of the room. He let his voice go soft, "Calleigh, try to just—"

"Don't you start with me too now!" She glared at him.

He nodded and held her eyes speaking softly. "Sweetheart, Joe is just—"

She cut him off snapping out her words. "Don't sweetheart me, alright! I'm fine and I know what I'm doing."

Horatio nodded no and spoke low now. "I don't think you do know. I don't think you realized how you're acting. He's trying to help you and—"

"Get out!" She snapped at him now.

His brows arched and he opened his mouth to say something and she didn't give him a chance now.

She glared at him. "Don't say another word, just get out. You don't need to stay and hold my hand, I'm not a baby."

He shook his head in defeat and slowly walked out pulling the door closed behind him.

Joe looked up from the desk and walked over to him. "She any better?"

He nodded no. "I… I think I made it worse."

Joe patted him on the shoulder lightly. "C'mon, lets go talk in my office. Cathy will be taking her in a minute."

Horatio put both hands on his hips and exhaled deeply. He looked down at the floor and shook his head as he followed Joe into his office.

Joe walked in and went right over to his coffee pot. "Sit down." He said, as he went on to pour two cups full and handed one to Horatio. "Here you go, you look like you could use a drink right about now and this is the strongest I have." He chuckled and sat down behind his desk across from Horatio now.

Horatio held the cup up to him. "Thank you, Joe."

"Ok, so tell me how she's doing, really?"

"Umm, she seems fine one moment and…" Horatio trailed off feeling badly now speaking about her without her being there.

Joe knew and continued. "Completely different the next, right? A concussion can do that, we like to call it the Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde syndrome." He took a sip of his coffee. "Look, don't be so hard on yourself, you're trying to help her, she knows that, it's her mind that can't process it yet."

Horatio nodded and exhaled softly. "I…" He stopped himself and shook his head.

"What Horatio, tell me what you were going to say? You know you're doing all you can, right?"

"It sure don't feel that way. I… I wish I could do something more to help her, I just… I just don't know what that is."

Joe exhaled now seeing his torment and knowing his feeling of helplessness. He leaned forward on his desk and spoke sincerely to him, "It's not up to you now Horatio, it's up to her, and her body's healing process. This is not easy to handle and I'm sorry that you have to go through this, the both of you. Don't give up on her yet."

Horatio held his eyes and shook his head. "Never. I could never give up on her. I just wish I could help her right now."

"I know but you're already doing it more than you know. By being with her and talking to her about past things you've done together. You're helping her mind process and search for those moments, which all leads back to the brains healing process.

Horatio held his eyes again now and spoke low, "Do you think she's getting better, Joe?"

"It's hard for me to say, post traumatic amnesia is very tough and trying to figure out if the patient is doing better or worse is a coin toss. It all comes down to recovery… what did she remember before? Does she remembered that still, and is she remembering more and more as each day goes by. To be completely honest with you, we usually ask the family how the patient is doing, as far as recalling memories go. I may not know how she's doing in that field, but you do. I'm not the one who's with her all the time, you are, you understand?" Joe sat back in his chair now. "So, tell me how she is with you."

Horatio nodded in understanding thinking where to begin now as he exhaled softly, "Ok, she um, she remembered her home and some of her surroundings. She didn't remember her co-workers and her job. But she did remember her father. I don't think she remembers much about us in the last two months, but she did remember the rose." Horatio smiled thinking about that.

Joe nodded to him remembering it himself. "Yeah, last week when you were both here, she wouldn't stop playing with it. She told me you gave it to her; she told me it was very special."

Horatio smiled thinking about the exact moment he gave it to her at the hotel. It was a crystal clear picture in his minds eye. He wished he could go back there now and change what happened to her. His own words began playing back in his mind. '_Calleigh you should go, you love talking ballistics, and you'll enjoy yourself._' He exhaled blaming himself now thinking, '_I told her to go._'

There was a knock on the door and Cathy came in with the films handing them to Joe. Calleigh followed and sat down next to Horatio reaching her hand over to hold his. He looked at her with a small smiled.

He whispered leaning over to her, "You ok?"

She nodded. "Yep, fine, it was over in no time, just like Joe said." She seemed happy to him now.

Joe clipped the films up and flipped on the light studying the pictures. He nodded and turned to sit back down.

"Ok, I have to send these to the Nero-radiologist just to be sure. It looks like a lot of the swelling went down, that's really good. I still see a small area that doesn't seem to be healing. He looked at Calleigh now. "Calleigh, do you remember ever hitting your head when you were younger, it would have had to put you in the hospital?"

She tucked her chin and made a wry face. She looked up at the ceiling and all around the room. "I don't… I don't remember…"

Horatio held her hand tighter. "It's alright, we just have to ask your dad, he'll know."

She snapped raising her voice now at him. "My dad! Forget it! I'm not asking him anything… and neither are you!"

Horatio looked down and remained quiet as Calleigh caught herself. She tilted her head back on the chair and looked up. "Oh my god… I'm sorry, Horatio… I just… I don't..." She let her head rest back and covered her face with her hands now upset.

"Hey, it's alright… it's alright Calleigh." Horatio said softly trying to sooth her.

She removed her hands and looked at Joe. "What is wrong with me, help me please?"

Joe got up and came around now leaning on his desk looking at the both of them. "How come you didn't tell me you're having headaches?"

She looked down sadly. "I knew he would just worry more and I don't want to keep coming back here. The headaches are not that bad Joe."

He shook his head at her. "Calleigh, I need you to be honest with me, how can I help you when I don't know what you're feeling."

She nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't say anything."

"Well the scan said plenty, so please tell me the truth now."

She looked back up at him and then down. "I felt a little dizzy yesterday and I keep forgetting things."

He nodded. "You're also very irritable and moody, have you felt disoriented at all?"

She nodded. "No…"

Joe nodded and cross his arms on his chest. "Alright, here's what I think." He looked at Horatio now. "I think you should take her to work and let her get reacquainted with everything and everyone. I think she should talk to her family, which could help bring a lot back to her."

Calleigh put her hand up now stopping Joe. "Hang on, I'm right here, and I don't want to talk to my family. I'll go to work, I don't mind that but—"

Joe cut her off and spoke firmly now, "I didn't say to work. I said to reacquaint yourself with the people and the building. Are we clear on this? I'm not clearing you yet and you will need clearance from me, you understand?"

He looked at Horatio again. "I'll call you as soon as we have the blood results back. Until then I want her to rest and take an easy." He looked directly at Calleigh now. "Do I need to make myself any clearer? I can, and will re-admit you if you pass out again and don't listen to me. So please do as I say and take an easy, rest and try to enjoy your time off."

She nodded and narrowed her eyes on him glaring. Joe saw it and so did Horatio as she answered now, "I don't think it's possible to rest more than I already have."

Joe nodded. "Fine, what would you like to do?"

Her face went blank and she held his eyes. "I don't know… but I am sick of resting. How about…" She turned to Horatio now. "How about we go out one day this week and everyone from work can come too. I can be around my friends and have a good time being out… How's that sound?" She looked at Joe.

"That sounds fine. I think getting out and being around others will help your recovery."

She smiled and shook her head looking over at Horatio. "Is that ok with you?"

He grinned at her realizing she had to be going through so much right now. "That's sounds great to me too, I'll take you were ever you want to go."

She smiled, "Ok, we have a date."

Joe laughed as they both got up now.

Horatio was quick to shake his hand. "Thanks Joe, I feel better already." Horatio said as Calleigh said goodbye.

"Ok, just don't over do it." He looked at Horatio. "Don't keep her out to long, and I want her back here the end of the week."

"I won't Joe and we'll be here, thank you."

Horatio and Calleigh walked out now and headed over to the elevators leaving. Horatio took her over to the lab and walked with her as she began remembering little things. He watched her closely as she walked around in the firearms lab and the gun vault.

She raised her hand to the 45 automatic hanging on the wall and slid her fingers over the cold metal. She turned and looked at him. "Can I?"

He nodded. "Yes, its not loaded."

He watched her pick it up and test its weight. She held it aiming down now and squinted one eye. He smiled more and more as she began moving over each weapon, naming them now. '_She sure remembers her guns_.' He thought with a smile.

She turned and looked at him. "Can I?"

"No, not yet, I'm sorry."

"You can stay right here with me; it's just to get a feel for it again."

She gave him such a pleading look he was having a hard time denying her now. "I'm sorry sweetheart, its not up to me. The rules are clear when firing a gun and you're in no condition for it. Maybe in a few days alright, I'll bring you back here when we can be alone."

She smiled at him and nodded. "That, sounds good."

"C'mon let's go say hello to Alexx."

Calleigh smiled reaching for his hand and he turned to her looking very hesitant now. She was confused with him now and quickly doubted herself. "What's wrong, did I do something?"

"No sweetheart, we just didn't announce our… relationship yet. No one here knows about it except Alexx."

She nodded and gave him a very confused look. "Oh… ok, I'm sorry Horatio."

He exhaled now feeling terrible. One minute he wants her to remember and the next he wants her to act like nothings going on between them. He shook his head at her now. "No, don't be sorry, this is my fault and I promise to make it right, ok?"

She smiled and held his eyes drawling her words. "Ok, so lead on then."

He chuckled low walking now in front of her. They walked into post and Alexx looked up. "Hey, my two favorite CSI's."

Calleigh smiled at her. "Hi Alexx!" She said happily as her eyes suddenly went wide seeing the cut open, bloody body lying on the table. "Oh my god, that's a dead body…."

Alexx looked at Horatio as Calleigh turned and covered her mouth.

Horatio moved to her back very surprised asking softly, "Calleigh, are you ok?"

"Horatio, I think I… suddenly feel sick."

Calleigh honey, why don't you both wait for me in the lounge. Horatio, go ahead take her out of here."

"Ok, Alexx, we'll see you in a bit."

They both left and Horatio took her to the lounge and sat her down. He poured her a cup of coffee as Eric and Ryan walked in. She was relaxing on the couch feeling much better now.

"Hey Cal, how you feeling? Eric asked as Ryan nodded hello to her.

"Hey guys, I'm feeling better, thanks."

"We miss you Cal… I miss that smile of yours." Eric said sweetly to her.

She smiled and looked down blushing.

Ryan teased her now. "Look Eric you made her blush. You know Cal, I think we all really miss you and can't wait to have you back." Ryan said sincerely.

Horatio stood drinking his coffee and keeping an eye on her. He leaned back against the counter and listened to the conversation. His mind was still back in post however, he didn't stop to think that post would bother her. He made a mental note to remind himself each time he introduced her to something new. At least this way she had a little warning of what was coming.

"Thanks guys really, you both know how to cheer a girl up."

Alexx came walking in and Horatio was quick to pour her a cup of coffee, handing it to her now.

"Thank you honey." She took the cup and went and sat down near Calleigh.

"So, tell us what the doctor said honey."

"Well, he said I should… rest and reacquaint myself with my friends and job." She looked over to Horatio. He gave her a slight nod and smiled.

"So that's good news Calleigh. When do you have to see him again?"

"He said the end of the week. Oh yeah and I thought we could all go out one night, you know maybe have some fun." She smiled widely.

Alexx looked over at Horatio who nodded to her. "Sure baby, we would love to as long as you don't go throwing Ryan in the sand again"

Calleigh looked at Alexx confused. "I threw Ryan in the sand?"

"It's ok sugar, you were only kidding around."

Ryan chuckled. "Yeah, so was I… and I winded up on my ass."

They all laughed when Ryan said that and Calleigh smiled. "I guess it couldn't have been too bad."

The door opened and everyone went completely silent. Calleigh slowly turned and looked.

He nodded to everyone and then looked at Horatio. "Horatio, I need to speak with you."

Horatio's eyes narrowed on him and he nodded speaking in a soft smooth tone. "Rick, what can I do for you?"

"I need a moment of your time please… outside." He said, as he opened the door and looked at Horatio.

Horatio excused himself, putting his coffee on the counter and walked passed Rick and out the door as he followed.

"I'm glad to see CSI Duquesne is well."

Horatio rested his hands on his hips and looked down. "Thank you, Rick."

"I also see your team is working on three cases without you."

Horatio nodded. "Two cases Rick and Yes, I have complete confidence in my team, so what is this all about?" Horatio turned sideways. "Rick, don't you work for IAB? Why are you questioning my teams work?"

Rick smiled coldly at him now, "I'm just doing my job and keeping an eye on things, Horatio. Maybe that's what you should be doing." He said insinuatingly.

Horatio turned back to him now and leaned in closer letting his voice go dangerously low. "Rick, is there something you want to tell me?"

He nodded and gave him a smirk now, "Yeah Horatio there is, I'm watching you and your team. One of you will slip up soon enough and I'll be waiting." He glared at Horatio, "Don't think for one moment I'm forgetting what you did, you made me look like an ass!"

_'You really don't need my help for that,'_ Horatio thought, as his eyes narrowed and he raised his brows speaking dangerously low, "Did I now... exactly how, did I do that Rick?" Horatio said, now resting his hands on his hips glaring at Rick, waiting for the snake to answer.

* * *

TBC... 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I hope you're all paying attention because it's going to get really good now. This is a nice long update with lots and lots of clues for you all.

Thank you as always for the wonderful reviews, it's nice to know you are all enjoying my story. Happy Reading!

* * *

"You know how." Rick said annoyed, leaning closer to Horatio now. "I'm IAB and _you go_ and get an arrest and almost _a metal_ for catching some dirty feds. You're a real piece of work Caine, first you make lieutenant before me and now this. You think you're some kind of hero and all; well let's just see how much of a hero you turn out to be when I'm through with you. You think you're so special catching those dirty feds, don't you and you never even once mentioned it to me. Now you're trying to do my job... I don't think so. You're in my territory now Caine, you crossed the line and I'm not forgetting this."

Horatio's brows arched and he took a step closer to Rick now getting in his face, letting his voice go dangerously low. "First off Rick, I don't owe you an explanation, and if you're so worried about your job, why don't you try doing it for a change. Try staying out of everyone's way for a change and stick to IAB. Second, I wasn't looking for dirty cops, it was Ray who caught them not me, I just made sure to involve the feds. It wasn't your jurisdiction anyway Rick."

"Do you have any idea how bad that made me look, and it wasn't your jurisdiction either."

"I was involved with the case from the beginning, Rick." Horatio said, getting very annoyed now but not showing any sign of it.

Rick spat his words angry now, "Yeah and never once told me about it… about your brother… about Yelina. I'm not stupid, Horatio. I know your games and I know you think you can keep covering up for everyone, but it's gonna come back and bite you, and guess who going to be waiting with a smile."

Horatio held his gaze intensely now and narrowed his eyes on him. "Rick, I'm only going to say this once to you. If you know what's good for you… You had better stay clear of my team… and me."

Rick took a step back and put his hands up. "Whoa, is that a threat lieutenant, are you threatening me?"

Horatio snorted a laugh as he tilted his head and adjusted his gold shield, rubbing it in Stetler's face now. "No, I believe that was… Yelina, and if I remember correctly, she made good on it in the end when she belted you."

Rick's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open as Horatio turned and walked away with a huge grin of satisfaction on his face. He walked back into the lounge and picked up his coffee looking over at Calleigh.

Everyone looked at him but only Calleigh spoke and very innocently at that. "I don't get a good vibe from that man."

Horatio almost spit out his coffee as they all laughed. Calleigh was surprised and looked at Alexx.

"What did I say?" She asked innocently again.

"Just the god honest truth, sugar… nothing else." Alexx replied with a huge grin.

Horatio shook his head at Alexx, grinning. "Ok, I'm going to get her home now; she's had quite a day already."

They said good-bye and left driving back home to Calleigh's.

Horatio got an idea and went with it. "Hey, do you feel up to… taking a walk along the beach?"

Her brows rose and she turned to him with a huge smile. "Yes, that sounds wonderful!"

He smiled back at her. "Ok, I need to pick up a few things at my place anyway."

She nodded, "Ok, I didn't really want to go home anyway yet."

He gave her a small smile and continued driving on to his house. When they arrived and went inside Calleigh looked around curiously and found her way to the balcony doors. He came out and saw her standing there looking through the doors. He walked over and opened them for her.

"Go on out, its ok, relax for a little while."

She turned and looked at him confused and unsure.

He saw her eyes and knew she was somewhere else now asking, "Are you remembering something? You look like your thinking or..."

She closed her eyes and spoke softly hesitating, trying her best to remember. "We were… out here together… eating." She said as she opened her eyes.

He was smiling at her now and moved in closer sliding the strands of hair off her face. He spoke softly to her caressing her face. "That's right; we were, just last week."

"I remembered." She said surprised, as her eyes went wide and she smiled at him. She moved closer to him and hugged him tight.

He held her and closed his eyes in relief as they both hugged for a moment. He curled his fingers into her soft hair and held her head to his chest.

She sighed softly, "Its peaceful here, with you… it feels… good."

"Yes, it sure does."

She backed off and looked up at him. "You didn't think I was going to remember?"

He exhaled deeply looking right into her beautiful green eyes. "I… I was worried you might not…but I would never give up hope, ever."

She smiled at him brightly. "Thanks Horatio, for not giving up on me, thanks for helping me through all this."

He smiled back at her and gave her a very soft kiss backing off as he softly answered, "Always."

They walked toward the railing and he watched her scan the area. She closed her eyes as the warm sun and cool breeze flowed over her. She opened her eyes and felt his arms wrap around her waist, holding her close now from behind.

"Hey you had better watch yourself; I'm liable to just attack you."

He chuckled softly, "You already tried that and it didn't work."

She turned into his arms now as he let them fall off her and onto the railing. "Yeah, well I think if I would have made it a little further, you would have given in to me."

"Mmm…" 'You're right, I almost did.' He thought, as he said, "We'll be back together before you know it, and it will be better than ever, I promise you."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him as he softly kissed her back. She pressed against his lips hard and shoved her tongue right into his mouth taking the kiss deep. He backed-off right away feeling her urgency thinking, 'this was not fair to her.'

She looked at him, "I did it again, huh. I'm sorry." She just hugged him close now.

"It's alright, trust me sweetheart I feel the same way you do. I just don't want to hurt your progress right now. Joe said any kind of stress or exertion could set you back, I won't take that chance with you. Especially, when you seem to be doing so much better now.

She nodded sadly. "I can understand that, I just want so much to feel you… to feel closer to you… I just…I want so bad to remember." She shook her head looking down now sadly.

He quickly put a finger to her chin and lifted her head back up to him. "Hey, c'mon we can do this, feel me, I right here with you, right here sweetheart."

She gave him a small smile and kissed his lips softly now backing right off. "Tell me?" She asked softly.

His brows went up confused. "Tell you what?"

"Tell me about us… Tell me everything." She asked, smiling at him. "Tell me what it feels like to make love with me."

He let out a soft breath and pulled her into another embrace holding her close to him. His heart threatening to betray him and aching to be with her so much now. He was fighting his own emotions and desires to give in to her, to just make slow passionate love to her. It was all she wanted and he felt terrible denying her this wish, this want, her need. He felt a terrible aching feeling and he knew it was because part of her was missing from his heart. Just the fact alone that she didn't remember their time together was enough to crush him, but he hung on to hope and new she would be ok. 'She had to.' He thought, as he leaned down and kissed her softly, backing off and taking her hand.

He gave her a gorgeous smile now. "C'mon… let me bring you to our secret little get-away."

She went with him and chuckled, "Secret get-away?"

"Mmm-hmm, I think it may help you remember some more, let's go see."

He held her hand as they walked out the back door and onto the beach. He led her over to the lifeguard house and their little shaded area. He sat down first and reached his hand up to her as she dropped down on her knees next to him.

"C'mere…" He said, as he pulled her over in between his legs so that her head was resting back on him. She immediately let herself slide down some, so that her head was resting on his stomach now.

"Where you going?" He chuckled.

"I love it when you play with my hair?" She said, as she rested back with her hands caressing his thighs softly.

"Mmm-hmm, so do I." He replied, sliding his fingers from his left hand into her hair and sweeping it over to one side, letting it cover his hand. He gently caressed and massaged her hair and lower neck with both hands.

She sighed softly and closed her eyes relaxing on him now. "Horatio?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about us."

"Ok, where should I start, how we began the relationship or when you first came here?"

"Umm… When I first came here."

"Ok, you came to Miami a few years ago on a transfer. I needed a ballistics expert and you came highly recommended. I heard a lot about you, everyone heard a lot about you. You were and still are the best in your field. You're and expert shooter and marksman… marks-woman…" He chuckled.

"So we been together for years?"

"No, umm… We just recently became closer the last two months now, but we were and… still are, very close friends.

She exhaled softly. "So we worked together all that time but never…"

"Mm-hmm, we both had other… issues. We both were worried about our jobs and even more, about losing our friendship. We developed a very special… bond, you and I. You can call it… a connection, a very special connection, we just worked real well together from the start and could easily read one another thoughts. You even finish my sentences for me sometimes." He exhaled now thinking about it all, hearing himself talk about it like it was from a dream long ago.

"A special connection, I like the sound of that. I bet I knew I love you right from the moment I met you. Did I ever tell you what I thought?"

He smiled looking down at her golden hair covering him. "You did, as a matter of fact. You said you thought I was very um…" He chuckled.

"C'mon don't be shy, tell me what I said."

He swallowed. "You said you thought I was very, handsome and sophisticated. You said you loved my blue eyes and you felt like I could see right through you."

"Oh my god, this is embarrassing," She laughed.

He chuckled deeply, "Mmm, more for me to tell it."

"But I love to hear you tell it to me anyway, it's all worth it."

"Yes it is, beautiful… yes it certainly is."

"So when did we…you know?"

"Mm-hmm, we finally got together two months ago."

"Ok, tell me about that, how did we finally come together?"

"You umm, you nursed me back to health. You stood with me day and night when I was injured. It just kinda happened and we both went with it. I remember the first time I kissed you in the hospital and I think we were both in shock for a while over that." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes seeing it now in his minds eye. "I just had to kiss you and it wasn't a very soft kiss, like I had imagined our first kiss would be. It was hard, fast and desperate, I needed you— No, I wanted you so badly at that moment that nothing could have stopped me. I remember how soft your lips felt when I finally calmed down a bit, and we kissed tenderly for the first time... your mouth was warm and inviting. You felt incredible to me then…the first kiss, everlasting… and you still do now. I use to think it was because of the waiting, the need to feel you all that time, but the thing is, I still feel the same way now, so I know it's something much deeper."

She turned and sat up looking at him in awe rising on her knees. She leaned in and softly kissed him, pushing gently with her tongue asking for entrance. He parted his lips and gave it to her as they kissed lovingly and she slowly straddled his hips. She slid her fingers into his hair and tilted his head more as she took the kiss even deeper. His arms pulled her in closer and she finally backed off to breathe.

He held her gaze now as she held his face with both her hands staring into his eyes.

He smiled. "So, what is it you see?"

She smiled brightly. "I see and incredibly sexy man who has the heart of a lion. I see a man who's not afraid to say how he really feels." She chuckled, "I also feel the man too."

He chuckled and kissed her softly again. "We are in a public place here, but do me a favor and don't move just yet."

She nodded, "I think I understand." As she wriggled her hips against him, jokingly.

"Calleigh!" He quickly grabbed her hips stopping her.

She laughed and caressed his face. "I'm only teasing you, relax."

His eyes narrowed on her and he quickly turned the tables on her lying her back in the sand gently.

She gasped and yelp. "Heyyy"

He crawled on top of her and planted a very soft kiss getting up now and holding his hand out for her. "C'mon, I know this great little café."

She took his hand and pulled herself up, wiping the sand off her body. "Thank you, I think we both need to cool off right about now."

He held her hand and walked with her over to the café, pulling out a chair for her.

She gave him a smile. "Thank you." She said, as she looked around.

He nodded thinking, 'Handsome' "Mmm, you're welcome."

"So what do you feel like, food or drinks?" He could see she was processing something.

"Mmm… we've been here before, haven't we? She asked, as she kept looking around.

He nodded with a smiled that kept growing wider. "Yes, we have… do you remember?" He almost held his breath saying that to her as he grimaced.

She smiled. "I remember…" She closed her eyes. "Um, coffee… A cappuccino blasts, I think?

He reached for her hand and smiled. "That exactly right, you're remembering more and more. That's great, Calleigh… great."

She smiled. "I remembering because of you, I couldn't do it without you, Horatio."

"Oh yes you could, sweetheart and don't forget it. Calleigh Duquesne, you are an incredibly determined woman who has never faulted in anything, including this. You don't know what the word quit means and I don't think you care to find out. You're relentless, especially when you get your teeth into something juicy. You've never needed anything from anyone and you wouldn't take it if you did. You always manage to take care of things yourself and land right back on your feet, that includes taking care of your dad all these years."

She looked down at his hand and traced a vein there with her finger. "Just how long have I taken care of him?"

"Well, its been years… almost six now I'd say."

Her brows arched. "Really? Tell me how I helped him, do I talk to him now?"

Horatio nodded. "You recently got him involved with AA and you've been his support all along. You never gave up on him… not once. You talk with him from time to time and see him often, when you can. You were very proud of him this time and told him so on the phone when he called you from Louisiana last week."

She nodded and made a smirk. "Is he coming back soon?"

'Horatio tilted his head to her wondering what was wrong. That was the second time she seemed agitated when he spoke of her father. Her face clearly showing unhappiness, almost disgust,' he thought. "No, he decided to stay for a while, things were going good he said." He squeezed her hand lightly. "Calleigh why the long face, this is the second time I noticed you…"

He let his words trail off as she straightened and slid back her hand. She held his eyes firmly, almost looking coldly at him now. He tilted his head more to her not recognizing her with that kind of a look. Her eyes went dark and deep, _'so cold,'_ he thought. In all his time with her he never once saw this kind of a response and felt a chill go through him. He thought now, '_What could her father have done so bad to make her react this way_? Maybe the accident was brining back some old repressed memories she hidden long ago.' He knew enough about repressed memories and wouldn't push the subject. She was doing to well now and if she felt like talking about it, she would.

She forced a smile at him now and reached for his hand again. "Hey, how about a cappuccino blast with extra whip cream?"

He nodded with a small grin and turned to get the waiters attention. The waiter came over and he ordered two large cappuccino blasts.

Calleigh gave him a smile. "I can hardly wait."

He held her eyes and then looked past her. He straightened now and suddenly went very serious.

"Horatio, what's wrong?"

"Our persistent tail is back and I don't think he realizes I see him now." He look back at Calleigh and nodded as if they were still talking. "Stay right here, ok? I'll be right back."

Her eyes went wide. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"It's ok, I'm going to the restroom. You just stay put Calleigh, trust me, ok?"

She nodded. "Ok, I guess."

He nodded and got up looking away from the man walking in the opposite direction toward the restrooms. He walked around the building and then went into an easy jog, trying to get the jump on his uninvited follower from behind.

Suddenly the man scanned the area and saw Horatio now running his way at full speed. His eyes went wide and he took off like a bat out of hell. His hat went flying off as he grabbed for it and decided to keep running, turning and seeing Horatio hot on his tail now.

The man was fast and had a big head start as he kicked sand up with his quick stride. Horatio paced himself knowing the man would eventually run out of steam, but he turned and headed for the water suddenly. Horatio new he had him now he had no where to go, until he saw the awaiting jet ski.

Horatio slowed and stopped breathing heavily as he watched the man climb on and turn the key, taking off out into the ocean quickly. Horatio shook his head and exhaled leaning over and resting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath now. He didn't see any identifying numbers, only the make and model color. He did get a somewhat better description of the man and knew his hat would have some very interesting DNA on it. He inhaled deeply a few more times and began to walk back now.

Calleigh was waiting for him on the beach and she nodded at him. "What was that all about? You scared the hell out of me."

He walked over and picked up the hat, carefully letting the sand fall from it. He looked at her and shook his head. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, I didn't have time to explain it all just then. That… man has been following us around for a while now. I'm trying to figure out why. I thought I had him and he hops on a jet ski and takes off, how convenient." He examined the hat and saw a couple of hairs and sweat on the band. He looked back up at Calleigh now asking, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I was just worried, when I saw you running like that."

Horatio nodded. "Alright, let's takes our drinks to go, shall we?"

She nodded and they walked back to the table together. Horatio dropped a bill on the table and Calleigh held onto the drinks. They walked back to his place and he quickly put the hat in a plastic bag, sealing it as evidence.

Calleigh watched him curiously and he smiled at her holding up the bag. "Evidence. This will help us figure out who he is and why he keeps following us."

Her eyes went wide and she nodded, "Well it's a good thing he left you his hat then."

Horatio gave her a questioning look first, but smile as she drank her cappuccino down. "So I take it, you like the coffee?"

She smiled, "It's delicious, I'm really enjoying it."

"Ok, why don't I get you home now, I think you had a very eventful day."

"Ok, I'm starting to feel a little tired now but I'm sure this cappuccino is going to wire me up."

"Don't drink it all, you'll never be able to rest if you do."

She nodded and he closed the balcony doors locking them now. He grabbed his duffel bag and hung it on his shoulder, as he drank some more of his coffee before dumping the rest down the drain. He picked up the evidence and held the door open for her. She followed him and walked out ahead of him as he closed and locked the door. They headed to Calleigh's now.

He went in with Calleigh and got her settled; he made sure she was going to relax now. He explained he was going to bring the hat down to CSI and get it processed. She was fine with it and told him she was going to rest now anyway. She sat on the couch curled up as he covered her with her favorite quilted blanket. Memories flashing in his head now and thinking of the time he was nagging her and she told him he was her favorite pillow. He smiled at her as he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Your pillow will return shortly for you, ok?"

She gave him a confused look. "Huh?"

"I enjoy being your pillow and you enjoy it too."

"Oh, ok. I do hope you're going to leave me with a better kiss than that."

His brow furrowed and he nodded. "Of course, sweetheart."

He leaned down again and gave her a very soft kiss on her lips, as she softly slid her hand up his inner thigh. He backed off with a low groan.

She smiled up at him now. "That's somewhat better but I was hoping for—"

"Forget it; I'll never make it back to the lab if we start that again. I'm already having a very hard time keeping my hands off you as it is."

Her eyes traveled down his body and she grinned as her voice went seductive. "Mmm, I could help you out with that and I promise no hands need to be involved."

He cleared his throat to get her attention back up to him now. "Ahem… Sweetheart, I'm up here." He waited for her to look up and nodded as he knelt down on one knee to her, holding her gaze. "I'm sorry but that's not going to happen right now. I would rather know you're ok and I do not want to take a chance with hurting your progress."

She chuckled with a wicked smile. "Who said anything about me? I was talking about taking care of your needs, not mine."

His brows arched and he tilted his head to her. "That is very… thoughtful of you, but I would not feel comfortable with that. I can wait Calleigh, as long as it takes."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes annoyed at him now. "I actually believe you probably would wait."

Horatio gave her a very surprised look. "I…I hope you believe me... of course I would wait." He looked down for a moment thinking, '_She don't trust me?_' He was very taken back by her comment and her demeanor; this was not the Calleigh he was use to. '_She just needs time to remember and recover. What the hell's the matter with me, anyone would be losing it by now and she still fighting._' he thought now. He reached for her hand and caressed it. "Hang in there…please, just a few more days until we go back to the doctor. I promise you Calleigh, I will make it all up to you. I'll make love to you day and night, I'll keep you awake until you can't take anymore."

She nodded and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry, I just…I'm such an idiot."

He moved in closer now and held her eyes. "Hey, that's not true, don't say that, there's nothing wrong with what you are feeling." He shook his head at her. "Sweetheart, I feel it too, trust me, you're absolutely normal and very patient."

She caressed his cheek and cupped his face, leaning in to give him a soft kiss. She backed off smiling. "Thank you for understanding, I don't mean to be so…"

"Ok, that's enough now, you're being too hard on yourself. You're fine, in fact I think you're doing great. In a few days we will be laughing about this, ok?"

She smiled. "Ok, that sounds great. She looked over at the clock on the wall and back to him. "Hey, you better get going."

He gave her another soft kiss and held her gaze, as his voice went low. "Calleigh… I love you, and everything is going to be alright." He said, as he kissed the back of her hand.

She gave him a smile and hugged him saying, "I love you too and thank you so much for understanding." She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "You better get going now, so you can hurry up back to me."

He slowly got up and released her hand. "I'll call you in a little while to check on you, ok?"

"You better, if you know what's good for you."

"Yes ma'am."

She rolled her eyes again and he quickly realized what he just said.

"Ok, how's… yes beautiful?"

"Now that's much much better, thank you."

"I'll see you in a bit." He turned and picked up the evidence heading out the door.

He walked to the hummer and sat for a moment thinking before he finally pulled away. '_This has to be very hard for her, not remembering anything but she's improving with some of her memories now_.' He exhaled deeply. He wished there was something he could do to make it all come back to her. He shook his head in disgust unable to come up with an answer. To see the love of his life go through this and not be able to help her was killing him. To stand by and watch her struggle day in and day out was pure torture in itself, there had to be something he could do. _'Maybe making love to her would help_?' He thought, as he sighed a heavy breath and pulled away.

III

Horatio walked into the lab and found Eric now.

"Hey H, what are you doing back here?"

Horatio stood with one hand on his hip and he held the evidence bag up to Eric now. "Any chance on getting this fully processed right now?"

Eric nodded. "Sure, give me a minute." He cleaned up the file he was working on and put it aside taking the bag from Horatio now. Eric looked at Horatio and knew something was wrong. "H, is everything ok?"

Horatio looked around discreetly and knew they were alone. "Honestly Eric, I'm not sure. Someone has been… watching us, me, or her for that matter, I don't know. I thought I had him today at the beach and he hopped on a jet ski and took off. I managed to recover his hat though; I'm hoping it will give us something."

Eric looked at him and back down to the hat he was processing now. "You think someone's after Cal, don't you?"

He exhaled softly as his hands rested on his hips. "What I think is, this hat is going to help us figure that out."

"You don't think her car accident was an accident, do you?"

He held his gaze now. "What I think is, I need to keep this quiet for now, ok?"

Eric nodded. "No problem H. Just let me know if there is something I could do to help, ok?"

Horatio gave him a grin, Eric was always willing to jump right in and help. "I appreciate that Eric, thank you."

Eric went back to one of the machines as Horatio tapped his fingers on his ID looking down processing something else now. He looked up and Eric gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"Eric, Calleigh's hummer, it's here in the garage, right?"

Eric nodded. "Yeah, I can process it—"

Horatio shook his head no as his thoughts passed behind his eyes. "You know what, I'll…I'll be back for the results."

"Ok H." Eric looked up and Horatio was gone. He chuckled to himself, "I'll come find you…when I have something."

Horatio walked into the empty garage and put his kit down. He slipped on a pair of gloves and with both hands on his hips; he stared at the mangled hummer. 'She could have been killed. I could have lost her forever.' He thought, with a very heavy sigh. He took out his flashlight and began processing the hummer.

He opened the door and slowly went over her seat with the light. He quickly found some of her hair strands with blood on them and shook his head. He picked them up with a tweezers and placed them in a small evidence bag. He found blood on the steering wheel and air bag and swabbed it, taking samples from everything he found now. The seat belt caught his attention now because it was cut. 'They must have cut it off to get her out.' He thought, continuing as he swabbed the button on the belt as well.

He leaned on the drivers seat and his eyes focused on the CD cover now, his emotions catching him off guard as he reached over and picked it up. Memories flashing of his slow dance with her in the kitchen, his words to her going through his head. He closed his eyes and let the memory take him away for a moment. He could hear the words now and feel her holding him close as the music played… 'But were alone and I'm singing my song for you—'

Eric walked in and saw Horatio leaning over to the passenger seat and pulled him from his haze. "Hey H, this guy Daniel Keller, has a rap sheet."

Horatio answered quickly backing out of the hummer with the CD cover in his hand. "Yeah!"

Eric looked at him curiously now seeing the pain in his blue eyes. "H, you find something, you ok?"

Horatio nodded. "No, nothing out of the ordinary, what have you got Eric?"

Eric handed him the report and Horatio's eyes scanned over it as Eric spoke. "The guy has a rap sheet and he's not from around here."

Horatio nodded. "Yes, I see that, Daniel Keller. He was a janitor working in a psychiatric hospital?" Horatio stopped and tucked his chin looking back up at Eric baffled. "Ok, this says he was a medical doctor and he lost his license, he was charged with extortion and fraud. He use to be a doctor?" Horatio questioned thinking aloud now. He shook his head now with a very uneasy feeling. "Why would a doctor work as a janitor in a mental institution? Something's not right here Eric, it also says he was convicted and found guilty for burglary, stalking and assault. Assault with intent to poison one of his own patients? What the--The more I read this Eric, the more I don't like it, I think he may be stalking Calleigh, but why?" Horatio's eyes narrowed reading the report again looking for a clue somewhere in it.

Eric asked hesitantly, "She's at home…alone?"

Horatio's eyes suddenly narrowed and he pulled off one glove and opened his phone dialing her home number. The answering machine came on and she didn't pick up. He called her cell now and shook his head as it rang and went right to her message.

"Alright, she said she was going to rest but, this makes me uncomfortable. Eric, I'll call you when I get there, I'm sure she's just resting." He said quickly walking away, hoping he convinced Eric because he sure didn't feel that way.

"I'll keep trying her house, H. If I get her I'll let you know first thing."

"Ok, thank you, Eric."

Horatio was out the door and calling her cell again. He got in the hummer and pulled away now feeling that warning in his gut gnawing at him. "Where are you, Calleigh?" He said, pressing the send button again. He finally arrived and parked the car walking to her door now as a figured just turned the corner and caught his eye. He walked out from the darkness and Horatio's eyes narrowed in on him and then went wide.

The man froze in shock and turned back now running; Horatio was right on his tail and turned the corner quickly, crashing right into a few garbage pails that the man knock over to slow his momentum.

He quickly bypass them and yelled, "Miami Dade, stop!"

The man just kept running and knocking down anything in his path to slow Horatio down. He turned into an alleyway and froze trapped. He looked at the tall fence and moved for it as fast as he could. Just as he climbed up, Horatio grabbed hold of his leg and pulled him down hard. The man came off and threw all his weight onto Horatio knocking him to the ground, elbowing Horatio in his temple.

Horatio shook his head clear trying to hold on to the slippery perpetrator but he wiggled and pulled getting free again. Horatio was up and now pushed him forward into the wall. The man turned quickly grabbing for Horatio's gun and Horatio put his hand over it, protecting it. The man came forward hard with his knee right into Horatio's mid section and took back off down the alley.

Horatio doubled over gasping for air now as he leaned on the wall for support, lifting himself back up. He groaned and took a few deep breaths holding his stomach as his phone rang. He exhaled deeply and pulled it out, opening it waiting to hear Calleigh's voice.

"Horatio" He answered breathless.

"H, you ok, is everything ok?"

"Eric, I'm fine, did you… reach Calleigh?"

"No, I was hoping you were going to tell me she was sleeping."

Horatio began walking back to Calleigh's now. "I'm heading back to her place now, hang on."

Eric heard him breathing heavy and knew something was wrong. "H, are you ok, you sound out of breath?"

"I just bumped into our stalker friend… and he got away from me again." Horatio said in a tense and annoyed voice. "He was right by her house, I was lucky to have seen him." Horatio put the key in the door and opened it, calling out softly. "Calleigh… Calleigh?"

"Hang on Eric maybe she's sleeping." He walked inside to her bedroom and she wasn't there. He checked around the house now. No signs of a struggle, nothing out of place, and even the quilt was folded neatly. He exhaled and ran a gentle hand across his midsection. "She's not here Eric, she told me she was tired, she was going to rest." Horatio shook his head worried now.

"What do you want me to do H?"

Suddenly the front door opened and Calleigh came walking through. Horatio face must have showed relief because Calleigh stopped and gave him a very curious look.

"Eric, she just walked in, she's fine. I'll talk to you later, and thank you." Horatio didn't wait for Eric to respond and closed his phone, holding her gaze.

"Horatio, why are you looking at me like that?"

He exhaled as his eyes stood locked on her and his tone went soft. "I called you and there was no answer, I became concerned."

"I went for a walk."

"Why didn't you pick up your cell, Calleigh?"

She held it up and wiggled it in her hand at him. "Battery's dead." She said innocently.

He shook his head and exhaled deeply, looking back at her, making sure she was still there. His emotions getting the better of him now as he remember what her mangled hummer looked like. "Calleigh, you had me worried. You could have called me and let me know what you were doing, I thought you were resting?"

Her hand went out palm open to him now. "I have to tell you if I want to go for a walk? Are you kidding me, what am I, a baby? I got into a car accident and I hit my head Horatio… but I didn't lose my faculties."

He nodded knowing she was right and he was being overly protective. "No, your right, and I was just worried, but we also may have some new information on your accident."

She looked at him curiously now. "What new information? What are you talking about?" She moved over to the couch and sat down, looking him over. He had a red blotch and bruise right below his temple near his eye. "What is that? What happen to you?"

He looked at her questioningly and realized when she pointed. He ran his fingers over his temple and felt the lump. He exhaled, unsure now if this would upset her and possibly set her back. He fought with his thoughts and knew it would be wiser to tell her and make her aware of the situation. He sat down on the couch and faced her.

"It's just a bump, I'm fine." He took hold of her hands and held them looking into her eyes now. He spoke very softly to her. "Calleigh, before the accident there was a man who kept watching us, do you remember any of that?"

She nodded, "No, I don't… wait, you mean the man you chased today?"

"Yes, he's been following us for while now and I just saw him outside the house. I went after him but he got away again."

She held his gaze as her fingers palpated the lump near his eye. "He did this to you, he hurt you." Her voice was soft and sad.

Horatio smiled hearing her concern and seeing her tenderness. He missed it more than he realized as he closed his eyes to her touch. "I'm fine, sweetheart. It's nothing, really."

"Why is he following us?"

"I don't know but we're going to find out, ok?"

She nodded and cupped his cheek with the palm of her hand. "Ok, I know you will."

"Calleigh, do you remember anything about your accident?"

"Everything is very confusing… I see things and I feel like I'm a jigsaw puzzle trying to put myself together again, you know?"

He tilted his head, hearing and seeing her pain. "I understand. Would you maybe let me help you and tell me what you see?"

She exhaled deeply and sat back on the couch. She closed her eyes and put her head back. "That's why I went for a walk, everything is flashing in front of me and I just, I don't…"

"It's alright, take your time and try to focus on any one of those things."

She nodded. "Ok. I keep seeing us, were together but with the team too."

"Ok that's good, we were having lunch the day before you left, what else?"

She closed her eyes and pursed her lips. "I see Roses. I see myself firing a gun, and I see... Joe. Then I'm in the hospital and I see Joe again. Then you and Alexx." She shook her head confused.

"Calleigh do you see yourself driving home?"

"I know I left early and I was driving…it was dark and I stopped for coffee…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I just can't seem to grab it. It's right there, I feel it and I can't reach. Argggg!!! This is driving me crazy Horatio. I need to know what happened."

He reached for her hands again holding them and calming her. "Alright, you did great, give yourself more time, each day you remember more and more. It will come back Calleigh, it will."

She shook her head upset.

"I have one more question, if that's alright with you?"

"Ok, it's fine."

He held her gaze speaking softly. "Do you remember if you had your seat belt on?"

She exhaled deeply and her eyes widen just a bit to him. "I would think I did, I mean, don't I always?"

He nodded. "You do, always. Would you mind if I took a look…"

She smiled at him and shook her head knowing he wanted to check her for bruises. "Of course not Horatio." She stood up and he went with her.

He held her eyes as she unbuttoned her blouse and opened it to him. He swallowed as his eyes scanned up her stomach to her chest and shoulder. He gentle slid her bra strap over and found nothing, not a bruise, not a mark, not even a scratch. He tilted his head to her confused now; he thought for sure she would have bruised from the crash and the seat belt. The belt usually left a very specific marking on the body from the pressure of the grip.

"You, you... don't have a seat belt bruise?"

She arched her brows to him and shrugged. "Should I?"

"You should, I think?" Horatio was very confused now. He knew there was going to be a bruise on her for sure, but now that he looked and found nothing he was stunned. 'She always wears her seatbelt, why not this time?' He thought.

"Maybe I just forgot to put it back on?"

He nodded. "No, it was cut off you, so you did have it on…"

His eyes narrowed as he processed the information that would just not add up for him. 'But she's not bruised; she doesn't have that seat belt marking on her. In fact, she has no markings or bruises for that matter.' He thought, very disturbed now.

She shook her head looking down. "I'm sorry… I just can't remember…"

She pulled him right from his thoughts as he tried to comfort her now. "Hey, hey, it's alright, you did great." His eyes went to the gash above her eye, it was black and blue now, the stitches looking uncomfortable. "How's your head feeling?"

"To tell you the truth, I have one hell of a headache right now." She said placing her hand on her head.

"Alright, sit down and relax, I'll get you a drink. What would you like, tea, soda?"

"How about a nice cold beer? Right about now that would be perfect."

He chuckled, "That's at the end of the week, ok?"

She chuckled, "I'll have some soda, thanks."

"Ok, one soda coming right up." He walked back over and handed it to her sitting down next to her. "How about I order some take out for us, ok?"

She nodded. "Sure, what did you have in mind?"

He smiled at her. "Pizza."

"Umm, sounds good to me."

'Handsome' He thought with a smile. He did it again, finishing her sentence and used her words. "Pizza it is." He got up and placed an order to be delivered.

He walked back over to her after he was done. "Calleigh, I'm going to take a quick shower, I'll be right out."

"Ok, I'll get the pizza when it comes." She sat back on the couch and flipped on the TV, relaxing now.

Horatio came out in less than 10 minutes towel drying his hair. He had on a pair of black jogging pants and a royal blue T-shirt. He looked over to see her resting on the couch.

She lifted her head up and turned to him giving him a smile. "I'm still awake." She said looking over his lean delicious form.

"Yes, I can see that." He said, as he turned and went back into the bathroom brushing his damp hair.

He came back out and sat down next to her on the couch. She quickly scooted her body over to his and rested her head on him.

She smiled. "Yum, you smell good."

He chuckled, "Better than pizza?"

She laughed. "Right now much better."

"I see, so when the pizza gets here, I'm pretty much dog meat?"

She nodded. "Absolutely, but until then I can have my cake and eat it too." She said, seductively sitting back up and climbing onto his lap.

He gave her a surprised grin but didn't say a word.

She chuckled, "You're not trying to stop me, why?"

"Because the pizza will stop us in a few moments anyway."

She narrowed her eyes on him and leaned in to kiss him. "Do you always have everything figured out in that head of yours?"

He raised a brow to her thinking. "No, but I still try."

"Stop trying and kiss me." She ordered, reaching her fingers into his damp hair.

He smiled and kissed her softy but she quickly took the kiss deeper. He backed off and gave her a nod.

"Calleigh I'm sure—"

She cut him off and put her finger to his lips. "Ssh, just let me kiss you, ok, please."

She leaned in, removed her finger and began giving him slow soft kisses now, just kissing his top and bottom lip over and over. He closed his eyes as he felt the softness of her lips and began to let his hands slide down her back. He began to kiss her back softly and opened his lips to hers when she slowly slipped her tongue against his lips and pushed in.

He let out a soft sigh and tried to back off but she wouldn't let him. Instead, she gripped the wet strands of his hair and directed him back, holding his head with her hands as she kept kissing him. She backed his head right against the couch and kissed him even deeper urging him on. She let her hands slide down his face to his chest and caressed him moving lower.

He groaned and quickly stopped her hands holding them now breaking the kiss. "Calleigh—"

The bell rang and she looked at him innocently. "I'll get it." She said, getting off him and picking up the 20 dollar bill on the table.

He sat there a moment composing himself and then stood taking the box from her hand and placing it down on the table. She paid the deliveryman and closed the door as he left, locking it now, heading over to Horatio.

She chuckled, "It's a lucky thing for you the bell rang when it did."

He placed his hands on his hips. "Oh, is it now?"

She nodded and leaned up on her toes giving him a quick kiss. "You wouldn't have been able to stop me this time."

His brows arched and he nodded. 'She's probably right.' He thought and went on. "Oh, I think I would have… thought of something."

He handed her a plate with a slice on it and watched her take a bite, sitting down at the table. He sat an observed her while she ate now. He always enjoyed watching her eat and pick at her food, she did it erotically and it turned him on to no end. She would take small pieces of cheese off with her fingertips and sucked on them. Then she would lean over and feed it to him, teasingly. He had hoped she would remember but she didn't as she picked up another piece and began chowing down on it. She let out sigh; yawning and he knew she had to be exhausted.

"I think you should get some rest now."

She nodded and smiled wickedly. "So, were not going to fool around?"

He gave her an apologetic look. "Calleigh, we talked about this—"

She unexpectedly snapped at him. "God, you're so inflexible!"

Horatio's brows rose in shock as he spoke softly. "Calleigh, I'm just—"

"Yeah I know… concerned, worried…blah…blah…blah."

She got up smiling and went over to a very stunned Horatio now. She straddled him on the chair and kissed him hard on the lips being very rough now.

He gave her a very perplexed look now backing off. "Are you… feeling alright?"

She huffed and rolled her eyes, losing it now. "God, but you're impossible!"

She pushed off him abruptly and walked away talking over her shoulder sarcastically. "I feel fine, I just miss you, when are you going to get it?"

He stood there dazed and thinking, '_Joe said she would be jumpy and moody_.' Then it hit him. '_Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_.' Joe's words stuck in him like a knife. He knew this wasn't her fault and he felt terrible for her. He exhaled softly and went over to her on the couch.

He spoke softly to her. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry if—"

She glared up at him and replied abruptly. "Sorry don't cut it, I'm going to bed!" She got up and stormed away.

He sighed heavily sitting down now running a hand over his face and forgetting the lump there, he grimaced. He nodded thinking now, '_If she only knew how bad I want to rip her clothes off and…_' He shook his head trying to quickly clear those thoughts. Now thinking, '_Be strong Horatio, hang on, another day or two and everything would be fine_.'

"Horatio?" She called softly from the bedroom now.

He snapped to attention hearing her. "Yeah…I'm coming." He shook his head at his choice of words and got up heading for the bedroom.

He walked in and saw her sitting up against the headboard with glassy eyes. She patted the bed and he went and sat next to her.

She took his hand. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's happening to me—"

He put a finger to her lips. "Stop, you don't have to apologize to me, Calleigh."

She looked down upset and he tilted his head to her. "I feel like I do, I'm driving you crazy." She said softly.

He shook his head and soothed her with his smoky voice. "You don't, ok? I understand. You're going through a lot right now. I wish…I wish I could do something more to help you."

She smiled as her eyes welled. "You're helping me, everyday and even though I'm… nasty to you, I do appreciate you, Horatio. I'm really sorry; I don't mean to act this way—"

He cupped her face and his voice deepened. "Stop, ok? I want you to forget about this and get some rest now, ok. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded and held his gaze. "Will you come to bed with me?"

His tone was soft but then deepened at his last words. "Of course I will, but no funny stuff Missy." He grinned at her.

She chuckled, "No, no funny stuff, agreed."

He went back out to the kitchen and cleaned up. He shut the TV and the lights and went back into the bedroom. He climbed into bed and she was hugging him in a matter of seconds. She wrapped her arm and leg over on him and cuddled in close, resting her head on his chest. He quickly wrapped his arm around her protectively.

She sighed softly. "Thanks Horatio."

"Hmm?"

"For understanding."

"That's not a problem, sweetheart."

She yawned and sighed. "This feels good."

"Mmm, this…this feels great."

Calleigh yawned again and hugged him tighter. He slowly began stroking her hair over her forehead and she drifted right off to sleep on him.

He whispered low, "Good night sweetheart, sleep with the angels." He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, saying a little prayer, grateful she was here safe in his arms. His thoughts of her now easing him into a peaceful slumber.

III

Horatio softly moan still asleep. "Mmmm" He thought, 'I must be dreaming.'

He was feeling an incredibly warm wet sensation traveling down against his sensitive skin. Her sensual soft lips and warm breath kissing all around his stomach as she flicked her tongue gently around his navel. "Mmmm" He sighed softly.

He shifted a bit feeling a growing warmth building in him now. The kisses continued down lower trailing right to his groin as soft moans of pleasure flowed from his lips. 'Oh god, what a dream.' He thought, as his breathing began to increase. He sighed feeling her soft warm hands roaming now smoothly over his thighs. He began to slowly wake, reluctantly now, not wanting the dream to end. His eyes opened slowly to the bright light of morning sunshine, then closed again.

"Mmmm" His thoughts now turning into reality very slowly as he began to process what was happening. 'Sliding sensations, so warm, soft, and wet, oh my god, this is incredible.' He thought again, as she finally engulfed his most sensitive organ in one fluid move.

He gasped as his breath caught and his eyes shot open. A rippling sensations coursing through him as he shuddered and realized _he was not dreaming_. He looked down to find his left hand and fingers curled into her hair, as her head moved slowly now up and down on him. "Oh god, Calleigh!" He let out a sharp breath as the sensations of her mouth overpowered him now.

He felt her lips sliding along his hardness and felt himself hitting the ridges along the roof of her mouth. He gasped and grunted, "Calleigh…stop…" As his body bucked on it own accord. He began to sit up and she pushed him with one hand back down hard. "Jesus Cal…wait!"

He reached for her head with both hands trying to stop her now. She quickly grabbed his wrists hard and held him with both hands. His eyes went wide as she slammed them down roughly on the bed. He squirmed under her as she licked and spiraled her tongue down along his hardness, closing her lips around him tightly. He gasped and threw his head back at the sensation, groaning, now trying to hang on to his slipping control. 'This is not how he wanted it to happen, not the first time they were together again. He had to get control,' he thought, pulling out of her grip now.

"Calleigh!!!" His breathless tone went deep and serious.

Her head came up and she held his eyes, husky and breathless now she asked, "Do you really want me to stop?" Her emerald eyes darken at him.

He nodded breathlessly, "God no, but…this is not how… I planned it. I need to make love to you, pleas—"

His cell phone rang as a quiet silence came over the room.

He nodded to her with sympathetic eyes. "Please, please understand."

He reached for the phone with his left hand and looked at it. He looked back up to her and she backed off, climbing off the bed. She headed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

He exhaled deeply now and let his head dropped back down against his pillow, he upset her once again. He pulled his pants back up and opened his phone.

"Horatio"

"Good morning, H."

"Frank, what have you got?"

"Umm, are you on today?"

"Yes, I planned on going in, why?"

"Ok, umm, I may have someone here you need to see."

Horatio tone deepened. "Frank?"

"Looks like Timmy's dad is back and he hurt him this time, H. The kid won't let me take him to the ER and he keeps telling me he's alright. He won't budge for me, H. I think… he even asked me not to call you, but I thought you should know."

Horatio sat up on the side of the bed. "You at MDPD, Frank?"

"Yep. I just got him a bite to eat, but I really think he needs to see a doctor, H."

"Did you bring his father in?"

"No, the kid doesn't want to press charges."

"Alright Frank, hang onto him for me; I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Alright, no problem H, see you then."

* * *

TBC... 

Confused? I'll bet you are. LOL


	8. Chapter 8

Horatio closed his phone and exhaled as Calleigh came walking out. He turned to her and she just kept walking right out of the bedroom.

He exhaled deeply and shook his head now heading for the bathroom.

Horatio showered and dressed now, walking out into the living room to find her snuggled up on the couch. He sat down next to her and reached for her hand. She quickly pulled away from him.

"Calleigh, I'm sorry—"

She waved her hand at him dismissing him. "Please, not again, I really don't want to hear it."

"Calleigh, I don't want to upset you, please understand that."

"You're sorry! You don't want to upset me! Then why won't you touch me?" Her dark eyes boring into him now.

"Sweetheart, I'm dying inside to touch you, to make slow passionate love to you. Please believe me; it's not that I don't want to touch you Calleigh, I do, more than you could possibly know. You know what the doctor said about the swelling on your brain."

She turned and looked at him and then looked away. He slowly reached for her hand again and she gave in to him.

He looked into her eyes. "I made you a promise and I intent to keep it, ok?"

She nodded and spoke softly. "I know you did, I just feel… I need to be with you."

"We will be, just hang in there, all right?"

She looked at him curiously now asking softly. "How on earth did you stop me? Where do you get your will power from?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I have no idea, and I don't think I would be able to do that again. So please sweetheart, have mercy on me." He gave her one of his boyish grins.

She caved and began laughing now. "Well if it was as good as you say, then you couldn't have stopped me."

"It was even better than I said, you felt incredible… it was different somehow." He said thinking now, 'wondering if it just felt that way because he was half asleep or because he hadn't been with her for a few days now.'

She gave him a curious look now and smiled. "You mean better than before?"

His tone was soft and smooth. "No, not better, just different." He gently slid her hair back behind her ear as he smiled at her. "Every time you have touched me Calleigh, it has been amazing and felt remarkable. I don't think it could get any better."

She smiled at him. "Ok, enough before I get started again. So, I guess I'll see you later then?"

He nodded. "I'll call you later, ok?" He got up now, clipping on his holster and badge as she watched him."

"You're not having coffee I take it?"

"No, I have to get going but thank you." He slipped on his suit jacket and adjusted his collar. "Um, don't forget to charged your cell, just in-case you go for a walk again." He shook his head. "I would um, rather you didn't right now, until we figure out what this guy is all about."

She got up and gave him a hug. "Thanks for not staying mad at me and if I do go out, I promise to be aware of my surroundings."

He caressed her face softly with the back of his fingers. "I could never stay mad at you sweetheart and please be careful." He leaned down and gave her a very soft kiss. "All right, get some rest and I'll see you later."

"Ok, but I miss you already."

He smiled, slipping on his sunglasses. "I'll be back before you know it."

She walked him to the door and watched as he walked away. His eyes were scanning the area carefully as he made his way to the hummer. He looked back at her and got in quickly pulling away now. Calleigh closed the door and went back inside to relax.

III

Horatio walked into MDPD now and found Frank on the phone. He waited looking around with his hands on his hips now. His eyes found John across the room laughing with another officer now.

Frank hung up and nodded to him. "Hey, Timmy's in the lunch room; you want to see him now?"

"In a second ok? First, I want you to find out what you can on this guy." Horatio handed him the report Eric gave him yesterday.

"Ok, so what's this about?" Frank asked, rubbing a finger across his dry lips.

"That's what I'm hoping you can help me find out."

Frank brows furrowed looking at the report. "This guys a doctor… and a stalker?"

"It would appear so, but something else is going on here Frank. He's been at my place a few times and I caught him at Calleigh's last night."

"Really, so why would he be stalking you and Calleigh?"

Horatio shook his head, "I have no idea, and that's what I'm hoping to find out. I think he may be stalking Calleigh but I'm not sure, I was hoping you could look into it for me. Check his records and background information; I need to know what he's up to."

Frank nodded. "Sure H, no problem, I'll get right on it. Do you think this has to do with her accident?"

Horatio's brows arched. "I don't know Frank, it's possible. Something just doesn't feel right about this." Horatio said, as he now watched John from across the room.

Frank knew, and moved in a step closer lowering his voice, "H... is everything ok with John?"

Horatio nodded and turned his attention back to Frank, giving him a look over his sunglasses.

Frank knew that look and let it rest changing the subject back to the perp now. "Ok H, I'll take care of it. You um, ready for Timmy now?"

Horatio nodded seeing John look his way. "Yes, and thank you, Frank."

Frank put the report on his desk and led the way as Horatio followed. They walked into a large bright room with a round table and two cozy couches. Timmy was sitting on the couch slouched down with his eyes closed and his I-pod blasting in his ears.

Frank looked at Horatio and chuckled, "Kids gonna go deaf listening to it that loud."

Horatio nodded. "Mm-hmm"

Horatio slowly walked up in front of Timmy and stood with his hands on his hips now waiting for him to open his eyes.

Frank smirked, knowing what was coming, '_This would teach him a lesson now and he'll listen to it lower._' Frank thought ,with a chuckled.

Timmy opened his eyes and jumped, startled, almost out of the chair. His I-pod went flying and he went to grab for it but was too late, as Horatio's hand went out with precision timing first.

"**Jesus Horatio**, **you scared the shit out of me! I mean, holy shi…!"** Timmy stared at him in shock as he caught his breath holding onto his ribs.

Horatio looked down at him over his sunglasses handing him the I-pod back. "You want to turn this off?" he said, in a stern voice.

Frank chuckled, as Timmy nodded swallowing hard seeing Horatio's seriousness.

"Un-huh." He mumbled low, as Horatio handed it back to him and he turned it off. Timmy suddenly looked over at Frank with a smirk and shook his head.

"Don't look at me like that kiddo, you're hurting, and you wouldn't listen to me but maybe you'll listen to him now." Frank leaned his head over toward Horatio.

Timmy turned back keeping his eyes low, then slowly raised his eyes up to Horatio, then dropped them quickly again thinking, 'Oh shit I'm in trouble.'

Horatio watched his eyes intently reading him now. Timmy's big brown eyes skipped around the room; left, right, anywhere but back up to Horatio. Horatio decided to give him some space as he slowly walked over to the counter.

"Coffee Frank?" He asked in a soft tone, as Frank nodded no. "Coffee Timmy?" Horatio turned back to him waiting now.

Timmy nodded. "No thanks, Frank just bought me breakfast."

Horatio turned and poured himself a cup now taking a sip as he leaned back on the counter. "When did your dad get home, Timmy?"

Timmy looked down answering him softly. "Yesterday, he came back early, he does that sometimes."

Horatio nodded, "Ok, want to tell me what happened?" His tone soft and caring.

Timmy scratched his head and grimaced taking in a deep breath. Horatio saw but wasn't sure if it was his head or his ribs that were injured. _'Was it Timmy's stretching causing that look of pain?_' He wondered and watched him carefully now for any other signs of discomfort.

Timmy sighed heavily now, "It was my fault Horatio, I pushed him too far again."

Horatio's voice went sarcastic, "So it's your fault, you made him hit you, right?"

Timmy nodded yes and spoke low again knowing what Horatio was doing. "Yeah, because I didn't shut up either."

Horatio put his cup down and walked over grabbing a chair at the table. He turned it backwards and sat in front of Timmy now with his arms resting on it.

"Tell me what happened son?" He asked, softly with compassion.

Timmy knew he cared and just wanted to help. He took in a very deep breath and suddenly grimaced again, squinting one eye shut, clearly showing his pain. He placed his hand over his ribs and let his head drop back on the couch.

Horatio watched him closely and became concerned, "Timmy, are you all right?"

He snapped his head up and nodded, "I'm fine, it's nothing really." He couldn't look Horatio in the eyes and Horatio knew he was lying to him. He was able to read his eyes easily.

Horatio straightened in the chair now and tilted his head, "Timmy, let me see it."

Timmy shook his head, "See what? I'm fine…really Horatio, I'm ok…it's nothing."

Horatio grinned, "Then why won't you let me see for myself then?"

Timmy shrugged and huffed, letting his head drop back again. "Because Horatio, there's nothing to see."

Horatio got up now and slid the chair back slowly standing in front of Timmy now, "All right, c'mon stand up."

Timmy looked at him confused and pleading, "What, why?" He asked softly as he stood up slowly, his eyes showing fear now.

Horatio knew and tried to comfort him now, "It's all right Timmy, just let me take a quick look and I won't bother you again about it."

Timmy looked down and his voice pleaded softly now, "But Horatio?" He shifted his weight back and forth nervously.

Horatio took off his sunglasses and moved right in front of him holding his gaze as he spoke softly now. "Is it your ribs?"

Timmy nodded and muttered looking down. "Un-huh."

Horatio tilted his head tenderly, "Anywhere else?"

He whispered low, "Umm, my back."

Horatio took a step closer and Timmy backed right up as the back of his knees connect with the couch. Horatio quickly held onto Timmy's shoulders so he didn't fall backwards. With a soft voice and gentle hands now, he eased his fear.

"It's all right Timmy, relax." He said, focusing on his shifting eyes, waiting for Timmy to focus back, as he did. "I just need to feel your ribs, ok?"

Timmy's eyes went wide as he murmured, "Umm, but Horatio, I'm ok."

Horatio shook his head, "No, you're not son."

He inched closer watching as Timmy cast his eyes down now. He slowly reached his right hand out placing it gently on Timmy's left side and ribs. Timmy gasped looking back up at Horatio, forcing a small smile now to him. Horatio held his eyes now and gently slid his hand over his midsection as Timmy grimaced, sucking in a desperate gulp of air.

Horatio's jaw set and he shook his head. He let his hand fall away now and looked over at Frank. His voice went deep and very intense now.

"Where's Mr. Baldwin now, Frank?"

Timmy looked up at him as his eyes widened, "Horatio no…please!"

Horatio's clenched his teeth and shook his head now as his eyes narrowed on Timmy, "You… You're coming with me now."

Timmy nodded quickly swallowing nervously, "Ok, but where are we going?"

"We… we are going to the hospital young man."

Timmy backed away from him now. "Nuh-uh… I'm not going to no hospital, Horatio."

Horatio placed his hands on his hips and gave him a very intense look now.

"You have two choices. One, we go see your father together, and number two is the hospital, and if you're lucky Joe may be in today. So you go ahead and make your decision son, what's it going to be?"

Timmy frowned and swallowed looking up at him now almost pleading. "I'm not staying in the hospital this time ok? I'll go see Joe, if you can swing it… I mean." He looked down and shifted his weight mumbling, "Just don't make me go to the ER… Please."

Horatio sighed softly hearing his plea as his heart ached for him. He patted his left shoulder and nodded, "All right, have a seat and I'll make a few calls. Stay right here and relax, ok?"

"Ok, thanks Horatio, and I'm sorry." Timmy said softly, feeling badly now.

Horatio shook his head, "You have nothing to be sorry for, now sit there and relax, I'll be right back." Horatio walked over to Frank and they opened the door.

Timmy called out now, "Hey Frank, thanks for helping me, sorry I'm such a pain in the ass."

Frank smiled at him. "Hey kiddo, you're not a pain in the ass at all and I'll help you anytime." His voice went stern. "You got that bucko?"

"Yes I got it, Frank." Timmy slowly sat back down taking out his I-pod as they walked out.

Horatio walked out with Frank now grinning. "I'm going to call over to the hospital; I hope Joe is around for him today."

Frank nodded, "Yeah, I knew he was hurting, he's a tough kid, but he wouldn't budge for me, H."

"Well, thanks for calling me and letting me know Frank, I don't want to see him hurt like this either. I'm going to have a nice long talk with his father after this, so you'll be accompanying me?" Horatio asked, giving Frank a very serious look.

"You bet H, I'd like to give the son of a bitch a piece of my mind."

"That makes two of us, Frank."

Frank headed back over to his desk just as John was walking away from it. Frank's brows furrowed for a moment and he picked up the report again.

Horatio opened his phone and hit the send button waiting as it rang now.

A woman answered and he hoped it was the one he knew. "Dr. Gannon's office, can I help you?"

"Yes, is this Cathy?"

"Yes it is."

"Cathy, this is Horatio Caine, I was calling to see if Joe was in today?"

"Yes, when isn't he," she chuckled. "He's in his office right now, hang on and I'll connect you."

Horatio grinned, "Thank you, Cathy."

"Anytime, it's a pleasure, please hold." She transferred the call telling Joe who it was.

Joe picked up now concerned. "Horatio, everything alright with Calleigh?"

"Yes, things are going well, thank you. Um, however, I do have another situation Joe. Would you happen to have any time to see a very reluctant young man today?"

Joe chuckled, "You?"

Horatio chuckled now and his voice went deep. "No, Timmy, I think he's hurt pretty bad and he won't go to the hospital."

"No problem Horatio. When does he want to come in?"

"You tell me, I don't want to impose on you."

"You bringing him in yourself?"

"I am, and I had to talk him into this, I told him I would try to get you."

Joe chuckled, "You can bring him over now if you want?"

"Ok, sounds good, thank you Joe, we'll see you in a bit then." Horatio closed his phone and walked over to Frank telling him now.

The lunchroom door swung open and Timmy came running out, bolting right for the front doors. Frank looked up and moved as Horatio turned to see what the commotion was all about.

"Timmy wait!" Horatio called out now raising his voice heading for the door.

Suddenly Frank was at the door and his big long arm went out as Timmy ran by him. He was quickly hooked in and sprang back right into Frank's arms. Timmy gasped in pain as Frank held onto his midsection and wrapped an arm around the boy.

Horatio quickly made his way over to them questioning, "Timmy, what's wrong?"

Timmy begged now, "I have to go, please Horatio, please!"

Horatio shook his head. When he spoke to him like that, his heart broke for him even more. He wanted to just give him a hug and tell him 'It was all going to be all right,' He thought, pausing now. He exhaled softly, "Tell me what happened?"

"My dad just called me and he said if I didn't—Unhh." Timmy doubled over in pain as he sank down low in Frank's arms.

"He needs a doctor now, H." Frank said, as he held Timmy up.

"I Know, let's get him in the hummer Frank."

Frank scooped him up as if he weighed nothing and carried a groaning Timmy out to the hummer. He settled him down on the front seat gently.

"You two gonna be alright H?" He asked, as he buckled Timmy in now.

"Yes, were going to be fine Frank, thank you, I'll call you with an update."

Frank patted Timmy's shoulder. "You hang in there kiddo and don't go giving him trouble, you hear?"

Timmy looked at Frank and nodded holding his midsection. "I won't…Frank." He said, as he winced in pain.

Frank nodded and backed away as Horatio drove off heading to the hospital now.

Horatio looked over at Timmy. "You ok son?"

Timmy was slouched in the seat and he cradled his ribs as he moaned. "Umm." He closed his eyes as he rested his head back and could hardly speak. "Horatio…it hurts." He struggled to take a deep breath in now.

Horatio's gut twisted, seeing him like this in so much pain. His thoughts flipping to his father, '_This guy has to be a piece of work_.'

"It's all right Timmy, were almost there. You hang in there, ok?" He kept an eye on him and saw him nod his response with his eyes still closed.

Horatio pulled over right in front of the hospital and got out, moving quickly to Timmy's side. He opened the door and lifted Timmy up in his arms carrying him out now. Timmy struggled to walk on his own but Horatio wouldn't let him, not like this. One of the nurses brought over a wheel chair and tried to direct Horatio to the ER. He explained quickly as he headed into the elevator now.

He leaned over the wheelchair now, "You still with me Timmy?"

Timmy groaned now. "Un-huh."

"All right here we are son."

Horatio wheeled him right in and over to Cathy. She took one look at him and pointed Horatio to the open exam room. She quickly got up now and interrupted the doctor who was taking care of another patient.

Horatio was helping Timmy up on the table as Joe came walking in.

"Hang on; let me give you a hand." Joe said, as they lifted Timmy together easily. Timmy groaned and Joe helped him to lie back as Horatio gently laid his head down.

Joe looked at Horatio in shock now. "What the hell happened to him?"

"He didn't exactly tell me and then he tried to bolt, which turned out to be a mistake."

Timmy looked up at Horatio on his left and moaned. "Sorry…my father called…he's gonna kill me if—"

Horatio put his hand gently on his forehead and spoke softly. "Ssh, it's all right, don't talk now Timmy."

Joe went to lift Timmy's T-shit and he gasped in pain. "Timmy try to relax, I have to lift the shirt up to see the problem."

Timmy shook his head, "No…I'm fine…you don't…have too…Joe."

Horatio tried to sooth him again. "Timmy easy, try to relax and stop talking now, let Joe take a look, all right?"

"But… Horatio…"

Joe lifted his shirt up and his eyes went wide as saucers. He shook his head and looked over to Horatio who moved down a bit to see the raw, black and purple bruises all around his midsection and ribs. Horatio clenched his teeth as his eyes traveled over Timmy's bruised and battered body.

Joe pressed and Timmy groaned clenching his fist at his sides. Horatio was quick to take his left hand and hold it trying to comfort him.

"You're going to be fine; didn't you tell me that Joe's the man?" Horatio gave him a small smile and Timmy nodded, smiling weakly for a moment.

Timmy could feel Joe's hands gently palpating and pressing on him. Joe hit a real sore spot and Timmy cried out as he gripped Horatio's hand as hard as he could. Tears filled his eyes and he squeezed them shut trying to fight the pain.

Horatio leaned down to him whispering near his ear, "Hang on Timmy, you're doing great, just a little longer son."

Joe shook his head angry now and quickly caught Horatio's attention picking up a syringe and filling it. They kept eye contact a moment and Joe moved closer now to Timmy.

Joe leaned over and gave him a small smile. "Hey pal, how you doing?" He looked at his watery eyes and nodded. "I know it hurts Timmy, and I'm going to give you something to help the pain, ok? You're going to feel just a little stick now.

Timmy shook his head and gasped writhing. "No…no, I'm ok Joe…"

Horatio leaned down to Timmy again. "Timmy he's trying to help you, he has to do this, just lie still and don't move."

Timmy held Horatio's eyes and reached his other hand up to him automatically. Horatio was quick to hold it and softly talked him through it now. "I got you Timmy, I'm right here and you're all right son."

Timmy felt the coolness of the alcohol swab and gasped as he felt Joe stick him right in the hip area. A slow burning sensation began to course through him now. His eyes went wide to Horatio and a few tears streamed down his cheeks as he hung onto him tightly. A few seconds passed and his eyes slowly began to close now as the muscle relaxer quickly kicked in. Timmy's breathing slowed and evened out as he quickly fell asleep, still hanging onto Horatio's hands.

Horatio and Joe both exhaled heavily together. Horatio couldn't hide the angry glare in his eyes. His emotions gripping him, as he wanted to rip Timmy's father to pieces right now. He shook his head in disgust and looked over to Joe. "How bad is it?"

Joe raked a hand through his hair angry himself now. "I think the son of a bitch might have actually cracked the kid's ribs this time. I'm going to call for an X-ray now; they'll come right up and well see what the damage is then."

Horatio nodded as he put Timmy's right hand down gently at his side. He still hung onto the left hand and looked the young boy over remembering way too much of his own past right now.

Joe watched Horatio and knew he was mad as hell now. "He'll be all right, Horatio." Joe said with a small smiled. "He really took a liking to you, he looks up to you…you know?"

Horatio exhaled with tongue in cheek nodding. "I have to do something about his father; he could have killed him this time. I won't allow this to happen again, I won't."

"Yeah well, good luck pal…talking to him is just like talking to the… wall." Joe picked up the phone on the wall and called for the X-ray dept.

Horatio looked at the bruises again and knew a hand did not make them. Joe came back over and Horatio remembered what Timmy said about his back.

"Joe, he told me his back was hurt too."

"All right, help me lift him up and I can take a look, we'll get the shirt off him while were at it."

Joe gasped and Horatio clenched his teeth and closed his eyes feeling his stomach twist. He held Timmy up as Joe gently pulled his T-shirt off and slowly examined his back.

"Hang onto him a second, I need to get the forceps."

Horatio's eyes narrowed on Timmy's bruised back, he couldn't believe what he was seeing and didn't know how he was dealing with the pain he had to be in.

Joe walked back over now. "You know what, lets put him on his stomach, I can work better that way."

Horatio and Joe turned him and laid Timmy on his stomach. Horatio shook his head getting angrier by the second.

Joe pulled a bright light over and directed it onto Timmy's back; he sat down on the rolling stool and moved in closer. He slowly began pulling out little pieces of glass that were embedded all over his back.

Horatio watched and questioned Joe now. "Is that—"

"Glass. Yes, it is." Joe said, in a deep angry tone." Each time Joe pulled out apiece, more blood would ooze from the wound. He pulled out almost ten pieces and began swabbing each open wound with a cotton ball covered with antibiotic ointment.

He finished and shook his head. "How did he get this much glass in his back?"

Horatio's brows arched. "He might have fallen on it, look at the way its spread out. I'll bet something broke and he landed on it."

"So you don't think the father did this too?"

"That's…that's not what I said. What I think is—"

Timmy's cell phone rang now and Joe fished it out of his pants pocket, looking at the name, Baldwin. Joe shook his head and looked at Horatio who quickly put his hand out for it. Joe shook his head no and held onto the phone now.

"Let me have it, Joe." Horatio insisted in a deep tone now.

He slowly handed it to Horatio now who opened it and caught a quick earful.

"Timmy, where the hell are you, I told you to get your fucking stupid ass home! Don't make me come find you again, you little piece of shit! Timmy!!! I warned you but it looks like you want another beaten! Are you listening to me? Timmy!"

The man's voice tore through the phone and Joe watched, as Horatio's face grew very intense.

Horatio voice went dangerously low now. "Who is this?"

The man's voice came back even stronger now. "Where's Timmy, you a friend of his?"

Horatio's brows arched and a cool smile formed on his face. "As a matter of fact I am."

"Good, you can tell him if he's not home within the next 30 minutes, his father is going to beat him senseless again."

Horatio clenched his teeth and tried his best not to let his emotions control him. He exhaled speaking softly, "I may have a little… trouble telling him that right now."

The father answered sarcastically now. "Really…and why is that?"

Now Horatio's tone went menacing, "Because, your son is unconscious and in the hospital, Mr. Baldwin."

"Just who the hell are you?"

"A friend of your sons."

"I want to talk to my son, now!"

"You should have thought of that before you… beat him senseless." He said sarcastically.

"You better watch how you talk to me or I'll come beat you senseless next."

Horatio snorted a laugh now and got very sarcastic again. "Really, I'd like to see that."

"That can be arrange for you smart-ass, just tell me where to find you."

"Mount Sinai hospital, second floor, Dr. Gannon's office." Horatio didn't hesitate for a second.

"You're going to be one sorry ass punk."

"Mmm, I'm waiting." Horatio said, closing the phone and handing it back to Joe smiling now.

Joe gave Horatio a questioning look, "Is he... coming here… now?"

Horatio nodded. "I hope so."

"Horatio you just can't…" Joe shook his head.

Horatio gave Joe and intense look holding his gaze. "Watch me." He answered flatly bouncing on his toes.

There was a knock on the door as the x-ray tech arrived. Joe and Horatio walked out as the tech went in to get started. Joe watched and listened as Horatio open his cell.

"Frank, yeah, he's all right, listen I'm going to need you here ASAP."

"What's wrong, H?"

"It seems that Mr. Baldwin wants to come teach me a lesson too."

Frank snorted a laugh, "Your joking right, H?"

"No Frank." Horatio replied flatly.

Frank's eyes went wide in shock. "H, you're not... don't do—I'll be right over." Frank said, as he hung up quickly leaving MDPD and headed straight for the hospital.

Horatio chuckled as his phone rang again and he saw Franks name. He answered it with a grin, "Second floor Frank, Dr. Gannon's office."

"Yeah, right, thanks, see you in a few minutes H."

Horatio closed his phone and Joe waved him into his office.

Joe scratched his head. "Umm, you don't plan on doing anything… physical, do you?"

Horatio gave Joe a cool smile. "Mmm, that would depend on Mr. Baldwin."

"Horatio, that man has no control and no fear; he came at me a couple of times already."

"So then you'll agree he needs to be taught some manners, right?"

"No, I don't want to see you sued or in trouble because of that sick bastard."

Horatio smiled at Joe now. "Relax Joe, everything will be fine, no worries."

"Not with that man it won't, you don't know him."

Horatio tilted his head to Joe as his voice dropped lower, "Oh, I think I do. I know his type." He said, as he adjusted his badge and walked toward the window. He exhaled, "What about Timmy? Do you think he needs to be admitted?"

"Let me see the x-rays first and I'll let you know. I really don't feel comfortable sending that kid home now, you know?"

Horatio nodded. "I do."

"I know he has an aunt that's been to see him several times but I don't want to get her in the middle of this."

"Do you know if she is the father's sister?"

"No, she's not. She's the mother's sister and Timmy really loves her."

Horatio nodded. "That's good to know." He turned to Joe and his eyes narrowed. "What else can you tell me?"

Joe rose and eyebrow at Horatio as he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back on his desk now. "This is beginning to sound like an interrogation?"

Horatio snorted a laugh. "Not at all Joe, but any information you can give me may help."

Joe nodded. "I was just joking, Horatio."

"Mm-hmm, I know."

Joe turned toward the office door hearing a commotion outside and so did Horatio now. They heard a man voice being obnoxious. Joe watched Horatio head for the door and stood in front of him putting both his hands up. "Wait, wait, Frank's not here yet."

Horatio gave him an intense look and Joe slowly stepped aside following him out now. Horatio walked out and the man turned to him with a glare. Horatio stood where he was and placed both hands on his hips as his jacket went back, showing off his shinny golden badge. He held his gaze now and stared him down.

The father snarled at him. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the sorry-ass punk, who you're going to give a beaten to." Horatio said, smiling coolly.

The father's eyes went wide and he gave Horatio a look, snapping at him now. "Where's Timmy?"

Joe shook his head nervously as he prayed for Frank to show up.

Horatio's eyes sparked fire. "What's the matter, not feeling so tough anymore?"

The fathers face turned red and he growled. "You better watch yourself...cop, you don't know who you're dealing with."

Horatio gave him a cold smile keeping his eyes locked on him. "Oh, I think I do…you're quite the coward, aren't you?"

Joe's eyes went wide and his heart began to bang against his chest waiting for something to happen now. He wanted to hit the father himself and held back chewing on the inside of his cheek now.

The father's eyes went wide and he went straight up to Horatio now. He stopped right in front of him and held his gaze. "I'm not afraid of you because you have a badge."

Joe ran a shaky hand through his hair just about ready to have a heart attack now. He exhaled deeply realizing suddenly he was holding his breath. _'Frank where the hell are you?'_

The father spat his words in Horatio's face now. "Where's Timmy?"

Joe stepped forward quickly interrupting, "He's getting an x-ray, Mr. Baldwin, let's just remain calm; we can talk about this like gentleman, ok. Why don't we sit down a moment?"

The father gave Joe a glare now. "You again huh, I thought I took care of you before. You're becoming quite the pain in the ass doctor."

Joe took a breath and held his tongue as Horatio spoke. "You know Mr. Baldwin, for a business man you're not very bright."

Joe looked up at the ceiling wondering if this could get worse now. _'Oh God.'_ He thought.

The father turned back to Horatio with steam coming out of his ears. He snarled, "For a pig, neither are you."

Well that answered Joe's question and he thought for sure they would come to blows now. _'Don't hit him Horatio, don't do it. God dammit, I want to beat the shit out of him myself,'_ he thought, biting down on the inside of his cheek.

Horatio nodded and looked down adjusting his badge again, reminding himself who he was and not to take physical action against this dirt bag. "So, you get off on hitting your own kid, does that make you feel like a man? I would say that qualifies for a real coward, wouldn't you?" Horatio tone and demeanor were so calm and cool now.

The father's eyes went wide again and he yelled in Horatio's face. "I'll show you a coward." He shoved Horatio back against the wall and swung his right fist at him.

Horatio ducked, came up, and elbowed him right into his left side, sending him forward into the wall now, groaning in pain.

Joe quickly jumped in getting between them as the father turned and swung again catching Joe now instead of Horatio. Joe went back and Horatio block another swing at him, catching the father's arm and twisting it behind his back now, shoving him into the wall face first, as hard as he could. Horatio made sure to rub his face against it now.

Breathless now and angry, Horatio leaned in close to the father's ear, growling low, "I'm not Timmy, Mr. Baldwin."

Frank just walked in hearing the father lash out obscenities again.

"Get your fucking hands off me you piece of shit! I'm gonna beat the shit out of you… **Get off me!**" He struggled against Horatio who shoved his arm up higher until the father cried out in pain.

Horatio spoke dangerously low in his ear again now, "How do you like it, huh? How does it feel to be on the receiving end?"

Frank moved in quickly now hanging onto the father as two other offices helped him. "You ok, H?"

Horatio nodded. "Fine Frank, take this piece of… garbage out of my site."

"Mr. Baldwin you're under arrest." Frank said now, as Horatio followed up.

"Let's start with assault on two counts, Frank. One against a police office and the other against a doctor, that's just for starters. I haven't even started on Timmy's case yet." Horatio said in a tone so intense that Frank couldn't take his eyes off him.

"All right H, I'll get him out of here." They cuffed him as he continued to rant and rave.

He snorted, "Timmy's case… that's a joke, he knows better than to press charges against me." Blood trickled down from his nose.

Horatio turned with fire in his eyes again and went right up to him. "You admitted your crime to a police officer, he doesn't have to press charges, I will. And just so we're clear, if you lay one more hand on that boy… You'll have a lot more to answer for than assault; do you understand me, Mr. Baldwin?" Horatio's jaw set in anger.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyers soon enough and then we'll see who understands who."

Horatio nodded with a cold smile. "I can hardly wait." He paused and shook his head, "Get him out of here Frank."

Frank left now with a struggling Mr. Baldwin and the two officers.

Joe was holding his chin as Horatio turned around and saw him.

"You ok, Joe?" He asked, placing a hand on his hip.

He exhaled heavily and nodded. "Yeah, my jaw's still in one piece if that's what you mean."

Horatio gave him a small smile. "Sorry about that."

Joe chuckled, "I wish I could have taking a swing at him myself."

Horatio shook his head. "Leave it to me; you're not involved in this, ok?"

"Well Horatio, I think Mr. Baldwin is going to see it differently somehow."

"Yes he is Joe. Mr. Baldwin is going to be seeing what it feels like to spend the night in a cold prison cell."

Joe eyes went wide and he ran a hand through his hair, looking over at Cathy who was holding up Timmy's films now. Joe looked back to Horatio. "Let me check out his x-rays."

He walked over to a frightened Cathy and reassured her everything was all right. He took the films into his office as Horatio followed.

Joe clipped them on the board and flipped the switch. He grimaced and shook his head in disbelief. He pointed so Horatio could see. "It's mostly bruised ribs but he does have a crack right here. I think it's best if he spends the night here, just to make sure he's ok."

Horatio nodded. "I'll get in touch with his aunt and make sure he can stay with her for a few days."

Joe nodded. "All right, let's go see how he's doing."

They walked back into the room and Joe checked Timmy's eyes. He was coming around now, but was very groggy.

Joe leaned over him and gave him a grin. "Hey Timmy, how you feeling, kiddo?"

Timmy blinked a few times and turned his head to the left looking for Horatio, who now gave him a small reassuring smile.

He spoke softly. "You're going to be fine, Timmy. Joe's the man, remember?"

Timmy lips suddenly curled up and he chuckled, "Yeah…I remember, Horatio." His hand covered his ribs as he laughed, and then he reached it out to Horatio who held it gently. "Thanks."

Joe laughed a bit. "All right kiddo, that's enough for now, I need you to lie still and take it easy."

Timmy nodded. "Ok, Joe."

"All right Timmy, I'm getting you transferred to a room for the night."

Timmy's shook his head. "No, I'm ok I thought…"

Joe leaned closer to him now. "You're ok, and I'm keeping you the night to make sure of that, you got it?"

Horatio chimed in now. "It's just for the night Timmy." Horatio said, not giving him any other information than what he needed right now.

Timmy sulked as Joe came at him with another injection. "Oh, c'mon Joe, please?"

"You need this trust me, ok? You have a cracked rib and a bunch of bruised ones to go along with it." Joe swabbed his hip area and leaned down injecting him. "By the way, what happened to your back?"

"That, that was my fault, I tripped… and fell." Timmy stuttered and wouldn't look at Horatio now.

Joe nodded. "All right, just relax and take it easy, ok?"

"Ok, Joe." Timmy said, as his voice slurred and his eyelids suddenly felt very heavy. He looked over at Horatio and tried to say something but was out cold before he could. He never let go of his hand even after he was out.

Joe opened the door and called Cathy making sure she got Timmy a bed. Horatio put Timmy's hand at his side and gently slid his hand over the boy's forehead, brushing back his hair. His eyes focused on the I-pod sticking out of his pants pocket, he retrieved it easily as Joe came back in.

"I'll give you his phone too, I'm sure he'll want it later," Joe said.

"Ok, that's fine Joe; I plan on staying with him for a while anyway."

"Somehow I think that would make Timmy very happy. Listen go get some lunch and come back, he'll be out for at least and hour or two."

"All right Joe, I'll see you in a bit then and… Thank you, for everything." Joe nodded and gave Horatio a grin saying goodbye.

III

Horatio left the hospital and got into his hummer opening his phone. He pressed a button waiting as it rang and Calleigh's answering machine picked up. He quickly hung up and called her cell and it went directly to her message. That familiar feeling in his gut just kicked him. He started the engine and headed to Calleigh's place.

He pulled up 10 minutes later and noticed her car was gone. His brows furrowed and he wondered where she would have gone. He walked to her door and knocked a few times, then let himself in. He walked into complete silence looking around now and noticed the coffee pot was still on. He walked over, shut it, and headed for the bedroom thinking now. _'That was careless and maybe she was rushing out, but why?'_ The bedroom was empty and the bed wasn't made. _'She always makes the bed.'_ He thought, as he opened his phone again and dialed her cell shaking his head as her message came on again.

This time he left her a message. "Calleigh, its Horatio, call me when you get this please." He closed his phone and that feeling came over him again, warning him of something. He looked around slowly and walked over to the cordless phone picking it up, checking the last call received. It was an out of area call, but it was 20 minutes ago. He pressed on the button flipping through the list of calls and saw quite a few out of area now. He placed it back down and walked out locking the door behind him.

He exhaled and looked around opening his phone yet again, pushing a button.

"Alexx?"

"Horatio, is everything ok?"

"Any chance you spoke to Calleigh today?"

"No Honey, I haven't spoken with her yet."

"All right, thank you Alexx."

She heard Horatio's concern now. "You can't reach her honey?"

"No, I thought I would take her to lunch, but she's not home and her car is gone. She didn't leave a note and I can't reach her on her cell either."

"You know Calleigh; she probably went shopping or something. She'll call you back as soon as she realizes she has a message from you."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Ok, um, if you hear anything Alexx…"

"Of course Horatio, I'll call your cell."

"Ok, thank you." Horatio closed his phone and got into the hummer heading back to the hospital. He pulled back up and his phone rang, he quickly looked at it and opened it.

"Calleigh?"

"Horatio, is everything ok?"

"Yes, is everything ok with you? I couldn't reach you again?"

"Horatio, I'm fine. I just wanted to get out for a while, that's all."

He exhaled into the phone. "Are you feeling ok to drive, I thought we agreed to wait for tomorrows visit with Joe."

"Horatio, I'm fine and I'm a big girl. I wish you would stop treating me like a child and checking up on me every two minutes."

His brows rose. "I…I wasn't checking up on you. I thought…I would take you to lunch and—"

"Well why didn't you say that before you left then?"

"I…I thought I would surprise you Calleigh, what's wrong, you sound… is everything alright, where are you?"

She huffed now into the phone. "I told you everything is fine and I'm a big girl. Stop treating me like a baby, all right! I'll see you later." She hung up.

Horatio brows arched in surprise as he heard the click and exhaled. He was just happy to know she was ok now, moody but ok. He got out of the hummer heading back in to see Timmy now; he stopped in the cafeteria first to surprise him. He walked into Joe's office seeing Cathy now as she updated him and told him what room Timmy was in. He thanked her and walked down the hall to a private room opening the door slowly.

He put the small box of pizza down on the oblong table and walked over to Timmy's bedside. He pursed his lips as his heart ached for the young man lying before him. His hair was tussled and he had a bruise next to his chin that Horatio didn't see before. The blanket was up to his chest and Timmy's arm was resting on his stomach. Timmy shifted in the bed and moaned low as his hand covered his ribs.

Horatio remained quiet as a flash went off and memories came flooding back to him. His own childhood and an abusive father who didn't know when to stop. _'Would it ever end?'_ He thought, as Timmy groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

Horatio gave him a small smile and a tender tilt of his head. His voice was soft and soothing. "Hey, how you feeling?"

Timmy smiled back and looked around. "I feel…I feel tired." He rubbed at his eyes. "What did Joe give me?" He began to sit up slowly and groaned as Horatio gave him a hand. Timmy looked up with his big brown eyes at Horatio now. "Thanks."

Horatio smiled at him. "You hungry?"

Timmy nodded. "How is it you can always read my mind?"

Horatio pursed his lips tightly. "Hmm, let's see…how's pizza sound?"

Timmy's eyes widened and he chuckled, "Sounds great but I don't know if they will deliver here."

Horatio walked over and rolled the table to Timmy now. "Delivery, just for you."

Timmy shook his head and smiled brightly. "Oh man, you're pretty good you know that?"

Horatio just held his eyes and smiled at him. "Just save me a slice, will ya?"

Timmy's eyes went wide in surprise. "You mean... you're gonna stay with me?"

Horatio grabbed a chair and sat down next to Timmy now. "Of course I'm staying with you and you better pick before I do."

Timmy smiled and took a square slice handing it to Horatio with a napkin. "I know you like the square one better."

"Thank you, Timmy."

Timmy picked up a slice and took a huge bite. "Umm, I'm starving and this is great."

"Eat slow Timmy, take your time, it's not going anywhere."

"Um-hmm." Timmy hummed with a full mouth.

Horatio chuckled and poured Timmy some water in a cup. "Here you go."

"Thanks Horatio." He took the cup and emptied it.

The door opened and Joe walked in as his eyes went wide, he saw Timmy and Horatio eating and laughing together. "Well, I'm glad to see you two having a good old time."

Timmy looked in the box and over to Joe. "You want a slice, there's still two left?"

Joe shook his head. "No thank you Timmy, I already had something to eat. Although, I would like to know how you're feeling though?"

"I feel good, as long as I don't move too much." Timmy laughed and held his ribs. "And laugh, I guess." He grimaced.

"Ok, I want you resting and not moving around, you got that. You have a cracked rib and a bunch of bruised ribs as well."

"Ok Joe, I'll rest."

He nodded. "All right, I'll come back and check up on you later. Take the medication the nurse brings in for you; it's just an anti-inflammatory and some Tylenol, ok?"

"Ok Joe, I will."

Joe nodded to Horatio now. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Horatio nodded and looked at Timmy. "I'll be right back," he said, as he followed Joe outside.

"What's up Joe?"

"You call his aunt yet?"

"No, not yet, I wanted to talk to him first."

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure he had a peaceful place to recover."

"I understand and will see to it myself. I'll let you know when I speak with her, ok."

"All right Horatio thanks, I'll talk to you later."

Joe walked away and Horatio went back in the room.

Timmy was curious now asking, "Horatio, is everything ok?"

"Its fine Timmy, but I do need to ask you a few questions, ok?"

"Um-hmm, ok. I know it's about my dad."

Horatio sat down next to him and held his gaze. "Tell me what happened today, Timmy."

Timmy rubbed at his eyes and played with the sheet now. "We just had another argument, I asked him why…" Timmy sighed.

"Take your time; it's just you and I here now, ok? It's Just the two of us, Timmy. Say what you want, go ahead son."

Timmy shook his head and took a deep breath. "I asked him why he's so angry all the time. I knew I shouldn't have but I thought…maybe, he would talk to me Horatio. I thought maybe we could talk and figure things out, like when I spoke with you, remember?"

Horatio nodded. "Yes I do, I remember."

"I thought he was game and he acted cool, like he wanted to talk to me but when I sat down…" Timmy shook his head and huffed. "I'm so stupid sometimes."

"No, you're not Timmy. You're not stupid, you had hope and there's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah well, I did a really good job of making myself a sitting target for him."

"What did he hit you with?"

Timmy whispered low now, "The closest thing at arms reach, the lamp rod."

"A lamp?"

Timmy looked down now. "Yeah, he pulled it right off the coffee table, plug an all. It broke the first time he swung it and…" Timmy looked away now and rubbed at his eyes again.

"And what Timmy?"

"And only the middle rod was left, it's pretty heavy. I tried to get away but he had me pinned down on the couch. I pushed him off and he freak out screaming at me. I got so scared I back right over the couch and landed on the glass table." Timmy's eyes widened and welled up as he spoke to Horatio now.

Horatio kept his tone very soft now, "It broke and that's how you got the glass in your back, right?"

Timmy nodded. "Yeah, not to bright huh?"

Horatio exhaled, "Timmy…"

He shook his head now. "Don't Horatio, please…ok, please?"

Horatio nodded. "All right, its ok, relax."

"I know you want to arrest him, right?" Timmy asked now in the softest, saddest voice.

Horatio nodded. "What he is doing to you is wrong and illegal Timmy. He needs help, don't you see that?"

"Yeah, but if I press charges how is jail going to help him? Forget it, he'll just get out and come after me again. I can't Horatio, he doesn't mean it, I know he doesn't." Timmy looked down as his voice cracked now, "He told me he loves me." He whispered as his eyes stood down.

Horatio closed his eyes now, knowing Timmy's pain. Hearing the same words spoken to him over and over, as the belt connected with his bare back again and again. Horatio snapped back to the here and now with a soft tone. "Did he tell you that before or after he beat you, Timmy?"

Timmy looked up at him with watery eyes and he whispered slowly, "He said it to me as he beat me." He looked away quickly from Horatio now embarrassed. He swallowed as tears threatened to fall and he took in another shaky breath. His voice was barley audible and cracked again as he turned back to Horatio insisting now. "He told me he loved me…" He cried out now. "He told me…Horatio, he did! He said he loved me!" Timmy began to sob uncontrollably now.

Horatio heart broke for him now and he quickly moved the chair out of the way and sat on the bed. He held Timmy against his chest gently, comforting, almost cradling him. He held him closely as he began to sob and let it all out, hanging onto Horatio now with his fists curled tightly into his shirt.

He sobbed into Horatio's chest, "I don't…I don't understand why…he does…" His sobs not allowing him to get his words out."

"Ssh, easy, easy Timmy, you're ok, it's ok, breathe easy. It's ok son, let it all go, it's all right."

Timmy held Horatio and cried gripping him and not letting go. "Why…why Horatio…I don't understand. I try..."

Horatio whispered back, "Neither do I, Timmy. I…I don't know why son but we can't let it control us. We have to fight back Timmy, you understand?"

"No…I don't."

"All right, it's ok."

Timmy loosened up and leaned back against the bed letting go of Horatio now. Horatio handed him a hankie and Timmy wiped his eyes and nose. He looked back up at Horatio and chuckled softly, "I don't think you want this back now, huh?"

Horatio gave him a smile, "Nope, it's all yours pal."

Timmy laughed and held his ribs. "Look what I did to your shirt. You must really think I'm some kind of baby crying like that."

Horatio face went very serious and he held Timmy's eyes. "No Timmy, I think you're and incredible man, with a strong spirit that fights on. You'll find your way son, trust me on this."

He sniffled, "Do you really think I will?"

"I do, Timmy. I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it son. You're smart and strong; you have a lot going for you. Now you just have to figure out where you want it to take you. You have to do what's right for you, do you understand that?"

He nodded. "Um-hmm, I think so… I do, I understand."

"Good, because that's the first and hardest step to take son… And you're taking it now. You're going to be fine."

Horatio's cell rang and he reached into his pocket looking at the name as he opened it,

"Frank"

"H, we have a problem, this guy is already out."

"What, how is that possible?"

"You don't want to know who his lawyer is."

Horatio put his hand up to Timmy pointing to the door. Timmy nodded understanding as Horatio went out side.

"Who's his lawyer, Frank?"

"Nick Marshall."

"Great, now maybe we can get rid of two dirt bags instead of one."

"H, that guy don't seem wrapped to tight, I'm worried he may be heading your way."

"All right Frank, thanks for the warning, I'll be in touch."

Horatio walked back in the room now and Timmy held his gaze. "Is that about my dad?"

"Umm, yes and no. Timmy, you have a close relationship with your aunt?"

"Aunt Jenna you mean, yeah, she's great."

"What do you think about staying with her for a few days?"

"Wait, what do you mean? I mean, why can't I just go home?"

"Timmy, I don't want—you need to rest and recover somewhere peaceful, you understand?"

"Yeah ok, I get it now. I don't mind staying with my aunt at all."

"Good, I'll set it up for you, ok?"

He nodded. "Ok but my dad won't approve Horatio."

He chuckled, "I think I already know that Timmy."

Right at that moment the door swung open and in walked Mr. Baldwin and two huge bodyguards. Horatio held his gaze as the father gave him a very menacing look.

Timmy gawked in shock and surprise as his mouth opened, "Dad?"

TBC...

* * *

Ok, let me know what you think. 

I would like to take a vote for my next story. I have a few readers that want me to make License to Kill, next on my list. Others want Captured II: Blood for Blood. If you people can email me or let me know when you submit a review that would be great. Just a reminder that My E-mail is in my profile. Thanks Everyone and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music used in this story. All the songs belong to their rightful owners and creators. I just borrowed some words from them because they help identify with my characters._**

**_Readers pay very close attention now._**

* * *

"Get up! Let's go, you're going home now!" Timmy's father ordered viciously. " 

Timmy's eyes went wide in shock as he tried to explain softly. "But dad, the doctor sa—"

"I don't care what the doctor said, I'm your father, now get off your ass, stupid."

Horatio shook his head and put his hand up to Timmy speaking calmly. "Don't move Timmy, stay right there." Horatio stepped closer to Mr. Baldwin now. "How about we discuss this outside, like gentleman?"

Mr. Baldwin laughed and answered sarcastically, "Sure, after you," he gestured with his hand.

Horatio nodded to Timmy and walked past Mr. Baldwin now to the door. He quickly caught Horatio in the back and shoved him into the wall as the huge bodyguards grabbed him.

Timmy yelled in shock now, **"Dad, stop it!"**

They each grabbed his arms and held him as the father laughed in his face. Horatio stood very calm glaring at him and spoke dangerously low now. "You don't want to do this, you're making a mistake."

Mr. Baldwin laughed in his face as Timmy cried out. **"Dad, he's my friend!"**

The father turned now lashing out, "Shut up Timmy! Make another sound and I swear I'll beat the shit out of you again."

He leaned into Horatio more now speaking near his ear. "What did you say to me before… how does it feel to be on the receiving end?" Timmy's father smiled again, and nodded answering with a sneer. "Why don't you tell me?"

Horatio stood calm knowing what was coming next as he tightened his stomach muscles as hard as he could and hoped for a body blow. The father moved in and placed both his hands on Horatio's shoulders, steadying himself. He smiled as he lifted his knee hard right into Horatio's midsection and laughed as Horatio instantly groaned and doubled over in pain.

Timmy yelled again now. **"Dad, don't! What the hell are you doing, he helped me! Dad!!!"** Timmy moved trying to get up now.

The father walked over to Timmy now and shoved him back down into the bed. "Shut the fuck up I said!" He growled, as he brutally back-slapped him in the face.

Horatio began to struggle now as Timmy went down groaning in the bed. He suddenly snapped out, "Leave him alone you coward."

The father turned his attention back to Horatio with a glare.

Horatio continued, hoping to draw him away from the boy now. "You don't know how to fight your own battles, do you?" He persisted, knowing it was working.

He walked back over to Horatio now and snorted a laugh. "I don't need to, never have and never will. Hopefully you will learn a very important lesson here today." He gave Horatio that cold smile again, and Horatio waited now, knowing he would strike again. Sure enough, his knee connected twice more and Horatio doubled over groaning in pain.

"Let him go." The father barked at the bodyguards.

Horatio slumped down to the floor holding his midsection gasping for air.

The father turned and pointed to Timmy now, speaking harshly to the bodyguards. "Go get him out of that bed and carry him if you have to. I'll be in the car waiting." The father walked out of the room.

Timmy gasped in pain as the bodyguard pulled on him now.

Horatio struggled to get back up, groaning now, "Leave him…alone! Can't you see… what kind of man you work for?"

One of the men stood in front of him and looked down now. "We get paid not to see."

"No, stop…Ahhhh!!!" Timmy cried out in pain fighting as the bodyguard pulled on him again.

Horatio struggled to stand up and the bodyguard shook his head at him. "Stay down man," he warned.

"No! I won't let you take him," he growled back.

"Hey man, you're in no condition to stop us now."

Horatio gasped now trying to stand up and glared up at the bodyguard. "Try me." He replied, in a deep threatening tone.

The bodyguard gave him an angry look now, grabbing onto his shirt and lifting him up, slamming him against the wall with a thud. Horatio felt the back of his head connect with the wall as his eyes involuntarily closed. He opened them quickly feeling a bit dizzy and tried to clear his head.

The bodyguard held his gaze now and nodded. "You got heart man, I'll give you that much." He said, as he held him up with one arm gripping his shirt holding him pinned against the wall.

The bodyguard near Timmy stopped now seeing his pain. "Hey Marc, this is wrong, this kid is hurting, look at this, he's not faking this, he's just in pain."

The bodyguard turned away from Horatio now and looked over at Timmy writhing in the bed. He turned back to Horatio and held his gaze.

Horatio nodded his head trying to talk some sense into them now. "The father beat him… he cracked the boy's ribs."

The bodyguard looked Horatio over now and saw the badge and gun. "Shit! You're a cop?"

Horatio nodded yes as the bodyguards exchanged glances. He suddenly let Horatio go as he slid down the wall, leaning his weight against it.

The bodyguard looked at him and shook his head, "Hey man, we had no idea; Mr. Baldwin never said anything about hurting a cop."

Horatio exhaled a heavy breath, "Why would he? After all, he wants you two to take the blame for it. He doesn't want this on his hands, that's why he hired the two of you."

The other bodyguard came over and looked at Horatio. "Hey man you ok? Were really sorry, we didn't know."

Horatio nodded yes with annoyed glare.

One bodyguard looked at the other now. "Maybe we should call a doctor for him?

Timmy groaned out now. "Yes, please… call Joe for him."

Horatio began to straighten up again as both the bodyguards gave him a hand now, they walked him over to the chair. He sat down and caught his breath near Timmy now, speaking as his brows arched up, "How are you doing young man?"

"I'm fine, I just don't know what to say. I'm...so sorry Horatio, I… can't believe my father just did that."

The door opened and Joe came walking in with a smile that quickly faded. He looked curiously at the huge men standing next to a very pale looking Horatio. With attitude in his tone he asked now, "What's going on in here, who are you guys?"

"It's all right Joe, they were just leaving." Horatio replied, as he gave them both a nod with his head toward the door.

They slowly walked past Joe and looked back at Horatio. "Were sorry, and if you want to press charges, I'm Tom Wilson and this is my brother Marc. We didn't know you were a cop and we regret what happened."

Horatio nodded with pure intensity in his eyes. "Apology accepted, just make sure you know who you're working for next time, all right?"

They nodded in unison as they turned and quietly left.

Joe went over to a perspiring Timmy and checked him out. "You ok kiddo?"

"Yeah, I'm not the one who got roughed up." He said, wiping his forehead and leaning his head over toward Horatio.

Joe acknowledged Timmy now turning, "Um, Horatio, you ok?"

"I'm fine Joe and don't let him fool you, he got yanked around quite a bit."

Joe scratched his head looking back to Timmy, "Boy, I can't leave you two alone, can I? You're both full of all kinds of surprises."

Horatio's phone rang and he took it out seeing Frank's name now. "Excuse me a moment," he said, as he opened it and slowly got up groaning, heading for the door, walking outside now. He gently leaned against the wall and rested his head back.

"Frank."

"Hey H, any news on Mr. Baldwin?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact he just paid us a visit and brought along two thugs for backup."

Frank snorted into the phone. "Stupid, just took on a whole new meaning. Are you ok, H?"

"I'm fine, they backed down when they realized, he was a coward and I was a cop. I do think you need to go find Mr. Baldwin for me again, Frank."

"I'm on it H, I'll keep you posted."

"Thank you Frank." Horatio closed his phone and exhaled as Joe came out and gave him a sly grin, looking him over.

"You ok, Timmy told me what happened?"

"I'm fine Joe." Horatio said quickly, as he walked back inside trying to get away from the questioning doctor now. He sat down as Joe followed right on his tail now. Horatio gave him a questioning look now as his brows rose up at him.

Joe knew and gave him a grin trying to get his point across. "Why don't you sit back a second and let me cop a feel?"

Horatio gave him an intense look now, "I said I'm fine, Joe."

Timmy sat up more now and turned toward Horatio, speaking in that pleading tone of his. "You made me get checked and I listened to you, now you can do it for me, because I'm worried about you." His soft brown eyes locked onto blue steel.

Horatio sighed heavily and sat back shaking his head at Timmy, knowing what he said was true. He knew the boy cared and was worried, his eyes spoke a million words. He looked up at Joe now, "Fine, go ahead."

Joe moved his hand along Horatio's midsection and nodded. "Everything feels ok, I can do and x-ray if you want."

"No thank you Joe, I'm fine." Horatio said quickly.

Joe nodded and went back over to Timmy. "You fine too, pal?" He joked, as he examined him.

Timmy nodded with a big smile until Joe hit that sore spot again. "Ahh, Joe…take it easy."

Joe lowered his bed now and Timmy looked at him. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"You need to get some rest, all right. You being knocked around is not a good thing, just relax, I'll be right back."

Timmy exhaled loudly, annoyed now and looked over at Horatio. "I…I don't know what came over my dad, Horatio?"

Horatio leaned forward in the chair. "Timmy, I don't want you to worry about that, ok son? Close your eyes and try to get some sleep."

Timmy shifted trying to get comfortable looking up at the ceiling. His eyes went right back to Horatio as he fiddled with the blanket. "Did you see where Joe put my I-pod? It helps me sleep better."

Horatio gave him a nod grinning and reached his hand into his jacket pocket. "Only if you listen to it low, understood?"

Timmy nodded and took it holding Horatio's gaze with an admiring smile. "Thanks Horatio," he said, as he put in his ear buds and turned it on, laying it on his chest, resting his head back now. He closed his eyes now, relaxing to the music.

Horatio leaned his head back in the chair as his mind processed Timmy's father. "Late 40's with a medium build, brown eyes, brown hair. A rather large ring on his index finger and very strong knees. He ran a hand over his sore midsection and opened his eyes as the door opened and Joe came back in quietly.

"Is he sleeping already?" Joe asked surprised.

"I'm not sure, why?"

Joe held up a small syringe to Horatio. "Maybe I'll just let him take the pills."

The door opened and Maria came in. "Should I hold his meds, Joe?"

"No, you know what, go ahead and give them to him now. He'll rest better that way." Maria nudged Timmy gently and his eyes popped open.

He pulled one ear-bud out and looked at her. "Hi Maria."

She gave him a smile. "Hi Timmy, time for your meds, ok?"

Timmy nodded and put his hand out taking the pills. She handed him a cup of water now, watching him swallow them down. He drank some more water and laid back down seeing Horatio still in the chair and Joe standing close by. He shifted and turned his head towards Horatio, closing his eyes and relaxing again.

"Anything else, Joe?"

"No Maria, thank you." She left quietly and Joe crossed his arms studying Horatio now.

Horatio got up and walked over to the window looking out, as Joe followed him. He quietly spoke now as his eyes focused on the sky. "What Joe?"

Joe's brow went up, "Brother, you got your hands full right now, Calleigh and Timmy."

Horatio gave a small smile and nodded. "Yes, and I'm sure they'll both be fine, they have an excellent doctor," he chuckled.

Joe continued for him now, "And, a very caring… friend." He watched as Horatio grinned, looking down. "I just want you to know I appreciate what you're doing for Timmy, and if there's anything I can do to help, I'm here."

Horatio turned to him now and held his gaze nodding, "Thank you Joe, but so far everything is fine."

Joe gave him the one arched brow again and a wry look. "Fine, you call this fine? His father is completely out of control and doesn't know when to quit."

"He'll be dealt with, Joe." Horatio said smoothly.

He leaned his head over to Timmy. "How do you think Timmy's going to take that?"

Horatio frowned looking down now, "I…I'm not sure, but I think he'll understand."

Joe exhaled shaking his head at Horatio. "How do you deal with it all, day in and day out?"

Horatio gave him a small grin. "Same way you do. One day at a time, doctor."

Joe nodded, "Yeah, I guess that makes sense, I never thought of it that way."

"Were automated, we don't think about it, we just live life one day at a time and take whatever comes along. We… we deal with it, the best we can."

Joe's beeper went off and he looked down at it then back up to Horatio.

Horatio chuckled with the tilt of his head, "And duty calls."

Joe gave him a wide grin with dimples and all. "So it does my friend, so it does. I'll check in on you both later." He said, as he walked out quietly and let the door slowly close behind him.

Horatio looked back out the window and heard the music to Timmy's I –pod. He turned and walked back over, gently removing it from his right ear and chest. He sat down and looked at the thin white box trying to figure it out.

He slowly lifted one of the ear buds and put it in his ear. The volume was bearable to him as his thumb slid on the dial and he realized how it worked. He was amazed at all the music this little device could hold.

The song playing was beginning to annoy him, until he realized the words over the singers screaming. He look down and read the song playing, 'Coming Undone' His eyes narrowed as he took the words in listening more closely now.

'Wait  
I'm coming undone  
Irate  
I'm coming undone  
Too late  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate  
Wait  
I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate

Choke choke again  
I thought my demons were my friends  
Getting me in the end  
They're out to get me  
Since I was young  
I've tasted sorrow on my tongue  
And this sweet sugar gun  
Does not protect me

That's right  
Trigger between my eyes  
Please strike  
Make it quick now

I'm trying to hold it together  
Head is lighter than a feather  
Looks like i'm not getting better  
Not getting better'

The song finished and he look back up at Timmy laying there, those words way to close to home for him. He slid his finger on the dial and scrolled through the list now, seeing various songs. 'Throw me away, Hypocrites, Drift and Die, Never Surrender.' He clicked on it and it began playing, he was surprised to hear it was a slow song.

'Just a little more time is all we're asking for  
Cause just a little more time could open closing doors  
Just a little uncertainty can bring you down  
And nobody wants to know you now  
And nobody wants to show you how  
So if you're lost and on your own  
You can never surrender  
And if your path won't lead you home  
You can never surrender  
And when the night is cold and dark  
You can see, you can see light  
Cause no-one can take away your right  
To fight and never surrender '

He slid the dial and continue scrolling through the list and came upon 'God smack.' He tucked his chin and wondered what kind of name that was. He scrolled curiously and clicked on, 'Whatever.'

'And I wonder day to day  
I don't like you anyway  
I don't need your shit today  
You're pathetic in your own way

I feel for you  
(better fuckin go away)  
I will behave  
Better fuckin go away  
I'm doing the best I ever did  
I'm doing the best that I can  
I'm doing the best I ever did'

Horatio shook his head and quickly moved on now, he clicked on another very colorful title, 'I fucking hate you.' His thoughts now clear that young Timmy was very angry inside as he listened to the words.

'For everything you do  
I'd like to swallow you  
And everyday I'm gonna blame you  
Even if you justify  
Every fucking bullshit lie  
It only makes me want to break you  
You pull me down  
And you crucify my name  
You make me insane  
It's broken now  
Don't ever look my way  
Don't even think I'm playin'  
'Cause I fucking hate you  
You're such a liar  
And I love to hate you  
You're all the same to me  
When you repeatedly  
Take advantage of me  
The only thought I get of you sickens me  
Everybody knows you're fake  
You're everything I fucking hate'

He quickly flipped down to one called 'Serenity' he could only imagine what this one would be screaming about. He was pleasantly surprised to hear another slow song. He rested his head back against the chair as he took the words in.

'As I sit here and slowly close my eyes  
I take another deep breath  
And feel the wind pass through my body  
I'm the one in your soul  
Reflecting inner light  
Protect the ones who hold you  
Cradling your inner child

I need serenity  
In a place where I can hide  
I need serenity  
Nothing changes, days go by

Where do we go when we just don't know  
And how do we relight the flame when it's cold  
Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing  
And when will we learn to control

Tragic visions slowly stole my life  
Tore away everything  
Cheating me out of my time  
I'm the one who loves you  
No matter wrong or right  
And every day I hold you  
I hold you with my inner child

I need serenity  
In a place where I can hide  
I need serenity  
Nothing changes, days go by

Where do we go when we just don't know  
And how do we relight the flame when it's cold  
Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing  
And when will we learn to control

Where do we go when we just don't know  
And how do we relight the flame when it's cold  
Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing  
And when will we learn to control

I need serenity'

Horatio exhaled softly as the song hit home for him and Timmy, in more ways than one. He scrolled more and found a variety of music, 'Over my head, Good Intentions, Cold, Collide, Road I'm on, Saving me, My sacrifice, Somebody help me, My fathers eyes.' He clicked on it as he looked over to check on Timmy. The beat of the song was very familiar and he recognized it right away. 'Eric Clapton' He thought as he listened to the words that he knew so well already.

'Sailing down behind the sun,  
Waiting for my prince to come.  
Praying for the healing rain  
To restore my soul again.

Just a toerag on the run.  
How did I get here?  
What have I done?  
When will all my hopes arise?  
How will I know him?  
When I look in my fathers eyes.  
My fathers eyes.  
When I look in my fathers eyes.  
My fathers eyes.'

Horatio's finger slipped on the dial and another song started playing now,

'Trying to find my way  
Trying to find my way the best that I know how

Well I havent drawn it or figured out quite yet  
But even if it takes my whole life  
To get to where I need to be  
And if I should fall to the bottom of the end  
I'll be one step back to you  
I'm trying to find my way  
Trying to find my way  
Oh, I'm trying to find my way  
Trying to find my way.'

He liked the song as he listened and caught the title, 'Trying.' He slid his thumb again and noticed 'Shakira' as a quick smile grew on his face. He flipped through some more and saw a few photos of Timmy and his dad. There was another one of Timmy and a woman. 'Maybe the aunt,' Horatio thought now.

His thoughts were of Timmy, and how much he wanted to help him find his way, just like the song said. He was once giving a similar opportunity and wished he could do the same thing for Timmy now too. 'I'll find a way to help you son. You just keep on trying, like you're doing.' Horatio made a silent vow to Timmy and himself as his cell rang.

He quickly opened it, "Horatio."

"H, Mr. Baldwin is gone."

Horatio walked over to the window putting down Timmy's I-pod. "What? Gone Where?"

"It looks like he took off right after he realized what he did to you. He took a trip this time to Denver, I found out he has some property there too."

Horatio shook his head. "All right Frank, thank you for letting me know."

"Ok H, and that report you gave me this morning checks out. The perps name is Daniel Keller or Dr. Daniel Keller, which ever you preferred. I don't have any background info on him yet, but it's in the works. I'll keep checking and let you know what I find."

"Ok Frank, thank you." Horatio hit end and then pressed on another key.

"Hello, may I speak with Mrs. Ross?" He asked softly.

"Speaking."

"Mrs. Ross this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine—"

"Did you say, Horatio?"

"Yes I did."

"Well, my nephew Timmy has told me all about you."

"Umm, I was wondering if I could come speak with you in person."

"Of course, is everything ok with Timmy?"

"Umm, actually I'm with Timmy in the hospital right now."

"The hospital? Is he ok, did his fath…"

Horatio heard her trial off but he knew her next words as he answered. "Yes, it's because of his father again."

"Oh my god, is he alright?"

"Yes, he's fine Mrs. Ross."

"What room is he in, I'll be right over and we can talk then, ok?"

"Ok, that would be fine too."

Horatio gave her the room number and said goodbye as he disconnected. He pressed another key now as a soft voice answered.

"Hello"

"Hello beautiful."

"Well look at that, you found me at home and I am safe and sound."

"Hmm, that's good to know, I feel better already."

"You have to stop worrying about me Horatio."

"Sweetheart, that… is not possible."

"Listen don't go worrying if you can't reach me again, I'm going for a walk."

"Ok, so just bring your phone so I can reach you if I need too."

She ignored him and changed the subject. "We're going out tomorrow night, right?"

He chuckled, "Yes, we are, as long as your appointment goes well."

"Mmm, I think it's going to go fine and tomorrow night is looking very interesting too."

"Ok, I can see where this is heading and I think I'll let you go now."

"I sure hope you're up for a long day and extremely long exhausting night."

He chuckled and smoothly answered, "I'll be up for anything you would like."

She laughed into the phone now. "With this mornings rise… I'm sure you will."

She laughed as she hung up, "Talk to you later."

Horatio smile as his phone beep and another call came through. He hit send again.

"Horatio"

"Hey H, I just wanted to touch base with you. How is everything with Calleigh and this perp?"

"I have Frank looking deeper into it, thank you Eric. How are you doing with the case over at the pines?"

"Good, the camera paned out and we have the murder on tape. Dan is working on clearing it up so we can get a clear picture of the suspects face."

"Good, keep me posted and I'll see you later."

"Ok H." Eric hung up and Horatio closed his phone, putting it back in his pocket.

There was a soft knock on the door and it opened slowly. A small framed woman came walking in and smiled at Horatio.

She put her hand out to him. "I'm Ms. Ross and it is finally nice to meet you."

Horatio nodded and shook her hand after a quick inventory. She was about 5'6 with brown eyes and long brunette curls. She had a medium frame with small hands and a beautiful smile. He answered softly, "It's nice to meet you also."

She walked over to Timmy's bedside and bent giving him a kiss on his forehead. Horatio watched her as she smiled watching Timmy sleep. She had on a light blue shirt and jeans with sandals on her feet.

She turned and walked back to Horatio. "Is he ok, has Sam been into see him yet?"

Horatio nodded, "You mean, Mr. Baldwin. Yes he has, here and gone." Timmy stirred a bit and Horatio leaned his head towards the door. "Would you mind if we talked outside?"

She shook her head. "No, not at all."

She followed Horatio as he held the door open for her and they both went into the hall. She looked at him waiting now.

He adjusted his badge and looked back up to her. "So Ms. Ross, you know Mr. Baldwin well?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't, and I don't want to either."

Horatio's brows arched and he shook his head already knowing why. "Hmm…"

"Let me guess he beat him and left him again, right?" She asked already knowing.

"Ok, you obviously have been here before."

She waved her hand. "Are you kidding, do you have any idea what he's done to that boy in there?"

"I um, I was hoping you may be able to help with Timmy's recovery."

"Of course I will. I asked Timmy to come live with me on several different occasions… like this." She sighed heavily. "He loves his dad, he looks up to him and thinks he's going to change. I tried to talk some sense into him but he just can't seem to let go of him."

"Do you know if anyone has tried talking to the father?"

She shook her head now. "Yeah, I tried that too and so did the counselors, and police. That won't work because he flashes his money around and everybody caters to his needs. Money talks, you know?"

"Yes I do, but he's not getting away with it this time, I'll make sure of it."

She shook her head. "Don't waste your time on him, he's not worth it."

"But Timmy is… Timmy's worth it, and his father will pay for this."

"Listen…Horatio, can I call you that?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"Listen, Timmy really likes you and if you go after his dad this way…"

Horatio nodded looking down. "I understand what you're saying but in the end it will all be worth it. The beatings will stop and Timmy can have a normal life, as he should. His father has been getting away with abuse for years now; it has to end… now."

She nodded. "You're right again, but I just worry about Timmy. I don't know how he will take all this, I just wish there was another way."

"Ms. Ross, I do hear you and I understand. I already tried with him twice now and he won't even listen to reason. He likes being in control and he likes using his hands to get it. He could have killed Timmy this time, and maybe next time Timmy won't be so lucky."

"You're right and I tried to tell Timmy this too but, he just loves his dad. That's why I am worried how he will respond to all this. Trust me, I love that boy and I don't want to see him hurt but this is a double edged sword."

Horatio nodded with pursed lips now. "I know, and I understand what you're saying. Just so, you know, Mr. Baldwin took off again, Denver so I hear. So for right now, let's just worry about getting Timmy well again, ok? Would you be willing—"

She cut him right off now smiling. "Absolutely, he can stay with me for as long as he likes, he knows that already."

Horatio smiled back, "He's lucky to have such a caring aunt."

"You mean he's lucky to have a friend like you. He doesn't shut up about you. He went on and on when you took him to the beach and out for lunch last week. Thank you for… being there for him. He needs a male example in his life and you seem like a very good one."

Horatio looked down shyly and nodded hearing her words. "Timmy's a good man, but I'm sure you know that already." He said sincerely.

"Yep, my nephew is the best; he's going to be a great man."

"C'mon, lets go see how he's doing." Horatio said, as he opened the door for her.

Horatio held the door as she walked back in and he quickly pulled up a chair for her.

She sat down with a smile now. "Thank you."

"Mm-hmm." He nodded, walking over near the window and leaned back against the windowsill. "Is Timmy your only nephew?" He asked, holding her gaze.

"Yes, my sister had one child and passed away."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She got up and quietly went over to him now. She spoke in a low whisper. "Has Timmy spoken to you… at all about her?"

Horatio's brows rose. "No, he hasn't."

She looked down. "I was hoping he opened up to you about it. He has a very hard time just talking about it."

"You mean his mother's death?"

"Yes, it was a terrible accident and I think Timmy blames himself."

Horatio gave her a curious look now and she began to tell him about it.

"We still, to this day don't know what really happened in that car. Timmy was just a child, he was only 12 years old when it happened. He went into shock for days and wouldn't even talk. When he finally did talk, the only thing he kept asking for was his mother." She shook her head looking down now, continuing.

"It was raining heavily that day and somehow another car crashed into them head on. We don't know how it happened but the other driver said they couldn't see a thing and the next thing she saw were headlights. Timmy never spoke about it to anyone or me for that matter, I think. I don't even know if Sam asked him about it, he never really cared for Elizabeth anyway."

"Elizabeth was your sister and Timmy's mother?"

"Yes." She nodded looking down. "Timmy…they were very close, Timmy lost everything when he lost her."

"So his father never really—"

"Cared for him? That's exactly right, he never cared for anyone, especially Timmy."

Horatio's eyes narrowed. "Is it possible, he blames Timmy for his wife's death?"

She shook her head and gave a small smile. "If anything he's happy she's gone. They didn't get along at all and fought all the time. He cheated on her several times and did all he could to make my sister miserable. Elizabeth knew she made a mistake after she married him, a little too late, she was already pregnant with Timmy."

"I'm confused, why did he marry her then? It doesn't sound like he wanted the baby and it doesn't sound like he loved her."

"Money. It's always money with Sam. He knew Elizabeth was from a wealthy family and he needed the money to start his business. Once he got what he needed he didn't need her anymore. She made him rich and well known in the community, he took everything he needed from her. When she died, he didn't even show up at the funeral, he didn't even care, we were all stunned."

Horatio gave her a confused look, "You still talk to him though?"

She smiled. "That boy over there is my nephew and I love him very much. I know better than to cross Sam. If I did that, I could lose Timmy forever, who knows what that man is capable of, I sure don't want to find out."

Horatio nodded in understanding now as Timmy began to wake.

Timmy's right hand rubbed at his eyes and he softly called out, "Horatio?"

Horatio and the aunt walked over to the bed. "Right here Timmy, how you doing son?"

Timmy blinked and smiled. "Aunt Jenna?"

She moved in and kissed his forehead. "Yes, I'm glad you can still recognize me, it's been almost a week."

Timmy smiled and pressed the button to sit up more lifting his bed up. "Hey Aunt Jenna, sorry about that." He gave her a smile, "I guess you met Horatio now, huh?"

She smiled and nodded at Timmy. "Yes I did, and we discussed you coming to spend some time with me. So what do you think about that Timmy?"

Timmy nodded. "Sounds good, peaceful so I can recover right?" He looked over at Horatio now with a smile.

He nodded, "Mm-hmm, that's right Timmy, your aunt loves you very much."

"I know she does, she's great like my…" Timmy's eyes looked away now and he clamed up.

Horatio knew his next words as well as the aunt did. 'Like his mom,' he was going to say but he couldn't.

Timmy looked sadly at Horatio now. "What about my dad?"

"Timmy, your dad went to Denver and I think it would be best if you stood with your aunt until I can speak with him again."

"You're gonna arrest him, aren't you?"

Horatio held Timmy's gaze, "Do you think that's wrong?"

Timmy smirked, "No, I think…but Horatio, he's my dad." He said in that soft pleading voice now.

"I know that Timmy and I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you."

"That's what he says…every time he keeps hitting me."

Horatio brows arched in surprise. "Timmy, I don't want you to worry about this now, I want you to focus on getting better, ok?"

"Sure, he's not your dad," he said pleading again.

Horatio exhaled softly and nodded. "All right, let me ask you this. Do you think it's right he keeps beating you?"

"I'm use to it Horatio, it's not a big deal." Timmy was almost pleading in that heart wrenching voice.

Horatio looked down and shook his head. "That's not an answer Timmy, you're smarter than that son. You don't mean that, trust me, how long are you willing to let him hurt you like this?"

Timmy shrugged. "I don't…I don't-- Horatio, I mean…he doesn't mean it."

"Timmy, did he mean what he did to me today? Remember now, he did it twice… do you think he meant that?"

Timmy swallowed hard and looked down. He nodded and spoke low now hesitating. "Yeah… I really think he meant that, he was out of control."

Horatio nodded. "Ok, listen to me, I want you to stay with your aunt and if you have any problems, you call me. You understand, anytime, ok?" Horatio handed the aunt one of his cards.

Timmy nodded and spoke sincerely. "I understand Horatio, and I'm really sorry for what he did to you."

Horatio's lips curved up and he tilted his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for Timmy. Now listen to me, I want you to get some rest young man, so went can get together again. I have a few things I would like to show you."

Timmy's eyes lit up and he smiled. "The lab, right?"

"Ah, ah, you're going to have to rest and get well first, then well see about the lab."

Timmy smiled. Maybe we can hangout on the beach again, I really enjoyed that day with you."

"That's a guarantee son, I really enjoyed our time together too." Horatio paused and looked back to the aunt. "Ok, so were all set, I'll see you before you leave tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok Horatio, and thanks for staying with me all day. I feel so much better when… when… I mean, I felt good and I knew you would…" Timmy scratched his head having a hard time with his words and emotions.

Horatio knew and gave him a smile nodding, "All right young man, I'll talk to later." He said, patting his shoulder gently as he held his gaze with soft eyes. Timmy smiled and Horatio walked around the bed now. "Ms. Ross, it was a pleasure to meet you, please feel free to call me anytime."

"Jenna, please, and it was a pleasure to finally meet you also, thank you for caring for my nephew."

"Not a problem Ma'am." He said, looking back down, "Ok Timmy, don't give Joe any trouble."

Timmy laughed, "Trouble's my middle name."

Horatio's brows arched and he chuckled, "I know." As he opened the door leaving now.

Timmy smiled. "Well, what do you think Aunt Jenna, I told you what a great guy he was."

"Yes you sure did and you're absolutely right, he seems like a real gentleman."

Timmy smiled brightly. "So you like him, I can tell?"

The aunt looked up and smiled not saying a word.

III

Horatio got in the hummer and opened his cell hitting a button.

"Frank"

"Hey H, how's the kid?"

"He's going to be fine, any word on his father?"

"As a matter of fact his lawyer just called to make a deal. I don't think Mr. Baldwin realized what he did today, until now of course. I get the funny feeling he may not be returning anytime soon, H. Like until his lawyer can figure out how to make a deal for him."

"Hmm, well I don't deal." Horatio said firmly.

Frank chuckled, "I know, that's why I don't think Mr. Baldwin will be returning for a while."

"All right Frank, I'll be at the lab if you need me." Horatio closed his phone and started the engine.

He arrived at the lab shortly after and retrieved his messages. He walked into the AV lab and found Eric and Dan working on the video now.

Eric turned in his chair now. "Hey H, Dan was just cleaning it up some more for us."

"How's it looking, case closed?"

Eric nodded. "Yep, one hundred percent with this video, no room for error. This is an open and closed case now."

"Ok, nice work Eric. I'll be in my office if you need me."

Horatio went up to his office and looked at the pile of case files on his desk now. Every time he seemed to clear off one pile of cases, it seemed another bunch of new one's were waiting for him. He wondered with a half grin, if someone was waiting for him to leave again so they could sneak in another bunch. He sat down and picked one up, opening it as he began to go through them now.

His day moved along quickly since he left Timmy. He was working effortlessly through the case files now, and he was even more determined to finish them off. There was a soft knock on his open door as Alexx walked in getting ready to go home now.

She gave him a warm smile. "Horatio, you going home anytime soon today honey?"

He looked up and then over at the clock. It was 6:30 and he lost track of time. He nodded, "Yes, I am thank you."

She grinned knowing, "You lost track, didn't you?"

He gave her a grin and stood up placing the file neatly down on his desk. "I did, yes, and I'm pretty sure a certain blond is going to have my head for it."

Alexx chuckled, "Well I'm sure she'll understand with your case load and if she doesn't, then I suggest you make it up to her somehow."

He gave Alexx a smile. "Have you spoken with her today?"

"Yes and she is very happy about going out tomorrow night, or though, not to thrilled about her doctors appointment."

Horatio took his jacket off the back of the chair and slipped it on. "She said that?"

"Well not in so many words but I could tell, she kept stressing how well she felt."

Horatio nodded and looked down a moment thinking.

Alexx was quick to pick up on his thoughts. "Honey, what is it?"

His eyes came back up and his lips curved just a bit to her, he couldn't put one past her. She knew his signs all to well as his hands rested on his hips comfortably.

"How does she seem to you, Alexx?" _'I'm starting to sound like Joe,'_ he thought.

Alexx shook her head. "I know she's not herself yet, but I'm sure she will be soon enough. Remember what Joe said, concussion are tricky."

Horatio nodded looking down in thought, "Maybe tomorrow night will be just what she needs."

Alexx looked at Horatio with admiration now. "I think she has exactly what she needs honey." She said smiling at him, knowing how hard he was trying to be there for her.

Horatio looked down shyly as his cell phone rang. He looked at it and back up to Alexx. "And here she is." He announced, as his brows went up and he opened his phone.

"Well a phone call would have been nice." She said upset now.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. Alexx waved and quietly walked out now smiling.

He spoke softly, "Umm, sorry about that, I kinda got caught up here in the files."

"Oh, I'm sure you did."

"Listen, how about I take you out for a nice—"

She snapped cutting him off, "How about you come home and eat dinner that I made special for you?"

His eyes closed again and he shook his head, '_shit._' "Um, I had no idea, I'm sorry. I'm leaving right now, ok?"

He heard the click of the phone as Calleigh hung up and he exhaled deeply. He closed his phone and walked out pulling his door closed behind him. '_So much for a nice night together, maybe I could salvage it,_' he thought heading home now.

He made a quick stop and walked into Calleigh's place 10 minutes later. She was in the kitchen cleaning up and completely ignored him now as he came in.

He exhaled softly and walked into the kitchen behind her. "Calleigh…" He said softly.

She turned and gave him a smirk snapping out, "Well it's nice to see you finally made it home."

He looked down and nodded, "I'm truly sorry." He tilted his head to her and lifted a single red rose. "Am I forgiving?" He asked softly, holding her gaze.

She shook her head at him and laughed, "What, you couldn't afford a dozen?" She shot back, as she walked away. A few seconds later Horatio heard the bedroom door slam shut.

His brows were still arched in shock at her response, as his lips formed a quiet, "Ooh." Still frozen in place now he shook his head and looked at the rose wishing she would remember. He walked to the cabinet and took out a small vase adding water, putting the rose in it now. He placed it down on the kitchen table and stared at it for a moment remembering everything now.

His cell chirped and pulled him from his haze. He took it out and looked down at it to see it was just a reminder of Calleigh's appointment. His thoughts came together and he headed for the bedroom now.

He knocked lightly on the door and opened it to see her lying in bed facing away from him. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to her, speaking softly.

"Calleigh, you have every right to be upset with me and I truly am sorry. Thank you for thinking about me and making a special dinner, it was very thoughtful."

She didn't say anything and when he tried to caress her arm she moved it away from him.

"Calleigh please, talk to me, I can't stand to see you upset like this."

She turned over quickly now and glared at him. "You should have thought about that before, you do have a brain, don't you?"

He closed his eyes and nodded to her thinking now. 'All right, I deserved that one.'

"Calleigh, I'm sorry, I was at the hospital all day and when I finally got to the lab, I… I got caught up in the case files, you know how it is."

"No I don't!" She snapped back.

He softly rubbed his forehead and realized his words. "I…I'm sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean... I know you don't remember."

She laid back down and turned away from him again.

He softly exhaled shaking his head, then slowly got up and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

He came walking out a little while later and changed into a t-shirt and jogging pants. He walked quietly over to find her fast asleep now as he gently covered her with the throw blanket. He walked back outside and collapsed down onto the sofa as his phone rang. He quickly lifted it off the coffee table and opened it.

"Horatio"

A very young soft voice greeted him, "Hi"

"Timmy, you ok son?"

"Yeah, just board and…you know, hospital's suck."

Horatio chuckled, "You're out first thing tomorrow morning, ok? I'll be there bright and early to see you."

"Horatio you don't have to come you know, I mean…I'm ok."

"I know you're ok, but I want to come, all right." It was not a question and Timmy knew that.

Timmy laughed into the phone, "Ok Horatio. So what did you think of my Aunt Jenna?"

"Well, I think you're very lucky to have such a caring aunt, Timmy."

"Yeah I am and she likes you too, she said you are very sophisticated."

Horatio chuckled, "That's a very nice way of saying I'm older."

Timmy gasped, "No Horatio, I told her you were in your 40's, just like she is. You guys are still young and you… well you can swim circles around me." Timmy laughed now, "You can even run faster than me too, I still can't believe that. How do you do that?"

"Well when you're up to it, we'll go for a jog together and I'll show you a few tricks, ok?"

"Ok, sounds great. Hang on, Maria just walk in." Horatio could hear him thanking Maria now for his medication. "Horatio, you still there."

"Mm-hmm, I'm here."

"She just left, she's really nice, her and Cathy. Joe said these pills wouldn't make me tired but they sure do."

"Well if you're tired you should rest and take your pills like Joe said, ok? The faster you get better the faster we get to hang out, so to speak."

Timmy laughed now. "So to speak, that's sounds funny the way you say it, dude."

Horatio cleared his throat. "Ahem… dude?"

"Oh sorry Horatio, just street slang, you know."

Horatio chuckled, "Apparently, I am finding out first hand from you… Dude."

Timmy began laughing again now and groaned in pain. "Ohhh, you're killing me man."

Horatio voice went serious. "Ok, that's about enough of that now. I want you to get some rest, ok Timmy?"

"Ok Horatio, I will." Timmy hesitated now trying to find the right words. "I just…I wanted to say thanks again for everything, I… I really mean it, Horatio. Today when you were here with me… well you made me…umm, you umm… I didn't feel so bad, knowing you were here with me. I mean, I felt good knowing you were with me and I just… wanted to say thanks again."

Horatio heard Timmy struggle with his words and tried to ease him. "No need for thank you Timmy, I was there because I chose to be there son. I wanted to be there with you, ok. Now go get some rest and we'll talk more tomorrow."

"Horatio, thanks for the pizza too," Timmy laughed again now. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sleep well Timmy, see you tomorrow son."

Horatio closed his phone and rested his head back on the couch thinking about Timmy now. _'If his father would just listen to reason and get some help, maybe they would have a chance.'_ He closed his eyes and drifted off thinking now, _'He thought the same thing once too.'_

He fell asleep as time passed and images began to assault his mind. His body jumped and jerked as blackness surrounded him with the loud slam of a door. His eyes strained against the darkness and searched for any sign of light. He sighed a heavy breath as a crack of light beamed under the door and eased him. Then the screaming began, and he quietly leaned forward, testing the knob gently to find it locked.

He took a deep breath and bent his knees up close to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, curling up. He let go suddenly and covered his ears unable to block out the mans harsh screaming voice.

"**That fucking boy doesn't know his place yet; well I'll make sure to show him!"**

"You can't keep doing this to him! She begged. "Let him out of there now, he was trying to help me!"

The man slurred harshly, **"Are you giving me orders again you stupid bitch!"**

"Get away from me, you're high again, and drunk! Can't you see what you're doing to your children; can't you see what you're doing to me? Please you have to get help, we love you." She pleaded.

Horatio's body jerked at the sound of glass shattering and then, he heard his mother's deafening scream. Her scream tore all the way through his trembling body. He jumped up and lunged for the doorknob, pulling and pushing now in urgency. He didn't hear her voice anymore now and began yelling from inside the closet.

"**Let me out! Dad! Dad! Don't you hurt her! Dad!!!" **

He pulled and pushed on the door and suddenly it clicked opened. He froze in fear as the door opened slowly and Ray snuck his head in.

He whispered, "Horatio, shut up before he hits you again."

Horatio was breathless and shaking, looking at Ray. "Where's mom?"

Ray shook his head looking down sadly and Horatio shoved the door wide open and ran passed him out into the living room. His eyes went wide and he froze in shock as he saw his father rip away his mother's clothes.

He let out a raging scream. **"No!!!!"** As he ran and jumped on his fathers back. He hung on yelling as the father struggled to get him off. **"Get off of her you bastard."**

The father grabbed his arms and pulled him right off now throwing him to the floor.

The mans voice was deep and threatening. **"How did you get out boy, your little brother, huh? I'm going to have a nice talk with him right after I finish with you and then her."** He nodded to his mother and tugged on his pants, buttoning them again.

Horatio lunged from the floor and screamed at him now. **"Don't you touch her again and you better leave Raymond alone."**

He grabbed Horatio by his shirt and laughed as he back-slapped him and he went flying back down to the floor.

He lifted his head up and blinked back the blurriness as he felt himself tugged up-wards from behind. His father grabbed his shirt, turning him and shook his whole body, screaming in his face now.

"**You good for nothing piece of shit, this will be one lesson you won't soon forget!" **

He back-slapped him hard again and Horatio spun down to the floor groaning now, moving very slowly. He turned his head to see his father pulling his belt off and heading his way.

He gasped and scurried to his feet, trying to bolt for the stairs now.

The father laughed and then yelled. **"Not so brave anymore, boy? Get the fuck over here!!!" **

He ran after Horatio now and shove him right back into the stairs hard. He picked him up by his shirt and shoved him back again as the edge of the stairs dug into his back and he cried out in pain.

Horatio laid there breathless and groaning as his father laughed above him. He flipped Horatio now and with one hand, tore his shirt right off his back. Horatio tried to scramble again and the father grabbed a handful of hair now, holding him in place.

"**Boy, you will never talk to me that way again, will you!"**

Horatio grunted and pulled away, struggling as the father turned him again, holding his gaze now, trying to intimidate him even more.

Horatio clenched his jaw as his eyes stood fixed like a stone mask on the fathers. His eyes never wavered and he wouldn't ever give in to him.

The father grew furious now and roared, **"Oh, you are testing me tonight, boy!!!"** He said holding onto his hair still, as he slammed Horatio's head back into the step and watched him slowly go limp.

He snarled, **"You… are going to learn now!"**

He flipped a groaning Horatio back over onto his stomach as his laughed echoed throughout the house. His arm rose up high and the metal buckle of the belt came down and connected with Horatio's back. The sound echoing as it made a sickening crack.

Horatio's head reared up in pain and he cried out gasping. **"Dad…stop!!!"** His hands gripped the steps as his breath left him quickly each time the belt connected again and again. The square thick metal leaving large red welts on his back each time it connected. Breathless and exhausted now he struggled with one word, "D…. ad."

The father emphasized his words as he connected each time with the belt now. **"You-will–never-question-me-again!"**

Horatio's vision began to blur as the pain seared through him. He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the cold metal connect again and again, soon everything went black.

From far away he could her someone calling his name. "Horatio… Horatio?"

A tremor shot through his body as he bolted upright gasping for air. He looked around and swallowed trying to catch his breath. She reached for him and he flinched looking up at her.

She shook her head. "Horatio, it's only a dream, you're dreaming."

He exhaled deeply leaning forward and running his hands through his hair, thinking now, _'What the hell was that all about.'_ He hadn't had such a vivid dream like this for sometime now. He looked back up at Calleigh now as she spoke.

"Do you want to come to bed?"

His brows furrowed to her confused.

"Horatio it's 2 in the morning, are you sleeping on the couch tonight?"

"Two…in-in the morning? I must have fallen asleep."

"She chuckled, "You must have."

He gave her a look as she smiled at him. "Are you ok, you were mumbling, and seemed very agitated? I didn't know if I should have woke you or not."

"I'm sorry, you did the right thing, waking me…thank you. I'll be right in."

He watched Calleigh walk away and let his head rest in both hands now, replaying his dream. _'Maybe everything with Timmy was reminding him of his past again.'_

**"Horatio!"** She yelled out.

His head snapped up and he stood up now. "Yeah, I'm coming."

His mind was still uneasy and he wondered now how he would sleep at all. He walked into the bedroom and climbed gently into bed.

She turned to him. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yes, everything is ok sweetheart, go to sleep." He leaned over and kissed her goodnight. She turned on her side away from him now and he realized she must have still been mad at him. He laid there for a while with his eyes open, looking up at the ceiling, thinking now about the dream. Finally he couldn't fight it anymore and his eyes closed once again.

Slowly now his eyes opened and he felt his back stinging, warm tears slid down his cheeks onto his pillow. He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a burning sensation all over his back.

"Ssh, you're all right, its ok Horatio." His mother's soothing voice said, as her gentle hands eased his pain.

He whimpered in pain shaking, "Mom…are you… ok?"

She ran a soft hand over his hair. "Yes sweetheart, I'm fine."

He shivered. "Ray…mond?"

"He's ok, Horatio. Just lie still and try to relax honey."

His breathing quickened every time she pressed on the large angry welts. He hugged the pillow tighter and pressed his face into it trying to bare the pain.

Ray kneeled on the side of the bed and put his head next to Horatio's pillow now. He whispered low to him, "Horatio, are…are you thirsty, I could…I could, get you a drink."

Horatio sniffled and turned his head to the left to see Ray's wide eyes and worried face right there. He tried to give him a smile and nodded as his words came out choppy, "Ok… thanks… Ray." His breath still coming in gasps as his mother bathed his wounds. Ray left quickly now and Horatio tried to turn.

"Mom?"

She held him gently in place. "No, stay there honey." She moved closer so he could see her.

His eyes gaped and he let out a gasp as he saw her eye swelled shut. His shaky voice rose, "Mom, your eye… he… hurt… you."

She lovingly caressed his hair. "It's ok Horatio, just relax and lie still."

"Mom, is he…"

"No, he's not here, were safe, now close your eyes and listen to my voice, ok?

He exhaled heavily, "Um-hmm."

Horatio laid there as his mother bathed his wounds now softly singing to him. He always loved listening to her sing, it soothed and relaxed him. Ray enjoyed it too as he returned with the water and smiled at his mom.

He whispered, "I think he fell asleep again." He held the glass up to her now. "Mommy, want some?"

Horatio's eyes suddenly shot opened as he heard glass shatter, followed by deep laugher. **"Hey boy you don't look so brave now."**

Horatio gasped in fear and froze, afraid to move at all now. He heard the sound of his father's belt being pulled off quickly and he squeezed his eyes shut waiting now, trembling. Hoping this was just another dream, suddenly his eyes opened as he heard little Ray's voice.

"Daddy, please don't hit him again…please daddy." Ray asked pleading softly.

Horatio held his breath and prayed but was worried now for Raymond.

The father suddenly roared, **"Get your little ass out of here now!"** Ray took off like a bat out of hell.

Horatio felt the bed dip and heard the mattress creak now as he squeezed his eyes shut again, praying for this to be a dream. Now a cold chill of panic ran right through him as he felt his father's warm breath on his back. His heart was racing and now began pounding so hard against his chest, he thought it would explode.

Suddenly his father's breath was at his ear, "Boy, I waiting, you still feeling brave?"

Horatio's eyes shot open as he felt fingers thread into his hair and then pull it hard. He gasped as his head was yanked back and the father smiled, eye to eye with him now.

**"Answer me, boy! You have enough yet?"** He yanked on his hair again and a small whimper came out. He yelled right in his ear now**. "Beg me not to hurt you again… BEG ME BOY!"**

Horatio clenched his teeth down and fisted the blankets as he glared at him with hateful eyes.

His father laughed manically in his drug-induced state and smiled at Horatio with pride. **"That's my boy!"**

He grabbed him by the waist of his jeans and yanked him off the bed. Horatio cried out trying to grab a hold of his arms as he dragged him through the house to a very familiar closet.

Ray cried out now screaming, **"Mommy, mommy!"** He was sobbing now as the father dragged Horatio. "Daddy, please, daddy no, not again…" His little voice screamed at the father now, **"Leave him alone!!!!!!"**

The father stopped and looked at Ray in disbelief and Horatio yelled now. **"Run Ray, hide, go...go!"**

The father laughed and looked at Horatio again now slurring his words and spraying him with spit. **"Boy, you just don't know when to quit!"**

Horatio was suddenly pulled up and lifted with two large hands around his throat, his feet dangled in the air as he struggled to breathe hanging on. His father glared at him now with dark bloodshot eyes boring into him. Horatio could only think of one thing now holding his gaze, _'Those were the devils eyes,' _and blackness overtook him.

**"Horatio…Horatio!"** She shook him now and he bolted upright gasping, yelling.

**"Get off me!"** He yelled out.

Her eyes went wide as she stared at him. Sweat pouring off his forehead and neck as he franticly looked around the room. She lightly touched his arm and he jumped and turned to her.

"Horatio, are you ok? Maybe you're coming down with a cold, I don't think you're well, you're soak and wet." She put her hand to his forehead and he turned away.

In a deep raspy voice now thick with sleep he spoke. "I'm fine, I...I just need a shower." He got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Horatio?"

"Go back to sleep, Calleigh." He said, as he closed the bathroom door and quickly inhaled a deep breath leaning on the sink still shaking now. _'What the hell is going on here?'_ He thought, and shook his head clear looking at himself in the mirror. His thoughts reeling still as he hung onto the words, _**'The devils eyes.'**_ He pinched the bridge of his nose and deeply inhaled calming himself. He rubbed his eyes and turned, starting the shower.

Calleigh sat up awake in bed now wondering what this was all about now. She got up and went out to the kitchen starting the coffee and breakfast.

Horatio came out 20 minutes later fully dressed and ready to go. He walked up to her at the stove and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. "Good morning beautiful."

She gave him a smile. "I don't know how good it is for you though?"

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tight. "Today is your day of reckoning."

Now she gave him a full smile. "Yes and I do hope Joe agrees with us."

Horatio nodded. "I'm sure he will, especially, if he knows what's good for him."

Calleigh replied, "Yes, other wise we'll have to kill him."

Horatio gave her a stunned look. "Calleigh?" He questioned her unsure.

"What?" She said innocently now with a shrug to him. "Where do I keep my gun?" She laughed.

Horatio chuckled now sitting down at the table. "I think I had better hurry up and get you over to see Joe."

Calleigh showered and dressed and they left for her appointment. They arrived at the hospital and Joe made her get a quick scan first. Horatio took a walk over to Timmy's room while Calleigh was having the test.

He opened the door and poked his head in to find a smiling Timmy. "Good morning young man."

Timmy chuckled, "You're not kidding when you say early huh."

Horatio's voice went deep. "Mmm, no." He grinned at him.

"I had the worst night sleep ever, if you want to call it that. I didn't even sleep."

Horatio mumbled, "That's makes two of us."

Timmy looked at him confused.

"I'm sure once you get to your aunt Jenna's you'll sleep fine, Timmy."

"Oh definitely, I sleep like a rock there."

"Did you eat yet?"

"Yep, they sent me eggs, a bagel and Rice Krispies. If you want to live, eat only the Rice Krispies." He said laughing.

Horatio chuckled shaking his head, Timmy was already making his day better. "How about I run down and get you something better?"

"No thanks, I'm good Horatio. I never eat breakfast anyway, I'm not a real morning person."

"Really? Well you're wide awake now and haven't taken a breath since I walked in the room." Horatio rested both hands on his hips now eyeing Timmy up.

"Yeah well, it hard to get any sleep in this place when the nurses keep going in and out all night long!"

Horatio chuckled as Joe walked in.

"Well it's good to see some laughter in here. How are you feeling, Timmy?"

"Okie dokie Joe."

"Are you ready to go home?"

"You better believe I am, beside you can't get any sleep in this place."

Horatio chimed in now. "It seems young Timmy has a complaint about the nurses going in and out too much."

Joe narrowed his eyes on him and smiled. "I thought you said you liked the nurses."

Timmy threw his head back and laughed. "I like them more in the daytime, Joe."

They all laughed now and Joe examined Timmy. He set up his discharge papers and gave him a follow up appointment, making sure that Horatio knew about it.

Horatio said a quick goodbye to Timmy now. "Ok, I have to go but I want a phone call from you later. Let me know how you're doing settling in with your aunt, ok?"

Timmy nodded, "Ok Horatio, I'll call you, and thanks again."

Horatio walked around the bed and gave Timmy a smile. He ran a hand over his forehead in affection, brushing his hair back. "You just keep on trying son and don't you ever give up, I'm right here with you."

Timmy smiled and gave him a surprised look now as he walked out the door. He blinked a few times and wondered if Horatio knew that was one of his favorite songs. Timmy mumbled to himself now. "How in the world does he know everything?" He shook his head wondering.

III

Horatio walked in the examine room with Joe now and observed.

"Ok, so let me hear how you're doing, Calleigh?" Joe leaned back on the counter with his arms crossed.

"Why don't you tell me what my scan shows first?"

Joe gave her a wry grin. "Your scan is good…no great. It's actually hard to believe because it's only been a few days."

She looked over at Horatio with a huge smile now. "See, I told you I was fine."

He nodded back to her as Joe continued.

"So no headaches, dizziness, nausea… nothing out of the ordinary, Calleigh?"

She shook her head. "Nope, can we go now?" She smiled.

Joe put his hand up and chuckled, "Hang on, not so fast. I do have to examine you and give you a mini mental exam before I clear you."

Calleigh's eyes widen a moment and she gave him a surprised look. "A mental exam, are you kidding me?" She said annoyed now rolling her eyes.

Horatio watched her as Joe explained it wasn't a big deal.

"Relax Calleigh it's nothing, just a few questions to check your memory and cognitive responses."

"I'm not crazy and I don't need a metal test." She huffed.

Joe raised a brow now seriously, "Well if you want to be cleared you do."

She shook her head. "Fine, whatever."

Joe looked over at Horatio who seemed surprised himself and moved to sit on the stool in front of her now.

"Ok, I'm going to name 3 objects and I want you to remember them. I'll asked you at the end of the exam what they are, ok?"

She nodded as her eyes narrowed. "Ok Joe."

Horatio stood off to the side, out of her view and observed closely.

"Ok Calleigh, I want you to remember watch, pen and phone."

She nodded. "Watch, pen and phone, got it."

"Good, Ok, now I want you to give me the month day and year it is?"

She gave him a glare now. "Are you kidding me, Joe?" She went on to give him all three accurately with a nod of annoyance.

He chuckled, "Hey I don't make these tests, take it out on the neurologist. Ok, back to business." He shook his head and smiled up at her. "Where are we, give me the country, city and your address?"

She shook her head and smacked her lips apart. "This is ridicules."

"Look, I know this sounds stupid but it is required by law, why not just answer and get it over with?"

"Fine, fine… We are in the United States, Miami." She went on and gave her correct address.

"Ok Calleigh, start with 100 and count backwards by 7."

Her brows rose and she shook her head. "100, 93, 86, 79, 72—"

"Ok that's enough. Spell the word, 'world,' backwards."

Her eyes narrowed thinking as she slowly began. "Umm, dlorw…"

Joe nodded now thinking. 'So far so good only one mistake on the word.' Calleigh I need you to name the 3 objects I asked you to remember."

"Watch, pen and phone. Are we done now with the baby games?" She said with an attitude.

Joe nodded. "Yes, now relax and let me examine you, ok?" Joe rolled back on the stool and hit the light switch, turning off the lights as he moved back and shined the ophthalmoscope in her eye. "Just look straight ahead for me." He asked as he examined one and then the other. He rolled back and flipped the light back on, standing up now walking over to her. "Lay back for me please."

She gave him a look as she laid back. "The Cat Scan said I was fine."

He gave her a chuckle, "Right and I have to examine you to see if I agree with it, ok?"

She rolled her eyes at him and smirked as he leaned over her and examine her head wound. He listened to her heart and lungs, also taking her blood pressure. He backed off and gave her a surprised look. "Your pressure high."

"Yeah well that figures with all this stupid shit you're putting me through!"

Joe tilted his head to her with a very shocked look as Horatio wondered where that just came from.

She snapped at Joe again now, "Well do you blame me? Wouldn't you be upset if you had to go through all this crap?"

Joe put his hands up to her now. "Ok, ok… I understand Calleigh." He moved back over to the counter and opened her chart. He looked back in her chart and read the older numbers. '110/70, 120/80, 110/70, 150/100 - the day of the accident._ 'That makes sense but now still high,'_ he thought. He turned and looked at Horatio then back at Calleigh. "150/110 is very high, I have to tell you I am a little concerned about this."

Calleigh shook her head and sat right up now upset. Joe moved right to her and put a gentle hand on her arm. "Don't be upset ok, just listen. I want you to lay back for a few minutes and relax. You're right and it could be high because you're upset, let's check it out, ok?"

She nodded and laid back down exhaling looking over to Horatio.

Joe excused himself for a moment now. "Rest a few minutes and I'll be right back." He was out the door in a heartbeat.

"Can you believe this Horatio? I thought this we were going to be in and out."

Horatio moved to her and reached for her hand, looking down at her lovingly. His voice soft and soothing to her. "Relax for just a few minutes and show him you're fine, ok?"

She nodded and closed her eyes breathing deeply, trying to relax herself.

"There you go, just let yourself relax, it will be fine Calleigh."

She breathed deeply, "I hope so."

Joe came back in with a smile. "Ok, lets see if your doctor is causing you to have high blood pressure."

Horatio chuckled, but Calleigh didn't now and watched Joe like a hawk as he inflated the cuff again.

He slowly let in deflate now and nodded. "See it's a little better anyway. "140/100, it's not great but 10 points off each is pretty good. Ok, I do want to follow up with this and make sure you don't need medication, all right?"

She nodded. "It's white coat syndrome, Joe."

Joe smiled and arched his brow, "I'm not wearing a white coat, Calleigh." He put his hand out and helped her to sit up. "Ok, you're cleared for light duty, only, and as your doctor I am asking… I'm asking you to wait until Monday to go back to work?"

She narrowed her eyes and suddenly smiled. "You have a deal, doctor. I won't return until Monday but I'm going out tonight, ok?"

Horatio was surprised with her answer. He thought she would jump at the chance to get back to work now.

Joe looked over at Horatio. "You'll be with her I presume?"

Horatio nodded. "I will."

Joe looked back at Calleigh with a smile. "Ok, go and enjoy yourselves, but please don't over do it Calleigh, all right?"

She nodded and smiled. "I won't, and thanks Joe." She slipped down off the table as Horatio put his hand out for her. She gave him a grin and looked back over to Joe.

"All right I want to see you back in one week Calleigh, ok?"

She nodded. "Ok Joe, whatever you say."

Horatio and Joe shook hands. "Thank you Joe, we appreciate everything."

"You're welcome and so do I, Horatio. Timmy seems happy and I'm glad you're helping him work things out."

Horatio gave him a grin. "He's a good kid and deserves a chance."

"Well if anyone can help him, it's you." He patted Horatio's back. "So if you ever need anything just give me a call, all right?"

"Yes doctor." Horatio smiled, as he slipped his sunglasses on and walked through the door Joe was holding open for them.

They said goodbye and left as Horatio opened the car door for Calleigh. He got in and started the engine heading back to her place now.

Calleigh's hand slowly rubbed on his thigh now as his brows lifted. "Sweetheart, we're minutes away from home, I do not wish to get into an accident right now."

She chuckled as she undid her seatbelt and slid over to him now. "Well then you had better keep your eyes on the road." She said, as her hand slid right up his thigh and into his lap.

"Uhh," he groaned, as his eyes closed for just a moment feeling her finally touch him. His control already lost as her hand rubbed on his very substantial bulge, now tenting in his pants. "Calleigh!" He gasped.

She chuckled and removed her hand. "Ok, but you did say anything I wanted…and I want this right here." She put her hand back in his lap and squeezed softly as he groaned again.

He turned to her for a second and gave her a hungry look, almost growling. "Put your seat belt back on."

"Mm-hmm, yes sir…any more orders for me?" She chuckled, as she slid back over and buckled herself back up.

A low groan emanated deep from Horatio's throat at her words. _'This was going to be over even before it started,'_ he thought.

"So are you staying home with me the rest of the day?" She asked in a seductive drawl to him, very thick in her southern accent now.

He stopped for the light and turned to her. "It's still early…" he said, as his brows rose and she leaned over and gave him a wet sensual kiss, reminding him of things to come. A horn honked and he broke off shaking his head, his voice thick with lust as he finished his sentence, "...And the possibility is growing by the second."

She laughed, "Yes I can see that from here."

They arrived at Calleigh's and he quickly got out and opened the door for her, helping her out. He gave her a quick kiss and wrapped his hand in hers, pulling her now to her front door.

She opened the door as he whispered in her ear from behind, "You smell incredible."

She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders up as a shiver went through her. The moment she was in he closed the door and pulled her into him.

Now they began in urgency, hot, fast and furious. His hands curled up into her hair and he pulled her in, thrusting his tongue into her warm mouth.

She moan as she hungrily kissed him back, sweeping her tongue all along his. Her arms wrapped around his waist and slid up his back as she moaned breathlessly to him, "You feel so tense."

He growled, breathing hard, planting wet licks all over her neck right up to her ear, "You have no idea…I feel like I could explode right now." He said, as he let his hands slid down her back to her rear, pulling her in closer against him.

She kissed him hard as she slid her hand to his bulging hardness and began to stroke him.

He let out another growl and turned her now, leaning her back against the door. He quickly grabbed her hands and pulled them above her head, holding them as she looked at him in shock.

She let out a moan as he held them with one hand and slowly slid his right hand down over her breast, popping her buttons open slowly, one at a time. He dipped his head down kissing and licking in between her breasts.

"Oh god!" She grunted to him and began to struggle trying to free her hands. He ran his hand down lower to her thigh and dragged it up slowly to her hot center. She gasped as her head went back on the door and she grunted, "Fuck!"

His head came up a second in shock to see her panting nearly out of control. He was surprised to hear that word from her and until now he never did. She suddenly broke free from his hands and pulled his hair, dragging him right back to her waiting mouth. She devoured him desperately now rubbing herself against him wildly as he crushed her into the door. She felt his leg between hers as she grinded against him and felt a familiar vibration go off on her leg.

She gasped breathlessly, "God, not now…"

He was panting, trying to breath leaning his head on her shoulder. "Hang on…ok?"

She nodded letting her head rest against the door as he stood up and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his cell and looked down at the name, Eric. He inhaled deeply and shook his head. "I have to take this, ok?"

She nodded and seemed fine with it now. If anything he seemed more annoyed than her now as he opened his cell.

"Horatio"

"Hey H, I didn't know if you were still at the hospital, I'm sorry to bother you but we have a problem here."

"What kind of a problem?"

"The DA wants to cut our suspect free and said she needs to speak with you. It seems the officer who pick him up with me never read him his rights. She said we don't have a case anymore."

"Eric, who was the officer and is it true?"

Eric sighed into the phone. "Yeah, it's true H. He's a rookie and apologized to me over and over again, officer Nick hardy."

Horatio exhaled deeply, "Ok Eric, tell the DA I'll be there ASAP." Horatio closed his phone and turned to see Calleigh buttoning her blouse back up.

"So much for that, huh?" She said quietly.

He tilted his head to her and held her eyes. "I…I promise to make it up to you tonight. I'm sorry and I hope you can understand?"

She nodded and gave him a smile. "I understand, it's ok go, I know it's important."

He smiled and gave her a very sensual kiss, so smooth and soft it melted her in place.

She backed off and gave him a glare, lowering her voice. "You had better go before I change my mind and lock you in here with me."

He smiled looking down. "Ok, so I'll talk to you in a bit."

She opened the door and held it as he walked out kissing her once again. Her cell phone rang now and Calleigh closed the door and quickly answered it before Horatio even pulled away.

"It's a good thing you're late!" She said, exhaling deeply.

* * *

TBC... 

I bet I have you going Hum?


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you as always for the reviews and thoughts. So far, I have one reader who figured it all out and I didn't even make it to chapter 10 yet. LOL I can't say who it is yet because it would give my surprise away, but she knows who she is. I do not wish to do that, in fact, even though she knows what's going on now, there are many more surprises to come. So, Happy reading and remember to follow my breadcrumbs, for this story and the next.

* * *

Horatio walked into the crime lab and was quickly flagged down by Eric now. 

He took off his sunglasses. "Talk to me, Eric."

He handed him the case file. "This is the case and the DA is waiting in the interrogation room."

"What else do we have on the suspect besides the video tape?"

"Alexx found lead and soot, in and around the victims mouth. Ryan found out that the epithelia's match our suspects DNA."

"Ok, and we have the scratch marks on the suspect to prove it?"

Eric looked at Horatio now. "I didn't check the suspect H, we had the tape and it was full proof. I didn't think I needed to go any further."

Horatio nodded. "All right, let's check the suspect Eric. Let's go back to the beginning and find something to make this stick. I'm going to have a talk with the DA and see if she'll help us out on this. Let me know as soon as you have something, ok?"

"I'm on it right now H." Eric walk one-way and Horatio headed the other, now making his way to the interrogation room. He looked in and opened the door entering now.

She quickly looked up. "Lieutenant Caine, you are aware of a persons Miranda rights I believe?"

He tucked his chin, "Ma'am, the officer who arrested the suspect is the one you should be directing that question at, I am sure you're aware he is a rookie, and made a rookie mistake."

"Yes, Mr. Delko has spoken to me about the officer, but what's done is done."

Horatio gave her an intense look, "Ma'am, we have evidence that shows this man did it, we have the whole attack on tape and you want to let this guy walk. This man is a murderer, and you say, what's done is done." Horatio shook his head looking down speaking low, "I wonder how the victim's family is going to feel about that." He said, as he looked down shaking his head in disgust.

She gave him a nod of understanding. "Look I know you're trying to do your job but this case won't hold up like this. Miranda rights are something the judge takes very seriously. He is going to throw this right out and I'll be made the laughing stock of the courtroom. I won't be made a fool of because some rookie screwed up."

Horatio held her gaze shaking his head, "Ms. Clarke—"

Eric knocked on the glass door to get his attention and Horatio excused himself now. "Give me a minute, please." He said, as he stepped outside.

He walked over to Eric now with an annoyed look. "What have you got?"

"H, he has the scratch marks to prove it, we just checked him out. Alexx said it was an arrhythmia that killed him but no weapon or tools marks on the body at all. She only found lead and soot, in and around the mouth."

He nodded. "Ok, good."

Eric looked at him confused. "Good? How is that good, H?"

Horatio held his gaze. "Because lead and soot come from GSR and I'm betting he didn't get rid of that gun yet. I want you and Mr. Wolfe to go over to his place and find the weapon he used. First, I want you to get a warrant for this guys house and car." Horatio Paused looking down. "I need you to go find me that weapon, Eric. It will be admissible now because it was not involved with the botched up arrest, you understand?"

Eric smiled at him understanding now. "Right, we don't need the tape if we find the gun, we're on it H."

"Good, because I don't know how long she's going to help us keep him here, and if he gets released he's gonna take off." Horatio tilted his head toward the DA standing in the room.

Eric looked down feeling guilty now. "H, I'm sorry…"

"Forget it; it wasn't your fault Eric. Let's just make this right by giving the victims family justice and closure."

Eric nodded with new vigor, "I'll call you when we find it, H." Eric turned and walked away as Horatio went back in the room.

"Ms. Clarke, we appear to have new evidence that was not involved with the botched up arrest, would that be of interest to you?"

She nodded, "Yes, of course it would."

"Good, because we need to keep the suspect here a while longer while my team gets the warrant to recover it." Horatio looked down and then back up at her with a cool grin, "Do you think you could manage—"

"Lieutenant, yes, I think I can manage it fine until they return." She grinned.

Horatio gave her a nod of understanding. "Good, because we both want the same things, even if it is for different reasons. I appreciate your cooperation in this matter."

She narrowed her eyes on him now and huffed, "Just what does that mean, Lieutenant?"

Horatio looked down now, not wanting to blow this with her. He tried to be gentle, if that was possibly with what he had to say. He sighed softly as his blue eyes locked onto her. "It means a young man lost his life and that's what this case is about. I understand your career is important, but you should… think less about how you are going to look and more about the victim, the man who lost his life."

She looked away now and Horatio thought he blew it. _'Shit I should have held my tongue.'_ He thought, as she looked back at him and shook her head.

She nodded to him now. "You know, you're absolutely right. Sometimes this job can really get to you and make you lose perspective."

He nodded back speaking softly, "And that is something I can completely understand." He gave her a small grin. "How do you feel about a cup of coffee?"

She held his gaze and nodded, slowly smiling, "You buying?"

His brows arched. "No, but I'm pouring," he chuckled, as he held the door open now for her. "After you; you can wait in the lounge." He said, as he led her there.

He poured two cups of coffee and handed her one now.

"Thank you Lieutenant for the coffee and the bluntness. I think we all can use a wake up call now and again." She said smiling.

Horatio nodded, "I agree Ms. Clarke; you are right about that. I appreciate your help with the case and I'll be in my office if you need me, ok. You can stay here and take care of any business you need to. As soon as I have something, you'll be the first to know, ok?"

She nodded as her phone rang, "Yes, thank you."

Horatio left and went down to post now, looking for Alexx. He walked through the swinging door as her head came up.

"Hey honey, did Eric give you that report?"

"He did, thank you Alexx, hopefully now they can find the weapon that was used on our victim. That should lock this case up for good, I would think."

Alexx frowned, "I didn't find any weapon marks, Horatio."

"No, you found the lead and soot, in and around his mouth. That comes from firing a gun, so, I'm betting he put that gun in the kids mouth."

Alexx's eyes went wide, "Of course, that would make complete sense now. He must have knew about his heart condition, the bastard knew it would cause him to go into Vtach and flat-line."

"So it's murder with intent, he's going away for a long time." Horatio nodded looking down in deep thought now.

"I just hope they find the weapon."

Horatio nodded, "Mm-hmm." His eyes narrowed in thought.

"So did everything go ok with Calleigh's appointment today? Are we still on for tonight?"

He nodded. "Mm-hmm, yes, it went well, except for a bit of high blood pressure she was having at the time… we think?"

Alexx chuckled, "Calleigh… High blood pressure? Are you sure Joe's cuff is working properly?"

Horatio went serious now, "He checked it twice today and said he found it high after the accident too. He did say he was going to keep an eye on it for us. She has a follow up in a week."

"Ooh, I'm sure she wanted his head for that, another week before she can get back to work, it must be eating her up inside. No wonder her pressure's high."

Horatio frowned, "That's what I thought too... but she didn't seem bothered by it in the least. She was more concerned with being cleared, and going out tonight." He shook his head confused and exhaled as his hands rested on his hips.

Alexx gave him a smile and moved closer rubbing his arm gently. "You ok Horatio, and don't give me the 'I'm fine bit' I know you too well. I know this has to be hard on you not knowing if she is going to remember everything again.

He looked down at his fingernail and fiddled with it, speaking in a soft whisper, "I believe she'll remember… I, I have to Alexx."

Alexx rubbed his arm and sighed softly. "I can't imagine what you feel right now; you both just finally got together, after all this time and now…" She shook her head sadly. "If you need to talk or anything, you know I'm here honey, ok?"

He gave her a slight nod, "Mm-hmm."

A quiet silence came over the room as the sound of his shrilling phone echoed causing Alexx to jump. He slowly reached into his pocket, taking it out and opening it.

"Horatio" He said firmly.

"H, we got it! We got the weapon." An eager Eric said, breathing rapidly into the phone, bringing Horatio back to the task at hand. "Well see you in a few minutes, H."

"Good work, Eric." Horatio closed his phone and looked back up at Alexx.

Alexx gave him a grin. "They found it?"

"Yes they did and they're heading back now. I need to go have a talk with a certain DA now. Horatio turned and headed for the door stopping a moment and looking back. "Nice work and thank you, Alexx."

She smiled back at him. "You're welcome." She answered softly, as the door swung closed. "Anytime honey, anytime."

Eric and Ryan came back and Horatio helped them get the case straightened out now, as they gathered in the layout room.

"Gentleman, this is you're arrest. Why don't you both go an inform the suspect and his lawyer that he is about to be put away for a long long time. I'll go talk to the DA."

They both nodded and Wolfe answered. "It will be our pleasure, H." Ryan and Eric took the case file and the evidence, as they both headed out of the layout room now.

Horatio spoke with the DA and brought her up to speed, as she approved and agreed with him now. She was more than satisfied with the case now, she knew it would be an easy win. She thanked him with a smile and left.

He headed back over to the interrogation room and walked into the private viewing room now able to see and hear everything without be noticed. He stood in front of the glass and crossed his arms over his chest watching his two CSI's go in for the kill.

Eric spoke confidently now. "Mr. Taylor, we just recovered this gun from your place of residence. It has your fingerprints on it as well as your DNA."

"So, that proves nothing, except I held it." He snapped back at them.

Ryan chimed in now. "Well it proves you held it and used it on the victim."

The man snorted a laugh now. "Oh really, it tells you all that, does it."

Eric gave him a smile now. "Yeah it does, you see not only is your DNA on it, but so is the victims."

The man looked at Eric and Ryan now with hate in his eyes. He snarled now, "You never read me my rights, you can't charge me!"

Ryan chuckled, "Why don't you take that up with your lawyer, I'm sure she can explain it all to you."

The lawyer looked at him and he shook his head. "They can't do this to me, can they?" He asked harshly.

"Yes they can," She answered nodding.

Eric narrowed his eyes now. "Mr. Taylor, You're under arrest for the murder of, Kevin Stuart. Not only did you kill him, but you did it with intent, and you knew he had a heart condition. You planned it all out, and that's called murder in the first degree. It's punishable by, life in prison or the death penalty."

"You can't do this to me, he deserved what he got. He stoled my girlfriend, he thought he was better than me, how could I let him get away with that!" The man stood up shouting now as the the officer took control and handcuffed him, leading him out as his lawyer followed.

Eric and Ryan looked at each other and smiled, happy now it all worked out.

"Dam Eric, I thought he was going to get away with it."

"Not a chance in hell Ryan, H would never let that happen."

"Yeah, I know." Ryan smiled as he gave Eric an approving nod.

Horatio grinned at his two CSI's on the other side of the glass partition as his phone rang and he opened it.

"Horatio"

"Hello stud," Came a soft feminine voice.

Horatio's brow rose as he chuckled, "What?"

"Oh nothing, forget it, I was just reminiscing, you know earlier today, us?"

"Yes, I knew what you meant, Calleigh."

"So are we good for tonight?"

"Mmm, we are great for tonight, how's 6:oo sound to you?"

"It sounds early."

"Well, I thought I'd take you for a nice dinner first, ok?"

"Ok, yes, I'll be ready and waiting."

"Ok, so I'll pick you up at six, see you then sweetheart."

"I can hardly wait for…" she laughed, "Tonight, you and I and…"

"Yes, our bed, I know."

"I loved the way you attacked me earlier…you drove me crazy, I had no idea you…."

"Mm-hmm, I think I understand what you're avoiding to say.

She chuckled, "I'll umm, talk—see you later, I mean."

"Mmm, yes you will beautiful, yes you will." Horatio closed the phone and bounced on his toes with a wicked grin. He straightened up and put his phone away now heading back out to talk with Eric and Ryan.

He headed to the lounge for a cup of coffee and found them both there now. Eric was pouring himself a cup of coffee and Ryan was at the vending machine with his hand on his chin.

"Gentlemen, nice work."

Eric nodded and Ryan spoke, "Thanks H, we couldn't have done it without you. Personally, I thought this case was lost and he was going to get away with it."

Horatio moved to the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee now, leaning back against it. "Nothing is ever as it seems Mr. Wolfe, we should never assume, should we?"

Ryan chuckled, "Yeah, tell me about it, I get it now. I'm just glad we were able to put this guy where he belongs."

Horatio nodded, "Agreed."

Eric sat down and look up at Horatio now, "So how's Calleigh, are we still going out tonight?"

"Calleigh's doing better, and yes she is looking forward to it."

Alexx came walking in now. "Good afternoon boys, glad to hear the case worked out." She turned to Horatio. "So what time are we on for honey."

"Hmm, how's 8:00 sound to everyone?"

They all nodded as Alexx answered, "Looks like it sounds good, we're going to Purdy's right?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Ok, I'm heading home now and will pick you boys up later." She winked at Eric and Ryan.

Ryan spoke and Eric laughed, Thank you Alexx, we appreciate the ride."

"Yeah well just don't forget tomorrow's Friday, and you both have work."

Horatio chuckled, "I'll make sure they remember, don't worry Alexx."

Alexx nodded, "Ok, I'll see you all in a little while." She turned and left with a smile.

Horatio went back up to his office and completed the paper work closing out the case. He looked over to his awaiting files and eyed them up, knowing they had to be proofed and sighed. He reached for his cell and pressed a button.

"Hello, Ms. Ross?"

"Hi, please, call me Jenna."

He chuckled, "Ok, how's Timmy doing today?"

"He's sleeping now but he's doing well, thanks for calling."

"That's not a problem, I'll call again and talk with him later."

"That would be great Horatio. He loves talking to you and being with you as well. I'll make sure to tell him you called."

"Ok um, thank you Jenna, take care."

Horatio closed his phone and stared at it for a moment thinking about Timmy and his aunt. A quick flash went off in his head as a vision from his dream startled him. He shook his head as he got up and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair, heading out to the hummer and home now.

He opened his door and walked in to stale air, he quickly opened the patio doors, letting some fresh air in now. He looked around with his hands on his hips feeling very alone right now. He smiled as his eyes stopped on the vase and the two roses she gave him, still very much alive now. He realized he missed having her here with him as it was before the accident.

"God I miss her." He said aloud, as he turned and headed for his bedroom.

He was quick as he shaved and showered, splashing his after shave on with a slight burning sensations. He felt fresh and revived now as he pulled out a nice pair of black slacks and a royal blue shirt to go with them. He finished dressing and went back into the bathroom to comb his hair again. He reached for the brush and bumped into Calleigh's body spray, knocking it over. He smiled and picked it up, removing the cap as he spritzed it once into the air.

He leaned forward into the sweet mist inhaling, "Mmmm," he moaned low, as he inhaled its scent deeply, closing his eyes and thinking of her now. Flashes, visions going off in his head of the two of them now. He saw her in the doorway looking beautiful with that black spaghetti dress on, then he saw her with a white bikini shaking her hips to her favorite song. He saw her in the red cocktail dress he bought for her and sigh softly as he returned the bottle to the counter with the brush and headed out. He locked up and took a quick look around as he pulled the door closed behind him.

Horatio arrived at Calleigh's at exactly 6:00 on the head now. She opened the door and smiled. "Right on time."

'Handsome,' he thought, with a shy grin to her. "You all set?" He asked softly.

She nodded and pulled the door closed behind her as her perfume assaulted his senses. She gave him a quick kiss and his brows furrowed as he stared at her luscious red lips. She began walking to the hummer as he gave her the once over.

His eyes sliding from head to toe on her now. She wore a red tight fitting v-neck top with a black straight spandex skirt that came above her knees. Just looking at her now made him swell with desire, and those back stilettos heals were making him ache even more as they clicked against the concrete loudly. Her hair was up in a bun, exposing and highlighting the beautiful line of her bare neck as the rose sparkled at him.

He opened the door as she climbed in and gave him a smile; he quickly walked around and got in, starting the engine looking over to see her incredible sexy legs.

"Sweetheart, you look beautiful and incredibly sexy. That skirt may be just a bit short, don't you think?"

She gave him a wry smiled. "No I don't, besides it seems to be working on you quite well I'd say from the look of that bulge."

His brows arched and he nodded in surprise, "Oh, it's definitely working on me."

She reached her hand over and placed it on his thigh as he quickly removed it. She gave him a confused look.

He grinned, "If you do that, you can forget about everything tonight."

She nodded and laughed shaking her head. "There's not a chance I'm going to let that happen."

He chuckled, "Good, now buckle up beautiful."

"Oh, right." She replied, as she clicked in her seat belt happily.

He gave her a curious look and began driving to the restaurant. They ate dinner and had a little wine. Calleigh seemed to be enjoying herself immensely. He was very happy to see her smiling once again but the night seemed to be moving quickly and before they knew it, they were driving to the club.

Horatio parked and Calleigh slid over and stole a deep passionate kiss, leaving him aching for more as she smiled and began to get out. He quickly made his way around and helped her out, looking around momentarily, as he kissed her again leaning her back against the hummer.

They quickly broke off as they heard people talking and walking in their direction. Horatio put his hand to the small of her back and walked with her to the club. Once inside they quickly found the others as Alexx waved them over to a small round table.

Alexx smiled and opened her arms giving Calleigh a hug. "Hey honey, how are you doing?"

She smiled brightly, "Great, this place is huge and the music's nice, not that loud."

"C'mon sugar let me show you around, ok?"

Calleigh nodded and looked at Horatio who gave her a nod and grin. "Go ahead, enjoy yourself."

They walked away as Horatio watched from a distance. Eric quickly getting Horatio's attention now gapping at a beautiful brunette in a red dress, with a very long sexy figure. Horatio turned to see what had his CSI in a daze and was quickly brought up to speed.

He chuckled leaning in close, "Earth to Eric?"

Eric blinked a few times and looked back at him, "Huh?"

Horatio leaned into him speaking low now. "Eric, close your mouth, you're drooling."

Eric nodded and began laughing as he picked up his beer and saluted Horatio. Ryan couldn't stop laughing and couldn't stop looking in that direction either.

"Anyone feel like a drink, I suddenly feel the urge to get one?" Eric said, as he eyed up his babe over at the bar.

Horatio nodded and they all got up and headed over to the bar casually. Eric and Ryan ordered as the barmaid put three beers in front of them. Horatio put a bill down and the barmaid picked it up. He leaned on the bar toward her, "Patty, would you run a tab for us, ok?"

She nodded and smiled, "Of course Horatio, the usually?"

He nodded with a smile as Eric and Ryan held up their beers to him again. The woman walked slowly past Horatio now holding his gaze and suddenly smiled.

Eric almost choked on his beer as Ryan patted him on the back.

Horatio looked over to Eric with a grin. "You all right?"

Ryan chimed in low, "Did you see that, I think she likes you, H."

Horatio lifted his head and saw Alexx with Calleigh talking to a few of Alexx's friends. He smiled and turned back to the bar picking up his beer again. Eric watched as the brunette settled in right next to Horatio now with her friend.

Ryan leaned over and whispered in Horatio's ear, "You have company H."

Horatio turned and she greeted him with a very seductive smile. He gave her a small smile back as she spoke to him. Eric and Ryan moved in closer now to hear this now.

"Hi, come here often?" She asked politely.

"Once in a while." He said dismissively.

"My names Tara and this is my friend Kim."

"This is Eric and Ryan, and I'm Horatio."

Her brows went up to his name as she moved closer to him. "Now that's uncommon, but I like it. So what do you do, you seem very sophisticated, lawyer I'll bet."

He chuckled in a deep voice, "What do you do?"

She smiled at him, "Charming also, I knew you were classy the moment I saw you. "I'm a physical therapist, I work with disabled kids."

"Really, that is a very demanding job, I'm sure it's well worth it when the outcome is happiness for the kids. It must be very rewarding for you also?"

She smiled and gave him her pearly whites now leaning on the bar towards him. "Most definitely rewarding, and you're really a charmer, aren't you." She leaned in near his ear now whispering, "Would you like to sit down at one of the tables, I would really like to get to know you better?"

He pursed his lips now and shook his head. "I'm sorry Tara, I am with someone tonight."

She was surprised and gave him a very disappointed look. "Aww, why do all the good ones have to be taken."

"Well now, I wouldn't go and say that exactly. Eric and Ryan here, are very good men and I think you will find them very interesting."

She smiled and reached into her purse pulling out a card. "You're a true gentleman and if you are ever alone, I would love to keep you company."

He smiled shyly looking down and took the card saying goodbye as Eric and Ryan took over. He walked away with his beer and exhaled softly wondering where his blond bombshell was. He headed back over to the table as his eyes searched, skipping around the room for her.

"Excuse me but is this seat taken?" Another beautiful brunette asked now.

Horatio turned his attention to her surprised now. _'What the hell is going on tonight?'_ He thought, as he shook his head. "Yes, it is, I'm sorry."

She smiled at him and shrugged, "That's a shame." She said, as she walked away looking at him up and down.

Horatio blinked a few times scratching his head now, wondering if he had love potion on or something. He smiled as he saw Alexx and Calleigh returning. He gave a quick glance over to Eric and Ryan and saw they were very busy talking with their new found friends.

"Good to have you back, so I take it you like the place?"

Calleigh nodded and smiled at him, "Yes, very much."

Alexx grabbed Calleigh's arm. "C'mon, let me buy you one of the finest margaritas in Miami."

Horatio smiled as Alexx pulled her away once again. He kept a close eye on them now and watched as Calleigh took a seat at the bar next to Eric and Ryan.

Alexx headed back over to Horatio with a grin. "I think Calleigh is enjoying herself very much tonight."

Horatio's brows furrowed and he nodded to the bar, "I think so too, she just did a shot with Eric and Ryan."

Alexx turned and looked. "Are you sure honey, she just had a margarita with me. No wonder she is having such a good time." Alexx turned back to Horatio. "Relax honey and let her go tonight, I think she needs it."

Horatio brows rose and he nodded, "Yeah well, she can't handle too much, I already know that from past experience. She had some wine with me earlier and now a Margarita with you…" He exhaled shaking his head, "Shots too now?"

Alexx turned watching again now as Calleigh just did another one. She slammed down her shot glass laughing with the boys.

Alexx's eyes went wide. "Maybe I should bring her back," she said walking away quickly. She quietly and quickly scooped up Calleigh and her now waiting beer, bringing her back to Horatio now. They sat down at the table as Horatio tucked them in.

He gave her a wry smile now. "How are you feeling right about now?"

"Oh, I feel fine, I'm having a great time, and this place is incredible."

He leaned in closer to her and whispered, "I'm glad to hear that, but I think you need to slow down a bit, ok?"

She smiled at him and laughed, "Ok, but I'm fine."

Alexx grinned sipping her margarita as both the boys walked over and sat down again.

Eric gave Horatio a nod and Ryan couldn't keep his mouth shut now. "Hey H, we own you big time." Eric nudged Ryan in the side and he shut up realizing what he was doing now.

Calleigh smiled looking around and sipped on her beer, "Big time for what, Ryan?"

Ryan's eyes went wide as Eric spoke. "He bought us a few rounds and we happened to meet the girls you saw."

Calleigh nodded and smiled looking back over to Horatio. "Oh, I see, so I guess you got their numbers then?"

Eric chuckled and took another swig of his beer as Ryan nodded yes. Alexx began laughing now and Horatio had that boyish grin on his face.

Eric looked over to the bar and smiled, "Excuse me a moment," he said, getting up and walking back over to the bar.

Calleigh laughed, "Alexx, I don't think you'll be driving him home tonight."

They all laughed and talked about work and other things as time went by fast. It was getting late as Horatio excuse himself to use the restroom. He gave Alexx a raised brow and she nodded completely understanding him. That meant to keep an eye on Calleigh while he was gone.

Ryan looked over to the bar as Eric waved him back over. He turned back to Calleigh and Alexx now, "Hey, why don't we go sit with Eric at the bar for a while?"

Alexx nodded no to Ryan a bit late as Calleigh quickly answered rising up. "Ok, sounds good, maybe I can get you to do another shot, without making the sourpuss face this time."

"I told you I didn't like tequila, even with the salt and lemon." Ryan replied, trying not to whine now. It didn't work.

Alexx almost died laughing as they headed over to the bar again. She looked back for Horatio and shook her head hoping he would show up soon. Calleigh and Alexx sat on the bar stools as Eric and Ryan stood leaning on the bar.

Calleigh nudged Eric now, "Hey, you ready for another shot?"

Eric nodded. "No, I have to work tomorrow, remember?"

She looked at Ryan and laughed, "Well I don't supposed..."

He put his hand up. "That tequila is gross and I also have work tomorrow."

She looked at Alexx who gave her a smirk, "Not a chance, sugar."

"Aww, you guys are party pooper's, c'mon Mr. Cubano boy, I know you have it in your blood." She teased now.

Eric chuckled and waved the bartender over. "Two more tequilas, please."

Calleigh giggled and patted Eric on his back. "There's a real man for you!" She said loudly feeling very good now.

Horatio was just walking back over and saw them all at the bar now. He headed over and saw Alexx searching for him over her shoulder. Calleigh turned and saw him now as the shots were being poured in front of them. The bartender put the salt and lemon wedges down as Calleigh and Eric both licked their hands and sprinkled on the salt.

Horatio slid in on Calleigh's right as she gave him a wicked smiled. Holding his gaze now, she teasingly licked the salt right off her hand, picking up the shot and downing it with Eric. They both slammed their shot glasses down and bit into their lemon wedges. Eric nodded to Calleigh as she smiled happily to him. She turned to Horatio and very unexpectedly pulled him in for a very deep probing kiss now. Her tongue slid right into his mouth before he realized what was happing.

Alexx almost spit her drink out as Eric and Ryan stood there with open mouths in complete shock.

After a moment of being assaulted by her tongue he pulled back in shock. He gave her a grin and shook his head at her as the cat calls began. He chuckled low now, trying to ease his embarrassment, not quite believing she just did that in front of everyone.

He looked up and Eric gave him a quick arch of his brows and Horatio looked down again. He leaned next to Calleigh's ear now, "I think you have had enough for tonight."

She gave him that wicked smile again, "I'm just getting started."

Horatio nodded and leaned over to Alexx. "I think we're going to head home now."

Alexx couldn't help it now and chuckled, "I think that may be a very good idea."

Horatio smiled shyly looking down again now. "I'll see you tomorrow Alexx, drive safe."

Calleigh said good night to Alexx as Horatio headed over to the boys. "Gentlemen, get home safe, I'll see you both in the morning."

Eric spoke low now. "You too H, and I think she had a good time."

Ryan nodded also saying good night as Calleigh walked over.

Horatio nodded and took Calleigh's hand leading her out now. They walked to the hummer and when Horatio opened the door for her, she kissed him again.

He returned the kiss and reluctantly broke off holding her glassy green eyes. He gave her a grin, "You're pretty buzzed right now, huh?"

She nodded and drawled, "Maybe just an itsy bitsy." She put her index finger and thumb up, measuring an inch to him and laughed.

He chuckled, "Get in beautiful and buckle up."

He quickly got in and started the engine, heading for home. Calleigh's hand quickly went to his leg as she chuckled.

He gave her a quick look and turned his attention back to the dark road and glaring headlights.

Her southern accent kicked in really thick now, "You know I saw you talking to that brunette, right?"

His brows arched and he gave her another quick look. "Yes." He said simply, hoping it would be enough and she would let it end there.

I saw her checking you out a number of times tonight when she was with Eric. I think she wanted you... almost as badly as I do right now." She put her hand back on his thigh and let it rest there.

Horatio felt his own desire start to rise again, just as it did back at the club when she almost knocked him off his feet with that searing kiss. He cleared his throat feeling his mouth go dry.

"You umm, you're pretty buzzed right now and I don't—"

She glared at him as her voice rose. "Don't! Don't you even say it. I'm a big girl, I know exactly what I am doing. I had a great time and now you're going to stand me up?"

He turned and looked at her confused. "That's not what I was going to say, sweetheart. I simple wanted to tell you I would understand if you wanted to wait until—"

"NO, no more waiting, if I wait another second I am going to lose my mind! I want you, no I need you, can you understand that?"

He chuckled as he stopped for the light and turned to her. "Yes, because I feel the exact same way."

She held his eyes seriously and shook her head. "I don't think you have a clue." She said, as she unbuckled her belt and savagely kissed him, running her hands all over his body.

He groaned quickly wrapped up in her and kissed her back just as deeply. Both breathing through their nose now, as lips locked and tongues wrestled. He broke off realizing they were still at the stop light.

She stared at him with hungry eyes and he nodded, "Well be home in five minutes, hang on, and put that seatbelt back on." He said, as he turned his head back to the road and continued driving. She eyed him up and down as he pulled into the first available empty spot and unclipped his seatbelt; she already had hers off and climbed right on top of him in a heartbeat.

"Callei—" He started as she ravaged his mouth and body now. She thrusted her tongue into his mouth and began unbuttoning his shirt quickly.

She breathlessly spoke, 'I…need you… now."

His hands slid up her back and into her hair, undoing the hair clip as her hair came tumbling down. He slowly let his hands slide down to her rear and pulled her into him more. Things were quickly spinning out of control now as she began to tug on his shirt. He held onto her hands now, breathless himself and looked into her blazing eyes, noticing how dark they were.

His voice was thick with lust now, "C'mon, let's go inside."

She nodded and climbed off him, straightening her shirt and skirt now. He got out and went around opening her door and fixing his own shirt. They walked to the front door as Calleigh fumbled with the keys.

He pressed himself right up against her rear and whispered, "Having trouble?"

She chuckled but let a soft moan out as his lips attached to her enticingly soft neck. She lolled her head back against him as he continued to kiss and lick softly, taking the keys from her hand and unlocking her door.

She walked in, flipped the light switch on and turned right into him as he closed the door. She backed him up hard right into the door and began a savage attack on his whole body. His eyes went wide and he didn't know what hit him until her tongue found its way right back into his mouth. She gave him long hungry kisses now moaning into his mouth as he slid his tongue against hers. She began sliding herself slowly against his thigh that was between her legs, feeling his hardness pushing against her.

He pulled her against him more and groaned into her mouth. She slid her hands from his neck and began undoing his shirt buttons frantically, popping one off accidentally. She pulled back breathing heavily and gave him such a hungry look as she suddenly tore open his shirt and sent buttons flying everywhere. She quickly shoved her hands inside the shirt and stroked his warm skin.

He gasped in shock as she leaned back in kissing him hard. She shoved his jacket back and off his shoulders as she struggled with his shirt, tugging it from his pants. She tore her mouth from his in frustration, "Get this off," she hissed, as his hands slid up her bare thighs, lifting her skirt right up.

He shrugged the shirt off as she began licking his neck and sucking on his earlobe. He let his head drop back against the door and sighed in pleasure, as she began to work her way down his body. She licked her way down paying extra attention to each nipple as she licked and sucked, nipping at them, holding them between her teeth and flicking the hard bud with her tongue.

"Uhh…" He hissed between clenched teeth.

She reached for his belt as she dragged her tongue right down to his navel, sucking there right into his happy trail. Her hand quickly moved to the large bulge and rubbed along its full length. She moaned feeling him, sliding his belt open, and reaching for his pants button, slowly lowering his zipper down.

"Uhh, god!" He breathlessly gasped.

"Mmmm, I want you… so bad." She moaned, as she slid her hands into his boxers and lowered them down with his pants. She wrapped her fingers around his engorged member lightly, and began to stroke ever so gently.

He jerked and groaned. "Ohh, Uhh..."

She looked up finding his eyes as she leaned in and swiped her tongue over him once, taking him slowly into her warm soft mouth now.

His eyes closed as he groaned and his head dropped back onto the door. "Uhh, god…Cal!"

"Mmmm, Mmmm, I want to taste you." She moaned, making deep groaning sounds he never heard before. She began licking him slowly and was now beginning to move faster and faster. Her hands went from softly caressing to savagely raking down the front of his chest. He gasped in pain and his eyes shot open as she began to suck harder, almost savagely now.

He groaned and grunted reaching for her head, trying to slow her down and stop her. She was on a mission as she moved lower and licked him softly from bottom to top, making him forget his pain as he felt himself tighten and gasped, "Calleigh!" He reached for her head again and pulled her up to him, kissing her deeply now.

She moaned into his mouth as her hands caressed all over his chest. The sensations were driving him mad and he had to slow her down or he would surely explode a lot sooner than he wanted to.

He broke off breathless now holding her gaze. "Bedroom... come with me."

Her eyes darkened as she savagely kissed him again now shoving him into the door even harder.

His hands began working on her as he quickly slid off her top and unhooked her bra, caressing her soft beautiful breast. He slowly lowered his mouth to her neck, licking and sucking up to her ear, whispering seductively, "Is this what you want?"

"Oh, god! Yes, yes!" She moaned loud feeling his warm tongue and mouth on her ear as his hands caressed her soft breast. He kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his clothes focusing on her now.

He let his hands drop and quickly turned her, pinning her back to the door now. He was on fire and barely able to contain himself. He leaned in and latched onto her right nipple with his mouth, letting his hand caress and roll her left nipple.

She cried out and grabbed onto his hair hard, pulling him into her harder, gasping to him now, "Harder, suck it harder…bite it!" She demanded loudly.

Surprised at her tone and aggression he quickly complied and she began to thrash against the door moaning loudly. He couldn't believe how loud she was and tried to quiet her down, moving even slower now. She held onto his head as he kissed and licked down her chest to her stomach. He lowered her skirt and underwear slowly, moaning his pleasure to her, kissing right into her soft golden curls.

Her body shook as his hands softly slid down her thighs and then back up again. She felt his warm breath against her sensitive skin and thrashed again now almost screaming to him breathlessly, "I need to feel you… right now…inside me."

He looked up at her with lustful blue eyes leaning on her thighs, nodding his head. She grabbed onto his hair again and pulled making him look at her, "I want you now!" She desperately ordered as he stared at her in shock. She lowered herself to her knees and began kissing him again with need.

She pushed into him making him lay back and gasped into his mouth, "What… are you…waiting for?"

He gave her another confused look as she lowered her mouth back down to his throbbing length and began devouring him. He grunted hanging onto her head as all coherent thought left him now and pure animal instinct took over. He growled deeply and grabbed her, rolling on top of her now. He began kissing her wildly as his fingers slid down between her thighs and right into her wetness making her cry out in ecstasy, "Ohh, Ohhh…"

She arched her back off the floor and her breast right into his waiting mouth. He groaned licking and nipping as he felt her heat covering his fingers. "Mmmm" He groaned as he slid his fingers away and settled his hips in place now, feeling her heat right up against him the tip of his hardness.

He held her eyes as she dug her fingers into his ass begging now, "Please…I want you!"

He gave her a slight nod as he slowly entered her warmth and held her gaze. She arched her back and groaned digging harder into his ass as she cried out, "Oh god, yes!"

He pulled back slowly closing his eyes and savoring the feeling as she moaned, "Harder, please…Harder!" He growled and drove into her harder now as she raked her nails up his back.

He groaned in pain as his head snapped up looking at her in surprise and he began to thrust harder now and deeper, feeling his primal need rise up in him.

"Oh, Ohh, Ohhh yes…God!" She screamed as her body began to shake under him. He quickly covered her mouth with his, now drowning her moans and screams out with his tongue and lips.

"Uhh, yes… hold on with me." He panted, as he began to thrust his hips and pinned her to the floor with his body, thrusting in even harder.

"Yes, Horatio, Yes!" She grunted as she dug into his back again and her body shook all over, feeling him thrust deeply. He began feeding on her breast now nipping and biting as she screamed out her pleasure and clawed at his back.

"Uhh, Yes, tell me Cal…" He groaned, as he began driving into her with force now. She arched her back and groaned deeply, shaking all around him, clenching her legs around him. He pulled back feeling her muscles tighten around him and he slowly drove in deeper again. He felt himself swell up more inside of her, his own passion evident as he felt the pressure building and building now.

She began panting and breathing harder now to him as her words came in quick gasps. "Oh, Oh, god. Yes, yes! yes!"

He grunted as he drove himself deeply into her each time pulling all the way out and then slamming back in.

"Yes, please!" She begged panting and screaming, her head pressed back into the rug. "Oh god…just like that…Yes, yes, yes!" She chanted as her eyes closed and she completely lost herself, groaning as her whole body convulsed under him. She gave a long guttural groan digging her nails hard into his back, "Yesssssssssss!"

He thrust faster leaning up on his hands, giving her everything he could now, he felt her tighten again and again around him. He groaned deeply, feeling his surge make him tighten to the point of pain. He felt her breast bouncing against him and shove his tongue right into her open mouth, moaning, then breaking off. His breathing ragged as he pumped into her and came with force, grunting into her neck. "Ughhhhhhh."

He collapsed on top of her now breathlessly. It took several minutes as their heartbeats slowed and she pushed him off her.

He chuckled panting, "To heavy for you now?"

"I need air," she said panting. "Oh my god... you're incredible." She gasped.

He turned his head to her lifting up on one arm, looking down at her now. "So can we at least move to the couch for round two?"

She laughed, "Round two will be me sleeping in bed."

He gave her a confused look and smiled, "You're tired…already? That's the alcohol."

She looked at him crazy now, "You're serious…round two? I don't think I can make it to the bedroom. That was so good my whole body is still shaking."

He furrowed his brows. "You make it sound like you never had me before, sweetheart."

Her eyes widened for a moment as he held them and she nodded, "I wish... I could remember more of the good stuff with you."

Horatio went serious seeing her surprised look. "Calleigh, what is it, just now you seemed…."

"Nothing, I just wish I could remember our times like this, but it sure was worth the wait, I may add."

He gave her an impish smile and rolled back onto her. He began giving her butterfly kisses all over her face and lips. "I can refresh your memory, beautiful."

She rolled away from him. "I'm exhausted; you have drained me of all my energy." She moved to get up and leaned on the couch.

He was quick to help her. "C'mon, let me put you to bed sweetheart."

He held her and walked to the bedroom putting her to bed now, tucking her in. He gave her a kiss and smiled now, "So after that you're feeling ok?"

She smiled, "Yes Horatio, just exhausted now…from you, but my head is better." She said closing her eyes.

"Ok, go to bed and get some rest, I'll be in soon. Good night sweetheart." He said kissing her softly on the forehead.

He walked back out into the living room and picked up his boxers, slipping them on now. He gathered their clothes and smiled thinking about how tired she was after only one round. He grinned, thinking, _'Tomorrow's a new day.'_

He dropped the pile of clothes on the couch and headed for bed now. He slipped on a t-shirt and crawled under the covers, cuddling up next to her. His thoughts on his dreams and now her, as his eyes began to close and he quickly drifted off to sleep.

He was exhausted as dreams suddenly flashed, assaulting him and he saw his fathers face. He shot up in bed, sitting up gasping for air as he shook his head and looked over at the clock. It was only 4 am and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep again now. He looked over at Calleigh who was out cold. He was happy about that as he exhaled and threw the sheets off himself getting off the bed and heading for the shower.

He walked into the bathroom and leaned on the sink, looking in the mirror at his face. _'Why am I having these dreams now? What the hell is going on here?'_ He thought, as he felt a stinging sensation along his chest and back. He lifted his t-shirt and winced in pain at the action. His eyes went wide when he saw the deep scratch marks embedded in his chest. He gasped softly as he ran his fingers over them and came off with fresh blood.

He rubbed his forehead and turned looking in the mirror at his back now, he couldn't believe what he saw. There were deep cuts in his back all from her fingernails, ten to be exact. He nodded and remembered the passion and the pain but he didn't think it was this bad. _'Heat of the moment,'_ he thought. She had waited all week and her aggression was understandable, but also a new surprise to him. She would be mortified if she knew she did this, _'It was the alcohol,'_ he told himself now.

He removed his clothes and turned on the shower getting in, letting the warm water run on the open cuts and clean them. He was out in 20 minutes and dressed making coffee in the kitchen now. He sat and drank his coffee turning on the TV for a while. He got up and walked back into the bedroom, smiling down at her now, watching her sleep peacefully.

He woke her gently, softly moving her hair out of her face. "Calleigh…"

She mumbled and groaned something awaking slowly. She opened her eyes to see him.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Umm, morning." She said closing her eyes again.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know I was leaving, ok?"

"Ok…" She mumbled snuggling under the sheets.

He smiled. "All right, get some rest and I'll call you later." He bent and kissed her forehead as she mumbled turning over. He leaned down and whispered low, "Sleep with the angels."

He quietly picked up his cell phone and headed out of the bedroom. He put his cell in his inside breast pocket and headed for the door, closing it quietly behind him.

He inhaled a breath of fresh air and slipped on his sunglasses looking around now. He thought about her as he slowly headed for the hummer.

III

It was early and Horatio walked into the lounge and started the first pot of coffee for the day. He was quickly greeted by a cheerful voice.

"Good morning honey, you're in awful early today."

He gave her a grin and nodded, "Good morning Alexx."

She held his gaze and smiled. "So, was Calleigh ok last night after all that drinking?"

"Yes, she was fine and is still sleeping it off, I think." He chuckled.

"I'm glad she had a good time, I think she really needed it Horatio."

"I agree with you Alexx, although I didn't think she could handle all that drinking."

"Why not?"

He chuckled low looking down shyly, "Well, um, we had our share of wine together and two glasses later…she was cooked."

"Really? Well she seemed to handle the liquor fine, and I swear she still seemed sober to me."

He looked down shyly again. "She did have a very nice…buzz."

"She did?" Alexx laughed now and fixed her coffee. "Well she had a good time and all is well, right?"

He nodded. "Right."

"You two doing ok, Horatio?"

"Yes, thank you Alexx."

Alexx chuckled, "Communing with the cosmos I'll bet."

Horatio's brows arched and he looked down feeling heat in his face, _'More like communing with the neighbors.'_ He thought with a grin, wondering how somebody didn't bang down her door last night with all her screaming.

He looked back up at Alexx with almost rosy cheeks now. She chuckled seeing his embarrassment and waved walking out, "See you later honey."

Horatio stood there reminiscing with his coffee in his hand. He let out a low chuckled and headed up to his office with a grin. He put his coffee down slipping out of his jacket and made himself comfortable in his chair. He leaned over and picked up the top case file, opening it now he began to read.

His eyes scanned over the photos of the burn victim from the other day. He frowned as he read the report. '_No dental records found on this subject.'_ He went back to the photos one at a time now and noticed that impression mark again. A soft knock on his open door pulled him from the photo as he looked up.

"Hey honey, sorry to bother you."

"No bother Alexx."

She walked in and saw the photo on his desk and his wrinkled forehead that said he was concentrating on something. "Horatio that is exactly what I wanted to speak with you about."

"The case with the burn victim."

She nodded, "Yeah, I would like to close it out but we still have a John Doe on our hands."

"Did you have any luck with that impression we saw?"

"I have a partial impression but I don't know if it will be helpful at all." She showed him the photo she took of it.

He nodded, as his eyes looked it over. "This is hard to make out but I could swear that looks like an arm…holding something." He looked back to Alexx. "Do we have any personal belongings?"

"Just a couple of things the boys found in the car, including a burnt wallet."

"Ok, I'll follow up with trace; If you come up with anything else you let me know."

"Ok sugar will do." Alexx turned and left.

Horatio looked at the picture a moment longer and shook his head, something very familiar about it now. He put everything back in the file and headed down to trace and Valera.

He walked in quietly as she had her head down looking into a microscope. She picked her head up and jumped not expecting anyone to be there.

"Oh," she yelped, placing a hand on her chest. Then she exhaled, "Sorry Lieutenant, I didn't hear you come in."

His voice soothing and soft, calming her, "I didn't want to interrupt you."

She nodded thinking, _'Sure don't interrupt, just give me a heart attack instead.'_ She smiled at him, "What can I do for you?"

He stepped forward towards her and adjusted his badge. "The John Doe Case, I need to know if you checked the belongings for any trace yet."

"No, but I have it right here and as soon as I finish this for detective Hagen, I will, ok?" She replied looking down at the evidence bag.

Horatio's brows arched at his name and he headed out the door speaking, "Thank you, Valera."

"Sure, I'll keep you…." She looked up talking to him and he was gone. "…Posted." She chuckled finishing her sentence.

Horatio was heading back to his office as Eric call out, "Hey H?"

He stopped and turned as Eric caught up with him. "Eric, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you spoke with Hagen yet."

Horatio looked down and shook his head. "About what Eric?"

"Umm, he was asking how Calleigh was and all…I just thought... I wanted to give you a heads up."

"All right, thank you Eric." Horatio looked down at his watch and back up to Eric. "So, I take it you had a good night?"

Eric smiled widely, "Yes, we did and thanks for the hook up H. You know she was really into you, she kept talking about you all night."

Horatio gave Eric a smirk and reached for his phone speaking very low now. "All night, huh."

Eric laughed now and shook his head. "Well not all night, exactly."

Horatio grinned. "Hmm, if you need me Eric, I'm reachable on my cell."

"Ok H, see you later." Eric said with a chuckle, as Horatio headed for the entrance doors.

It was a little past noon and Horatio grinned as he slipped the key into the door and opened it quietly, hearing her talking sharply to someone. He closed the door and listened intently.

"I told you I'll be there as soon as I can, now stop harassing me!" He heard the phone beep off.

He walked into the living room and softly called out, "Calleigh?"

"Yeah, in here Horatio."

He walked into the bedroom to see her in blue jeans now and slipping on a shirt. He leaned on the door frame watching her. "Hey, is everything ok?"

She gave him a smile now. "Of course, and why wouldn't it be." She walked up to him and gave him a very quick kiss.

"I thought I'd surprised you and take you out for a nice lunch."

She hesitated and her eyes widened a moment. He quickly caught her but said nothing. "That sounds very nice, ok, so where are we going?"

"Leave that to me, I know what you like, remember?"

She gave him a wicked grin, "Mmm, yes I do Lieutenant. I remember perfectly just how good you were last night."

He growled low and pulled her into him for a deep searing kiss. She threaded her fingers into his hair and kissed him right back, long and deep. She pulled back suddenly feeling her chest vibrate against him.

He chuckled as she looked at him confused for a moment until he pulled out his phone, opening it.

He held her gaze until she walked away and headed for the bathroom.

"Horatio"

"Horatio, I just wanted to let you know John was here looking for you and he didn't seem happy."

"For me, why Alexx?"

"He didn't say, but he keeps asking everyone about Calleigh."

"Does he now." Horatio said, in an intense voice. "Is he still there Alexx?"

"Yes, he is."

"Ok, thank you Alexx, I'll see you in a bit." Horatio closed his phone as she came walking back out to him.

"Uh-oh, I know that look, you have to go, right?"

He nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry. I'll just have to make it up to you later, ok?"

She nodded and smiled, "I can hardly wait stud."

His forehead wrinkled to her and he shook his head no.

She smiled brightly nodding her head up and down. "Most definitely a stud... definitely."

He shook his head looking down. "Ok, so I'll see you later then." He gave her a soft kiss and smiled as she walked him out.

Horatio now headed right back to the lab and over to the information desk. "Paula, do you know if detective Hagen is here still?"

"I think I saw him leave about um, 10 minutes ago."

Horatio's eyes narrowed and he sighed softly. "All right, thank you Paula." He said walking away now feeling very uneasy, that warning in the pit of his stomach was tugging at him again. He stopped in the hall and took out his phone looking down at it and thinking about Calleigh now. He lifted his head and saw Eric and Mr. Wolfe in the lab working, as he headed in to see them now.

They both looked up at him and remained quiet, they knew from his look that something was wrong.

Looking down he adjust his badge and gun as his eyes came back up. "Eric, I need to speak with you in my office please."

Ryan's eyes went wide and Eric just stared at Horatio nodding. "Sure H, I'll ...be right there." Ryan and Eric looked at each other dumbfounded.

Horatio already left and headed up to his office now waiting on Eric.

Eric entered cautiously, hesitating, knowing Horatio's mood already, thinking this has to do with Hagen now, he asked, "H, is everything ok?"

"Closed the door please." Horatio said in a low tone.

Eric closed the door now getting nervous wondering if he did something wrong with the case.

Horatio quickly pulled him from his haze walking toward him with an unhappy look in his eyes. "Eric, I um... I need to ask a favor of you." Horatio said looked down now, unsure now if he wanted to take this step, he looked back up and continued. "I'll, understand if you choose not to do it."

Eric had a look of surprise and confusion on his face as he shook his head, "H, you know you can ask me anything. You know you can depend on me." Eric said firmly now.

Horatio shook his head looking down. "I know, I know Eric...but this is personal, you understand." His blue eyes of steel held Eric's gaze now.

Eric nodded. "I understand and I'm willing to help H."

Horatio exhaled softly, "All right, I um…" Horatio paused shaking his head looking back down now, having a very hard time with this. His tone went low. "I need you to keep an eye on Calleigh…" He said, looking back up at Eric's again. He nodded and firmly said, "I need you to follow her."

Eric's eyes went wide and he swallowed hesitating. "You want me to... follow her, you mean without her knowing?"

Horatio gave him a stare that made Eric looked down. "Yes, that's exactly what I want. So are you ok with this?" He asked firmly now.

Eric nodded, "Yeah, sure H, but why do you want me to follow her."

Horatio's eyes narrowed on him now, pure blue steel bored into him. He exhaled softly and tried to calm himself. "Well John has been asking around for one thing, and I heard her snap at someone today, and I don't know who it was. She said she would be there as soon as she could, and I'm a little concerned with her amnesia an all, you understand.

Eric nodded. "Yeah, I do now. So you think John is after her, you think he's behind all this?"

"I…I'm not sure, which is why I'm asking for your help. She has been disappearing a lot lately and not answering her cell when I call." Horatio shook his head now exhaling, "If John's behind this... I need to know."

"Ok H, we'll find out." Eric said firmly now, seeing Horatio's concern and worry.

"All right, I want you to use your own car for this; it's a lot less likely to be spotted than the hummer. I want a call from you if you see, or feel anything suspicious, ok Eric? I want you to be careful and keep your eyes open, remember John's a cop too."

"I got it H, I'll be fine. Should I go now and what do I tell Ryan?"

"Yes, go ahead and let me worry about Ryan, ok?"

"All right H, I'll keep you posted."

"Eric, thank you." Horatio said sincerely, locking onto his eyes now.

Eric nodded with a smile, "Anytime H, you can count on me anytime." He said, as he left the office, heading to Calleigh's place now.

Horatio's phone rang and he opened it,

"Horatio."

"H, I just got off the phone with the psychiatric hospital and they said our guy died two weeks ago."

"Wh-what?"

"They said there was an explosion and two people were killed, he was one of them."

"Well he's not dead Frank, I saw him."

"What do you want me to do H?"

Horatio exhaled deeply now. "Nothing right now, I'm going to send Mr. Wolfe out there to find out what exactly is going on."

"Ok H." Frank hung up and Horatio closed his phone heading down to see Ryan now.

He walked in and Ryan looked right at him worried now.

"Everything ok, H?"

Horatio shook his head no now, unsure of the answer. "How would you like to take a small trip, Mr. Wolfe?"

Ryan looked at him confused. "A trip where?"

Horatio handed him the report on the perp now. "Mr. Wolfe this is Daniel Keller, I found him several times now following Calleigh and myself. I actually almost caught him at her house but he got away. He has a rap sheet that you can familiarize yourself with later. I asked Frank to look into his background and he just called me back and told me the psychiatric hospital said the perp died in and explosion two weeks ago. This guy is here and very much alive, stalking Calleigh now. I need to find out why? I need you to go down there and find out all you can about him, ok?"

Ryan looked at him and nodded. "Sure, where am I going?"

"You're going to Louisiana, Mr. Wolfe."

His eyes went wide, "Louisiana, isn't that where Calleigh's from?"

"Yes, it is, and I want a call the moment you find something, all right?"

"Ok H, I leave today and call the airport right now."

"Mr. Wolfe, I'll call ahead and let them know you are coming, but if they give you any trouble I want a call, ok?"

"Ok H, I'll do my best and keep you updated."

"You always do, Mr. Wolfe and thank you for that."

Horatio turned and left going back up to his office. _'This was getting stranger and stranger by the moment.'_ He thought. _'First John and then this perp, were they connected somehow?'_ He shook his head and sat down unable to think clearly right now.

III

Eric sunk low in the car seat as Calleigh came walking out of her house and got in her car driving away. He followed her cautiously staying a few car lengths behind, hoping this was all just a misunderstanding.

She drove for almost 15 minutes now finally pulling into a motel parking lot. Eric's thoughts were racing now, wondering what she was doing here. He pulled in also now but stood towards the back watching her.

She got out of her car and looked around suspiciously as Eric slouched once again down low now. She walked to a room on the far right and knocked, waiting. The door opened and a man greeted her, smiling and giving her a kiss. They broke apart and both went inside now as the door closed behind them.

Eric sat there in total shock now thinking, _'This_ _can't be possible, why would Calleigh do this to H.'_ He shook his head wondering if it was John in that room with her, he wanted to get out and go beat the shit out of him. If it was John, he was taking total advantage of Calleigh and her amnesia. She couldn't remember anything that well and everyone knew that, it was common knowledge. _'It didn't look like John,'_ he thought, but he was a distance away and couldn't make out the man.

He exhaled deeply now and shook his head._ 'This is not what H was thinking.'_ he thought as he took out his phone, opened it, and then closed it, slamming his fist against his steering wheel. "How the fuck am I gonna tell H about this?" He said aloud now. He just kept mumbling now, "This can't be possible, this can't be possible." As he shook his head in disbelief now. _'How am I going to tell Horatio?'_ he thought, _'This is going to kill him._

* * *

TBC... 

Things that make you go Hmmm. Follow the breadcrumbs and let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, this is it, the climax you have all been waiting for. Take a deep breath in and let the reading begin!

Oh and, try not to freak!

* * *

Eric leaned his head back and exhaled deeply, knowing he needed to call Horatio now. Inside his anger grew because he also knew this would tear him apart. He sat there debating the right thing to do now, as he kept an eye on the door and hours passed by. _'Maybe it wasn't what he thought.' _He sighed heavily, as he shook his head and slammed his fist down hitting the steering wheel again now, getting even angrier.

'_Why drive 15 minutes away to a bad area and pull into a motel? What the hell is she doing at a motel?' _He thought, rubbing his head as it began to throb from the tension. He had to face it now, there was only one reason why she would be here in this motel, and he knew how it worked all to well. He had been to plenty motels himself and knew the truth inside all along. He just didn't want to face it, and better yet, he didn't know how to tell his boss and his friend. He didn't know how he would take this, he didn't know if he could face it as well.

He exhaled deeply and started the engine pulling away as he headed back to the lab now. He pulled up outside and thought it would be best if he told Horatio face to face. He opened his phone, took in a steady breath, and hit the send button.

"Horatio."

"Hey H, you um, you busy right now?" Eric's voice sounded tense as he hesitated asking.

Horatio picked right up on it now. "Eric, what's wrong?"

He exhaled softly now, knowing Horatio picked up on his nervousness. "You need to come for a ride with me ok, I'll explain on the way. I'm out front, H."

Horatio's brows arched, "I'll be right out," he answered quickly. He closed his phone, grabbed his jacket and pulled his office door closed behind him.

He got into Eric's explorer and looked at him, seeing clearly that he was upset now. Horatio tilted his head looking at the young CSI now and softly spoke, "Eric?"

Eric exhaled deeply and shook his head looking down. He suddenly pull back on the center shift stick and hit the gas pedal as the truck jerked into motion. He pulled away driving now, not knowing what to say, or how to say what he had to.

He took in a breath and spoke low now. "Horatio, I don't, I don't know how to tell you this."

Horatio's brows went up when he heard Eric use his full name, something was very wrong here, he already knew that from Eric's demeanor. "It's ok Eric, just go ahead and say it."

Eric swallowed and looked over and back to the road. "I…I followed her like you wanted and…."

Horatio waited patiently for Eric to continue, wondering now, as he was suddenly assaulted with all kinds of visions going off in his head. His father, His mother, Raymond and Calleigh.

Eric's voice pulled him back now. "It's not… what you thought, H."

Horatio gave him a confused look. "Not what I thought, how?"

Eric troubled voice rose in anger now. "H, I… I, followed her to a motel." He said clenching his teeth in anger.

Horatio eyes went wide and he swallowed hard, "Did... you say a motel?" He questioned softly.

"Yeah H, I did… and I'm really sorry, I didn't know how to tell you this."

Horatio turned his head and looked out the tinted window now mumbling low, "There has to be a reason… she would—"

"Yeah… I saw her reason." Eric said softly cutting him off.

Horatio nodded and turned back to Eric. He spoke in barely a whisper now, "Is it John?"

Eric shook his head. "I was too far away to tell, but I could tell it was… another man."

Horatio looked down in concentration, thinking out loud now. "There has to be an explanation, Calleigh would never…." He said, as his words trailed off and his voice wavered. Horatio's mind began to spin and he felt angry and hurt at the same time. A chill ran though him as he stopped himself from the negative thoughts now. _'No, not Calleigh. No.'_ He thought now, not allowing himself to believe this.

Eric just looked at him, as he pulled into the motel parking lot seeing her car there still. He drove towards the back, out of site and parked. He looked over at Horatio who was clearly upset now and, in deep thought.

Horatio lifted his head up and looked over speaking low now, "Eric, I'm sorry I got you involved in this. I thought our stalker, or John was after her. I never even began to think…." He turned away looking down now, and shook his head in disbelief.

Eric felt terrible seeing and hearing Horatio's pain. He wanted to help him, he wanted to do something, anything to help him. He asked speaking low now, "H, you ok, you want me to—"

"No." He said softly looking over at Eric now. "Thank you Eric, you've done enough for me already. I appreciate your help, but I don't want you involved in this any further, ok?"

Eric nodded in understanding. He sighed softly, "Do you want me to wait for you, H?"

Horatio pursed his lips and shook his head. "No, I want you to head home and I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Horatio held his gaze now.

Eric saw the hurt in his blue eyes and nodded. "Ok, ok H, I'll see you tomorrow then." Eric felt his heart break for his friend now. _'Horatio was loyal and true, he didn't deserve this.'_ Eric thought now.

Horatio slowly got out of the truck and closed the door. His arms and legs feeling like rubber now, not wanting to move. He had to go through with this now, as he took in a shaky breath and began walking. He headed down to the last door on the far right end, his heart racing with his thoughts now. He turned to see Eric still sitting there waiting, and then watched as he suddenly pulled away. He slowly turned back to the door looking down and knocked, inhaling deeply now, not knowing what to expect.

The door opened and her eyes went wide when she saw him. "Horatio?" She said, in a very surprised voice.

He licked his lips and held her gaze, nodding slightly as she opened the door more and let him in. He took in his surroundings and didn't see anyone yet, but he heard a muffled sound coming from the other room. His eyes stood fixed on her now, as a million thoughts raced through his head and he softly spoke, "Calleigh…."

She held his gaze and shook her head upset now. She looked down then back up at him snapping out, "Well, what did you expect?"

His brows rose in surprise and confusion. He was stumped as his voice faltered, "I…I, didn't expect this." He answered softly, looking at her in disbelief.

"Yeah well maybe you should have." She answered in a callous tone as her accent went thick again.

He looked down to the floor thinking, _'this is not happening.' _He looked back up and held her gaze, as he heard another muffled sound from the other room again. He spoke so softly with hurt clearly in his voice now, "Is that… John in there?"

He held her eyes and watched them go dark suddenly, and then they wavered to his right. He followed her eyes and slowly turned looking, as a man came right at him with a knife now. His eyes went wide as he was completely caught off guard, but quickly grabbed the man's hands as they began to struggle.

Horatio shoved the man back hard up against the door and suddenly felt a hard blow connect with the back of his head. His knees buckled under him and he staggered, as he blinked hard fighting the dizziness now. Suddenly, he felt another blow connect, causing a sharp shooting pain as everything suddenly went black, and his body slumped lifelessly down to the floor.

III

A loud laugh resounded in his head, "**Hey boy, you feeling brave!**" Horatio's body jerked. "**You ready for another beaten!**" His head thrashed. "**Let see how you like THIS—**"

Horatio's eyes suddenly snapped opened as he tried to lift his head and was assaulted with a wave of dizziness. He blinked back the blurriness, breathing heavily through his nose now, as he laid his throbbing head back down seeing her.

Her voice was fuzzy to him, sounding very far away as she said, "Horatio, are you dreaming again?" She smiled at him and softly caressed his cheek.

He blinked hard and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt excruciating pain coming from his head. He tried to talk and found he couldn't as he now realized he was breathing through his nose.

He was slowly coming around now and realized he couldn't move his arms either, for some reason he was lying back on them. Pins and needles flared through his arms and shoulders as he tried to move, but couldn't. His brows furrowed as he stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling in a daze. He slowly turned and looked to the right at her very confused now.

She gave him another smile and soft caress. "You back with us now?

His brows furrowed as he moaned and she quickly ripped the piece of duct tape off his mouth.

He groaned looking at her in shock as he licked his lips and tried once again to lift his head. It fell right back down as his face contorted in pain and he closed his eyes, softly breathing, "Calleigh…."

She leaned over him speaking now, "I'm right here, just relax and lie still."

He shook his head back and forth very confused, "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Ssh, don't make me cover your mouth again, ok?"

He tried hard now to move his arms and realized the cold metal he felt was his handcuffs. He was lying on a bed with both arms cuffed behind him. He gave her a very confused look as his head cleared now.

"Why are you doing this, release me?" He said in a raspy voice.

She shook her head at him. "No, I told you to lie still."

He stared at her now in disbelief, almost growling, "Get these cuffs off me now, Calleigh."

"You're just not getting this Horatio, are you?" She turned her head. "Dan tape his mouth shut again."

Horatio's eyes went wide. "What? wait! Calleigh! Jus—" The man came over and forcefully grabbed Horatio's head putting another piece of duct tape over his lips.

Horatio stared at Calleigh in shock now, his blue eyes stunned.

She smiled at him. "Ok, I am going to have to explain this all to you, so I need your full attention and silence. You can understand that right."

The man walked over to her now. "Hey baby, this is too much fun, maybe we shouldn't tell him yet."

Calleigh smiled back at him, "We did have fun, didn't we Dan." She said, playing with the rose charm that was hanging from her neck.

Horatio could not believe his ears. _'Dan?'_ He thought, as in Daniel Keller. This was the guy, the one who kept following them, the one he chased down at the beach, and in front of Calleigh's house.

Horatio shook his head back and forth, knowing, she wasn't well, she couldn't be. This guy was trouble. He knew she didn't mean this and she was in danger now. He moaned loudly through the tape to her and shook his head repeatedly.

She sat on his bedside and leaned down to him smiling. "Just relax and let me explain, ok?"

He grunted through the tape now trying to get her to take it off his mouth.

She understood what he wanted and asked, "Oh, is the tape bothering you? Do you want me to take it off?"

He moaned and quickly nodded his head yes, holding her gaze with wide eyes.

She smiled and shook her head snapping out, "No, now shut up and lie still dam it, you're beginning to piss me off!"

His eyes blinked repeatedly in disbelief and he just stared at her in shock now.

"Very good, that is much better already, baby." She said, getting up and whispering something in the man's ear now.

She sat next to Horatio on the bed again now speaking calmly. "Ok, I know you're confused about all this and you probably think I need to see Joe again, right?"

He quickly nodded his head yes and moaned through the tape, "Mmm, Mumph!"

She leaned down to him and held his chin with her fingers gently, speaking softly now. "Horatio, I have something to tell you. You're right, I'm really not well, and in fact, some would say I'm mental."

He held her gaze and shook his head no, back and forth.

Her dark eyes widened at him and she smiled, "You're such a sweetheart and a true gentleman. You have been so very nice to me, even when I completely shitted on you," She laughed. "Where do you get your patience from?" She chuckled turning now, "It's time Dan."

Horatio watched her intently and then watched the man, neither made a move and Calleigh laughed again now.

"You really don't have any idea, do you?" She said, gripping his jaw tighter now, holding his chin, and turning his head to the far left, as she spoke angrily, **"There's your precious Calleigh." **

Horatio's eyes went wide in total shock as he saw Calleigh sitting bound and gagged in a chair near the bed. Dry blood was all down the side of her head, face and neck. Her hair matted to her face by the blood, and her lip cracked as blood trickled down her chin now. He gasped under the tape and quickly rose to sit up staring at her in complete shock now.

He grunted, as he was shoved down by the man. He struggled never taking his eyes off Calleigh, who spoke to him with her eyes now. The man grabbed his hair and tugged him back to the right as Horatio grunted fighting him.

She leaned down over him again now smiling wickedly and spoke in her thick southern tone, "By the way Horatio, I'm Cynthia… Calleigh's twin sister, and also, the family's deepest, darkest, secret. I'm sure she hasn't told you or anyone for that matter… about me. It's been quite fun getting to know you this past week though."

Horatio turned away from her and back to the left as he struggled to see the real Calleigh now. She pulled him right back to her by his hair as he grunted through the tape at her. His jaw muscles flexed and his eyes glared at her with contempt.

She raised her brow to him now smiling. "What, you didn't have fun with me?" She chuckled now, "I ran you from pillar to post. From here to there and everywhere." She threw her hands up laughing and shrugged smiling, "And you weren't the wiser, some Lieutenant you make. I played you like a record, didn't I?" She sneered, as Horatio's blue eyes tore into her with hate.

"Dan take the tape off his mouth, I want to hear what he has to say. Oh, and Horatio, I hope you'll behave yourself."

The man suddenly leaned over and ripped the tape off Horatio's lips.

Horatio's eyes squeezed shut at the pain and then opened again. He licked his lips and turned to Calleigh breathing out a few words to her in a raspy voice now, "Are you alright?" He asked softly, as their eyes locked and all time stood still. His voice soothed her and she barely nodded as she held onto his blue eyes desperately.

Her eyes were dull and fixed in a sightless expression of sadness. He held her gaze, looking for a sign that she was ok. He could see the dried up tear streaks that ran down her cheeks, and he could only wonder what they did to her. He kept his eyes locked onto hers as her name flowed out of his mouth again.

"Calleigh…" He said so softly, as a single tear, slid slowly down her cheek now. His brows furrowed. He looked into her green eyes hoping for a sign, and saw all of her hurt and pain instead. He wouldn't take his eyes off her now, as he was quickly grabbed again by his hair and pulled over to the right.

He growled fighting the hand that held him, "Get off me!" He glared at the man holding him down now.

Cynthia patted his cheek lightly, "Now, now, let's not get upset and loud. I'll just put the tape right back on you, Horatio. You do understand what I am saying, don't you?" She growled.

His eyes narrowed and he glared at her. "Yes, I do," he said, in a low tone now. "Please take that off her?" He asked softly.

Cynthia smiled now. "See, you ask like a gentleman and I may give you what you want. I'll take it off her and give you both a few minutes alone, but if one of you gets loud or screams, the other will be very sorry."

Horatio watched as she approached Calleigh and pulled her gag down. Calleigh licked her lips and took in a deep breath of air looking down.

"See what you get for asking nice, sis."

"Go to hell, Cynthia." Calleigh said in a dry raspy voice now, glaring up at her.

Cynthia looked at Horatio and shook her head, as she wrapped her hand in Calleigh's hair, and pulled her hair back hard.

Calleigh gasped and bit down hard fighting the pain, not giving into her now.

"You see what I mean Horatio; she just refuses to learn whose boss. She had the same problem when we were younger too." She smiled down at Calleigh. "Now say you're sorry, sis." She said as she pulled Calleigh's hair harder and her voice rose up harshly, **"Say IT!"** She growled tighting her grip even more.

Calleigh winced in pain and shook her head. "NO!" She answered defiantly.

Cynthia smiled now. "Really, ok, we can play it your way sis. Just like we use to, remember?" Cynthia turned and reached for something on the side table.

Horatio saw her pick something up and then the steel shinny glint caught his eye and he swallowed looking at Calleigh now.

Cynthia yanked on Calleigh's hair again and now pressed a very large, steel, shinny blade right to her throat. Calleigh clenched her teeth and held onto Horatio's eyes, feeling the blade press against her skin harder.

"I'm waiting sis, say it. Say you're sorry." She threatened pressing it harder.

Calleigh moaned low, "Never." Still hanging onto Horatio's eyes.

Horatio shook his head and called out now, "Cynthia wait! She's sorry, we both are."

She gave him a smile and walked away from Calleigh now with the blade still in her hand. She sat on the bed now next to Horatio. "You would do anything to save her, wouldn't you?" She smiled deviously at him.

He nodded speaking low, "Yes."

She snorted a laugh and shook her head. "Calleigh can you believe how honest this guy is, I can't." She looked down at him. "You're one of a kind, Horatio. Tell me something, baby…" She said, as she unexpectedly pulled his hair back hard, slamming his head down as he expelled a quick breath. She placed the knife tip right to his Adams apple and held it there firmly. "But would she do the same for you?" She asked, pressing the knife's point slightly in as he took a quick breath through his nose trying not to move now. He felt the tip slowly pierce his skin as he held completely still, breathing as easy as he could.

Calleigh yelled now, **"Cynthia Stop!"**

She glared at Calleigh now, "I told you not to raise your voice." She said, pressing the knife in harder now as Horatio closed his eyes and clenched his teeth with a low groan.

Speaking Quickly and softly now Calleigh got her attention, "Cynthia, I'm sorry…I'm sorry, please stop, please!"

Cynthia released his hair and took the knife away now. "Very good Calleigh, I didn't know if you still had it in you."

Horatio exhaled and swallowed, taking a few breaths in now. He felt the warm sensation of blood trickling down his neck as he let his head drop back on the bed.

Cynthia chuckled, "You're fine Horatio, just a little nick is all, thanks to Calleigh."

She walked over to the side table and put the knife down. "I'll give you both 10 minutes and then the gags go back on, use your time wisely lovers." She chuckled leaving the room and pulled the door closed behind her.

Horatio moved to sit up and slid closer to Calleigh now whispering, "Calleigh, god I thought—"

"Horatio, are you ok, you're bleeding?" She said worried. "You have to listen to me, she's crazy, certifiable, but she also has the IQ of a genius. We have to get you out of here." She whispered back almost in tears now.

He whispered back firmly now, "We…we are going to get out of here, ok?"

Calleigh shook her head, "Horatio, you don't know what she's capable of, this is nothing, trust me."

"Ssh, hold your voice down. Horatio paused looking around the room. "Are you tied or cuffed?"

She shook her head. "I'm cuffed to the chair."

He looked around the room and sat up more against the headboard, trying to get closer to her. "Have they fed you?" He whispered low.

She nodded, "Yes, but shouldn't we be thinking of a way out?"

He gave her a small grin now, "Sweetheart, did they uncuff you when you ate?"

Calleigh's eyes went wide and her lips curled just a bit, "Yes, they did… of course." She nodded in understanding now.

'_That's it sweetheart, come back to me.'_ He thought as he saw her small grin. "Good, well get out of here, well find a way, and if they provide it for us, that's even better." He exhaled and closed his eyes for a moment. "You need… You have to try to relax and do what she says, ok?"

Calleigh gave him a look and shook her head, "I'll try." She answered with uncertainty.

"Ok, how about the man, does he stay with you all the time?"

Calleigh looked down now and her voice dropped lower. "No, they left me alone a few times now." She answered softly.

Horatio's eyes narrowed and he felt her uneasiness. His eyes focused on the gash above her eyebrow now. "Are you… all right? How's your head, it looks painful and deep."

"It's fine, it's better now and hurts less than it did."

Horatio hesitated now afraid of her next answer. "Are you… hurt anywhere else, Calleigh?"

She shook her head and whispered, "No, my head hit the wheel and my face hit the airbag."

Horatio shook his head upset with himself now_. 'The airbag always leaves a burn mark on the face, how could I be so stupid.'_ He thought now, as Calleigh watched his eyes.

"Horatio what's wrong? What are you thinking?"

He answered regrettably. "She didn't have the airbag burn on her face, I knew… something."

Calleigh shook her head now. "No, there was no way you could have known, Horatio. She's my exact twin."

Horatio's eyes went down now and stood there as realization set in, he shook his head in complete disgust.

Calleigh realized the extent of her words and gasped, "Oh my god… no..."

Horatio closed his eyes at her words and shook his head back and forth. Her name was barely audible as he said it, devastated now. "Calleigh… I—"

Hurt now and sickened by this Calleigh's rage boiled over and she growled, "That bitch!" She yelled now outraged, **"Cynthia, you bitch…CYNTHIA!!!"**

Horatio shook his head. "Calleigh, don't…wait—"

The door flew open and she stormed right over to Calleigh shoving the gag back over her lips as the man pulled Horatio back over and shoved him down on the bed. He held his head as he roughly put another piece of tape over his mouth.

Cynthia looked at Calleigh now as she pulled her head back with a handful of hair.

"What's your problem; I told you what would happen if you yelled!"

Calleigh thrashed her head and pulled away from her moaning and mumbling through her gag angrily, glaring at her.

Horatio struggled to get up and the man shoved him back down into the bed. "Where do you think you're going?" He said, pressing his weight down onto Horatio's shoulders, holding him pinned now.

Cynthia let Calleigh go and walked back over to the side table picking up the knife and twirling it for them to see. The glint of the blade shined and Calleigh calmed herself down looking over to Horatio, thinking she would hurt him now.

Cynthia walked over to Dan now. "Let him go and be more careful." She said narrowing her eyes on him.

Dan gave her a baffled look, "Baby, I got him under control, he's not going anywhere."

She took the knife and slid it down Horatio's leg slowly, "Well let's make sure of that, Dan. Use the duct tape on his ankles, I'm not taking any chances with this one, he's smart."

Dan snorted, "How smart can he be…look at him, bound and gagged."

Horatio glared at him now and he turned to get the tape as Cynthia sat down next to him on the bed. She held his eyes, "Why was she yelling, Horatio? Why would she call me a bitch?" She chuckled ripping the tape off his mouth once again. She leaned in close to his lips and put the knife right under his chin pressing in. "I'll explain everything to you both when Dan is finished with you; however, I want my answer first." She said as she pressed the knife in harder emphasizing her words, "Tell me!"

He swallowed and held her eyes, speaking low. "She realized.…" His words trailed off as he lowered his eyes.

Cynthia laughed fully now, "Ohh, she did, did she." She took the knife away and got up right after Dan finished taping his ankles together. She grabbed a chair and turned it around now straddling it right next to Horatio, leaning her arms over it playing with the knife in her hands.

She looked over to Calleigh and smiled, "It just dawned on you now that I fucked him? How stupid are you? Now you know how it feels, sis." She chuckled as her eyes slid over to Horatio. "Dan, would you give us some time alone in here now, ok?"

He chuckled, "Sure baby, what ever you say." He walked out and closed the door.

Calleigh glared at her, wanting to kill her with her bare hands now.

She looked at Horatio and smiled raising her brows to him. He held her eyes and knew she was up to something.

"Ok I'll explain a few things now to you both, but this is mainly for you Calleigh." She looked back to Horatio and laughed as her eyes came upon Calleigh again.

"So that's why you were yelling huh. Just so, you know, I have been trying to get in his pants from day one, sis. He didn't make it easy and I did everything you could imagine under the sun. Talk about being a gentleman, he was so honest that he was afraid he may take advantage of me." She shook her head and chuckled, "Hell, I almost had to drug him and rape him, but that didn't work out."

Horatio's eyes stood down listening to her talk, he would look around the room from time to time.

Calleigh's eyes were blazing now at Cynthia. The two of them were glaring at each other now.

"Well I set him up real nice, you know. Besides being a genius, I'm a great actor too, and I pulled out all the stops. I gave him the, I can't remember bit, and the, I'm sorry for being moody and bitchy and all. He fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. He would get all soft and mushy, showing me affection and love. Telling me how much he cared and we had to go see Joe to make sure I was all right. He told me how much he loved me, and all that wonderful shit that he must tell you."

Calleigh mumbled angrily through her gag and shook the chair she was cuffed to.

Cynthia laughed now, "Look at how mad she is, Horatio. It all worked like a charm and no one was the wiser. She nodded her head and leaned over putting her hand on Horatio's thigh now. She looked back up at Calleigh, "You're going to feel exactly how I did now… if you don't already. I am about to give you a detailed description of how good your man fucked me last night."

Horatio shook his head now in disgust thinking, _'How can I get us out of here? Think man.'_

Cynthia looked at him and smiled, "Make a good plan stud." She knew exactly what he was doing the whole time.

His brows arched in surprise and he realized what Calleigh said about her IQ.

This was going to be harder than he thought. He began running a scenario though his head until she spoke again.

She smiled. "So sis, last night we all went out, all your friends and me. We went to this great place and drank. I had a bit much, you know me Calleigh, I just love my drinking, just like dad. Well of course, your brave knight over here stopped me and decided I had enough and it was time to go home. We walked into your place and went at it like two wild animals."

She chuckled now, "Where did you get him from, he's a fucking stallion. We kissed and made out; feeling each other up real good and then I went right down on him. Mmmm, he was so hard and hot for me I couldn't believe it, he grew even more right inside my mouth, isn't that right stud?" She looked at him and he looked away facing Calleigh, who turned her eyes down now away from him.

Horatio looked up and back at Cynthia, "Why, why are you doing this?"

"She's knows why. Payback's a bitch, isn't it Calleigh?" She slid her hand up and down on Horatio's thigh now."

"Cynthia… what is it you want?" He said glaring at her.

She gave him a grin and nodded to Calleigh, "I'm getting everything I want, don't worry. I get to make her suffer, and so far you have done a wonderful job of helping me." She got up and grabbed the duct tape ripping a piece and covering Horatio's mouth again. "There, now shut up!"

She smiled at him, "Do you know how long I have been planning this? It feels so good to finally have payback." She shook her head and looked back at Calleigh. "Oh yeah back to last night. So, next thing you know we were on the floor fucking like rabbits. He was so good, Mmmm… he can last forever, did you know that? Did you know he banged me for almost 30 minutes and when we were done…he wanted to go again. He really is a fucking stallion and it did feel incredible, one of the best orgasms I ever had in my entire life."

Calleigh's eyes were down now as Horatio looked her way. Cynthia got up and went over to her pulling her hair back. "Are you listening to me? What's the matter sis, you don't like my story? How about this one then, "How about, I fuck him right in front of you now! How do you like that one, huh?" She gave Calleigh a wicked smiled and walked back over to Horatio.

Horatio gave her a defiant stare and shook his head no.

She laughed at him now, "You're not going to give me any trouble now, are you stud?" She climbed on top of him and straddled his hips.

He groaned and tried to move as she ran her fingers into his hair and pulled his head back. She leaned down, face to face with him now and kissed his cheek, as he quickly turned his head away.

"Hold still stud, and don't piss me off!" She ordered harshly.

He tried to make her fall and lose her balance as he rocked, but she just leaned forward more on him now, bracing herself.

She chuckled, "Nice try." As she moved higher and placed, both her knees on his arms pinning him down more. She called out now, "Dan, I need you in here a minute."

Horatio's eyes held hers in question as she smiled saying, "You'll know in a moment stud, so just relax right now."

The door opened and Dan came in looking at her, "Baby what are you doing?"

She grinned. "Oh, I'm just holding him down so you can hit him with a little ecstasy."

Horatio's eyes widened remembering this guy was a doctor now. A surge of panic hit him and he knew he underestimated her now. _'How can I help Calleigh if they drug me,_' he thought now. He tried to move quickly now and she pressed her weight down more, now using her hands around his throat.

She grinned at him. "Just hold still, I need you alive, I promise you this won't hurt a bit, in fact you'll like it." She said, as she began to choke him now, trying to weaken him even more."

Dan went to his medical bag and took something out of it, then he went back to her on the bed now. "Can you hold him for me?" He asked her as she removed her hands from his throat.

She kept an eye on Horatio now who's face was beet red as he tried to breath air in through his nose.

Calleigh began mumbling through her gag and Cynthia turned to her now, "Shut up or you'll be sorry… even more than you already are!"

Calleigh glared at her and grunted now rocking her whole chair, almost knocking it over. Cynthia got right off of Horatio now and headed for Calleigh. "Just like when we were kids huh, remember sis?" She said as she back-slapped Calleigh in the face hard.

Horatio sat up now as Dan pulled him right back down, he struggled to move and fought his captor.

Suddenly Cynthia called his name in a very happy voice. "Oh, Horatio, you may want to look this way stud."

He stopped fighting as the man held him and turned him toward Calleigh. He let out a breath through his nose breathing heavily now. He shook his head over and over now seeing Cynthia pressing the knife against Calleigh's cheek.

"Don't move Horatio, you do and I swear I'll slide this knife right down her pretty little face. Do you hear me?"

Horatio swallowed with wide eyes and nodded yes. He held Calleigh's gaze now and saw her worried eyes as he was shoved back down on the bed. He exhaled heavily through his nose as his back connected with bed and the air was forced out of him.

Dan's fisted a handful of his hair and pulled Horatio's head back more. He groaned and blinked looking as the man's hand came close to his face. He pulled back suddenly thrashing around.

Dan yanked his hair more now, "Stop moving or her face gets mangled. You got that, or do you need an example?"

Horatio held his dark eyes and nodded yes. He held still now and didn't move as Cynthia came walking back over and climbed on the bed next to Horatio.

"I'll hold his head Dan; he's not going to budge now that we threatened her." She looked down at his angry blue eyes, "Isn't that right stud!" She chuckled and held his head down watching now.

Calleigh groaned as Cynthia turned, "Shut up, this will all be over in a moment, sis." She turned back. "Give it to him Dan, I don't have all night."

He leaned down and shoved a small nozzle into Horatio's nose and pressed as a spray was delivered into his nasal passage.

Horatio choked and thrashed as the spray was injected and they both held him down. He blinked and tried to move as he was given another dosage in the opposite side now. He began choking again and the tape was ripped off now as he gasped and choked for air, inhaling deeply.

"I gave him two, so that should do it. Nothing like using the nose to deliver it straight to the brain, he'll do what ever you want in about 5 minutes."

She kissed him now and smiled, "Thank you Doctor, Dan."

"You got it baby, call me if you need me again." He left and closed the door as Cynthia gave Calleigh a huge grin.

"Looks like Horatio is about to get the ride of his life, and you get to watch for free."

Calleigh's eyes looked horrified now as she shook her head at her sister. She moaned and groaned through the gag now.

Cynthia tore off another piece of duct tape and cover Calleigh's mouth with the gag and all. "There, that should shut you up now sis."

She smiled and walked away heading back to a dazed Horatio. She climbed on the bed and straddled his waist, looking down at him. His eyes were glazed over and his eyelids keep opening and closing trying to clear up the blurriness he was seeing.

"Horatio, do you feel ok now, better?"

He blinked a few times and turned his head closing his eyes. She took his chin in her hand and gently leaned down and kissed his lips. He quickly turned away with a moan of displeasure.

"Ok, I'll give you a few more minutes and you'll be feeling a whole lot better, trust me." She said as she slid down to his knees and slowly ran a hand up his thigh.

His head shot up and he gasped, "No," as it collapsed right back down.

She chuckled, "C'mon Horatio just give in, you know you want it." She ran her hand right to his groin and began stroking him.

He thrashed his head and groaned, "No… Stop… I—"

"Horatio, your mouth is saying no but your head, well, that's saying yes." She said as she gently squeezed his growing arousal now.

His head shot back up as he glared at her. "No…Calleigh—Cynthia…." He muttered incoherently as his head collapse right back down.

She began stroking him now as he grew to his fullest. "Ummm, look how nice sis, just a little stroking and he's ready to roll."

Calleigh shook her head back and forth praying for this not to happen. She tested the cuffs again as they cut into her skin and began pulling anyway.

Cynthia laughed. "You better get comfortable sis, you already know how long he can last for... Forever," She chuckled.

Calleigh's eyes shot fire and she grunted behind the tape now shaking the chair.

Horatio felt like he was floating somewhere, his own body did not feel like his own and the hands on him were giving him great pleasure now. He struggled one second fighting and let out a low groan of pleasure the next. The drug taking its full effect now as everything seemed to look and feel incredibly fantastic to him.

Cynthia's eyes slid to Calleigh's and she smiled as her hands slowly slid up and took hold of his belt buckle. She slipped it out and pulled it back out of the notch as she unbuckled it. She chuckled as she slowly unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down so slowly now, grazing over his huge arousal. She ran her hands up his shirt and across his chest as he groaned.

Calleigh felt sickened and outraged as she began thrashing in the chair now. _'Over my dead body.'_ She thought, shoving so hard she sent the chair tumbling over with her in it. It came down hard as her head hit the bed frame and she groaned blacking out.

Cynthia looked over in shock now. She got off of Horatio now as Dan came through the door. "What the hell happened?" He asked, pulling the chair back up with an unconscious Calleigh in it.

Cynthia crossed her arms annoyed and looked at Dan. "She shoved it right over and I guess brains here, hit her head on the bed. Is she all right?"

He snapped out, "No, she's unconscious, and unfortunately you need her alive for your plan to work. Why don't you stick to the plan and stop fucking around."

Cynthia gave him a glare now and sneered. "When will she wake up?"

"How the fuck do I know, this is your fault and now this could screw everything up."

"Just shut the fuck up Dan, I know what I'm doing. It will work out or I'll do them both myself." She stormed out of the room slamming the door.

He stood there now and looked at an unconscious Calleigh, and a comatose Horatio. He shook his head as he button Horatio back up and buckled his belt.

"Sorry man." He muttered, and walked out of the room.

III

Calleigh moaned as her eyes fluttered open and she blinked back the haziness. She lifted her head slowly up from her chest and winced letting another groan slip. Her head was throbbing in pain and her wrists, arms and shoulders were killing her. Her whole body was aching and sore as she inhaled a deep breath through her nose and fought the continuing blurriness.

Horatio's low moan snapped her right back out of her haze as her eyesight cleared and she saw him, now remembering where she was now. He moaned low as his head thrashed back and forth, he mumbled incoherently as Calleigh watched thinking now, 'he was dreaming again, the drug.'

He was breathing heavily through his nose as his chest heaved and his body jerked, his eyes suddenly opened wide now as he stared up at the ceiling. He blinked a few times and shook his head trying to clear his haziness.

She moaned and shook the chair trying to get his attention thinking, '_C'mon Horatio look this way._'

His head turned slowly in her direction and he blinked as his eyes suddenly went wide. He saw the fresh blood on the side of her face and neck and shook his head, moaning low thinking, '_What did they do to her?_'

His eyes went wide again now as he lifted his head and looked down at his pants that were still on. '_Please tell me it didn't happen_,' he thought, as his head dropped back.

She moaned again and he turned to her. She shook her head no. His brows furrowed trying to understand her and she nodded to his lower body shaking her head again.

He nodded back now realizing she was saying no, it didn't happen. He breathed out heavily through his nose in relief and closed his eyes. He nodded to her again with sincere eyes and she knew he was asking if she was ok.

She nodded and her eyes crinkled a bit at the edges, he shook his head understanding her. He looked at the window that was covered with heavy drapes and knew it was late. No sign of sunlight at all and the crickets made him realize he was right. He slowly lifted his body up the bed, trying to move closer to Calleigh as the door flew open.

"Oh, well look it here, you're both awake, perfect. Now you both can hear how I set you up… and all the fun I had doing it." She watched Horatio settle himself uncomfortably on the backboard and laughed. "Horatio, you got lucky, sis here stopped me from having you again." She chuckled, "But now your luck is about to run out."

She moved the chair near the bed right across from Calleigh now, with Horatio in between them. She gave her a smile. "Just remember sis, you have no idea what it's like being locked up in a place like that. To have no control and lose your humanity and dignity to strangers. Ya'll left me alone in there to die, but now I'm out, and you're all going to pay, one by one."

Her southern accent went thick and Horatio closed his eyes so angry with himself now thinking, '_I knew…I knew it was heavier, it was all wrong._' He beat himself up with guilt now and shook his head in disgust.

"Now ya'll gonna get to see exactly how it feels. Oh sis, by the way, I just love my rose necklace." Cynthia placed her hand up to the necklace and played with it. She chuckled, "It will always be a reminder for me… of the two of you."

Calleigh narrowed her eyes and shook her head grunting at her now through her gag.

Cynthia waved her off and laughed. "Sis, you really need to calm yourself down and get over it. No one, can help you now."

She looked over at Horatio and smiled. "She's libel to give herself high blood pressure, like me." She laughed manically now.

Horatio held her gaze and remained calm outside, but inside she was ripping him apart, piece by piece. A little at a time now she went on to tell him all the things he recognized but dismissed because of her concussion.

"I knew you recognized how the chain for the rose was broken and you didn't think twice about it. I knew you noticed how thick my accent was but just dismissed it. The best had to be that you even showed me around my own apartment. Thank you for being such a gentleman," she laughed.

She continued. "You had no clue that Dan was setting everything up for me in the hospital. The scans, the blood, heck, we even fooled the doctor into thinking I had amnesia. Joe was perfect, and he helped us with our task making it all look like it was from fatigue and anemia. It was great and really exciting; I don't think I ever had such a thrill as good as that." She shrugged, "Well except this of course.

Oh yeah, one time you almost caught me though, Dan was right outside and you were just getting home. He told me how he got away and how you almost caught him. That's when you were so concerned for me that you never even realized I was lying when I told you my phone battery was dead. Dan was in the house with me the whole time and if you got home 5 minutes earlier, you would have caught us."

She got up walking over to the side table and picked up the military knife, twirling it for them to see. She crawled over to Horatio on the bed, smiling at him. She sat up next to him and slowly slid the blade up his chest to his throat. He swallowed looking into her cold dark eyes as she smiled. She pressed the blade harder against his throat and he let her direct his head back against the headboard. She leaned in to his ear and whispered, "You're lucky you never came home for dinner that night, you would have been very upset when you realized I drugged your food."

She pressed the knife in harder now and he let out a short quick breath through his nose, as she laughed. "Tell me something Horatio, I'm curious, when you fell asleep on the couch, what were you dreaming?"

He clenched his jaw as he held her cold dark gaze.

"Oh I forgot, the tape is in the way, how silly of me." She suddenly grabbed a handful of his hair and slammed his head back against the headboard. His body slid down a bit as she shoved the knife back against his throat, pressing it in slowly.

Calleigh moaned and grunted shaking her chair wildly, making a racket now as Dan came through the door. "What the hell is going on in here? Someone is going to complain sooner or later, Cynthia."

"Oh, I'm just getting to know Horatio a bit better and sis is having a problem with that." She smiled down to Horatio now and laughed, "Right Horatio."

He moaned as she pressed the sharp tip into him and he felt the warmth of his blood spilling down his neck. His eyes locked on hers as his breathing increased knowing she was going to do something now.

"Well, well, I actually got a reaction from you there. You're always so cool and calm but not right now, huh. Was that panic I just saw in those lovely blue eyes of yours?" She leaned closer to his ear now. "Are you worried I'll push it deeper, **or** are you worried, that you won't be around to **save her**?"

She held his angry gaze now. "I wonder, hmm… Do you really think you're smarter than I am? Is that what has you so concerned, hmm? You don't know what I'm capable of, do you." She said as she wiggled her brows to him and took the knife away. Blood quickly streamed out now, sliding down his neck to his chest and spreading throughout his white shirt. She got off the bed and laughed as she picked up the gun on the table.

"Cynthia, this was not in the plan and its going to make a lot of noise." Dan said worried now.

She held it testing its weight, and walked over to Calleigh now placing the cold metal barrel against her temple. She looked at Horatio as she turned the gun so slowly now, making Calleigh feel the cold barrel twist against her skin and temple, tormenting her even more.

Calleigh closed her eyes slowly, thinking, '_Oh god, don't let this happen, not like this. Don't let me go down without a fight.'_ She prayed and held absolutely still now.

Horatio groaned and grunted loudly with wide eyes, trying to sit up struggling now.

Cynthia held his eyes and smiled deviously speaking to him. "How do you feel, about me, killing her, **_with your gun?"_**

TBC...

* * *

Ok, I would really like to hear what you all think. 

Oh, and congrats to those few who figured it out. Nice Job!


	12. Chapter 12

Ryan Wolfe arrived at the psychiatric hospital at the crack of dawn. He was an early riser anyway and he could thank his OCD for that, it also made him very punctual. Horatio asked him personally to look into this and he was happy about that, hoping now to prove himself to the man he admired and looked up to.

He spoke with a few nurses first, and then headed to see the administrator of the facility who was overdue. They spoke briefly as he handed Ryan two files and told the young CSI that his boss had called ahead. Ryan smiled as the administrator told him, Horatio was rather adamant about his cooperation in this matter. _'Yep, sounds just like H,' _he thought, with a grin.

The administrator filled him in and told him about an explosion at one of the other buildings. He explained it was one of the older buildings in the complex, and that's where the janitor was killed. He also went on to explain that the second file was another casualty, one of the patients who were also killed in the blast.

Ryan nodded and thanked him sitting down as he opened the first file; his eyes went wide in shock as he stared at the picture, "Oh my god…" He stared in shock as his breath caught. His voice rose in surprise now. "This woman looks exactly like… Calleigh." He said, flipping through pages now, quickly finding her personal information sheet. He read her name aloud now, "Cynthia Barnes."

The administrator looked up. "Yes, Cynthia Barnes was killed in the explosion with our janitor, Daniel Keller. She was a very beautiful and bright woman, it's quite a tragedy. She was a patient here for many years, we treated her mental illness, she was very disturbed. She had us all fooled for a while and then we finally realized, we were the ones being analyzed. She was a very special patient, her IQ was over 200, she scored off the charts. Not only was she mentally ill, but she was clearly a genius, we were all perplexed by her."

Ryan looked at him as if he saw a ghost now and it all came together, little by little for him. "Where are their bodies?" He asked very uneasy now as his eyes narrowed in thought.

"They burned in the explosion, so there really wasn't much left." The administrator replied now seeing Ryan's worried eyes.

Ryan shook his head knowing that Calleigh, wasn't Calleigh at all. He read through her file some more and found her parent's names. _'Kenwall and Catherine Duquesne.'_

He shook his head in disbelief, dropping the file down on the desk as he quickly opened his cell and hit a button. He mumbled aloud as the administrator looked at him as if he was crazy himself.

"C'mon Horatio, pick up the dam phone," He muttered as it rang and went right over to his voice mail. Ryan exhaled heavily feeling impending dread wash over him suddenly, feeling like he was too late. He felt helpless as he smacked an open hand on his head and left an urgent message.

III

Horatio's cell chirped and broke the silence as they all looked over to the table it was lying on. Cynthia removed the cold barrel of the gun from Calleigh's head and walked over to the phone smiling.

Calleigh let out a very nerve-racking breath through her nose and Horatio did the same, looking at her now with very worried eyes.

Cynthia picked up the phone and looked at Horatio. "It seems you have a message waiting. Should we see who's calling you this early in the morning?" She opened his phone and retrieved his message, listening and laughing now.

"You're not going to believe this Horatio. Hold on, let me put it on speaker so we all can hear it." She said with a chuckle.

She pressed a button waiting now as Ryan voice shot out in a very fast rate_, "H, it's Ryan, we have a problem. You have to call me right back when you get this! I don't think Calleigh, is really, Calleigh. I think her name is Cynthia Barns and she faked her death along with Daniel Keller. The administrator told me she's very unbalanced but smart, she had them all fooled. Call me H, and be careful, I'm still at the hospital now talking with the administrator." _

Cynthia smiled brightly and wriggled her brows. "Well, well, well… It looks like Ryan came through, but not nearly in enough time, right H?" She chuckled and flung the cell phone into the far wall as Calleigh ducked out of the way and it broke into a million pieces shattering.

"Well, you won't need that any longer, will you H?" She chuckled walking over to Horatio now with the gun. She sat on the bed beside him and shoved the gun into his stomach. "I have a wonderful gift for you."

Horatio swallowed hard knowing that cold look in her eyes now.

Calleigh moaned and groaned through the gag at her demented sister.

Cynthia looked at Calleigh now and held the gun on Horatio. "I told you it doesn't feel good to lose control, does it sis? Do you think you can save him Calleigh? Why don't we play our childhood game, remember?

Calleigh shook her head no, franticly at her now and grunted over and over.

Cynthia nodded yes, smiling, "C'mon sis, it time for **Head Games**. Don't fret, you beat me a few times, you were pretty quick then, what's wrong, don't feel so sure of yourself now? I bet it's all because of him right." She laughed manically.

"Oh Dan, now is a good time to give it to him." She removed the gun and got up watching as he reached into his medical bag. She looked over to Calleigh with a wicked smile of satisfaction. "Just how much do you care for him? How much do you love him? Do you think you can beat me out this time, sis?" She sneered.

Calleigh shook her head no and Horatio wondered what Cynthia was talking about.

Dan pulled his hand out of his medical bag answering her, "Ok, just give me the word and I'll give it to him."

"Go ahead Dan, give it to him." She smiled staring at Calleigh now.

Calleigh began to thrash in the chair now hearing that. She rocked it back and forth groaning loudly.

Cynthia walked over behind her and wrapped one arm around her neck, holding her tightly, but not quite choking her. "Look at him, it's the last time you're gonna see those lovely baby blues of his.

Horatio kept his eyes on Dan, but was more worried about Cynthia and the wild look she had in her eyes right now. She was going to do something now, and he knew it. He laid there hoping for a miracle as Dan came over taping his finger on a syringe.

"If you know what's good for you, don't fight me." He said firmly.

Horatio held his eyes with a burning glare now, there was no way he was going down without a fight now. Dan moved closer and Horatio began to move and thrash. He rolled his body away, not making it easy for him.

"I told you not to fight me." Dan said harshly grabbing him by the hair, looking to Cynthia.

She sang his name now. "Oh Horatio…" The knife suddenly appeared and she pressed it right against Calleigh's throat. "I don't think you'll want to move now, right Horatio?" She said threatening.

He held her gaze intensely but didn't respond, and she laughed, "I just love that look in his eyes, don't you sis?" She said, leaning down by Calleigh's ear now. "Pure blue hatred," she continued, and pressed harder, as the sharp tip pierced her skin drawing blood now. "Oops, my hand slipped…should it slip some more now, **Horatio**?" She gave him the same hateful stare right back.

He nodded no quickly and prayed that was enough to make her stop. He swallowed hard seeing the blood trickle down Calleigh's neck.

"Very good, the perfect gentleman as always," she said, holding his gaze. "You picked a real good man, sis, he actually cares. Ok Horatio, we're going to play a little game, and here are the rules. You do as I say and Calleigh here lives. You don't do as I say and I'll kill her slowly right in front of you, I'll cut her to bits and pieces," she growled now. "Let me make this absolutely clear for you now." She said with a wild gleam in her eyes, as she yanked Calleigh's hair back and pressed the knife in, drawing more blood.

Horatio nodded yes quickly and groaned through the tape holding her eyes.

"Very good, I knew you would cooperate, so here's the deal, Horatio. Dan is going to inject some very lethal poison into you and you're going to let him… **_Right?" _**She smiled wickedly to him.

"Now, think before you answer me, because if you nod _no,_ she'll get her first cut, or maybe, I'll start with her fingers, one at a time. I think I rather like that idea, this way, I can give each one to you after I cut it off." She said as her eyes widened at him.

Horatio held her cold dark eyes and swallowed hard, his eyes slid down to Calleigh's now and she shook her head no continually at him groaning. He held her beautiful green eyes for a long moment now and looked back at Cynthia, nodding yes.

Cynthia chuckled, "Very good, this is going to be more fun than I thought. The name of the game we are going to play is called, **_Head Games_**, but you may know of it as chicken. You may have heard of it, but I assure you never in this way. I made it up myself when I was 14, right Calleigh?" She said, as she leaned down next to her ear again. Calleigh moaned and groaned thrashing in the chair now as Cynthia let her go.

"Dan, take the tape off his mouth now." She said, as her eyes flashed wildly again at Horatio.

"Men have called me mad." She said to Horatio with a wry smile. "Do you know who said that?"

He nodded yes slowly and licked his burning lips. "Edgar Allen Poe," he rasped in a low dry voice.

She smiled and bowed her head to him, "Excellent, I knew you were going to be a formidable opponent from the moment I met you." She rubbed her chin as her eyes narrowed. "So tell me Horatio, what does Poe say about being a genius?"

He licked his lips and looked over at Calleigh, and then his eyes slid back to Cynthia. He cleared his throat and tried to moisten it as his voice rumbled low now. "Poe, believed that insanity and genius were linked." He answered thinking, 'talk more and get her attention, waste more time.'

She nodded smiling and he continued.

"Poe believed, that insanity led to creativity, but there has never been a proven connection."

Her brow rose, "Ah, so you don't believe then?"

"That's not what I said," he replied, holding her cold narrowing eyes. "There are many examples of mental illness and genius in our history, take your pick. There's, William Blake, Emily Dickinson, Van Gogh, Michelangelo, Charles Dickens and Poe."

Her eyes widened and she analyzed him closely. "Excellent, and very interesting, so, you do believe then. Tell me Horatio, are you considered to be a genius?"

His eyes went down and he shook his head no, not verbally answering her.

Her eyes narrowed on him. "What's your IQ, and don't lie to me, I'll know. Just like I know you're grasping at straws right now and trying to pass time." She grinned seeing his eyes confirm her suspicions.

He held her gaze now and didn't answer. She was two steps ahead of him at every turn. He was trying not to show his surprise at her genius but it wasn't working. His eyes gave him away easily and she read him like a book.

She smiled and nodded, "Ok, if you really don't know I can help you out with that. Just answer a few questions best you can, and if you don't… I'll cut her up. Just remember, I'll know if you're lying." She chuckled and walked over to Calleigh tormenting them again. "First one, ready stud?"

Horatio shook his head and sighed softly not wanting to play this game.

"Just give me the missing number and remember, I'll know if you're lying. Ok, Which number completes the following set? 15- 91- 82- 46- 61- 84- 59- 78…

Horatio looked down and close his eyes as he processed all the numbers. Pictures starting developing now behind his eyes as he saw them and knew. They all referred to chemical elements of which the symbol started with a 'P': "94 Plutonium," he replied after a few minutes.

Cynthia's eyes went wide and she cocked her head, "That wasn't a lucky guess. I knew it, you're a genius." She said looking at Calleigh now. "Did you know that he was a genius, Calleigh? Did he share that with you, sis?" She stared at Calleigh who just glared at her now.

"Ok stud, here's a harder one, give me the next number Horatio, 1 - 4 - 17 - 66 - 247 - 918 – 3425…."

He exhaled as his eyes went wide at the formula. He looked down trying to concentrate and closed his eyes as minutes passed now. He opened his eyes and shook his head not knowing the answer.

"Pass me that knife Dan—" She snapped out now angrily.

"Wait! Give me some time," he said feeling pressured now. He closed his eyes and exhaled seeing the set of numbers grow behind his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Cynthia now.

She gave him a devious stare now, "You know the answer, don't you?"

He cast his eyes down and he shook his head no. "It's too—"

She yelled now, "You're lying to me Horatio!" She growled, "I know you are and now she gets cut!"

"No, wait!!!" he shot out quickly, inhaling deeply as he softly answered, "12862, it's binomial."

She gasped now in shock as her eyes widened, "You're a genius, and you kept this from everyone, why? That question took some of the smartest people in the world more than 20 minutes. You did it in less than 10 and I can do it in less than 5." Her eyes narrowed, "Why do you belittle yourself working as a cop for the city, when you could do so much more?"

He kept his eyes down and didn't answer her now, what good would it do anyway, he thought, _'She was unstable.'_

Her eyes narrowed on him. "Well, it's quite a shame, what a waste. We would have made a good pair, you and I."

"I doubt that," he murmured, meeting Calleigh's surprised eyes.

Cynthia smiled now at him. "So, back to our game now stud. Let me give you and example just so you know. You didn't think I forgot about it, did you genius?" She smiled wickedly mocking him now.

"Once upon a time, we had a beautiful white rabbit that Calleigh named Oliver and loved very much. Calleigh was alone in the barn and I knew it, so I played this little trick on her, which is now called, chicken. You see Calleigh and I were always competitive, so I had to find a way to beat her and break her at the same time. It worked like a charm really; she was broken up for weeks I remember." She smiled satisfied with herself.

"Anyway, I tied Oliver up and place a scorpion close by, if she didn't make it to him within 15 seconds the scorpion would sting him and kill him. If I made it to him before her, then I would kill him, so our animal lover Calleigh, had to make a choice. She chose to stop me and of course, 15 seconds later poor Oliver was dead. Calleigh cried like a baby and told me how much she hated me for weeks." Cynthia smile brightly, running her hand softly over Calleigh's hair, "Ready to play now, Horatio?"

He slowly nodded yes, while Calleigh shook her head no, grunting loudly now through the gag. She began to panic and thrash around in the chair now.

His voice rumbled, dry now, as he tried to reason with her. "You don't have to do this Cynthia, you haven't hurt anyone yet. We can help you and—"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong Horatio, I do have to do this. You see, Calleigh here has to pay for getting me locked away in a psycho ward. It's all her fault and it's the only thing I have thought about for years now." She grinned at Calleigh, "Isn't that right sis." She said and looked back up at Horatio.

"You see, your beloved Calleigh, was a rat! She rated me out and told our parents I killed her boyfriend!" Her her widened, "Could you believe she did that? She got me locked away in a crazy house, and I was doing her a favor. Her boyfriend didn't have good intentions for her, and I couldn't have him either, so I decided to kill him and make it easy for the both of us."

Her eyes narrowed and flashed wildly, "I couldn't let her win again, could I." She shrugged, "She was always winning and beating me in things, even though I was smarter. So you see Horatio, this is all **_very_** necessary; she needs to know, she has lost for good now! Time to pay the piper, right sis?"

She laughed, "Do you have any last words to her stud?"

Horatio's eyes widened and he looked at Calleigh swallowing hard now. Flashes of images going off in his head. The two of them were together in her kitchen, dancing to his song as he held her closely. The two of them at the hotel, standing at the door, as Calleigh pointed out the name _'Unity.'_

He held her eyes and whispered low now, "Unity."

Calleigh shook her head no, holding onto his blue eyes desperately and began to thrash, as Cynthia grabbed her, threatening her with the knife once again.

She growled, "Give it to him, Dan, and behave now Horatio or she get cut to pieces."

Horatio looked at Calleigh who had tears streaming down her face now. He was shoved down hard as his jaw was grabbed and held tightly now. "Don't move." Dan ordered as he held his head and slowly stuck the needle in Horatio's neck on the right side.

Horatio groaned loudly as the stinging and burning sensation began. His eyes widened at the sensation of heat he felt going into his neck and now through out his whole body. He held onto Calleigh's eyes and a groan escaped his throat as the needle was taken out now.

"Unnh… you… don't..." he said, struggling to talk now. He blinked his eyes trying to focus as things became very fuzzy now. He looked at Calleigh and was hit with a sudden horrific pain in his chest. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, as he turned away from them now in pain.

Cynthia let Calleigh go now and walked over to Horatio. She examined him and looked at the clock.

"15 Seconds for Oliver, and 15 minutes for Horatio, sis. You need to make up your mind. Save him with the antidote, or stop me from killing him first."

Calleigh glared at her and shook her head no.

"Uncuff her Dan!"

Dan got angry and loud now, "What, we can't, that's not part of the plan. You said—"

"I know what I fucking said, now uncuff her." She demanded.

Dan uncuffed Calleigh and stepped away from her now.

A very loud **BANG** went off, as Cynthia aimed the gun and pulled the trigger, now killing Dan.

Calleigh jumped and looked at her sister in shock. Horatio groaned looking over to see if Calleigh was ok. He groaned low in pain now, as he tried to curl his legs up toward his stomach.

Cynthia smiled knowing she shocked them both. "He served his purpose, and was brainless anyway." She chuckled with a shrug.

She looked at Calleigh sadly, taunting her now. "He looks like he's in pain sis." She chuckled as she took a small needle out of the medical bag and placed it on the table. She stood right at the table and held the gun on Calleigh. "Time for you to make a choice, sis."

Calleigh stood up and wiped her eyes as she looked at Cynthia. "Please don't do this to him, please." She rasped in a dry voice.

"His destiny is in you hands, sis. Do you really think you can save him?"

Calleigh looked at the table and back to Cynthia. "You can't move until I reach the table, ok?" She said in a raspy voice now almost pleading.

Cynthia laughed now, "Always trying to get the advantage sis. We both stand near the table, but the moment you go for the syringe, its over."

Calleigh nodded and walked slowly to the table, her legs felt like they weighed a ton. Her arms and shoulders ached, her head throbbed, and her mind screamed with pain. There was no way she could take Cynthia right now; every movement she made caused the pins and needles in her limbs to get worse.

Horatio groaned low, "No…Cal…sav… Unnh." His words trailed off as the pain intensified.

Calleigh looked at him and suddenly lunged for the syringe. Cynthia already headed for Horatio with the gun in her hand. Calleigh quickly turned back, tricking her, and jumped on Cynthia as she took aim at Horatio. They began to struggle and Cynthia kneed Calleigh in the stomach. She doubled over, still hanging onto her hand holding the gun now. Calleigh shoved upward quickly, and caught Cynthia in the face with the gun butt, just as the door flew open now.

"**Freeze, MDPD!" **Eric and Frank shouted as they pointed their guns at both of them, totally confused now.

Calleigh and Cynthia stood still waiting as the men looked at them in shock now. Both were breathing heavily as blood oozed from Calleigh's lips and blood trickled out of Cynthia's nose.

Frank blurted out, "What the hell…"

"**Don't move!" **Eric yelled now looking at both of them as the gun was raised and aimed at him now.

"**BANG! BANG! BANG!"** He pulled the trigger with wide eyes as her body jerked and each bullet hit its mark, she finally fell backward hitting the floor hard.

All time stood still, as Frank and Eric stared at the blond who was still standing in front of them, looking very dazed now.

In shock and just about ready to fall on her face now, Calleigh ran to the table and picked up the syringe running back to Horatio. She leaned over him and plunged it right into his chest. He groaned and turned now seeing her with hazy eyes.

"Calleigh... Jesus... are you ok?" Eric asked in shock himself now.

She turned as tears fell, "Get an ambulance now, they poisoned him!"

Frank made the call and Eric helped her get the handcuffs off Horatio now.

She leaned over him and held his hand speaking to him softly, "Horatio… Horatio, can you hear me? It's me, Calleigh."

"Mmm." He answered groggy and disoriented.

She ran a hand over his forehead gently, "You're going to be fine Horatio, an ambulance is on the way, hang on ok?"

"Cal…" He mumbled low with his eyes closed.

"Right here _handsome._" She replied softly.

Horatio's eyes snapped open, and his lips curved up just a bit as he moaned softly, "_Handsome..._."

Calleigh gave him a smile as she fought back the pain and tears that were falling anyway. "I'm right here, Horatio." She whispered softly, as he passed out.

III

The ambulance arrived and took them both to the hospital right away. They wanted Calleigh to go in another ambulance and she fought them, telling them she was ok. She yelled at the EMT and jumped right in with Horatio then.

Eric also yelled at the EMT to-just take them now and they did, as Frank followed with Eric in tow.

Once the ambulance arrived at the hospital, they were both taking into the ER. Joe was waiting with a very impatient Alexx now, as they were both rolled in. Alexx filled Joe in on everything that had happened earlier when Eric called her to explain. Joe was aware of the situation as he went right over to Horatio first, knowing that he was poisoned.

Alexx kept her eyes on Joe, but was talking to Calleigh; she was trying to make sure she was ok now too.

Joe started spiting out orders for blood work, x-rays, and EKG, as Calleigh's head popped up and she looked over to make sure everything was ok.

She called his name softly now as Alexx put her hand on her shoulder and tried to settle her down. Joe gave her a nod and finished listening to his heart as he gave a few more orders and walked over to Calleigh's bed.

Alexx stepped aside, as Joe leaned over Calleigh now speaking softly. "Hey, how are you doing right now?" He ran a soft hand over her forehead and smoothed her hair back. She exhaled and closed her eyes for a moment as he examined the gash on her head.

She inhaled softly now asking, "How is he Joe?"

Joe gave her a smile and held her eyes resting his hand on her head, "He's stable right now, and his pressure and vitals are all looking good. I'm going to do some blood work and a few other tests that will tell us more. He's ok, Calleigh." He said soothing her now.

She exhaled deeply now as her eyes welled up uncontrollably and she trembled. She quickly closed her eyes fighting back the tears as that action finally made them fall.

Alexx walked around to the other side of the bed and took her hand as Joe tried to sooth her. "Hey, it's ok, everything's going to be ok, Calleigh." He spoke so softly and held her teary eyes. "Sweetheart, I need to clean the cut and give you a few sutures, ok? I'm going to give you a little something to help the pain and it will relax you as well."

Calleigh nodded and looked up at Alexx, "You'll stay with him until Joe is finished right?"

"Honey, I'm not going anywhere, its all right, let Joe take care of you Calleigh, you need to rest."

Calleigh's eyes went back to Joe and she nodded. "Ok, but promise me you'll take care of him too."

Joe leaned over and smiled down to her, "I promise, you have my word Calleigh. Now do me a favor, and relax ok? Just close your eyes for a moment, all right."

Calleigh closed her eyes as Joe gave her the muscle relaxant. She felt the slight prick of the needle go into her arm and the warm sensations that followed. She opened her eyes and slowly began to feel very sleepy looking at Joe now. Her eyelids grew heavier and her vision went blurry, as Joe's face became a blur and her eyes finally closed. She was fast asleep in seconds as the medication took over now.

"She's out, let's get started." Joe said to Maria now, who was beginning to clean the wound on Calleigh's forehead.

Alexx let out a heavy sigh now, shaking her head back and forth in disbelief and shock. _'Thank god they are both all right.' _She thought, watching over them now.

* * *

TBC... 

Ok, let me hear all the raving and rantings now. LOL


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thank you for all the wonderful words and thoughts. I appreciate them all and have grown to love them. It's great being able to connect with the readers sharing opinions and thoughts. You all make it a lot more fun then it already is by taking guesses and keeping me on my toes. It makes me want to shock and surprise you all even more, so be prepared, you never know what's going to happen in my stories. Yes, you all will be in for another surprise shortly coming at you in the following chapter. Now I have you all going, Hmm, again. Enjoy!

* * *

Calleigh felt herself floating somewhere very peaceful and quiet. She was happy, so happy, her heart overflow with love as strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind and held her close. She felt safe and such a peaceful protectiveness in his arms, she didn't want to let go, ever. She wanted to turn and open her eyes, she wanted to see him and hold him closer, but when she tried to open them, she couldn't.

She felt a chill go through her as she felt something else now. Something so black and hollow, suffocating her, taking away the happiness and peaceful feeling she had. Its name was fear and she knew it all to well as she hung on. She held onto his arms and hands as tight as she could feeling herself being pulled away from him.

Then, she felt herself falling weightlessly and reached out her arms, stretching as much as she could to him, pleading for him to help her. Suddenly his hands were there and _he_ was the _one_ falling. Her eyes went wide and she struggled and reached, but he was getting further away, she couldn't reach him and he was still falling, falling, down, down, as he called out to her and she desperately call back, reaching for him—

"Horatio!" She shouted, as she bolted up with wide teary eyes, breathing heavily with her arms outstretched.

Alexx jumped up. "Calleigh, honey, easy its ok, you're dreaming, everything's ok honey, just lay back and breathe." Alexx soothed her and calmed her down.

Calleigh took in a few deep breaths and blinked back the haziness. She looked up at Alexx with wide eyes. "Is he ok?" She looked over at an empty bed next to her.

"Honey, he's fine. Joe's keeping him in the ICU tonight just to be cautious. He still has some poison in his system and Joe wants him watched closely."

Calleigh nodded and groaned, "Oh, my head." She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again. "How long have I been asleep?" She rasped.

"About 8 hours, you were in and out of it. You really need to rest Joe said. You have a slight concussion and six sutures in your forehead. He bandaged your wrists for now but said the fresh air would help them heal quicker." Alexx exhaled deeply and smiled. "Baby, it's good to have you back, are you ok?"

Calleigh looked at Alexx and sat up a bit. "I'm…" She shook her head back and forth and groaned. "I don't know what I am. I'm very confused right now, you know?"

"I can only imagine honey."

She whispered, "My own sister…" Calleigh's hands came up to her forehead and she closed her eyes feeling suddenly overwhelmed. "She would have killed him; she would have killed me, if it wasn't for him." She said, as if she didn't believe it herself.

"Ssh, Calleigh honey, you need to rest, right now is not the time for this, ok baby?"

Calleigh's hand came down and she turned to Alexx with tear-filled eyes and whispered, "She slept with him Alexx."

Alexx nodded sadly and looked down.

Everything hit her at once as she envisioned them together. She felt her emotions overwhelming her and tried to hold it together as it became too much and she broke down feeling her eyes sting. Tears began to fall and Alexx leaned in and hugged her as she began to cry.

"How…how didn't he know…?" She sobbed her words as her body shook from total exhaustion.

Alexx sat on the bed with her and held her tight. "Ssh, easy honey, I know, I know. She had us all fooled, Calleigh. The thing was we didn't second-guess her because of the head trauma, you understand?"

Calleigh nodded. "Yes, I know…I just… Horatio, I love him and…"

"Ok, all right honey, c'mon, enough of this for now. This is no good for you, and you need to rest Calleigh."

Calleigh lay back as Alexx handed her the tissue box. She sniffled, "I'm sorry Alexx, I'm sorry…she just turned my whole world upside down."

"Baby, you did nothing wrong, so stop saying sorry, and don't let her win Calleigh. She did this to break you, don't you see that. You control what happens next, not her, and just so you know Calleigh, Horatio loves you very much too."

She wiped her eyes and shook her head, her voice barely audible. "I…I know he does, he took a lethal injection for me and… I knew from the look in his eyes he would have done anything to try to save me. It's just… Well how am I…" she let her words trail off as she shook her head getting upset again.

"Calleigh, you have to rest right now, ok. You are thinking about everything too much baby."

Calleigh shook her head as Alexx lowered the bed down for her. "Alexx, are you going to see him in the ICU?"

Alex nodded, "Of course baby, why?"

Calleigh had a very heart-wrenching look on her face, as she whispered softly, "Tell him… Tell him…" She shook her head as her eyes welled up again.

Alexx rubbed Calleigh's arm affectionately, "Baby, tell him yourself… when you're up to it. For now, of course I'll tell him you send your love."

Calleigh closed her eyes and nodded speaking softly, "Thanks Alexx."

Alexx gave her a tender smile. "Don't thank me honey, you'll be telling him soon enough yourself."

Calleigh smiled and nodded sadly.

"You get some rest, I'll be back later to see you, ok?"

"Ok Alexx and thanks again."

Alexx gave her a smile. "You hang in there sugar, everything's going to be fine. Just give it some time." Alexx replied heading for the door leaving, and hoping that was true.

Calleigh laid her head back and let out a heavy breath, closing her eyes and wishing for all this to be, one very bad dream.

III

Alexx walked into the ICU and was greeted by Maria the nurse; she waved her over letting her know it was ok to be there.

Maria smiled back at Alexx, "You just missed Joe, but I'm sure he'll be back.

"That's ok, I was just checking to see how Horatio's coming along. I can talk to Joe later about it."

Maria gave her a smile and leaned in whispering, "Joe said he would probably be transferred to a regular room tomorrow. The toxicology report shows the poison is almost gone from his system. He's doing a lot better Alexx, but you didn't hear this from me, right?"

Alexx winked with a smiled, "Of course not Maria, and thank you for sharing."

"Anytime Alexx." Maria smiled and walked around the bed checking one of the monitors.

Alexx stood by his bedside a moment and looked at him. His face looked relaxed and the low hissing sound from the oxygen tube could be heard. He had an IV line in his left arm that was resting on top of the blanket. His right arm was draped over his abdomen. Suddenly his body jumped and moved as his legs shifted and he moaned low turning his head.

Maria checked on him and whispered low to Alexx, "He's dreaming again. Joe thinks it's from the poison and all the medication. This happened a little while ago when Joe was here, he sedated him more."

Alexx nodded to her as one of the machines beeped.

Maria looked over at him and back to the machine. "His heart rate just jumped up to 120 BPM. It has to be from the dream."

"I think so too, he seems to be agitated thrashing around and--" Alexx watched his body calm. Suddenly, Horatio's body stiffened and stilled as he moaned low, opening his eyes.

Maria was right over him whispering softly, "You're dreaming again, so just try to relax now so your heart rate goes back to normal, ok?"

Horatio blinked a few times and closed his eyes again feeling very tired. He heard a soft voice call to him and his eyes fluttered open again. He turned his head just a bit and he saw Alexx.

She gave him a smile. "Just relax and rest as much as you can, ok?" She said rubbing his arm soothingly.

He licked his lips and nodded speaking in a raspy voice. "Yes…thank you… Alexx." His eyes closed again and then opened suddenly, as he breathed, "Calleigh? How's… Cal…?"

Alexx shook her head. "She fine baby, just a little sore. She's resting also and wanted me to send you her love."

Horatio gave a small smile as his heavy blue eyes drifted closed, and he mumbled, "Mmm." He quickly fell right back into a deep sleep hearing her last words.

"He'll be in and out for the next day or two, Joe said. I think mostly out because Joe wants him to rest this off."

Alexx nodded to Maria. "Thank god for Joe. I hope when Horatio wakes up for good he stay's put." Alexx thanked Maria and said goodbye, leaving.

III

Two uneventful days passed and Horatio woke up feeling somewhat better. He opened his eyes to find Joe looking right at him. He groaned low as he sat up a bit and lifted his bed up.

Joe gave him a grin now. "Hey pal, how are you feeling today?"

Horatio nodded as Joe handed him a cup of water and he took a mouthful. "Dry," he rasped.

Joe's smile broadened and he nodded. "That's the sense of humor I was looking for."

Horatio gave him a nod and a small grin realizing his grumpy mood. "Sorry Joe, I think I had my fill of hospitals for a while."

"I hear you pal. How you feeling, any more pain or discomfort."

"No, thank you."

Joe gave him the one raised brow look and pulled up a chair sitting down. Horatio looked at him questioningly as Joe became serious. "You um, are you doing all right?"

Horatio couldn't help the small curve forming at the corners of his lips at the sincerity of Joe. "I'm fine Joe and thank you for taking care of Calleigh too."

"Hey, no problem, I'm just glad you're both fine and well. Have you spoken with her today?"

Horatio nodded looking down, "No, I haven't is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine; I just thought maybe she spoke with you."

Horatio's brows furrowed thinking and Joe knew what he just did. Horatio held his gaze now. "Ok Joe, so what's this about?"

Joe scratched his head. "Um, I know it none of my business and you didn't hear this from me, but um, she's been here a few times checking in on you." Joe looked away as Horatio nodded. "I um, just wanted you to know that, Horatio." Joe got up and returned the chair back against the wall heading for the door.

Horatio was in deep though but looked up before Joe left. "Joe…" Horatio looked up at him as he stop near the door and his voice went soft. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

Joe turned and gave him a wide smile with dimples and pearly whites. "Anything for a friend, I'll see you later."

He headed out the door and Horatio's hand went to the phone on the side table. He picked it up and began to dial. The door opened suddenly and he picked his head up to see her walking in the room. She held a single red rose in her hand and smiled shyly walking toward him.

He held her eyes until they went down but he never took his eyes off her. She walked up to the side of his bed and smiled, not a very convincing smile at that.

"Hey, I just wanted to see how you were feeling." She said softly, handing him the rose and kissing his cheek.

His brows arched and he swallowed looking down speaking in almost a whisper. "Thank you." His eyes went back up to hers and she looked away now.

She reached for a chair and pulled it up as he watched her sit down looking around the room. She was very uncomfortable, he could tell.

"How are you feeling?" They both asked in unison.

They began to laugh as Calleigh smiled and he froze taking in her beautiful smile that he missed so very much. Her eyes sparkled and her hair swayed to one side. She smelled incredible, like always. '_God, I miss her._' He thought staring.

She realized and looked down shyly as he slowly reached for her hand. She kept her eyes down as he held it but then gently squeezed and she met his gaze.

His spoke so softly to her hesitating, "Are you… How are you doing?"

She looked at his hand holding hers and nodded. "I'm doing…ok."

He nodded. "I um, I know this has to be hard for you Calleigh. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am."

She shook her head at him and gently slipped her hand away. She got up and walked to the window looking out. She spoke softly to him. "I just wanted to see how you were. I didn't come here… I don't want to talk about this right now, ok?" She turned to him.

He swallowed and nodded. "All right, ok."

She walked back over to him and nodded. "Horatio, I can't— I keep seeing her and…."

She looked down and he filled in the blank thinking, '_and you_.'

"Calleigh, I—"

She cut him off putting her hand to her head. "I still can't believe you took that injection for me." She stared at him as his eyes cast down. "You knew it would kill you. How could you do that?"

He whispered low holding her gaze, "Sweetheart, I'd do it again."

Her eyes went wide on him and she raised her voice. "Horatio!"

He held her gaze locking onto her eyes and said, "I love you with all my heart, Calleigh."

She shook her head getting upset, "This…this is crazy, I can't live like this. Horatio, I-I think we should…." She closed her eyes, as she saw his eyes open wider at her words. She whispered, "I just need some time to figure this all out, ok?"

He swallowed hard feeling his heart break into pieces. He would give her anything she asked for, even this, he loved her that much. He looked up and she couldn't look at him, he understood what she felt and knew she was having a hard time living with what happened.

He exhaled softly, "Calleigh, I…I understand completely."

Her eyes came up to his and she saw his understanding, but then saw his pain-ridden eyes as they hung onto hers.

She shook her head at him speaking low again. "I don't want to hurt you and…" She rubbed her forehead and winced at the pain. "I just don't know how to handle this, I need time, I can't…." She paused as he listened and kept his eyes on her. She turned to him and looked down speaking softly, "Horatio… I'm sorry." She said, heading for the door without looking back.

"Calleigh?"

He softly called her name as she reached the door and placed her hand on the handle. She stopped and hung her head low looking down. "I'm sorry…." She said, as she opened the door and left.

Horatio sat there in shock as he felt like someone just kicked him right in the gut. He ran a hand through his hair and wondered what just happened. She needed time, he knew, and he would give her what she needed. He rested his head back and closed his eyes thinking about her.

There was a soft knock on the door again and Horatio opened his eyes with hope, but saw it was Eric. He peeked his head in the room and smiled seeing Horatio awake.

"Hey H, sorry to wake you."

"You didn't wake me, Eric."

"Hey I just saw Calleigh leave and she looked… upset."

Horatio nodded and looked down.

"Eric, thank you for returning to the motel when you did. I had hoped that you would."

"Yeah well, when you didn't show up at the lab and there were no messages from you, I knew something was wrong. You always call us and let us know if you're running late or not coming in. Then Ryan called me and told me what he found, he said he couldn't get in touch with you. I knew there was trouble and I thought John for sure, but Ryan figured it out when he saw the files and photos at the hospital. Then he said he freaked when he saw her last name on the information sheet."

Horatio nodded. "Good work… No, great work, the both of you."

Eric snorted a laugh now, "Well I'm just happy you are both alive and... almost well. I'm really glad everything's ok with you and Calleigh. When I saw her with another man H, I didn't know how to tell you, and I couldn't believe it myself. You know Cynthia was a genius right, her IQ was off the charts."

Horatio nodded. "Yes, I know, she was very smart."

"Yeah, well not smart enough. We got her and you and Cal are all right, thank god."

"I heard you shot her."

Eric nodded looking down sadly. "She aimed at us, and I had no choice but to fire. I'm just glad I was able to recognize Calleigh, our Calleigh I mean."

"Eric, you did what was necessary and Calleigh knows that, I hope you do too."

Eric nodded with a kind of guilty look still. "I wish it didn't have to come down to that H."

Horatio nodded, "I understand." He said pausing. "How did you recognize her?"

"Well, our Calleigh was pretty beat up and I saw the _airbag burn_ on her face, I knew it was her. She was pretty freaked out that you were going to die on her, I've never seen Calleigh react that way. She went back over to Cynthia's dead body and ripped the _rose_ chain off her neck. She hasn't spoken to anyone about it, even Alexx said she has been quiet. Has she talked to you H?" Eric asked hesitantly.

Horatio shook his head, "No, she hasn't, not yet. I think we need to give Calleigh some time to… accept things and move on, at her own pace."

Eric nodded. "I agree, she took off a few days for herself, I'll bet that will do her good. So, are you going to her place tomorrow or yours?"

Horatio exhaled deeply just thinking about it now. Going back home to an empty house without her was torture. "I'll be heading home to my place, Eric."

"That's good; Cal said she loved your place."

Horatio's brows went up and he shook his head, "I think Calleigh is going to remain at her place for a while, Eric."

Eric frowned, "No, I thought for sure she would…."

Horatio shook his head. "She um, she needs some time to herself."

Eric looked down sadly realizing everything now. "If you ask me, I think that's the last thing she needs. It will make her dwell on it more. To tell you the truth I miss her from work already, she always brightens up the place."

Horatio gave a chuckle and smiled. "Yes she certainly does, Eric." _'Just like she brightens my life,'_ he thought.

"So do you need a lift home tomorrow H?"

"I would appreciate that Eric, thank you."

"Hey H, I'm sure she'll snap out of it and you two will be back before you know it."

Horatio exhaled heavily and nodded, thinking, '_I hope so.'_

Eric went quiet as an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

III

Calleigh walked into her place and looked around hating the fact that her sister was here. She cleaned the place up and saw the single red rose in a vase on the kitchen table. She smiled momentarily and knew he bought it for her; she left it on the table as she sat down now staring at it.

She rested her head down on the table looking at the rose, staring at it now as her nightmare replayed in her head.

She remembered driving home that night when suddenly the hummer went out of control. She thought one of her tires blew out, as she tried to get control and slammed right into a tree. The airbag deployed and she only had a slight stinging sensation on her face. Her seat belt held her in place and tightened on her as the car impacted with the tree.

Her door was suddenly pulled open and all she remembered was seeing the butt of a gun coming at her. Everything went black after that and she woke up cuffed and gagged in the motel room.

She saw the man first and had no idea who he was, but then when she saw her sister, she knew she was in trouble. No one knew about her, '_no one._' She was the families deepest held secret and Calleigh realized she was going to try to trick everyone now. Never imagining for a moment it would work, because Cynthia had a completely different personality then her.

Her sister would go and torment her in the afternoons, without Horatio being the wiser. She would tell her how Horatio bought her flowers and how much he helped her in the hospital. How he took her to the doctors, and how he did the sweetest things that Calleigh knew all about. She knew it was all true but in her mind, she could never believe he would sleep with her. She knew Horatio would know… '_He had to,' _she thought, feeling so hurt inside now.

Her eyes came back into focus and she was staring at the rose again. She shook her head and got up walking over to the radio and turning it on. Maybe the music would help her get her mind off things for a while, she thought. It was as if by fate, at that very moment, their song was playing and Calleigh froze, listening and knowing the very words he sang to her on that wonderful day before her trip.

_'But we're alone now and I'm singing this song for you. _

_I know your image of me is what I hope to be.  
I've treated you unkindly, but girl, can't you see?  
There's no one more important to me,  
So Darlin', can't you please see through me?  
'Cause we're alone now and I'm singing my song for you._

_You taught me precious secrets of the truth, withholding nothing,  
You came out in front and I was hiding,  
But now I'm so much better, so if my words don't come together,  
Listen to the melody 'cause my love is in there hiding.'_

She stood there standing in a daze wondering how this was possibly. She walked back over to the table as her eyes welled up and she collapsed down in the chair. She raised both her arms on the table and held her head in her hands as tears began streaming down her face.

She loved him more than she knew and missed him so much, it tore her up inside. He was a wonderful man who would never intentionally hurt her. He was the love of her life and there was nothing more she wanted in the whole world then to be with him.

She shook her head and cried knowing she needed time to figure this all out. She needed time to understand and find a way to go on. She had to move forward and get past this; she wanted to be with him again and not have to think about Cynthia.

She got herself under control and smiled as the rose was staring her right in the face again. She swore it was a miracle, and someone, somewhere, was looking out for them, _'first the rose and then the song.'_ She thought about it and it actually made her smile, giving her a feeling of peace inside for a moment anyway.

She sighed heavily getting up and looking around again. She smiled, hearing his soothing voice inside her head now, _'Sweetheart, I'd do it again. I love you with all my heart, Calleigh.' _

Her smile brightened and she shook her head speaking aloud, "What am I going to do with you, Horatio Caine?"

She walked away as she contemplated his answer to her. She picked up her favorite blanket on the couch and folded it again for the third time now. She rearranged the magazines on the coffee table over and over again. She continued cleaning the place, doing anything she could do to keep herself busy so she just didn't have to think anymore.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, I warned you all about another surprise and here it is. Enjoy! Special thanks to my friend Suzie, who stays up late and helps me beta. Thank You Suzie!

* * *

Joe released Horatio from the hospital the next day and Eric drove him home. He tried to help him out with a few things, and he offered to stay but Horatio told him he was fine. He said he was going to try and get some real sleep now that he was home.

Eric left and Horatio headed right into the bathroom, he couldn't wait to take a nice hot shower, hoping that it would sooth his aching body. He stood under the heavy needles of the hot water and let it massage his muscles as it bounced off his weary skin. He leaned one hand on the wall in front of him exhaling deeply and hung his head down as the water beat down on his tense neck. It felt good to him, soothing and easing knotted muscles in his neck and shoulders. He tried to relax his mind and body as he watched the water run down right into the drain. Instead, he found himself thinking about it again, wishing now the water could wash away everything that happened this past week, taking all of it right down the drain with it.

He got out and changed into a pair of gray jogging pants and black t-shirt as he sat down on the bed. The soft mattress felt good under him compared to the hospital bed, and he lied back for just a moment as he quickly dozed off. His dreams coming more and more now with the added stress in his life. They were getting worse and it was becoming harder and harder to sleep because of them. His body and mind were totally exhausted and he couldn't keep his eyes open another second if he tried.

Horatio was finally sleeping as the phone began to ring. It continued ringing and he suddenly opened his eyes hearing it now as he got up and reached for it.

His voice gritty from sleep as he answered. "Hello"

"I woke you, didn't I?"

He smiled as peace coursed through him just hearing her soft voice. "It's good to hear your voice Calleigh." He said, as he sat back down on the bed with the phone in his hand.

"It must feel good to be home, huh?"

He hesitated thinking, 'that would be true if she was here with him.' He answered, "Yes, it feels good. I already took a shower and I didn't want to get out."

She chuckled without thinking, "Better save some of that hot water."

His heart skipped a beat hearing her laugh and hoping she meant for her.

"Always." He replied softly, letting her know it would be there for her whenever she wanted.

She closed her eyes to his voice right at that moment. Just the way he said that one word played on all her senses. His voice so soft and smooth as it covered her whole body and eased her pain.

"How do you feel, honestly Horatio?"

"Mmm, well honestly, right now I feel…." He let his words trail off as he laid back on the bed with the phone, looking up at the ceiling. "It's not the same here without you" He said softly.

She closed her eyes to his voice and all the pain she heard in it. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him but right now, she felt she needed time to figure out her feelings about all this. She exhaled softly into the phone, "I… I miss you too Horatio, I just… I need a little time."

He sighed softly, "I'm sorry, I know that, I just… I miss you too. I wish I could— Calleigh, if there's anything I can do to help you please don't hesitate to ask."

He shook his head and closed his eyes annoyed with himself now. He was feeling like he already did enough to screw this all up and maybe he should just keep his mouth shut.

She smiled hearing that familiar concern in his voice, she loved the way he cared and came right out and said so.

"Thank you, Horatio." She replied softly.

"How's your family doing with all this?"

"They're ok, you know, more worried about the families image than anything else."

"How's your dad taking it?"

"He stood in Louisianan for the funeral and actually expected me to go." She huffed into the phone shaking her head in disbelief. "Could you imagine that one? Yeah, I'm running to go pay respect to my sister who tried to kill me and my…." She paused realizing her words to him. "I'm sorry Horatio, you just got home from the hospital and here I am venting to you." She exhaled deeply feeling upset. "I'll let you go so you can get some rest."

"No!" He snapped out and then softened, "I mean, no, I'm fine Calleigh, and I'm happy to just be talking to you right now, please, go on."

She chuckled, "You're really too much sometimes."

"Mmm, only sometimes?"

"No, all the time Handsome, all the time. Ok listen, I really want you to get some rest and I'll talk to you later, ok?"

He was smiling, thinking, _'She called me handsome.'_ As he answered. "Ok sweetheart, I'll talk to you later then."

"Horatio, thanks for listening, I know you have to be exhausted right now. I hope you can get some sleep after this.

"I'll sleep fine, thank you."

"All right then, I'll talk to you later."

Calleigh hung up and Horatio clicked the cordless off and let it drop onto the bed. He closed his eyes thinking about her, smiling widely. _'She called me handsome, god I love when she says that. I miss it so much.'_

He was very happy she called and couldn't wait to talk to her again. He kept his eyes closed, visualizing her and thinking how she called him handsome. He began to drift off having only good thoughts and visions of her, as his head slowly collapsed to the right and he was finally out cold.

III

Calleigh's bell rang now as she walked over to her front door smiling, expecting to see Horatio. She opened the door and her eyes went wide in shock to see John standing there now.

"Hey gorgeous, I just thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing, I heard about what happened."

She exhaled softly looking at him, "Thanks John, but right now is not a very good time for me."

He nodded looking down, "Ok, I'll come back another day."

Right then Alexx came walking up behind John. She listened as he said goodbye. John walked away and Alexx looked at Calleigh. "You're not going to send me away are you?"

Calleigh gave Alexx a small smile and shook her head no. "Of course not, you're always welcome here, come in please."

Alexx walked into a wonderful smell and looked around. "What is that smell, it's wonderful?"

Calleigh smiled, "its fragrant packs from Bed & bath, you just give them a quick shake and presto."

Alexx smiled as Calleigh handed her one. She took a quick sniff and shook her head, "Vanilla, I should have known."

Calleigh smiled and shrugged innocently, "I love vanilla, what can I say."

Alexx nodded looking around more now. "You've been cleaning…a lot, the place looks spotless."

"Yeah, it needed a good cleansing."

Alexx gave her a knowing look and changed the subject. "So, what did John want?"

"He said he heard what happened and wanted to see if I was ok."

"I'll bet, he has some nerve showing up here."

"So does he know about Horatio and me?" She asked hesitantly.

Alexx shook her head. "No, why would he honey."

"I just thought everyone knew now."

Alexx shook her head. "No Calleigh, everyone doesn't know, and those who do know, only know you had a mentally ill family member."

Calleigh shook her head. "I still can't believe Cynthia did this, after all this time."

"Baby maybe its better you try to forget about it now and move on. How's your head feeling?"

Calleigh lifted her hand to the sutures and winced. "It doesn't hurt, it just pinches."

"Yeah, that because your skin is healing and pulling tighter, so you feel the pinching."

They walked into the kitchen together as Calleigh smiled at Alexx asking, "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine Calleigh, thanks." Alexx eyed the vase with the single rose in the center of the table.

Calleigh saw her and cut her off before she could ask. "Horatio gave it to her, but I figured he thought it was me, and that's who it was really meant for, so I kept it." She said firmly.

Alexx smiled hearing the fight in her voice, she was beginning to sound like herself once again. "Good honey, because it was meant for you and you alone."

Calleigh's voice went softer, "I know Alexx."

"You know that man loves you and is really torn up about all this. He's hurting, you can see it in his eyes, and he has not been himself."

Calleigh nodded. "I know, we just spoke and I explained that I just need some time to figure it all out."

"I'm sure he understands honey."

Calleigh snorted a laugh answering, "I'm not sure that I do, Alexx. I miss him and want to be with him so much it… hurts. I just keep seeing her and him together and it's making me crazy, you know."

"I know honey, just give yourself some time like you're doing. It will all work out Calleigh, you'll both find your way back to each other."

Calleigh remained quiet and shook her head. She tilted her head to Alexx. "You had no idea at all, Alexx?"

"Honey, the truth is we were all so caught up with the head trauma we never thought about that possibility. We just knew you had a head injury and it was bad, you had amnesia and a concussion with memory loss, Horatio was afraid you wouldn't even remember him."

Calleigh's eyes went wide, "Oh my god, I didn't even think about…."

Alexx nodded, I'm sure there's a lot you didn't think about honey. Honestly, we all just focused on getting you better and trying to help you remember. She really played him from the get go, she played us all Calleigh. I don't know what he told you but she dragged him from pillar to post. She put on a real good act even for Joe. He had no idea the CT scans were fixed by Dr. Keller, he set it all up, so when Joe saw the films he didn't think twice, he had no reason to. Meanwhile, Dr. Keller was switching her films and making it look like a very bad head trauma with amnesia. They thought of everything honey."

Calleigh shook her head. "She said she had this whole thing planned and all figured out for some time. She had the doctor's help in initiating everything, she must have met him at the hospital and sucked him in so easily. She was very good at getting people to do whatever she wanted. It sounds like none of us stood a chance, Alexx."

"I did hear she was a genius, so I'm sure that had a lot to do with it too. You know, we weren't all born yesterday Calleigh. "

Calleigh shook her head looking guilty now and decided to change the subject. "I have to go see Joe tomorrow and get the stitches out."

"Did you tell Horatio?"

"No, I'm going alone, I want to."

"Uh-uh, I'll go with you honey, you don't have to go alone."

"Thanks Alexx, but I want to, really, I need the time alone right now."

Alexx held her gaze and nodded in understanding. "I wish there was something I could do or say to make you feel better and forget all of this."

Calleigh smiled at her. "You're making me feel better just by being here, thanks Alexx. Thanks for always being a friend.

"You're welcome honey. Hey, did you eat lunch yet? What do you say we go have a nice lunch together?"

Calleigh's eyes went up and she thought about it smiling. "You know what, that sounds like a great idea Alexx, why not.

Alexx smiled, "Good honey, lets go have ourselves a good old time."

III

Slowly now memories flashed in his head again. He heard his father's hoarse laugher and saw him coming at him fast as his face changed right into Calleigh's, who was now coming at him with a knife.

Horatio's eyes shot open as he jumped up looking around the room breathing raggedly. He sat up on the edge of the bed and wiped his forehead in disbelief. He was soaked with sweat as he sat there shaking his head in disbelief. He looked back over at the clock that read 1:45 AM, and he got up heading back into the shower.

He came out a while later and had a small bite to eat as he sat on the couch in his jogging pants and t-shirt. He turned on the TV feeling exhausted, and knew he would not be getting any sleep tonight, that dream was enough to keep him from sleeping for days. He sat and watched TV but was quickly caught up remembering the dream. He shook his head thinking, 'First dreams of my childhood and father, and now Calleigh too.' He sat there contemplating it all and knew it had to be all from the stress.

The sun came up before he knew it and he decided to go for a walk on the beach. He walked down to the lifeguard chair and stood there looking down for a long time at it, then he finally sat down. He looked through his sunglasses his hair and noticed how quiet and peaceful the beach was this early in the morning. The warm breeze ruffled his hair as his fingers fiddled with his jogging pants tie. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes thinking about everything again.

'_I should have seen this coming, I knew something wasn't right. I knew it, but just couldn't put my finger on it and now, I know the reason why. How didn't I question all of this? The accident, I never looked into it and when I did, I still didn't find anything suspicious. How could I be so blind. The seat beat was cut and she had no markings at all. Joe even said it was from her anemia and low blood sugar. How could I have been so easily mislead?'_

He interrogated and blamed himself now, _'I'm the one that told her to go.'_

He shook his head and took out his phone surprised to see he had been sitting there for so many hours. He opened it and looked at it before he finally pressed one and send. He swallowed hard and waited for her to pick up but her machine came on and he hung up. He was going to call her cell but decided against it figuring, she said she needed time and he was not giving it to her this way. His phone rang and startled him as he looked down at the name. He smiled and opened it.

"Hello Alexx"

"Hey honey, I was just calling to see how you are doing today?"

"Coming along fine doctor, I trust all is well there?"

"Everything is fine here, of course it will be a lot better when we get the two of you back. Did she call you yet?"

"No not yet, but I just called her home phone and the machine went on, I figured she was sleeping. I didn't want to disturbed her."

"She's at the doctor's, she had an appointment with Joe today."

Horatio's brows went up and he felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach. His tone dropped lower, he was feeling somewhat hurt that she didn't tell him. "She didn't tell me about it, Alexx."

"I know, she didn't tell me either, I had to drag it out of her. I offered to go with her but she told me she wanted to go alone. She said she needed some time is all, I'm sure everything will be fine, Horatio."

"So, maybe I should just give her some space then."

"Normally I would say no, but after yesterday, I really think she needs it. She's very confused and angry about all this."

"I know, and I can certainly understand that."

"I know you do honey, she knows too Horatio, she's just very upset over it all. She'll come around soon enough and I know everything will be fine with you two."

"Thank you Alexx, thank you also for letting me know she went to the doctor."

"You're welcome sugar and I'll talk to you later, you make sure to get some rest, Horatio. She is going to need you soon enough and you being exhausted is not going to help her, you hear?"

"Yes Alexx, I do, and thank you."

Alexx hung up as Horatio closed his phone and actually though about meeting Calleigh at the hospital. He pushed the thoughts away quickly realizing she needed time. He exhaled heavily and lifted his achy body up heading back to his place now.

III

Calleigh was sitting on the examine table waiting with a half gown on and her jeans.

Joe came walking in with a smile to her, "Well, you're looking better already, not that you don't always look beautiful." He quickly realized she was alone.

She immediately blushed and looked down, "Well that's what happens when you have a great doctor."

He laughed and put the Blood pressure cuff on her arm, pumping it up. "I may need to introduce you to some of my rather irate patients," he chuckled. "110/70, very nice. How's your head feeling?"

"Pinching." She chuckled.

"Ok, lay back and let me take those sutures out."

She laid back and he listened to her heart and examined her stomach and shoulder. He walked around the table and sat on his stool as he began to clean the wound on her head. He picked up a pair of small scissors and a tweezer as he gently began removing the sutures, now talking to her.

"So how are you doing with everything?"

"I'm ok Joe."

"Hmm, do you and Horatio practice that line together?"

Calleigh chuckled and almost belly laughed hearing that, she realized Joe was right. They both said it all the time. "No we don't." She chuckled, liking the idea of it though.

"You could have fooled me." Joe said with a grin, looking at her a moment then back to the wound. "So, how's he doing?" He asked smoothly, as he slid another suture out.

"I spoke with him yesterday and he said ok, but you know Horatio."

Joe chuckled, "Yes I do." He patted the wound gently and began putting anti-biotic ointment on it.

"You know Calleigh, I really feel badly about this. I know it's none of my business but she really had us fooled. Horatio was worried sick and she played right along with it. Her scans fooled me and I didn't have any clue, I just thought you had a concussion and I know what the symptoms are, you had them all—I mean she did, sorry." Joe shook his head.

"I know, Alexx told me a little about her too. You have no reason to feel bad Joe, from what I hear she had everyone fooled."

"Well, the thing was we all thought you were acting strangely because of the head trauma, that's why we never questioned it, especially Horatio. Did you know she made believe she passed out, convincingly, and he brought her to me the next day?"

"No, I just started hearing things for the first time, Alexx spoke with me about it."

"When he brought her in she was very impolite and yelled at him a couple of times. I'm the one that reassured him and told him she was like that because of the head trauma. I told him it was all normal, Calleigh. I had no idea she was a fraud and I'm very sorry about that."

Calleigh lifted up with his help and shook her head. "Thanks for telling me Joe, and you have no reason to say sorry. This was something she planned out for a long time. No one needs to say sorry but me, she was my sister and I never shared that with anyone."

"Hey, that's not your fault either Calleigh, that's nobodies business anyway."

"She smiled at him feeling hot in the face now. She was embarrassed seeing how he was trying to protect her and even help out Horatio. "Thanks Joe for everything, you're a sweetheart."

"Anytime Calleigh, you know that. I hope you're feeling better soon and I know it's hard, but try to remember, he didn't know. I haven't known Horatio for that long but something tells me, he's not that kind of a man. As a matter of fact, he's crazy about you."

Calleigh felt the heat in her face again and looked away. "Thanks Joe, I will remember and you're terrific yourself." She said, as her face went serious again. "Joe, could I ask you a question," she asked hesitating.

He smiled, "Sure, anything."

She looked down and chewed the inside of her lip nervously, "Um, um, could you take some blood for me?"

Joe's brows furrowed, "Calleigh, are you ok, have you been feeling sick?"

She shook her head no and kept her eyes down speaking low, "No, I just, I need to make sure… I'm not pregnant." She said sighing heavily.

It's a good thing Calleigh's eyes were down now because Joe's eyes went wide as saucers. He had to choose his words wisely, he didn't want to upset her more than she looked already.

"Sure, no problem, I can do that." He said turning to the counter and picking up a tube and a butterfly needle. He tied the tourniquet around her arm and found a vein quickly swabbing it with alcohol. He gently slid the needle in and filled the tube up as he cautiously spoke to her. "So, I take it you're on some form of birth control, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but when everything happened… I missed my pills."

Joe nodded in understanding, "Ok, so you know the pill is about 98 safe, when you take it." He exhaled and held her gaze concerned for her. "Being you missed it a few days, there is a risk for pregnancy, Calleigh."

She nodded in understanding looking down.

Joe felt terrible for her, seeing her both upset and worried because this was not planned. Joe treaded softly now, "Calleigh, you weren't hurt or assaulted, were you?"

She shook her head no and met his eyes. "No, I wasn't."

"Ok, I'm sorry but I had to ask, you understand, right?"

"I understand Joe, thank you for everything." She said with a small smile slipping off the table as Joe headed out the door.

Calleigh put her shirt back on and walked out to see him.

"Ok here's the plan, I'll put a stat on this and call you as soon as I have something, ok? If you feel up to it, you can go back to work on light duty, ok? If you're not and you don't feel well or your head hurts, I want a call, ok?"

Calleigh saluted him laughing, "Yes sir, doctor sir."

Joe laughed, "Did I really sound that strict?"

Calleigh nodded smiling, "Don't worry, I'll get right over it sir." She leaned in and gave Joe a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thank you very much for everything, Joe."

Joe smiled widely now feeling heat rush into his cheeks. "You take care and go easy sweetheart." He smiled as she walked away waving her hand and finally went out the door."

He sighed softly watching her go, as her hips swayed and his smile grew wider and wider, until he completely zoned out.

"Joe… Joe… Dr. Gannon!" Cathy said rather loudly.

"Wh-what?" He said turning quickly, completely unfocused, distracted by Calleigh's very sexy body and walk.

Cathy leaned forward speaking low, "Joe, Mrs. Schneider has been waiting for an hour and she is glaring at you. Now wipe that smile off your face doctor."

He grinned at Cathy, "Put her in examine room one and tell her I'll be right in."

Cathy called the patient in and closed the examine room door walking back over to Joe. "You had better wipe that smile off your face before you go in there. She wants to kill you. She started rambling on already about how you like to spend more time with those pretty girls."

"Pretty…" He said as he arched one brow. "Pretty doesn't come close, try beautiful." He smiled again thinking, 'G_orgeous, stunning_._'_

"You really like her, don't you."

Joe gave Cathy a look, "_She_, is off limits." He said seriously.

Cathy chuckled. "Why, I mean, just say the word and I'm sure I could keep Horatio very busy."

Joe chuckled and shook his head no. "Cathy, they're _both off limits_, those two belong together."

Cathy held up the bag with Calleigh's blood sample in it. "Beta HCG, she's pregnant Joe?"

"No," he snapped out and shook his head hoping he was right. "Oh, and make that a _stat_ and get me Dr. Alexx Woods on the phone while you're at it."

She watched him head for his office and called to him, "Joe, what about Mrs. Schneider, she's waiting?"

"Get me Dr. Woods, and tell her I'm with a younger woman." He chuckled walking into his office.

Cathy began laughing as she punched the keys on the keyboard and began dialing the phone. She beeped Joe's phone now telling him Alexx was on the line holding.

Joe picked up the receiver, "Alexx, it's Joe, how are you?

"Fine baby, how are you doing and how did things go with Calleigh?"

"I'm fine Alexx, thank you. Things went fine with Calleigh but I um, I need to talk to you about something in confidence, ok? I'm hoping she spoke with you already about it."

Alexx began to worry hearing his concern. "What is it Joe?"

"Um, she made me run a Beta HCG, Alexx."

"What are you talking about Joe, Calleigh's on the pill."

"Right, that's what she said, but she missed her pills for a few days when this happened."

Alexx's eyes went wide, "Oh my god, I never even thought about that. No wonder she's so jittery, she must be losing it thinking about all this too."

"Well, I was hoping she spoke with you about it, I really think she needs someone to talk to right now. Just so you know I made the test a stat, so we should have the results by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Alexx almost shouted.

"Alexx, that's pretty good for the hospital. I'll see what I can do about getting it sooner but I doubt it."

"Baby, why don't you go down to the lab and turn on some of that boyish charm of yours. There's no way I can wait until tomorrow, and if I feel that way, just think how Calleigh feels."

He exhaled heavily, "Your right, I don't want to wait myself. I'll call you back Alexx."

"Hold on, what are you going to do?"

"Well doctor, I'm going to take the sample down myself and turn on the charm, like you said," he chuckled. I'll call you back in a little while, and remember this is in confidence, right?"

"Yes Joe, I took the oath too, remember." Alexx said, as she hung up and shook her head.

Joe walked out and over to Cathy picking up the bag, "I'll be right back."

Cathy gave him a shocked look, "Wait, what about Mrs. Schneider, Joe?"

He exhaled and shrugged, "Tell her… I had to go turn on the charm for a very beautiful woman." He said grinning, walking backward out of the office.

Cathy smiled and shook her head watching him leave.

III

A few hours past as Joe stood frozen in place looking at Calleigh's blood results. He blinked a few times and turned to Cathy, "Get me Dr. Woods on the phone, please." He said, as he headed into his office scratching his head.

Joe picked up the receiver as his phone beeped. "Alexx, its Joe."

"Baby I know that already, just give me some good news will you."

"Um, this isn't going to be easy. I just got her results back and her level is 25 IU/L"

"Oh no, she is pregnant."

"Hang on Alexx, it could be a false positive, I don't know when her last menstrual period was. You know as well as I do, that it takes seven days after fertilization for the test to become positive. She's missed four or five days so this is going to be too early to tell."

"Oh god Joe, she could be miscarrying with numbers this low."

"Alexx you're getting ahead of yourself, I need you to think like a doctor right now."

"Baby, we're talking about Calleigh here, not some unknown patient. It's a little hard for me to separate my feelings right now, she has been through hell Joe and I'm afraid what this may do to her. What are you going to tell her?"

"I'm going to tell her it's low, but inconclusive, and we need to do another blood test in a few days. You know as well as I do, that the levels of HCG increases the further along you get in the pregnancy during the first trimester."

"It could be an ectopic pregnancy, she could have miscarried already."

Joe voice went firm hearing Alexx's worry. "Alexx, lets get the test before we panic here, all right, she's going to be fine."

"She is not going to be fine, she's going to be a wreck for the next few days, worrying about this."

"Do you think she'll talk to Horatio about this?"

Alexx put her hand on her head thinking about Horatio now. She exhaled deeply into the phone. "No, I don't think Calleigh is going to tell anyone right now Joe."

Joe exhaled deeply. "Maybe she'll talk to you Alexx, I really think she needs someone to talk to about this."

"Don't worry, I plan on making a surprise visit today after work. I'll make sure she's ok and maybe she'll open up to me."

"Ok Alexx, I'm going to give her a call now and let her know the results. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help, ok?"

Alexx smiled. "Baby, you are doing plenty and thank you very much for taking care of them. You're a sweetheart Joe."

Joe smiled and chuckle, "Well that's what the lab tech said when I turned on my charm for her."

Alexx laughed, "I'll bet she said more than that honey."

Joe laughed, "I'll bet your right. Ok, if there's anything I can do, just give me a call Alexx."

"Ok, honey and thank you again." Alexx said closing her phone.

Joe hung up and stared at the phone for a moment. He slowly opened Calleigh's chart and began dialing her phone number. He exhaled softly as it rang.

She answered softly, "Hello."

"Calleigh, its Joe and I have some results for you."

"Hey Joe, I thought you said tomorrow?"

"Umm, the lab results came back quicker than I expected, for once," he chuckled.

"Ok, I guess that's good. So what the verdict?"

Joe thought about that for a moment. "Well, your results are inconclusive. We need to do another blood test in a couple of days."

Calleigh remained quiet thinking and then came back into focus, "What does inconclusive mean, exactly?"

Joe sighed, "Well, it means your number could be a false positive."

"Ok, so what's my number?"

Joe closed his eyes, hoping not to have to discuss the reference range with her. It was never a yes or no answer when it came to beta HCG, it was always very vague and now he had to tell her so.

"Well, your result is 25 and that could be for many reasons, which is why I want to redraw your blood."

"What's the reference range for the test, Joe?" She asked innocently.

Joe shook his head thinking, _'Here goes.'_ "Well Calleigh, the range is usually vague. A beta HCG level less than 5 would be considered negative and anything above 25 is considered to be positive."

Calleigh listened closely and now replayed his words in her head. _'Anything above 25,'_ she thought.

"Calleigh, are you there?"

"I'm here Joe, I'm just confused, my number is 25, so that means its negative right?"

"Umm, no." He answered hesitantly.

"What!" Calleigh's eyes went wide and she collapsed down on the couch now. "What do you mean, no? Am I pregnant?"

"Calleigh, let me explain how this works, ok?"

"Please do, I'm getting worried here."

"Ok, It's too soon to tell right now because you just missed your pills. Your blood is showing a level of 25 that could mean yes or no, it could go either way which is why I want to repeat the test in two days. If you're pregnant, the Beta HCG in your blood will increase and we will have a higher result. It's very hard to determine pregnancy so early on with the beta HCG test. We usually have to repeat the test on a lot of the patients, so please keep an open mind about this, ok?

Calleigh let her body go back against the couch and let out a heavy breath. "This can not be happening to me, this is all just one very bad nightmare I'm having right?"

"Hey, c'mon, we don't even know for sure yet, sweetheart."

She snorted a laugh, "Yeah well things aren't looking exactly up for me right now."

"Calleigh, I need you back here in two days and well find out for sure then, all right?"

She exhaled heavily into the phone. "Yeah, I'll be there Joe, but tell me, is there anything else we can do right now to know for sure?"

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"It should be right now." She sighed, "I was due a few days ago, which is why I got worried about all this."

Joe shook his head trying to figure out a way to calm her, if that was even possible. "You know missing your pills could cause your cycle to change, right? The Beta HCG in your blood could be due to extra protein and that would give you a false positive."

"So would a home pregnancy test be helpful at this point?"

"It would probably come up negative because it's so early on, most of them usually do. The only true test is time Calleigh, I'm sorry I don't have any other answers for you."

"That's ok Joe, I understand. Thank you for doing the test and speaking with me so soon after. So, I guess I'll see you in two days then."

"Hey, you going to be ok, Calleigh?"

She gave him her best reassuring tone, "Yes, of course I will Joe, I just have to wait like you said. I'll be fine, thanks."

"Ok, so I'll see you in two days then, you stay strong sweetheart."

She smiled hearing his concern. "Ok, I will Joe, thanks." She replied as she hung up.

Joe hung up the phone and shook his head worried about her now.

Calleigh covered her face with both hand as she rested her head back on the couch. She leaned forward and bit on her lip. _'It's worth a try.'_ She thought, as she got up and headed for the bathroom. She looked at the pink box sitting on the counter and closed her eyes as they began to sting.

'C'mon Calleigh you can do this, it's probably nothing, just get it over with.' She thought as she opened the box and took it out of the wrapper.

A few minutes went by and Calleigh walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with a huff. She stared with her eyes locked on the long thin object in her hand. She watched as one pink line darkened a little at a time and now she held her breath. She stared for what felt like forever as a second line began to appear but only very lightly.

She bit down on her lip as her eyes began to well and she shook her head. "Please god, this can't be right." She said aloud as the bell rang.

Her eyes went wide and she ran into the bathroom getting rid of all the evidence and hiding the test behind a picture on her dresser. She came back out as it rang again and she opened the door.

"Alexx," she said surprised.

"Hey honey, I just thought I would stop by and see how you were doing today?"

Calleigh smiled and shook her head trying to hide her distress. "I'm fine and you're welcome anytime, Alexx," she said, in a very cheerful voice and bright smile.

Alexx gave her a knowing look and held her eyes as Calleigh looked down. "Come in," she said quickly before Alexx could get a word out.

Alexx followed her in curiously, as Calleigh began speaking.

"How about some tea, no scratch that, I know you're a coffee lover. So I'll just make some coffee then. Are you hungry I have some Chinese left over and I wouldn't mind if you—"

"Calleigh?" Alexx said worried stopping her mid sentence.

Calleigh turned and looked at Alexx as if everything was fine. She gave her a bright smile and tilted her head to the side.

Alexx shook her head, "Don't even try it, that smile is not working for you right now. What's wrong?"

Calleigh swallowed and shook her head as her voice softened more. "Nothing, everything's fine, Alexx, really. Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Baby, I know you better than that and your eyes say it's not."

Calleigh turned and poured some water into the coffee maker and flipped the switch on. She grabbed a cup and put it on the counter as Alexx came walking over to her.

Alexx's brow rose and Calleigh turned to her with a fake smile again. Alexx shook her head at her.

Calleigh smiled, "Everything's fine, really Alexx." Her eyes welled and she turned back to the coffee maker trying to calm herself.

Alexx leaned on the counter and looked at the coffee machine. "Honey, if everything's fine, why are you making hot water?"

Calleigh chuckled and shook her head. "How stupid was that! Sorry Alexx, it will just take a minute for me to—"

Calleigh stopped speaking as she felt Alexx's hand on her back, softly rubbing.

"Baby come sit down and talk to me ok, c'mon." She said, as she led Calleigh back over to the couch and they both sat down.

Calleigh looked at Alexx and then looked down sadly. "So, I take it you don't want coffee?" She chuckled nervously.

Alexx shook her head, "No, but I do want you to talk to me. I can see something is bothering you honey."

Calleigh sighed and nodded. "That's an understatement."

Alexx cocked her head, "I can see that too." She said as she held her watery eyes.

Calleigh looked down and shook her head as her voice went low. "I um, I may have a problem Alexx. I missed my birth control pills for a few days when everything happened. I still can't believe this happened and now this to top it off."

Alexx nodded in understanding as Calleigh looked at her then back down.

"I asked Joe to… to take a pregnancy test and he just called me a little while ago with the results. He said it was inconclusive and he wants me to repeat it in two days." Calleigh used both hands to shove her hair back behind her ears. "Alexx, I don't know what I'll do if it's…." She let her words trail off as tears welled in her eyes.

Alexx ran a gentle hand over her back and tried to sooth her. "It's going to be fine honey, why don't we wait and see what the next test shows before we get upset about this."

Calleigh nodded, "I know, that's what Joe said too. I just, I think it may be right and I just don't know what I'll do."

"Honey why do you think that? The beta HCG test is very variable and it could go either way Calleigh."

"I missed my cycle and…." She let the words trail off as she bit her lip getting more upset.

"And what baby."

Calleigh got up slowly and walked away as Alexx watched her go. She returned a few seconds later with the pregnancy test stick in her hand. "And this." She said with the saddest eyes.

Alexx looked at it and then back to Calleigh. "Honey, the second line is lighter than the first, it could be wrong Calleigh."

"What if it's not? It's supposed to be one of the best at home tests there is, and Joe said it would probably be negative. This is positive, Alexx."

"Calleigh, why don't we wait the two days and see what the blood test shows, ok. This home test is not full proof and the blood will tell us for sure."

Calleigh's phone rang and she looked at the caller ID, it was Horatio. "Great, and what am I supposed to tell him. One sound of my voice and he is going to know something's wrong, just like you did."

"Honey, don't you want to share it with him, I mean this wasn't planned and it's not like it's your fault. I think you should talk to him and tell him Calleigh, he does love you, you know, and he does have a right to know what's happening."

"I can't tell him Alexx, and promise me you won't either, promise me Alexx." She begged.

"Honey, I wouldn't say anything if you didn't want me too, ok. I won't say a word, I promise you."

Calleigh nodded to Alexx as her cell phone chirped with a message now. Alexx took her hand and held it trying to sooth her, as her eyes welled and tears began to slowly fall.

TBC...

Let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, I just wanted to say thank you all again. I love all the reviews and I appreciate your thoughts and opinions very much.

**Warning: This is going to make you smile! For how long is completely up to you!**

III

Two days passed and Horatio was finding it harder and harder to go on without her. They hadn't spoken because she told him she needed some personal time for herself. She said she needed time to try and work it all out. The truth was, she was lying to him and kidding herself. She was just trying her best to avoid him at all costs, she knew he would figure it all out the second he spoke to her or laid eyes on her. She was having a very hard time dealing with this as the time passed slowly and she became more anxious and more angry.

Besides waiting for the test, she did miss him dearly and wanted to talk to him but was afraid she would give herself away. She laid in bed at night and realized she was punishing him, completely unaware of it. She didn't mean to, and when she realized it the tears quickly came. She cried, shaking and sobbing, holding onto the phone to call him as she realized everything now.

She kept telling herself to be strong as her heart ached for him. Her body craved his gently touch and strong protective arms. The safeness and security she felt when she was wrapped up in his arms, that feeling that she only had with him. He made her feel safe and so protected, as if nothing could harm her, ever. She wanted to feel that way now, no, she needed to feel that way now. Her mind was spinning with a thousand thoughts as exhaustion finally took over. She cried herself to sleep curled up in a ball with the phone still in her hand. She was trying her best to be strong, and distance was the one way she knew she could be.

III

Horatio checked his phone constantly for messages, and checked with Alexx time and again to make sure Calleigh was doing ok. He was exhausted and not sleeping well himself, his dreams and visions haunting him continually over and over.

He missed her so much and wanted to tell her so, but kept his distance as she had asked him to. He wanted to talk to her and explain everything, he wanted to see her again, to touch her soft skin again. He sat outside her place for those two nights and watched as the lights came on in the middle of the night. He could only wondered what dreams were waking her up and keeping her from getting sleep too.

She was supposed to come in to work tomorrow and he knew he would see her again but he just couldn't wait. He felt better just sitting here watching over her, knowing he was close to her in his own way. He was tempted to call each time the lights went on but knew she would be even more upset, if she knew he had been there the whole time.

'_Tomorrow would be a better day.' _He told himself, and if he felt brave enough, he was going to ask her out for dinner. It all depended on her feelings about everything. He couldn't wait to see her again and now closed his eyes, seeing her in his minds eye. Her sparkling green eyes and her beautiful blond hair, he could hear her soft jovial voice and almost smell her intoxicating aroma. He opened his eyes as the dawn drew near and birds started singing. He straightened in his seat and leaned forward starting the engine, giving one last look as he pulled away.

III

Horatio's day did not start out well as he retrieved his messages from Paula and stared down at the one that read, _'Calleigh would not be in today.'_ He sighed softly and read the other messages heading to his office.

"Horatio?" Alexx called as he walked away.

He turned, "Good morning Alexx."

"Good morning honey, I have a message for you from Calleigh, she didn't want you to worry about her not being in today. She has to see Joe again and she didn't know how long the appointment would take, so she asked if I would let you know. She said she would be in tomorrow, unless you needed her for something later in the day."

Horatio held Alexx's gaze very curiously as his voice went low. "She has to see Joe again, is she all right?"

Alexx put her hand on his arm affectionately, "She's fine baby, Joe just wants to make sure of that, you know Joe."

Horatio knew something was up as Alexx looked away. His voice went to barley a whisper, "Alexx, is everything all right?"

Alexx looked into his crystal blue eyes and saw the love and concern he held for her. She also saw how tired he looked and knew this was weighing on him. Calleigh asked her not to say anything and she did make her a promise. She tried to ease his worry as she beat around the bush.

"Honey, just trust her, she'll talk to you about it soon enough herself, ok? She is well and everything will be fine, just trust in her right now."

Horatio nodded slightly, "Ok Alexx, thank you."

Alexx saw his worry still and felt terrible wishing she could ease his concern in some way. Horatio's cell went off as she made a quick getaway.

He opened his phone and watched as she walked away down the hall. "Horatio." He answered. "Yes Frank. Ok, I'll meet you at the scene." He closed his phone and turned, heading back out the way he just came in.

III

Horatio day was long and dragged out as he wondered why Calleigh had to see Joe again. _'Why was she giving Alexx a message for him?'_ That, was not like Calleigh. He knew there was a reason she was not speaking to him herself.

He exhaled heavily as he booked off early and headed home. Her face flashed in front of him and he blinked a few times making a sharp turn quickly. The thought of being without her again surfacing and making him think even more. Now, instead of heading home alone again, he went to the market place in hopes of seeing her. He walked in and headed right for the produce aisle, walking right up in front of the strawberries staring down at them now. _'Tomorrow was just to far away,'_ he thought, as he lingered in place and closed his eyes remembering.

A white flash went off and memories began to display in his mind. He could see her, feel her, and smell her. He opened his eyes and she was gone. His heart ached and he looked away feeling very alone now. He sighed heavily and shook his head thinking, _'could I have done something different? I should have known, how didn't I?' _A sick feeling kicked him in the gut and he felt his stomach lurch. He shook his head thinking, _'what am I doing here?'_ He took in a deep breath looking down at the strawberries again and turned to leave.

He froze as his eyes focused further down the aisle on the back of a woman with long beautiful blond hair. His his heart skipped a beat and he swallowed hard as she turned his way and then his eyes went down to the floor. It wasn't her and his heart ached all over again. The woman came walking toward him and smiled as he gave her a civilized nod looking down again. He hoped she wouldn't talk to him, and he got his wish as she walked up to him and passed him with her shopping cart.

He exhaled feeling his heart break more and more. He clenched his jaw as his emotions wreaked havoc on his mind and body; he had to get out of here. He let out another heavy breath and looked up as he began walking. He took two steps and stopped in total shock now, he swallowed hard and his heart took off like a rabbit. His eyes stood locked on her, it was really her this time, it was Calleigh. _'God she looked beautiful,'_ he thought, holding her gaze.

Suddenly she smiled and looked down and his heart leaped. He thought it was going to come right out of his chest. He watched and waited afraid to move, _'would she disappear,'_ he thought, still watching her. _'Maybe he was imagining this,'_ he thought, as she lifted her head back up with a grin and rosy cheeks.

She smiled at him and began walking towards him. He stood there frozen, rooted to the floor. Afraid to make any kind of move in the fear she would disappear on him. He watched as she walked toward him, looking at him and then down to the floor.

He wouldn't blink, let alone close his eyes in the fear of this all being his imagination. She walked right up to him and let the shopping cart go by him as they stood side by side now. He just stared into her beautiful green eyes not saying a word. Her scent quickly covered and consumed him, as well as her smile and whole being did. She smiled again and looked down then back up at him.

"Hey," she said softly.

He swallowed and licked his very dry lips. "Hey." He said, almost feeling ecstatic. This was real, he was talking to Calleigh. Now his mind began to race.

"How are you?" She asked softly.

He responded back quickly, "How are you doing?"

She smiled and nodded looking down thinking, _'that's Horatio.'_

He shook his head and realized what he did, answering her question with his own. He quickly made up for it. "I umm, I'm fine… sorry." He said, as he looked down and took in a nervous breath.

She smiled at him. "So… what are you doing in this part of town, handsome?"

His heart leaped again. '_She called me handsome_,' he thought. '_Maybe she felt better about things or, oh god_,' he thought about the first part of the question. He looked down to the floor and took a deep breath in thinking. _'Do I tell her the truth? No, she said she needed time and I need to give that to her, so then what am I doing here?'_

He looked back up at her and swallowed hard. "I, umm, really liked the fruit here and I was on my way home from a call."

She looked down and her eyes went sad.

He thought, _'great, now I upset her.'_ He didn't know what to say and was mad at himself for lying to her as his mind began spinning.

"Oh." She said, in a sad voice looking down. "Yeah, I remember you saying how much you enjoyed it when I took you here last time." She had hoped maybe he came to find her, but it made her sad as she thought, '_Well I told him to give me some time, why wouldn't he?'_

'_Just great,'_ he thought, _'now, I hurt her again. I can't even tell her the truth with the fear of hurting her more.'_ He looked down and remained quiet.

Her voice was so soft as it course through him. "Horatio… are you ok?" She asked, as her beautiful green eyes held his so sincerely.

He nodded yes, but wanted to say no. _'I can't keep hurting her, it's not right, my feelings aren't important, hers are.'_ He thought.

"Yeah." Was all that came out as he felt himself get choked up and looked back down.

She tilted her head and looked at him as he met her eyes, then he watched as she narrowed hers eyes on him. His brows rose to her with question. They were doing it again, he thought, talking without any words. He looked down suddenly unable to hold her eyes and she knew.

"What time did you get here?" She asked curiously.

He answered quickly without thinking. "About 5:00 I guess."

Her eyes went wide and he noticed and realized his mistake a little to late. She narrowed her eyes on him again and he looked down guilty.

"Horatio, its 6:15." She said questioningly.

His brows arched and he nodded to her trying to think of something to say. _'Oh shit, I really lost track of time, now what.'_ He thought for a second as she waited.

"Yeah, I must have gotten carried away, shopping around." He said with a small grin.

She smiled back at him and nodded. "Really?"

He chuckled, "Good fruit, you know."

"So where's your cart or basket then?" She cocked her head to the side and raised one hand to her hip.

He was in trouble, busted, big time. He knew her body language all to well. His mind reeled and spun as he struggled to find some answer for her. He looked down and swallowed hard looking back up at her.

"Umm, I um…" His brows arched again and he looked down. He nodded and looked back up at her again. "I um, I just…" He struggled to find the right words for her, if there were any, because he was lying to her.

His mind reeled and he wondered what the hell happened. This was not the way it was supposed to happen. When he saw her and how he felt, and now he couldn't even tell her the truth in fear of pushing her away more. He turned his head a bit to the right and his eyes automatically responded and crinkled.

She saw his reaction and knew instantly. Her heart rate increased and she knew all her instincts and gut feelings were right on. A small smile appeared on her face and when he turned back to her, she was looking right at him with a knowing grin.

She nodded and spoke softly again. "The strawberries?"

He swallowed and his eyes slowly met hers, he knew he was caught. His voice went low. "Umm, I just thought—"

"They would help you remember." She finished his sentence for him.

He grinned and nodded slowly looking into her eyes. "Yes," he replied softly.

She looked down realizing how much he was also hurt in all of this. Now, she felt terrible and guilty too. _'How could I have done this to him,'_ she thought, upset with herself.

He saw her face change and go sad as he quickly tried to explain in his softest voice. "Calleigh, I don't… I mean, I didn't…" He shook his head as his words caught in his throat. She could see all the pain in his eyes and she felt terrible.

"Horatio…" Now, she was choked up and at a loss for words also. They both stood there quietly looking down at the floor.

She looked up at him and took a step forward towards him. He stood exactly still and let his eyes come back up to her. He took her beautiful face in and noticed her glassy green eyes. She looked at him so sincerely and lovingly. He was instantly caught up, and his right hand automatically lifted to caress her face. She put her head down before he could touch her. His hand closed and dropped before it could reach her. He took a breath in realizing what he just did.

His voice was barely audible, "I'm sorry… I…" He swallowed and looked down thinking, _'I should just go.' _

She lifted her head back up and softly replied, "It's… all right." She spoke with hesitation and he knew he made a mistake.

He knew it already anyway the moment she dropped her head. _'What the hell's the matter with me, how could I have just done that,'_ he thought to himself. His mind reeled and he wondered as more words just came out of his mouth, "I know a… nice little café?"

She looked down and shook her head back and forth. He realized again that he was pushing her. He nodded to her in understanding. He looked down and a man cleared his throat. They both looked to the right and Horatio gave him an intense look of question.

"Pardon me; I was just interested in a box of strawberries." The man said nervously still under Horatio's intense gaze.

Horatio looked down to see the strawberries again and nodded to the man. "Not a problem." He said, as he stepped to the side and saw how quickly Calleigh backed away from him.

He swallowed and nodded, "Ok, all right… I should probably… get going."

She looked into his eyes and held them. _'He looked so sad and broken,'_ she thought. _'It was to soon,'_ her brain kept telling her, '_he would figure it all out.' _Her mind fought that thought too, as she thought she could at least talk to him.

She nodded now, thinking about it all and he took that as a yes to his words. She realized it to late as he nodded again to her. She held his gaze and saw his jaw muscles clenching. She felt sick to her stomach seeing him this upset all because of her secrecy and foolishness. She was really afraid to tell him and wondered what his reaction would be like. She was afraid herself to know and face the truth about the possibility of being pregnant.

"Ok, um…so I guess, um…" He took a deep breath in and straightened. "Take as long as you need Calleigh, when you're ready, the lab will still be there… and… so will I." He said as his eyes searched hers and he gave her a small grin as she looked down. He took in her beautiful form one last time and turned.

Her eyes welled and her head spun as she thought still looking down, '_how can I do this to him.' _Then she thought_, 'He'll know something is wrong, he can read me so easily.' _Her mind screamed her next thoughts, _'But I love him so much and I'm breaking his heart.'_

She suddenly looked up and opened her mouth to speak but he was gone. She moved her head from side to side trying to see past the people in the aisle. She saw a quick flash of red hair towards the end of the aisle.

Her mind spun and she felt her heart drop. She moved quickly to the right and caught a clear view; she called out, "Horatio!"

He didn't hear her and was just turning the corner and going out of her view. She called louder now, "Horatio!!!" but he had already turned the corner and was gone.

Calleigh let out a heavy breath and felt like collapsing right there. She held in her tears and looked to the right and saw the strawberries. She fought the tears threatening to fall and swallowed her pain. She straightened and picked up a box of strawberries staring at them.

A man tapped Horatio on the shoulder as he stopped and turned to him. "Excuse me sir, but I don't think you realized the pretty blond was calling you back there."

Horatio looked at him confused. "Excuse me?" He tilted his head in closer to hear him.

"The woman you were talking to, she was calling you, but it's hard to hear anything in this place, as you can see." He chuckled.

Horatio just stared at him a moment before it penetrated his thick skull. _'She was calling me back?'_ he thought, as the man pulled him from his haze.

"C'mon, before she leaves." The man said, smiling at him and turned the corner pointing down the aisle at her. "There she is, right by the strawberries still, see?"

Horatio nodded and looked. Her head came up and looked around slowly and he smiled. _'She felt me,'_ he thought.

She quickly saw him down at the end of the aisle, _'with the strawberry man?' S_he thought. Her smile grew as she quickly put her arm high up and waved to him, calling him back to her.

He nodded and put his hand up to let her know he saw her.

The man chuckled smiling, "I thought you would want to talk to her again."

Horatio looked down and smiled, nodding. "You thought right, and thank you very much for letting me know."

The man gave Horatio a wry smile, "Not a problem."

Horatio chuckled hearing his own words thrown back at him. "Thanks again." He said as he began walking back down the aisle to her.

He walked over to her as she put a box of strawberries in her wagon; his eyes went from them to her.

"Hey, was that the strawberry man?" She asked with a smile.

Horatio chuckled and nodded, "Mm-hmm, he um… told me you were trying to get my attention?"

She smiled and looked down, thanking the man silently to herself. "Um, yeah, I called you but this place is way too noisy."

"Those were his exact words." He chuckled and looked down, hoping for something… anything.

"Well, I know… Um, maybe we can talk for a little while….I mean if you want too, that is?" She asked him as she nodded yes.

His heart skipped a beat and took off racing. He nodded yes immediately back to her. "Yes, I would really like that… only if you're ok with it, I mean?"

"Um-hmm, I just have to get a few more things." She replied, as she put both her hands on the wagon, looking up at him now.

He nodded a bit confused, "Oh, ok…. Um, I'll wait in the car and—"

She chuckled, "Horatio, you can walk with me."

His eyes lit up and he nodded. "Ok, sure, sounds good."

She smiled thinking just how sweet and thoughtful he was. She chuckled looking over her shoulder, "C'mon handsome." She said to him and began walking.

His heart skipped again hearing her say that to him. He smiled taken back by her, still standing in the same place. He quickly took a few steps to catch back up with her as he chuckled to himself. He caught up and almost put his arm around her and quickly stopped himself. _'keep your hands to yourself, Horatio. Don't screw this up again,' _he thought, as he kept his distance.

"So how's work?" She asked grabbing a loft of bread off the shelf.

He watched her every move and realized he missed her even more. "Busy, you know."

She turned to him and started walking again. He kept his distance by her side and watched as she picked up a few different things. Tuna, eggs, milk, and other normal house hold items. They walked from aisle to aisle and he didn't care, he was happy just to be close to her and speaking with her again.

"How is everyone, what did they say about me taking time off?"

"Everyone is fine, and they miss you. They just want to know you're well and safe. They miss your smile and—" He shook his head at his last words. "Sorry, I …" He sighed a heavy breath and looked down.

"It's ok, I asked, remember."

She turned down the frozen aisle and he watched her making sure she was ok.

"Hmm, ice cream… Haagen dazs chocolate." She said searching the shelves through the glass doors.

He smiled and opened one of the doors. He reached in and took out a pint saying, "You can run, but you can't hide from us." He looked over at her and she was laughing. He smiled at her with the tilt of his head. "One or two?"

She gave him a grin asking, "What do you like?"

His brows arched up at her as an innuendo thought crossed his mind. He wanted to tell her but he held his innuendo in and smiled. "I like seeing you happy and smiling, like this."

"She chuckled, "Ice cream, Horatio." She was on to him realizing he was holding back the innuendo.

He looked down shyly, "Ok, umm, I'll have to go with, pistachio. Do you like it?"

She nodded with a smile as she drawled in her southern tone, "Um-hmm, I do. I like them all but I love chocolate."

_'Very good to know,'_ he thought, and nodded to her. His voice went deep. "Chocolate it is, sweet—" He stopped himself short not wanting to push it, as he leaned over and put them in her cart. He slowly walked down the aisle looking in the glass freezer, wondering if she caught that.

She followed slowly behind him and saw his eyes roaming the shelves. She chuckled, "No more ice cream."

He looked over at her and nodded with a grin, his eyes went forward again and his hands went to his hips.

She wondered what he was looking at now and he turned and walked further down. She watched him but as they went down a little further she finally saw what had his attention. The white container with the blue lid, the cool whip. All her thoughts flashed and she stopped. She took a deep breath in and stared into space as images assaulted her.

He saw her and walked back over to her as he gently called her name. "Calleigh?"

She suddenly saw him in front of her and heard him say her name. Her body shook a moment and he noticed. He took a step closer and she flinched and backed up. He stood where he was and spoke softly to her. "Calleigh… you ok?" He asked as her eyes told him she was somewhere else and he knew where that was.

"Calleigh… ?"

Her eyes opened more and she stared at him, then they narrowed and he looked down. She asked in a very low voice now, "Why can't you say it?"

He looked up at her not understanding and his brows went up.

"You went to say sweetheart and you stopped, twice now, why?"

He swallowed and kept his eyes down, "Um… I don't mean to push things… it just keeps slipping… I'm sorry."

She narrowed her eyes again on him, "Don't bother telling me if you're going to lie."

He shook his head quickly, "Wait… can we talk about this when we're alone, please?"

She nodded yes and walked right by him angry now.

He shook his head in disgust with himself. He followed but hung back a bit. She finished up and they walked to the register. He helped her put the items on the conveyer belt and they both reached for the ice cream at the same time. Her hand covered his and she looked up at him and quickly removed it.

They both remained silent and he walked to the end of the register and packed the bags. She watched him as he watched her. Both looking away when the other looked over.

She paid the bill and gave him the cart as he put the bags in it. He walked out to her car with her and helped her put the bags in. They were both feeling awkward now, not saying a word.

She walked the cart back to the store and he closed the trunk for her. She came back and stopped in front of him looking down. "Can I offer you a cup of coffee?" She asked softly chewing on her lip.

His brows went up, as he thought for a moment, she may have changed her mind. "Sounds good. I'm buying." He replied.

She shook her head no, "Uh-uh, I'm making."

"Oh, all right, ok, that's even better." He said squeezing his eyes shut at his response.

She walked to the car door and he followed her, opening it. She gave him a look and got in as he closed it behind her. He stood there looking at her in a daze.

She chuckled to him, "Are you going to follow me?"

He shook his head and nodded, "Right, yes, of course." He answered and walked back to the hummer, following her home. He parked right next to her and helped her carry the bags in, putting them down on the kitchen counter. He began to help her put some things away without a second thought.

She gave him a look and began to make the coffee. "Go sit down and relax, ok? I have this."

He nodded slowly to her. "Ok."

He walked back over to the couch and looked around feeling awkward. He closed his eyes and inhaled the wonderful scent. _'God how I miss her closeness and that smell so much.'_ He thought, as he turned and slowly sat down on the couch.

She looked over to him and reached into one of the cabinets. A jar near the edge slipped off the shelf and fell out hitting the floor, shattering into a thousand pieces.

She rolled her eyes and looked to the ceiling, as he was already on his feet walking to her.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine, but the jar of honey isn't." She said, as she looked down and shook her head. "Nice going Duquesne." She looked back up at him. "Umm, I'll be right back; I need to change these pants."

He nodded, "Ok."

She walked away and he grabbed a bunch of paper towels and started to clean up the glass and honey. He wiped the floor and cabinet down too, making sure to clean the stickiness off them. He washed his hands in the kitchen sink and dried them off with some paper towel. He put the rest of the items away as she came walking back out and looked at him in surprise.

"Horatio, you didn't have to clean it, I would have done it."

"It's ok, I don't mind Calleigh." He saw she changed into a pair of powder blue jogging pants and white Tee shirt.

She gave him a grin as his roaming eyes found hers, "Ok, go sit down." She ordered now.

"Ok." He nodded heading over to the couch. "You know, I could help you with the coffee—"

"Horatio." She snapped out cutting him off.

"Sorry, I …." He let his hand drop to his side and nodded walking back over to the couch.

Calleigh came walking over with two cups and placed his down on the side table near him. She placed hers down on the small table across from him. He wanted to be close to her so bad and couldn't stand this. He wanted to get up and pull her into a tight embrace, he just wanted to hold her close for as long as she would let him.

She took a sip of coffee and looked up at him. She nodded to his coffee and he responded by picking it up and taking a mouthful.

He smiled, "Mmm, you make great coffee."

"So do you." She replied taking another sip.

He knew she didn't complete that sentence. The old Calleigh would have added 'handsome' to it. Hell, how could he expect her to just be fine with everything, after all she had just been put through. It would take some time, he knew. He would wait forever for her, he knew that too. He just hoped she would one day be his Calleigh again.

"Deep thoughts, huh?" She asked him looking down.

A soft hum came from his lips and he nodded. "Hmm, yes."

"Care to share?"

His voice dropped to a whisper. "Calleigh, I… I don't want to push you… I mean…" He let his words die in the air.

"I'll let you know if you are pushing me, ok?"

He nodded, "Ok."

"Horatio, talk to me… and please don't lie, I'm a big girl and I can handle it. Besides she told me everything she did and planned, so I already know."

He put his coffee down and leaned forward, letting his elbows rest on his knees. He searched her eyes, "I don't… I don't… know where to start." He said hesitatingly.

"Try the beginning." She replied.

He sighed softly, "Calleigh I really think—"

"I can't deal with this… I need to know what happened and if what she said was true."

He swallowed hard and looked at her. "What did she say?" He asked wondering.

"Horatio, please!"

He shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean that, Calleigh I …" He exhaled and shook his head.

Calleigh voice went tense. "Ok, let's try it this way. How… how didn't you know that wasn't me?" She held his eyes as he looked away.

"Calleigh… I…" He paused shaking his head. "I… though you had a concussion, we all did, your memory was affected and your behavior was different…" He shook his head again looking down, feeling disgusted. "I'm so Sorry." He said in sincere whispered.

She put her coffee down even more angry now. _'Getting information from him was like pulling teeth,' _she thought. She stood up and walked around the couch as she paced back and forth. Her voice went low and shaky, "You were with her… how am I supposed to…." She started as her voice cracked.

He leaned forward and looked down. "Calleigh… I—" He swallowed. "I didn't know, I swear—"

"Then why didn't you want to be with her?" She asked with fire in her eyes suddenly.

His eyebrows went up as he held her gaze seeing her anger. "I didn't want to be with her because of her memory loss, I was trying to give you- HER, - time." He said quickly trying to correct his statement and get a grip on the person he was speaking about.

"But you knew something was wrong." She said accusingly.

He looked down again and nodded. "Yes, I knew you were injured and needed time, it was difficult to tell because you couldn't remember as far as I knew. You had amnesia and a concussion; I didn't know what to expect or how you should be acting with that condition. I just tried to give you time and understanding."

"Well maybe that's what you need to do now." She said looking at him in a curt tone.

He swallowed and was taken back by her words and tone. He nodded and stood up slowly looking back to her. She was hurt and it clearly showed. as well as the pain did in her eyes.

He took a few steps to her and she quickly backed away. His brows arched and he stopped and nodded in understanding. His voice was barely audible to her. "I never meant…." She looked away from him fighting the tears as he continued. "I would never do anything… to hurt you, I… I hope you know that."

"Well you already did." She said sharply back as the anger built inside her.

He nodded and took another step closer to her, she shook her head to him. "Don't ok, just don't."

He exhaled a heavy breath as his brows furrowed in dismay. "I'm sorry… for everything." He whispered softly, "I… I love you and… I would never… I'm sorry." He said again as he held her eyes and she turned away. He shook his head looking down. "Calleigh… please, say something to me." He asked softly trying again.

Her head came up and she met his eyes. "I think, this… I think you should go. Just go ok."

He swallowed hard as his brows rose up in shock. His heart was aching and he kept thinking if only I could hold her, touch her. He nodded yes and turned for the door. He looked down and in a shaky voice spoke one last time. "I am truly sorry, for everything. I, I just… wanted you to know this."

He walked to the door and turned back to see her still looking down. He turned back and opened the door leaving, pulling it closed gently behind him. The moment he closed it, he closed his eyes tightly and let out a heavy breath trying to get some kind of control over his emotions. He slipped on his sunglasses and headed for the hummer.

Calleigh walked back over to the couch and collapsed down on it. She leaned forward with both elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands. She fought the tears and the pain, and she wouldn't let herself cry.

She was in shock she just did that to him and was very upset by it. Her bell rang and she shook her head walking to the door. First, she had hoped it was him and then suddenly ranted on angry again.

"What is it with you!" She said as she opened the door to see a very surprised Alexx looking at her.

Calleigh's eyes went wide and she peeked out past her looking around. He was gone, she was sure of it.

Alexx stared at her a moment. "Calleigh, honey you ok, what's wrong?"

She sighed. "Come in Alexx, I just made some coffee."

"Honey who were you talking to like that?"

Calleigh went into the kitchen and poured Alexx a cup of coffee. She walked back in with it and handed it to her. Alexx went to put it down and saw the other cup that was there. She looked at Calleigh questioningly.

"It was Horatio's." Calleigh exhaled heavily.

Alexx's eyes opened more in surprise. "Horatio paid you a visit, that's great honey." She smiled.

Calleigh shook her head. "No its not, and I just threw him out."

Alexx's eyes went wide. "Honey, what happened?"

Calleigh sank down in the couch and put both hands to her face shaking her head.

"I… I don't know what's wrong with me, Alexx. He's trying so hard and I… I was a complete bitch to him just now. I wouldn't be surprised if he hates me, he has every right to."

Alexx got up and went to sit next to Calleigh. She rubbed her back softly, soothing her. "Honey, he could never hate you. He knows you're going through a lot right now, he understands. Did you tell him about the test?"

Calleigh got up abruptly and paced. She stopped and looked at Alexx. "No, I didn't, and how could he do this to me?"

Alexx looked at Calleigh questioningly. "Calleigh, he didn't know that was your sister. He didn't do it intentionally, honey.

"He didn't touch her for days; he knew something was wrong Alexx."

"Yes Calleigh, he did. He knew when you were in the hospital Joe told him you may be different from the head injury. We thought it was just going to take time for you to come back to us. All Horatio knew was that he loved you and would do anything he could to help you. He knew you were confused and injured, and if he did anything at that time, well he thought it would be taking advantage you. You know him better than that Calleigh."

"C'mon Alexx, how could he not know?"

"Calleigh, would you ever say you knew him. Now think about it before you answer, ok? If the tables were turned, wouldn't you give him the benefit of the doubt? Wouldn't you be afraid of moving things along to quickly again. Of course you would sweetie."

Calleigh nodded yes sadly and looked down.

"Did he tell you anything about… the two of them?"

Calleigh nodded no, "He won't open up to me, and I tried."

"Calleigh, she took advantage of him and played him like a puppet. She was very smart, just think how he feels about all this. We all went out one night and she kept doing shots. We told her to slow down and Horatio did too, but she just kept on drinking. She took advantage of him that night, how could he tell anything, he thought you were drunk. He's not going to share that with you, honey."

"He shared it with you though?" She said hurt.

"Not exactly honey, I was able to see it with my own eyes, he didn't say a word to me. That man loves you more than you'll ever know. He just kept giving you the benefit of the doubt, no matter what you did and said to him. Believe him Calleigh, trust in him, you know he would never hurt you intentionally, not Horatio."

Tears welled in Calleigh's eyes and she felt herself shake. Her cell phone rang and she shook her head, "That him, I know it."

Alexx looked at her phone and shook her head, "Honey, it's Joe."

Calleigh's eyes went wide as she moved quickly to Alexx who handed her the phone.

She answered with a huff, "Hello."

"Calleigh, it's Joe, and I have good news for you. It's negative."

Calleigh's eyes registered shock as Alexx watched her not knowing what to think.

"Negative Joe, as in Not pregnant, right?"

He chuckled, "Right, you're NOT pregnant, Calleigh. It was a false positive."

She exhaled deeply, "Oh Joe, thank you so much, you have no idea, I was beginning to lose my mind." She exhaled and plopped down on the couch as her eyes welled up.

"I think I do, sweetheart. You make sure to take it easy for a while, ok. I think you had enough stress for a very long time."

Calleigh chuckled, "I think I did too Joe. Thank you again."

"Ok sweetheart, you take care and call me if you ever need me, bye." Joe hung up.

Calleigh looked at Alexx as the tears began to flow. "It's negative," she said softly."

"Yes sweetie, I heard. Now breathe, and just try to take it easy. It's over and I'll bet it was just making things even more stressful for you."

Calleigh nodded as she wiped her eyes then gasped, "Horatio, oh my god. What did I do Alexx?"

Alexx gave her a look. "Call him honey, call him and tell him to come back you need to talk it out. It's the right thing to do Calleigh, you'll see, he'll understand, he loves you honey."

Calleigh nodded, "Yeah, Ok, I'll call him, I hope I didn't…"

"Just call him" Alexx insisted. "I'm leaving ok, I'll talk to you later or tomorrow and I'll leave that's up to you. Be strong and listen with your heart too, not just your brain, ok?"

She nodded as Alexx gave her a tight hug, "Thanks Alexx, thank you so much, I'll let you know what happens."

"Ok honey." Alexx smiled as Calleigh opened the door for her walking her out now.

She sat on the couch thinking about everything Alexx said. She reached for the phoned and sat back holding it tight, looking at it, she began to dial his number. She waited to hear his voice.

"Horatio." He answered softly.

"Hi… it's me." Her voice hesitant and unsure.

"Calleigh, are you ok?"

A long paused now as she hesitated and almost cried her answer to him. "No. "Horatio… Can you come back, please? I'm sorry I—"

"I'm on my way sweetheart, I'll be right there." His said without hesitation, as his heart raced and hope came alive once again.

"I'm sorry—"

"No, you did nothing wrong, Calleigh, we'll talk when I get there, ok?"

She nodded, "Ok." She clicked off and he closed his cell as he pulled back into the parking spot he just left.

He walk quickly to her door like a man in need of his other half to make him whole again.

He knocked and she opened the door looking at him. She gave him nod, "Come in, ok?"

He nodded and met her eyes again walking in as she closed the door. He stood their now rooted to the floor afraid to say the wrong thing.

Calleigh walked around him and stood in front of him as she looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry I acted that way, I don't know what came over me, well... actually I do."

He tilted his head to her and spoke softly, "I'm sorry, for everything, god Calleigh, you mean everything to me and I don't ever—"

She leaned right into him and kissed him softly cutting him off. He blinked back his surprise and confusion never expecting that right now. They both just stared at each other for a moment and Calleigh moved in and crushed her lips to his again. She let out a soft sigh as he moaned into her mouth hanging onto her desperately.

Horatio mind spun as she slowly backed him into the door kissing him non-stop. His emotions so built up now, that just one touch made them threaten to spill over. He kissed her back feeling completely overwhelmed. _'God, I miss her so much,'_ he thought.

Her hands wrapped around his neck and tangled right into his hair, feeling and caressing him all over.

He held her close to him and kissed her passionately as his hand slid right up into her hair. He gently curled his fingers into the soft silkiness and cupped her head, keeping her mouth to his. Both breathless now as they broke off staring at one another, holding each other's gaze.

He searched her eyes and spoke softly, "Calleigh… I…I think mayb—"

She covered his mouth with hers and cut him off again kissing him passionately. She let her hands slide under his jacket to his back and up his chest as she kissed him. She was controlling this and that's exactly how he wanted it to be. He wanted it to be her choice when she was ready and from the looks of things, she was ready and on fire right now. He was more than ready and was about to become her fire extinguisher.

He backed off slowing things down as she tilted her head up looking directly into his eyes. _'God I miss those beautiful blue eyes,'_ she thought, as he leaned down and brushed his lips softly against hers at first, then a little bit harder, taking the kiss deeper as their tongues mingled and danced. Their kisses were electric as all their senses became aroused and tingled with desire.

He slid his hands up her back and to her neck. Then slowly caressing down to her spine and the small of her back. She moaned so softly and leaned her body against him more becoming hypnotized by his actions. She felt his arousal pressing into her and slid a hand down over him making him instantly groan.

They stood there holding, caressing, and kissing each other just like before, both easily finding their comfort zone with one another again. They moved in sync with every touch and kiss as their desires burned more and more. She rubbed against his leg and he let his right hand slide down and cup her rear pulling her against him harder.

Another soft moan escaped her throat as he broke off and began kissing and nuzzling her neck now. She felt his hand slide up and caress her left breast through her shirt as her head lolled to one side. His thumb found her nipple and even through her shirt, he could feel it become hard and taut, aching to be touched.

Calleigh leaned up again and captured his mouth as her fingers began unbuttoning his shirt one at a time. She broke off now and went right for his neck, kissing and suckling as Horatio let his head go back letting out a needy moan. She kissed lower as she unbutton his shirt and suddenly let out a sharp gasp holding it open as her eyes went wide in shock.

Horatio heard her gasp and it took a minute for him to realize what just happened. His hands suddenly were on hers now stopping her as her eyes locked onto his. She looked at him in shock and let her eyes go back to his chest.

Her left hand covered her mouth as she shook her head staring at the claw marks embedded in his chest.

He saw her shock and felt completely horrible now gasping out, "Calleigh…wait…"

She pulled out of his hands and backed away looking at him as her eyes filled and tears fell.

"No, no Calleigh…please, sweetheart—"

She put her hand up stopping him. "Don't!"

Horatio stood where he was not moving as he held her eyes and shook his head, "I'm sorry…I didn't think…I never expected…" His words were coming out all wrong. "Please, just give me moment?"

Calleigh shook her head as he began to button his shirt back up. She spoke softly, "She did this to you, my god."

He swallowed hard as his eyes looked down and his own emotions played on him. "I'm truly sorry, I wasn't thinking…." He let his words trial off looking down disgusted with himself, he hurt her, upset her and now she was crying. His voice went low as he almost choked on his words, "I should go…."

She couldn't look at him but finally brought her eyes to his and saw all his pain and anguish.

He knew she was hurting because of him as he turned and reached for the doorknob now.

"Wait!" She snapped out softly pausing, still looking down as he froze and waited. She ran her hand over her forehead and winced in pain.

He let his head hang low looking at the doorknob knowing he should go now.

She slowly walked right up behind him and in a shaky voice she whispered, "Don't go… please." She sighed heavily and suddenly wrapped both arms around him with brutal force from behind, hugging him as tight as she could.

His own emotions were now overwhelming him as he felt her hang onto him so tightly. She just broke the man down now, giving all of herself to him like this, hanging on so strongly and willing to forgive. His eyes filled with tears and his own voice caved in now, "I'm so sorry… I hurt you, please…please forgive me."

Tears began streaming down Calleigh's face now right onto the back of his shirt as she held him tightly. He felt her shake against him and turned as she clung to him not letting go. He embraced her back and walked her over to the couch trying to sooth her.

He held her eyes as she looked down and wiped the tears from her face. He reached for a tissue on the coffee table and handed it to her as she wiped her eyes with her head hanging low.

He leaned forward and tilted his head to find her eyes again. He just held them and opened himself to her as he let her see the true man. His own eyes stung as he tried to hold back the tears that came anyway.

She took the tissue and patted them away as she lifted her head back up to him.

He swallowed as all his built up emotions threatened to spill forth now seeing her like this, knowing he was the cause.

She whispered so close to his face still using the tissue on him, "I know… this wasn't your fault, Horatio."

He closed his eyes to her words now. Words that meant more to him than the oxygen he needed to live. He felt relief at her words and understanding, his emotions calmed down some. He hoped she knew he would never hurt her intentionally; he never wanted to hurt her ever for that matter. He tilted his head to her and held her glassy green eyes for a moment just before he leaned in and kissed her so softly.

They broke off slowly and she held his eyes now, feeling her own heart ache for him, he was so tender with her, so gentle, so loving. She reached for his hands and held them looking down at them. She whispered softly, "Come with me, ok?"

He gave her a confused look and shook his head. "I think—"

She tugged on his hands and nodded yes, "Trust me, like I trust you, ok?"

His eyes crinkled just slightly but she saw the look and gave him a small smile back. She stood and he looked up at her a moment and rose as she led him into the bedroom.

He stopped near the door and she tugged on his hand again, "Take off your shoes." She said looking at him.

"Umm, Calleigh…" He said, looking down unsure now.

"Will you trust me, please?"

He nodded and took off his shoes looking at her.

She walked over to the bed and patted it calling him over now; he slowly walked over to her and sat on the bed.

She gave him a smiled and shook her head, "Horatio, I just wanted to lay with you for a while. I haven't been sleeping very well the last few days," She paused as her voice went so soft to him. "I've... been missing my pillow."

He gave her a smile now hearing that, he wanted to jump up and hug her so tight and never let her go. "Well, your pillow is right here, ok? Anytime you want it?"

She nodded as he walked around the bed and laid down on it opening his arms to her.

She crawled over to him and hugged him laying her head on his chest and relaxing her body against his.

She sighed heavily holding him tightly as she wrapped her magic leg around his. He let out a low moan and wrapped her up protectively in his arms.

"Horatio?"

"Hmm?"

"I… I have to share something with you, ok?"

"Ok," he replied softly, as he held her close.

"Um, you know I went to see Joe again, right?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, I had to repeat a blood test, we thought I might have been pregnant."

Horatio lifted his head up and found her eyes, taken a bit back by this. "Calleigh, you could have told me I—"

"Let me finish, ok." She said placing her soft fingers against his cheek. "It was negative, but I really think it was stressing me out even more, ya know? Joe just called, and I can't begin to tell you the relief I feel right now. I just wanted to share it with you now that I know. I really didn't mean to be so nasty to you and… I wanted to say that I'm very sorry, Horatio." She gave him a small grin and held his gaze with her glassy green eyes. She chuckled, "I think, no, I know, I was even more stressed out because of it and the waiting. I'm sorry I didn't share it with you before, but I just didn't want to worry you, I hope you can understand. I'm so sorry I took it all out on you." She said softly, staring into his beautiful blue eyes.

His lips curved up a bit and his eyes crinkled at the edges. He held her eyes and ran a gentle finger along her soft cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry about, but I do. Sweetheart, I do understand, but you were right and I should have known."

She whispered softly, "No, no I was wrong," She said, cupping his cheek and holding his eyes locked with hers. "Horatio, that was my anger talking. The more I thought about it, the more I realized, how could you have known. Even Alexx agreed and said with Cynthia's condition, no one even thought about foul play. It was all considered an accident.

Horatio tilted his head a bit, "Alexx said that?"

Calleigh nodded, "Um-hmm."

"Well, she's right, we didn't."

Calleigh smiled, "I know she's right. She's right about a lot of things."

His brows rose, "Like what?" he asked curiously.

"Like this," she said, as she lowered her mouth to his for another soft kiss. "She said you would never give up on me. She said, even when I was at my worst you still had hope and you stood by my side."

"Mmm, I had hoped… that you would remember." He said hesitating, trying to make sure she knew he was talking about her and not Cynthia."

"I know, Alexx told me."

He chuckled softly, "What else did she tell you?"

Calleigh sighed softly against him and smiled. "She said you loved me and would never intentionally hurt me."

He nodded, "I wouldn't, ever Calleigh."

"I'm really sorry for treating you the way I did, Horatio. You didn't deserve that. I was angry and confused, I couldn't see passed my own anger. I couldn't see until Alexx made me, and I'm happy that she showed up when she did."

"Mmm, so am I. I'm glad you have Alexx for a friend."

"Me too, she's great!"

"Yes she is, she is a very compassionate and caring person."

Calleigh nodded, "She thinks the same thing about you handsome."

His eye crinkled and he smiled hearing her say it. "Really, and what else does she think?"

Calleigh chuckled, "I think I told you enough about our girl talk now."

"Mmm, Girl talk, huh."

Calleigh sighed and wriggled against him getting comfortable. "This feels really good to me."

"Mm-hmm, it feels incredibly great to me, I've missed you Calleigh." He replied, as he ran a hand over her silky hair and down her back, only to bring his hand back up and do it all over again.

Calleigh sighed softly as he soothed her so lovingly. They just held each other for a while as Calleigh dozed right off and Horatio watched her sleep. He couldn't believe he was right here with his angel again holding her so close. He kissed the top of her head and rested his head back now closing his eyes. It didn't take long for him to follow her into a peaceful sleep.

TBC...

* * *

So, how goofy is your smile right now? 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you all again for the wonderful reviews. You're all terrific and I value all of you! Your opinions and thoughts are heartfelt and I am glad I can share my stories with you. I love writing them, but you all make it even more fun with your comments and reviews. You all inspire me to do better next time and try to surprise you even more. I appreciate each and every one of you! Thank you!

* * *

He heard a loud slam and that familiar laugh as his father leaned over him roaring in his face, "**Hey boy wake up!**" 

His eyes snapped open and he thrashed as he bolted straight up breathing erratically. He tried to get his bearings as she put a gentle hand on him and he flinched looking at her in shock.

She softly whispered resting her hand on his shoulder, "Hey, you're dreaming, it's a dream, you're ok."

Horatio rubbed his forehead and nodded yes. He exhaled heavily, "It's fine… Its ok."

She looked at him with a curious glance. "You don't seem fine, you seem… upset. You seem to be trying to convince yourself its fine."

He swallowed still catching his breath and spoke in his sleep roughened voice, "It just, caught me off guard is all, I'm fine sweetheart and I'm sorry I woke you."

"I was awake already and listening…." She started and closed her eyes as she slipped and thought, _'Oops,'_ as she opened them again and gave him a guilty look pursing her lips.

Horatio turned to her now with questioning eyes, "Listening to me what?"

"You kept… mumbling to someone, telling them to stop and then you shouted to get off." She gave him a questioning look now.

Horatio shook his head in understanding but ignored her questioning eyes. He sighed heavily, "I'm sorry Calleigh; it seems your pillow is not so comfortable right now, huh."

"No, I'm not complaining. In fact, I slept better now than I did for the last 3 days." She gave him a reassuring kiss and smile. "That's because of you, handsome."

He snorted a laugh, "Somehow I doubt that, but thank you anyway."

She gave him another soft kiss and lied back down on the bed. "Lie back down, c'mon."

"I should, I should get going, it's getting late."

Calleigh sat up and put a gentle hand on his back. "Horatio are you ok, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, I'm fine."

She gave him a knowing look and nodded. "The dreams are back, aren't they?"

He stood up now and looked down at her sitting there, thinking, 'She's beautiful and just too smart, but now is not the time for this.' He nodded yes and looked away.

Calleigh sat up on the side of the bed looking up at him, knowing that look he just gave her meant he wasn't going to talk about it. She whispered softly trying to get him to talk, "When did they come back?"

He shook his head looking down and didn't answer her.

"You know, she told me…."

Horatio met her eyes, surprised now. "What?" He asked softly.

Complete silence filled the room as both had thoughts they wished they didn't.

Calleigh broke the silence in almost a whisper. "Cynthia told me you were having dreams. That's how I knew she was telling me the truth about being with you."

Horatio's brows arched and he nodded slightly, speaking incredibly low. "My subconscious was trying to tell me something was wrong, but I just never thought…." He shook his head back and forth in total disbelief still and thought, _'I wonder what else she told her.'_

Calleigh nodded back to him in understanding and reached for his hand holding it. She gave him a small smile and mumbled, "I wish we could go back."

"I do too, more than you know, sweetheart." He swallowed pausing, "I…I should have known." He pinched the bridge of his nose holding it as he felt a migraine building.

Calleigh squeezed his hand and struggled with her own words now.

"Horatio, I'm sorry she did this to you… to us." She said, as her brow rose and she shook her head. She exhaled deeply as her voice went even lower. "I know I've been distant with you and I'm sorry but I just needed time, you know. This is… not easy for me and I now realize… it's not easy for you either."

She held his sad blue eyes a moment and continued, "I feel…so confused. I feel, betrayed…by my own sister. I have so many questions I want to ask you, but I'm afraid to hear the answers." She sighed heavily and looked down.

He sat down on the bed next to her as she still held his hand. He turned and held her gaze as he softly caressed her face with the back of his fingers. "I know this is not easy for you and I'm very sorry this happened, if I could take it all back, I would." Horatio looked down then back at her as he softly whispered, "Talk to me Calleigh, what questions, if I can make you understand something or feel better, I'd like to try."

She gave him a tender smile and looked down speaking in a quiet voice. "I knew you would but I don't know if I'm ready to hear it all just yet."

Horatio nodded, "Mm-hmm, I understand, and I'll be here whenever you're ready Calleigh, ok?"

"I know that too Horatio, thank you for understanding." She gave him a small smile.

He nodded remaining quiet as she caressed his hand softly and her eyes grew distant as she spoke. "When I first saw her I was in shock, I couldn't believe my eyes and I knew I was in trouble. I never… I never shared…" She let her words trail off.

He squeezed her hand gently. "Hey, you don't have to explain this to me, I already know, remember?"

"Yeah, and I feel terrible about that. You were able to open up to me and I didn't open to you yet, but I swear Horatio, when I was in Tallahassee, I couldn't wait to get back to you. I had so much I wanted to say and so much I wanted to share with you and she was a part of it, I was going to tell you, I was going to tell you everything."

He swallowed looking away from her now and whispered low, "Had… You mean you feel differently now."

She looked away and realized her words hurt him feeling badly now. "I meant… I mean, I want to, but I just need some time, ok?"

He nodded sadly. "Yes, I understand. Take as long as you need Calleigh, I'll still be here, ok? I wish I could make it all go away for you, I wish I could take it all back."

She held his gaze now with her glassy green eyes. "I know you do Horatio, I know."

He looked down at their entwining hands, "Ok, I think I should get going." He said, as his eyes held hers. She let go of his hand and he stood up again. He turned sideways and tucked his chin. "So, would it be ok to call you…tomorrow?" He asked, looking down shyly.

She chuckled, "Of course it's ok, I would love that."

He gave her a grin. "So, I'll talk to you tomorrow then, beautiful." He said looking down shyly as the word just came out.

She smiled brightly at him and softly answered. "Yes, and I'll be waiting, handsome."

His eyes slid back up to hers as he grinned hearing that magical word of hers. _'Handsome,'_ He thought it sounded great, like music to his ears coming from her.

She stood up still holding his hand and tilted her head to him wondering what that smile was for. "What?" She asked.

He chuckled low, "Nothing really."

"Well that smile is saying something."

"Mm-hmm, it sure is."

"Well out with it handsome."

He chuckled deeper and nodded. "That… that one word you always use." He said, looking down shyly now, feeling heat in his cheeks and realizing she caught him.

She smiled widely, "Handsome?"

"Mm-hmm" He mumbled shyly not looking at her. "I missed it. I thought I may never hear it again."

She raised her fingers to his chin and lifted it so she could look into his loving eyes. What she saw was real; it was his tenderness, his compassion, his understanding and most of all, his love. She rose up on her tiptoes and gave him a very soft loving kiss as she smiled backing off.

He gave her a shy smile and tilted his head to her whispering, "What was that for?"

"That was for you because I know you understand and I know you love me. Now, let me walk you out, ok?"

"Ok, thank you sweetheart." He said, as they walked out to the front door.

She kissed him softly again and he kissed her back passionately, holding her in his arms. He broke off and chuckled, "Mmm, those lips are captivating me."

Calleigh chuckled right back, "Just like your eyes do to me."

"Ok, let me go before—"

"We go any further, right?"

He chuckled happily looking down. She just finished his sentence again.

"God, I miss you." He said aloud and realized it as she smiled at him again. "Ok, so I'll talk to you tomorrow then, you have a good night."

She opened the door as they kissed once again longer now. "You have a good night also, ok? No dreams tonight for you, ok?"

"Mm-hmm, Good night." He whispered leaning in for one last kiss.

She watched as he walked to the hummer and got in looking back to her as he pulled away. She closed the door and walked back inside heading for the phone. She picked it up and smiled happily hitting send.

"Hey Alexx."

"Uh-oh, you sound happy?" She said curiously.

Calleigh chuckled and laughed a bit. "Yes, we spoke and I feel a hell of a lot better now. He just left and even asked if it was ok that he calls me tomorrow. Alexx, I almost asked him to stay."

"There's nothing wrong with that honey. I'm glad you were able to talk things out with him, that's great!"

"Well, we didn't really talk it out but we… Well, I understand now that I'm angry and still in shock my sister did all this. I think—No, I know I was blaming him, but it's not his fault. I wanted to talk to him more, but I'm afraid of the answers."

"Honey, you have to give yourself some time to get over this, its not going away overnight. It will get better Calleigh and the more you try to move forward past it, the better you will be."

"I'm trying Alexx, trust me, I'm trying, it's just…I can't stop thinking she slept with him. I just can't get it out of my mind and did he tell you about his chest?"

"No baby, what about it?"

"She, she, left her claw marks in him, badly. He has deep scratch marks going down his chest and when I saw them he looked mortified."

Alexx was now wondering how she saw them to begin with. "He told you about them?"

Calleigh closed her eyes and shook her head realizing now what she just said. She chuckled nervously, "No, we, kinda got a bit, hot and heavy…it just happened but then came to a complete stop."

Alexx grimaced on her end picturing that. "I'm sorry honey, I'm sure it's not easy for him either. I don't think Horatio planned for you to see that honey."

"Oh, no I know he didn't but when I saw it…I got really upset and he felt terrible, I could tell. He was going to leave again but I asked him to stay for a while anyway."

"Good, that was the first step for the both of you. You knew enough to talk it out this time and that's good. Soon enough you will be able to move forward again Calleigh, you'll see."

"Thanks Alexx, so much for everything. You have been a huge help and a great friend, more than you could ever know."

"You're welcome honey and I'm here whenever you need me, ok?"

"Mm-hmm, I just wanted to let you know we spoke and worked things out. I also wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier."

"Honey you don't need to apologize for anything, you have just been put through hell. Give yourself some credit Calleigh, you're a very strong woman and not many could handle everything you are going through right now. Now, enough of this, I want you to get some rest and stop thinking about it, ok?"

Calleigh chuckled, "Ok, Dr. Woods."

Alexx laughed, "Just call me Dr. Love," she teased."

"I'll call you an angel, how's that?"

"That's good too, baby." Alexx laughed, "Ok, go get some rest and we'll talk more tomorrow."

"All right, Goodnight Alexx and thank you."

"Good night honey."

Calleigh hung up and sat back on the couch thinking about Horatio now. She smiled and got up, shutting the lights and heading for the bedroom to change. She slipped on one of her satin tops and smiled. It was the red one he bought for her with the matching pair of underwear.

She climbed into bed and got under the covers laying her head back on the pillows. Her thoughts always hit her at night when she was ready to close her eyes and relax. Now it began again and she thought and wondered what it must have been like for him. She thought about her sister sleeping in her own bed with him and god knows what else. She began to toss and turn as more and more thoughts overwhelmed her.

She sat up suddenly and huff to herself. "C'mon Calleigh, you have to stop this, its only going to make things worse."

She willed herself to forget and dropped back down again getting comfortable as her thoughts began once again. She shut her eyes tightly and then turned on her side grabbing the pillow next to her, squeezing it tight, hugging it, as she smelled him. She felt so tired and just wanted to sleep as her eyes began to fill and tears began to fall thinking about it all over again.

She squeezed the pillow tighter and snuggled with the blankets, making herself into a small ball curled up in the bed crying. Everything hit her and it hit her hard. '_How could her sister do this to her? How didn't Horatio know? Cynthia almost killed Him just to get back at her.'_

She quietly cried as she tried to get control of her thoughts and emotions. She could hear his voice and see his face right now, as he said he would do it again for her, that he was willing to die for her. Calleigh sob into her pillow quietly as she was overwhelmed by all her emotions once again.

III

He sat in silence and watched her lights go out one by one, he knew exactly when she went to bed. This was the third night he stood with her, even if he was outside in his car. He felt better just being there with her, watching over her.

He knew with any sleep his dreams would come, and even as he dozed the last few nights in his car, they found him here as well.

He felt good being here, he felt like he was protecting her. He snorted a laugh at that thought and shook his head in disgust. He knew deep down he would never be able to protect her completely and that tore him up inside. _'I should have never told her to go in the first place.'_ He thought, as he rested his head back on the headrest closing his eyes for a moment. The guilt of it all weighing down on him now, as well as, all the thoughts that he should have known in the first place.

Suddenly he caught a whiff of her scent and inhaled deeply, doing his best to picture the two of them lying together earlier. He took in several more deep breaths inhaling what was left of her scent on him, he exhaled and relaxed finding that her scent soothed him.

He lifted his head and looked around, it was dark and quiet and the crickets let him know no one was around. He looked down at his phone and shook his head, "12:30 only and it feels like four in the morning." He looked back up at her house and hoped she was sleeping peacefully, talking to her now, as if she were right here. "I hope you sleep well tonight angel." He said softly, and came to full attention as her light suddenly came on. He sat up more and wondered what she was doing up. _'Maybe she had to use the bathroom, but that's the kitchen light.'_ He thought, looking down at his phone again now tempted to call her and make sure she was all right.

He slowly flipped open his phone and looked back up at her place then back down exhaling heavily with his thumb still on the button. He closed his eyes and pressed down on send. His heart began racing the moment he heard it ring.

"Hello?" Her voice was soft and clear, he knew she probably didn't sleep at all.

"Hey, I thought maybe…you were still awake."

She smiled and rubbed at her swollen eyes. "Yeah, I actually just made myself a cup of tea hoping it would help."

"Help you sleep, I take it?" He asked, hearing her slip with her words as he quickly picked it up.

She closed her eyes and gently bit her bottom lip shaking her head. "Yeah, are you having trouble too?" She asked softly.

"Umm, maybe… a little."

She knew he was having much more than a little and chuckled, "You want a cup of tea too?"

His brows arched thinking, _'If she only knew.'_ He paused. "That sounds good right about now." He replied smoothly.

"So why don't you just come over then." She said, without even thinking and surprised herself. She was thinking about calling him anyway and asking him if he would stay with her tonight.

His eyes widened and a small smile appeared on his face now. "Umm, are you joking?" He asked softly with a small rumble.

"Well not if you're awake and dressed." She chuckled thinking about his sleepy dry voice.

He heard her and smiled. "Sweetheart, I need you to say you won't be mad right now."

"What?" Calleigh asked confused.

"Just say, I won't be mad at you."

She chuckle, "Ok, I won't be mad at you."

"Calleigh, open the door."

Her eyes went wide and she put her cup down. "What? You—you're kidding, right?"

"Umm… no." He said firmly walking to her front door.

"Horatio!" Her voice rose up in shock now.

There was a soft knock and Calleigh looked over at her front door in total shock. "You—you're… really not joking."

"No, I'm not." He replied softly.

She huffed into the phone. "Horatio, what are you doing outside my door at…1 am in the morning?" She turned back from looking at the clock.

"I promise to tell you… if you ever let me in?" He chuckled.

"Oh my god, I'm coming." She jumped up from the kitchen chair and went to the door opening it.

He gave her that boyish grin now leaning on the doorframe. "Hi." He said deeply, as his eyes were immediately glued to her body and the red satin top she wore.

She began laughing and pulled at his lapel, pulling him in now as he chuckled. She shook her head at him but couldn't stop smiling.

She cocked her head to the side and gave him a look. "I'm waiting." She said.

He smiled and looked down. "Umm, I um, I couldn't sleep either." He said acting surprised.

She shook her head and looked at his clothes realizing he was still in the same clothes. _'He never went home?'_ She thought, looking him over as he cleared his throat to get her attention again, he knew what she was thinking.

"C'mon, I'll make you something to eat." She said, leading him into the kitchen.

"That's all right Calleigh, I'm fine." He said, noticing her swollen eyes, he could tell she had been crying. The stress probably was not helping and that tensed him up.

She gave him a look and placed her hand on her hip. "Take the jacket off, unless you're not staying."

He gave her a grin and nodded taking the jacket off and hanging it on the back of the chair.

"I'm not making you anything with caffeine in it; you need to get some sleep too. So what would you like?"

He tilted his head tenderly and held her gaze speaking softly. "I have all I need right in front of me."

She looked down and felt her face go hot realizing what she had on. "You didn't eat tonight, did you?"

"Sweetheart, come sit down and finish your tea, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, I could make you eggs or a sandwich—"

"Calleigh."

She chuckled and sat down at the table across from him taking a sip of her tea. "So what are you doing here?" She asked swallowing.

He let his voice go very low to almost a mumble, "I felt the need to be close to you."

"Horatio, why didn't you say that before?"

He exhaled softly looking at her eyes and knowing he was the source of her pain. "You didn't sound like you wanted company and I was trying to give you time like you said you needed."

She nodded, "Sorry, I was um, confused still." She said turning her coffee cup.

He looked down at his fingers. "And now?" He asked leaning forward to her with his arms on the table

"Now, I just want your company, if that's ok with you handsome?"

"It certainly is, beautiful." He said grinning, as he thought about the word handsome. It was something about the way she said it. He loved it and she caught him zoning out.

"Hey, what are you thinking right now?"

He shook his head as his cheeks took on a light rosy color. "Umm, nothing, really."

"Um-hmm, I have another question."

"Uh-oh." He chuckled looking into her eyes.

She laughed but became serious as she held his gaze. "When was the last time you got some good sleep?"

He exhaled softly, just a bit afraid it might have been a different kind of question. "Hmm, with you a few hours ago."

"That's what I thought you would say. All right let's go, get up." She ordered now.

Calleigh put her cup in the sink and walked back over to him reaching for his hand.

He just looked at her confused but when she tugged he got up and went with her. "Where are we going?"

She chuckled, "To bed!"

"Oh…"

She led him into the bedroom and pulled out his pajamas handing them to him. He took them with a nod and smiled, "Thank you."

She walked into the bathroom and he turned back to the dresser grabbing a t-shirt quickly now. The last thing he wanted was for her to see the scratch marks again, especially, the ones on his back that he didn't tell her about yet. He exhaled feeling nervous and wanted to make sure he didn't upset her again.

She came walking out and gave him a questioning look because he didn't change yet. He knew and walked into the bathroom with his eyes down not responding to her look. She fixed his pillows and got in the bed as he came walking out in her favorite gray stripped, silk pajamas.

He gave her a smile and placed his clothes on the nearby chair, keeping an eye on her. He walked over to his side of the bed and sat down for a moment with his back to her.

She quickly leaned over and ran her hand up his back as he stifled a groan of pain. She felt something was wrong but didn't know what. She thought he would be happy about this.

"Horatio, are you ok?"

He turned his head to her. "Yes, just um, I don't want to push you."

She chuckled, "Good, because I invited you, now lay down before I push you down. We both can use some rest, ok?"

"Mm-hmm. He nodded as he laid back down on the bed with a wry smile at her words.

She cuddled right into him and laid her head on his shoulder, as her hand slid onto his chest gently rubbing.

He sighed heavily and she felt him relax right under her gentle touch.

"Good, let it out, you feel really tense right now and I'm sure it will help relax you more." She said softly.

He whispered softly, "I have all the help I need right next to me and thank you for that."

She chuckled, "Do you know what these hands are capable of?"

His eyes opened wide as thoughts ran through his head. _'That's not what she means; now clear your mind of it.' _He told himself.

Suddenly he felt her hand go up to his face and into his hair as she began caressing and petting him.

She ran her fingers slowly through his soft hair as he let out a very soft sigh. She smiled hearing it and she realized how much she missed doing this as she continued.

He sighed softly again, "Mmmm."

She whispered, "Good?"

His voice gritty, "No, great, unbelievably great."

"Good, close your eyes and sleep, ok?"

"That's… not going to be a problem if you keep this up."

She moved in closer to his body and inhaled his cologne, as she leaned into his neck relaxing herself now_. 'God he smells great and feels wonderful too.' _She thought, as she made herself comfortable against him.

She found herself leaning more into his neck and began giving him soft butterfly kisses right up his cheek. She moaned so softly and kissed her way right up to his ear.

He swallowed hard as her warm breath and soft kissing were making him suddenly ache with need. He kept his eyes closed as his breathing began to increase, feeling her soft kisses and soothing hands thread into his hair over and over.

She shifted, wrapping her leg around his, kissing along his ear as a low moan escaped his throat. "Mmmm."

Her lips moved right over his ear and she whispered, "Just relax for me."

"Uh, Calleigh…" He said, with a breathless groan feeling himself swell.

"Ssh, just relax for me," She whispered softly, as she let her hand slide down to his cheek, cupping it as she turned his head to her. She felt his warm breath on her face, as she leaned in and kissed his lips so softly.

A low moan emanated from his throat as he froze in fear, afraid to make the wrong move. Little by little now, she eased his fear and his lips began to-slowly respond back, kissing her softly.

Calleigh let a subtle moan out as she pulled herself into him more. Her need to feel him, be close to him, touch and be touched overwhelming her now.

He shifted turning to her more now, kissing her softly as his hands threaded through her hair, trailing down the sides of her face. He searched her eyes making sure she was ok and found only love in them. He caressed her softly, lovingly as she clung to him and moved her leg right in between his. She let her lips slide apart as his mouth brushed along hers, giving him permission now as she breathed a sigh of pleasure.

"Ohh…." She sighed right into his mouth as he deepened the kiss with his tongue sliding against hers now. He leaned his hips into her with a moan of his own, as she pulled on him and tangled her fingers in his hair kissing him with hunger.

He burned with desired for her, feeling her need, her want, as she moaned and rubbed herself against him desperately. He slowly kissed down the side of her neck, hearing her breathing become deeper and deeper. His left hand slid under her nightshirt and he heard her gasp as his hand gently cupped her warm silky breast.

She pulled his mouth right back to hers kissing him deeply as he lifted slightly up. He was supporting his weight on his arms, lying almost on top of her now as he pressed his rigid arousal against her warm covered center. She moaned into his mouth and pulled on his shirt, tugging the t-shirt out of his pants. She opened her legs more as he settled and slid against her warm center, both moaning their pleasure as their kiss broke.

Gasping for air now, Calleigh cried out as his fingers rolled her taut nipple, "Oh god, I need you…"

He leaned back down kissing her again softly, slowly, as his hand slid out from her nightshirt and down to her hips. He lifted her left leg along his hip as he caressed her thigh with his hand and fingers. He slid himself slowly against her warmth, feeling silk on silk now. He let out a deep groan feeling himself ache and build up almost to boiling point, entranced in her softness and her need.

He broke the kiss and covered her ear breathing softly, whispering his endearing words of love. "I need you, like I never needed another. I love you, Calleigh, as I have never loved another in my life, and never wish to."

Calleigh heard every word he said; she heard the raw emotion in his voice and in his beautiful words. She was having trouble dealing with her own emotions right now. She felt about ready to shatter now as the tears stung her eyes. She couldn't hold back now even though she tried. A slow slip of tears began to fall, dampening her cheeks as she held him tighter.

He felt her grip tighten as his lips once again kissed their way over to hers. He felt warm wetness on his lips and opened his eyes to see her crying. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as he froze looking at her in dismay. He quickly shifted his weight off her as his hands cupped her face and his thumbs wiped her tears away. He whispered as she opened her eyes to him, holding his gaze. "Calleigh, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you, it's too soon, and I… shouldn't ha—"

"No." She whispered in her raspy voice, "You didn't hurt me… you overwhelmed me."

"Are you ok?" He asked nervously thinking. 'I should go.'

"No, Horatio." She held onto him tightly. "No please, just give me a second, ok?"

He nodded to her unsure of what to say or do now. He felt lost and very confused as he dried her cheeks with his fingers.

Calleigh's chest heaved and his eyes went wide as he quickly removed his weight off of her. He waited patiently for her to say something and she finally did holding his gaze.

"I'm sorry Horatio; my emotions are out of control right now, I can't seem to get a grip on them. It wasn't anything you did, trust me, ok?"

He nodded, "You're ok?"

She chuckled with red swollen eyes, "Well, if you call this ok, then yes I'm ok."

He tilted his head to her sympathetically, swallowing hard. "I'm sorry I hurt you this way Calleigh, I regret what happened and I would do anything just to go back and make it right."

She shook her head feeling her eyes well up again, she knew he meant every word of it.

"Stop…please." She said, raising her hand to her head holding it as her voice cracked, "Horatio... I love you."

He swallowed hard as she rolled over into him laying him back and cuddling into his body. He quickly wrapped her up in his arms holding her tightly against him. He cradled her head gently, lovingly, as he stroked her silky hair trying to sooth her. He felt her relaxing against him as he closed his eyes and murmured, "I love you too, sweetheart."

He held her head to his chest for a while as he caressed her hair and finally put her to sleep. Calleigh's arms loosened their hold on him and he smiled knowing she would sleep now. He closed his eyes and said a thankful prayer that she was alive and well, and in his arms again. He slowly drifted off feeling very content to be this close to her again; nothing mattered except her and she was wrapped up in his arms now, safe and sound.

* * *

TBC... 

There should be more goofy smiling on your face right about now. Please feel free to tell me all about it!


	17. Chapter 17

Calleigh woke to the scent of his cologne, as her eyelids fluttered open and she realized it was morning already. She also realized she was sleeping with her head on his stomach, and his arms were still wrapped around her protectively. She smiled against him sighing a breath of relief, feeling relaxed now, safe and secure in his arms. She closed her eyes again and felt him move under her. She turned her head to see him still sound asleep, his features so serene as he looked completely relaxed and peaceful.

She lifted up gently trying not to wake him but her movements brought him right out of his sleep. His eyes opened as she looked up at him with wide eyes and a slight grimace, now being caught. "Sorry, I was trying to get away unnoticed." She whispered low, with a smile.

He gave her a small grin and spoke in his thick sleepy voice, "Not a chance, beautiful."

She slid up his body and hugged him some more resting her head on his chest again.

"Mmm," he rumbled low as she settled down against him. "What time is it?" He asked groggily.

Calleigh lifted her head up looking right into his slumberous blue eyes . "It's just 6:00 now, relax and rest. You have plenty of time and you're not leaving here this morning without eating something. She kissed his cheek softly whispering, "Good morning." As she made a quick getaway to the bathroom.

Horatio sat up in bed now, leaning back against the headboard rubbing his sleepy eyes. He took his hands away in shock now, realizing suddenly he didn't dream. '_I didn't dream last night._' He thought, as Calleigh came back out and climbed onto the bed snuggling close to him again. She leaned right on him and wrapped her arms around him sighing contently.

He caressed her hair back as he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "Good morning to you too, beautiful. How did you sleep?"

She stretched out against him sighing contently, "I slept well for the first time in days. What about you?" She asked cautiously.

He gave her a small grin as his voice went low, "I…I didn't dream last night."

She lifted her head up to him and smiled. "Really, I mean we both seemed to have slept well, that's weird huh?"

Horatio's brows arched and he nodded, "It sure is, I have dreamed every single night since…." His eyes narrowed as he realized what he was going to say.

Calleigh gave him a quizzical look now. "Since when, Horatio?"

"Since the accident." He replied softly.

Calleigh tilted her head to him processing all of this now. "You don't think—"

"Yes, I do. For some reason when I'm with you…."

She smiled and hugged him again. "Well, I guess you're stuck with me then, huh."

"Mmm."

She lifted her head to him again. "You're not saying much, what's wrong?"

"I um, I'm just trying to figure this out, you know?"

"Well handsome save your energy because we both know the answer to that already."

She leaned in and kissed him softly, brushing lightly against his lips. He gave her a shy smile and she chuckled, "Umm, I miss this."

His slumberous voice rumbled low, "So do I beautiful, more than you know."

"Mmm, and I miss that." She smiled, "Your sexy voice."

He chuckled low as he caressed her hair back off her face.

"Horatio, I'm really sorry about yesterday and last night too."

He cupped her face with both hands and held her eyes for a long moment. He gave her a small smile. "You have nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart. To just be with you and hold you, is more than I could ask for right now. You have been through so much, and I understand you needing time to understand it all and take it in, so you can move on again. I just feel lucky right now to be holding you this close."

She gave him a smile and nodded, "It feels good to me too and thank you so much for understanding."

He tilted his head to her as his eyes sparkled with love. "Hey, how do you feel about me taking you out for dinner tonight?"

She smiled instantly as her eyes glowed at him, "I think that sounds wonderful, handsome."

Horatio smiled more as she said yes but then followed up with handsome. He loved to hear her call him that, it was pure Calleigh. "Would you like to pick the place or should I?" He asked softly.

"Umm, you pick it and nothing fancy, ok. I just want to go somewhere quiet and be with you alone, ok?"

"Mm-hmm, and I have the perfect place too."

"Oh yeah, where?"

"Uh-uh, you'll see tonight and don't worry, you can dress casual."

She smiled and shook her head. "You are inside my head, you know that?"

He smiled shyly and looked down as she lifted his chin and planted a very soft kiss on his lips. "I didn't know, you were going to do that." He said grinning, as she chuckled.

"Ok, so what would you like for breakfast?"

He cupped his hand around the back of her head and pulled her to him for another kiss, saying, "Mmm, I'll have anything you like."

Her eyes sparkled to him and her cheeks went rosy, he wondered how on earth he didn't realize about Cynthia. Calleigh's smile and her sparkling green eyes, even her voice were so much different. It made him realize how easily he was fooled. It made him realize how much he loved Calleigh and everything about her.

"Ok, I'm thinking French toast—"

"And strawberries or fruit on the side."

She gave him a wry smile and stared laughing pushing off his chest with her hand, "See what I mean about you being inside my head." She began to move away from him now and he quickly caught her off guard rolling her onto her back as he leaned his weight half on top of her.

"Horatio," She yelped surprised.

His voice rumbled low, as he brought his lips right to hers but didn't kiss her yet. "You forgot to give me a kiss." He rumbled in a low sensual voice to her on purpose.

"Really." She said grinning, threading her fingers into his hair as she pulled his head down and kissed him. She moaned softly as she felt his right hand curl into her hair and his left slid down her satin top to her hip.

They both broke off and Calleigh gave him an impish grin as she ran her hands slowly down his back right to his rear. He wiggled his brows to her when she reached her destination and she began to chuckle. He chuckled and leaned right back down now, slowly kissing her neck and ear, as her laughter quickly turned into very soft sighs of pleasure.

He continued kissing and nuzzling her neck, as his left hand caressed her bare thigh and slid back up to her hip, caressing her silky skin under the thin material now. Her fingers curled into his hair and her mouth opened in pleasure. She felt his warm mouth and silky soft fingers caressing her all over. His feather-light touches making her ache and yearn for him now.

She shifted under him feeling his arousal against her thigh and slowly slid her hand down, stroking him. His eyes closed as his mouth opened on her neck and he groaned his warm breath all over her sensitive skin. He buried his head in her neck, as his hand slid up under the satin to her achy breast, caressing her tightening nipple lightly. Calleigh's head tipped back as she hummed her pleasure and he lifted his mouth right back to hers.

Now his kiss was slow, so gentle, with so much emotion in it that it immediately brought tears to Calleigh's eyes. Both her arms wrapped around him and she held him close as she kissed him back with ever bit of love she had.

He slowly slid down to her neck kissing again as she moaned her pleasure hanging onto him. She felt such an intensity building inside her she thought she would explode the second he touched her.

He slid lower now as his lips brushed against her taut nipples and she felt the warmth of his breath go right through the thin material. She arched with a moan as her hands and fingers curled and stroke through his hair gently. He kissed his way lower to her stomach as Calleigh felt heat and tingling coursing through her, just about ready to burst now, her moan was almost a whimper. He lifted the material up now, little by little as he began pressing soft warm kisses all around her belly button.

"Ohh." She sighed softly, arching up as he held onto her hips gently and continued kissing her, setting her body on slow burn now.

He mumbled into her stomach, "Mmm, so soft."

Calleigh was about ready to scream feeling the vibration of his voice on her skin and in her ears. She moaned softly waiting for him to go lower but he went higher and suddenly stopped. She exhaled with closed eyes and waited to feel those soft lips, and warm breath again, but they never came. She lifted her head up to see his eyes on her bare skin and she bit her lip and let her head drop back down thinking, 'Shit.'

She whispered breathlessly, "It's nothing."

He shifted and exhaled looking at the bruises and cuts on her stomach. There they were, the seatbelt markings, black and blue bruises. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach now thinking, _'I can't believe I didn't realize this.' _He slowly lifted her top up more to see more marks and bruises as she put her hand on his and stopped him now.

His eyes went up to find hers locked on him. She shook her head at him. "I'm fine and you've seen enough, ok." It wasn't a question, and he quickly nodded yes to her as she released his hand.

He was quick to apologize as he held her green eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." He shook his head rethinking that. "I mean, it caught me off guard, ya know?"

"Yes I know, I could tell, you stopped kissing me." She said, as she gave him a smile and chuckled trying to make light of the situation.

He didn't smile but nodded in understanding. "Umm, I um…"

"Ok, you can take a shower and I'll start breakfast. How does that sound?" She said, getting up now and feeling his awkwardness.

He made a quick grab for her hand. "Wait…please, I just…" He exhaled heavily and looked down. "I'm sorry, I didn't intend to stop…I mean." He shook his head taking back by all this.

She chuckled and kissed him softly, "No kidding, I understand Horatio, it's ok, really. We're both going to live..." She tilted her head back and forth with a smile, "Just very tensely until tonight that is." She finished with a laugh.

He gave her a grin and nodded in understanding getting up. "I promise to make it up to you, ok?"

"No, you have nothing to make up, but I get this feeling tonight is going to be fast and furious."

He grinned and his voice dropped lower. "So maybe, we should skip dinner plans?"

"That and a cold shower are sounding pretty good to me right about now."

He chuckled pulling her tightly against him and gave her the most captivating kiss she ever had. He seduced her incredible slow with his lips and tongue, completely entrancing her as his hands curled into her blonde silky hair.

She instantly felt every part of her body tingle and burn red hot from his seducingly soft lips. She moaned her pleasure softly to him, being quickly caught up in him again. Then she broke off pushing him back gently with her hand keeping him at a distance. She narrowed her emerald eyes on him now in a very threatening way as she said, "If you kiss me like that again, I swear you will not make it into work today."

He held her gaze as his voice rumbled, "Mmm, Is, that a promise?"

"Lieutenant, **_that_** is a guarantee." She said with warning, holding his gaze as she let her hand slip off him now. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You had better make that a very cold shower," she said, letting her eyes go south on him as she quickly turned and walked away chuckling now.

His grin turned into a full blown smile, that was growing even wider now watching her sway those gorgeous hips at him walking away. He suddenly felt overwhelmed and sat back down on the bed closing his eyes thinking, _'God how I love her. That's my Calleigh, that's my bullet girl.'_ He smiled again and felt his heart could have burst with happiness being with her like this again. He laid back on the bed and reached for her pillow covering his face with it, inhaling her deeply now, thinking about what she said. '_Maybe I don't want to make it into work today after all_.' He chuckled into her pillow squishing it into his face.

She smiled and almost giggled leaning on the doorframe now, seeing him with both arms wrapped around her pillow squashing it to his face. She covered her mouth holding back a laugh knowing she did the same exact thing. She smiled wickedly now and straightened knowing she had him, he had no clue she was there.

"Horatio!" She said loudly almost giggling.

He jumped and pulled the pillow off his face sitting up looking at her in shock. "What, what?" He answered quickly, looking at her with that boyish grin because now, he knew he was busted.

She couldn't help it and almost doubled over laughing now hanging onto the doorframe.

His brows arched and his eyes narrowed as he got up and grabbed her, lifting her up and bringing her back over to the bed giggling now. He dropped her down and narrowed his eyes as she was trying to calm herself down.

She looked up at him giggling still, "Wait, wait ok…I can't help it."

He leaned his body right down on top of her and held her beautiful green eyes. "I can see that." He said in a very husky voice, leaning his weight to one side watching her laugh. He leaned on his right elbow and just stared at her now as he whispered softly. "I love to see you laugh. I love to hear your laugher and see that beautiful smile. I have missed it… I have missed you so much... so much." He said sighing softly. His eyes sparkled with love and she turned into him as he slid her hair off her face.

She stared at him now holding his gaze, seeing all of his love in those crystal blue eyes and she smiled looking away.

He tilted his head knowing that familiar smile and shyness of hers. He knew what would be next as her cheeks went rosy and she blushed. "I missed you too, you…you kept me alive," she whispered.

His brows went up and he held her eyes waiting for her to continue. She smiled, "I kept telling myself you would come, I kept thinking of you." She said, as she now turned sideways and they lay face to face on their sides. She caressed his cheek softly, "I just kept thinking of the song you sang to me and it kept me strong."

He whispered back, "I meant every word of it." As he leaned forward and softly kissed her lips.

"I know," she whispered, softly kissing him again. Their kisses were soft and slow, telling of their love for one another. She broke off as he pulled her closer into his body. "Wait, the French toast."

"Mmm, it can wait," He murmured. as he kissed her lips again.

"No, they'll burn, I mean."

"So will we, I'm burning right now and I know you're too." He said softly as he kissed her neck.

She felt the softness of his lips nuzzle on her neck and moaned low, "Oh god, yes I am…burning…for you." She said, as she found his lips again and opened her mouth invitingly to him.

Their kisses went deep as he slid his tongue into her warm inviting mouth and tasted of her once again. She quickly slid right on top of him as he cupped her face in both hands, kissing her and sliding his fingers into her hair keeping it off her face.

She broke off breathless now, "Oh god, it's burning."

He gave her a smiled pulling her back down kissing her again, "Mm-hmm, It usually does."

She broke off again, "Wait, you have to go to work?"

He gave her a grin pulling her closer as he kissed her neck and ran his hands down to her hips. "Says who? Right now I just need to be close to you." He reached sliding his hands into her hair and pulling her mouth back down to his, kissing her deeper now. She broke off breathing heavily as she began to kiss his neck and throat.

He sighed in pleasure, "Ohh, Calleigh, you feel incredible and I want to make love to you all day long."

She lifted up and closed her eyes as his hands covered her breasts caressing and sliding. She moaned, "Oh god, it's burning, it's burning…"

He groaned, "Yes it is, and soon it will be on fire and boiling over." He sat up quickly and captured her mouth yet again, this time turning her so he was on top now. He lifted up and slid his lower body against hers and she moaned biting down on her lip. He grinned thinking, _'I love when she does that.'_ She made him feel like an animal right now and he couldn't get enough of her, as he dipped his head giving her hungry kisses now.

She moaned and slid her legs along his as her hands slid down to his rear. She pulled him into her more, making him groan right into her mouth.

Horatio's cell began ringing and he groaned kissing her still. She broke off quickly gasping for air and trying to talk now. "You're phone is—"

"Ringing, I know, it can wait." He said annoyed.

"No, get it, we have tonight and tomorrow is saturd—"

He cut her off and covered her lips rubbing his hardness against her. She moaned feeling her own heated pleasure and pressed her head back panting, "The weekend…Oh, god!"

"Right now!" He growled as he kissed her again. She began pulling at his pants as he began to lift her nightshirt off. His phone began ringing again now and the fire alarm started to blare.

Both of them broke off instantly with wide eyes as Horatio rolled off her and she went running into the kitchen. He groaned with frustration as his phone began ringing again.

He got up and walked over to the dresser looking at the caller ID, "Out of area?" He said aloud as he opened it, "This had better be good, Hello? Hello?" He heard a click and closed his phone now staring down at it angrily.

That familiar feeling in his gut coming right back now as he thought about this, _'I thought it was Keller and Cynthia calling me all the while.' _His eyes narrowed and he let out a heavy sigh in thought.

"Hey, the fire's out," She joked and he didn't respond. "Horatio?"

He turned to her suddenly with a questioning look.

"Horatio, what's wrong, who was that?" She asked walking over to him.

His brows arched, "I…I don't know."

She gave him that knowing look, "You know something, so give."

He exhaled softly looking down at the phone again, "I um…I umm, have been getting hang ups, remember?"

She nodded, "Yeah and…."

"Well, I thought after all this it was Keller and Cynthia, but now I know that's not the truth."

"Cynthia and Daniel are dead." She replied.

"Right." He nodded.

"So who do you think it is?"

He shook his head, "I don't know but do me a favor and just watch your back all right. I don't have a good feeling about this."

Calleigh moved closer and gave him a hug. "How could you after everything you've just been through. Well be ok, Horatio. We'll find out who's doing this too."

He tilted his head and gave her a tender smile. "Yes, we certainly will." He said very intensely.

"Ok, so the fire's out now." She grinned.

He chuckled, "Mmm, one of them anyway." He grinned looking down at his tenting pants still.

She laughed and gave him a quick kiss, "Go take a cold shower handsome and I'll make us a fresh batch."

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine you don't have to—"

"Yes I do, I'm hungry." She laughed walking away as his phone rang again now.

His whole demeanor change and he went tense looking at the caller ID. He nodded looking over to Calleigh, "It's Timmy."

Calleigh smiled and walked out of the bedroom as Horatio opened his phone.

"Horatio."

"Hey did I wake you?"

"No Timmy, how are you doing?"

"I'm ok, my aunt Jenna makes awesome breakfast and I thought maybe you wanted to stop by for some?"

"Thank you Timmy, but I am about to sit down and eat right now, how about I take a rain check on that?"

"Sure, no problem."

"So how are you doing son, is everything going ok with your aunt?"

"Yeah, she's great and she's helping me with my school work too. She picked it up at my school so I don't fall behind. Hey speaking of school work, I have to do a paper on forensics and was wondering if you could give me a hand?"

"I sure can. When is it due?"

"The end of the month. I have plenty of time but I just wanted to ask you now. I know you are one busy dude."

Horatio chuckled, "It's not a problem, dude."

Timmy laughed, "Ok, I know you have to go to work and I have to go and eat, so I'll talk to you later and thanks Horatio."

"It's my pleasure Timmy and I'll talk to you later son."

"Ok, bye." Timmy hung up and Horatio closed his phone with a smile.

Horatio got up with a soft sigh and headed into the bathroom now taking a quick shower. He came out 10 minutes later to find the bed made and a fresh suite hanging on the hook near the closet door. He smiled and shook his head peeking making sure she wasn't around, he still didn't tell her about his scarred back yet.

He dressed quickly making sure to put a t-shirt on first and headed out into the kitchen finding her at the stove. He walked right up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He nuzzled on her neck mumbling huskily, "Good morning."

She chuckled, "Good morning again and stop it, you are giving me goose bumps all over, look." She showed him her arm full of tiny goose bumps.

He chuckled, "I can warm you up if you'd like?"

"You had better sit down, I warned you once already mister."

He nodded, "Yes ma'am," he said, backing off and heading over to the coffee pot. He filled the two empty cups sitting there and brought them over to the table as he realized how good this felt again. He turned and just watched her cooking at the stove realizing how lucky he was to have her. He also loved that teddy on her, it had such a way of enticing him and making him want to lift it to see what was underneath.

She turned and caught him in a trance as his eyes slowly came back up her body in a long hypnotizing caress.

She raised her left brow to him with a smirk. "You look as if you may need another cold shower, handsome." She chuckled pulling him out of his sensual haze.

He blinked a few times and nodded, "Mm-hmm, sorry, I'm having some trouble keeping my eyes off a, very beautiful woman right now."

She shook her head and smiled, "Ok, you can still look but you have to sit now and eat, it's getting late." She said, putting the plates down on the table.

He walked over to her chair and held it out, "After you beautiful."

"Thank you," she said, as he tucked her in and moved to sit down.

He held her gaze a moment and reached for her hand. He exhaled deeply as he softly said, "You mean the world to me, and I just wanted you to know that."

She nodded smiling and squeezed his hand, "I know, you show me that everyday Horatio."

He nodded to her and wanted to say so much more but decided to save it for tonight. He would sit down after a nice dinner and tell her exactly how much he needed and loved her.

"Thank you for um, taking one of my suits out and for this delicious breakfast."

"How would you know, you didn't even pick up your fork yet?"

He gave her a grin, "I don't need to taste it to know the love you put into it. Whatever you cook is always delicious, you're a wonderful cook and I can see you put your heart into it."

"Ok, well start eating and tell me later, you're going to be late."

He shrugged, "It will be worth every minute of it, I am sure."

Calleigh shook her head and passed him the maple syrup, "Eat!" She ordered.

He chuckled low and began eating, passing it right back to her. He watched her eating and his heart skipped a beat feeling that familiar anxiety of being close to her and wanting her all at the same time.

She was so sensual as he watched her delicate fingers pick up a strawberry and lift it to her mouth. She licked her full lips and opened her mouth as her tongue came out just a bit and her teeth bit into it. She began chewing as her tongue came out and licked the juice off her glistening lips. He watched her every movement completely entranced and immediately felt a familiar tightening sensation. He was now glad that he had the table for cover.

She chuckled looking into his entranced blue eyes, "You want one?" She asked enticingly.

A very low moan rumbled from deep within his throat, "Mmmm, I am very tempted to say yes after that display."

She giggled and threw her head back, "I was just checking to see if I had your full attention. Now, I can say I definitely did."

He nodded, narrowing his eyes on her as his voice went low and seductive. "You are very close to being picked up and brought into your bedroom, where I will, have my way with you."

She leaned in closer to him across the table as she whispered, "Really, and just what would you do to me handsome?" She asked looking right into his eyes.

He leaned in even closer, his eyes glued to hers, using his velvety voice on her now. "Mmm, I would treat you… just like you treated that delicious strawberry. I would use my lips and mouth, and slowly kiss, lick, and nibble every part of your delicious delectable skin."

Calleigh eyes went wide and she unconsciously bit down on her bottom lip as she felt her heart skip a beat. She was completely spell bound by his words and his soft smooth voice. She released her lip as her tongue slid over the top and then the bottom, moistening them. His words and voice having a very hot affect on her.

Their eyes stood locked as they stared at one another feeling hot hungry desire. Their eyes saying everything that needed to be said. They each had their own thoughts playing on them now.

Horatio thought, _'Those soft luscious lips, her warm mouth and silky soft skin.' _He had no idea how he was going to make it through today. _'Forget today, right now,'_ he thought.

'_Oh god, that voice, those beautiful blue eyes, and that tongue. He smells incredible and I can't wait to—'_ Her thoughts seized, as he slowly licked his lips right in front of her now. She wanted to attack him right now, and have her way with him.

Calleigh's phone rang and they both jumped being pulled from their heated seduction. Calleigh chuckled as she stood up and walked into the living room picking it up.

Horatio never took his eyes off her as she swayed her sexy hips walking away. _'Sweetheart, tonight you're all mine.'_ He thought to himself with a grin.

"Hey Dad." She answered, as she sat down on the couch and stretched her legs out onto the coffee table.

Horatio grinned and thought about heading over until he head her tone change.

"No, I already told you why. Look, let me call you back, ok? All right, bye." She hung up with a heavy sigh shaking her head.

Horatio was quick to get up as he headed over to her. He sat next to her for a moment and took her hand in his. He knew what this was about and it wasn't fair to Calleigh.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked tenderly with the tilt of his head.

She gave him one of her quick to please smiles and nodded, "You bet."

He shook his head at her speaking softly, 'Sweetheart, I know you better than that, you can talk to me."

She sighed heavily, "Horatio, I—I rather not talk about it at all."

He nodded his understanding and remained quiet.

She squeezed his hand lightly now, "Thanks, I rather not think about it right now."

"Ok, I understand but if you change your mind, I'll always be here Calleigh."

She cupped his cheek softly and look deeply into his eyes, "I know that Horatio and thank you."

He gave her a small smile and went to get up as she held onto his hand. "Where are you going?"

"Into the kitchen to help you clean up."

She shook her head no. "I have it and you had better get going now."

"Calleigh, I don't mind helping you clean up."

"Well I mind it, now get your tail to work lieutenant," she chuckled.

"Mmm, yes ma'am." He answered in a deep voice.

She laughed and stood up with him now walking him to the door.

"Thanks for staying the night with me. I'm really glad you were here with me, Horatio."

"So am I sweetheart, and thank you for asking me. " he replied looking down. "It felt good to have you in my arms again." He said softly. "So umm, I'll see you tonight then, 8:00, ok?"

"You bet. I'll be ready and waiting, handsome."

"All right beautiful, I'll see you later then."

Calleigh leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him passionately. He held her closely as he let his hands caress her back softly. She broke off and held his eyes with a small grin now.

"Just a little something to remind you of things to come."

"Mmm, Thank you, I think I like your kind of reminding." He chuckled as she gave him another quick kiss and opened the door.

She drawled in her southern accent, "See you later, handsome."

He gave her a gorgeous smile hearing her drawl her words and slipped on his sunglasses, "Yes, you most definitely will." He answered firmly.

He slowly walked away and headed for the hummer looking back a few times to check on her. He pulled away as she closed her front door with a huge smile.

III

Horatio walked into the lab feeling almost content now. Being with her was already changing his personality again. He felt lighter, almost at ease and he knew it was because of her. He walked up to the information desk and removed his sunglasses.

"Good morning Paula." He said, in a very soft smooth tone.

"Good morning, Lieutenant. Here are your messages sir," she smiled as she handed them to him and wondered if his voice was always this soothing.

"Thank you." He replied as he scanned through them quickly and walked away.

Horatio headed into the layout room to find Eric and Ryan working on a case. Pictures of a crime scene laid out all along the table as they both looked them over.

"Good morning, gentleman. What do we have here?"

"Hey H, morning," Ryan said, as Eric gave Horatio a nod. "Were just trying to see if we come up with any suspects from the crowd. Eric thought it was a good idea to take shots of the watching audience." Ryan chuckled as Eric gave him a smirk.

Horatio nodded at Ryan with hands on hips. "That is always a good idea, Mr. Wolfe. Nine out of ten times we find who we're looking for in that crowd."

Ryan looked down feeling guilty and Horatio gave Eric a nod.

"Gentleman, I'll be in my office if you need me." He said walking out.

III

A few hours later and Horatio was still sitting at his desk going through his case files. He sighed softly cleaning most of them up as he came upon the John doe case. The burn victim from last week still wasn't identified.

He looked over the reports from trace and shook his head. They had nothing, no evidence at all. No dental records, no trace, no fibers, nothing. He shuffled some papers around and found the photo he was looking for. He stared at the photo with narrowing eyes, trying to make out what he saw. It was an impression of some sort and it looked very familiar to him.

He pursed his lips and let a frustrated breath out through his nose, _'I know I've seen this before.' _He thought to himself, getting annoyed because he couldn't remember where, or make it out for that matter. He leaned back in his chair as his eyes came up and Alexx walked in.

"Well, you look like you could use a break honey."

He gave her a nod. "Mm-hmm." He leaned forward and looked down at the picture again on his desk. He tilted his head concentrating on it.

"What's got you so interested?" Alexx asked walking over now seeing the case file and photo.

Horatio lifted his head up. "Joe Doe from last week. So far we've come up empty, no evidence." He exhaled as he looked back down at it. "I know this impression, I've seen it before but I just can't remember where, I can't make the whole thing out."

"Baby, did you have lunch yet? Why don't you take a break and try again later. I do know of a certain blonde who is probably free right now." Alexx chuckled.

Horatio nodded with a grin. "Thank you Alexx, but I don't want to push her. Besides, I already made dinner plans with her for tonight."

"Well, I don't see anything wrong if you were to see her for lunch also, especially since she told me she wished you didn't have to leave this morning." Alexx smiled looking up now very innocently.

Horatio brows went up. "She said that?"

"Mmm-hmm, but you didn't hear that from me baby. She sounded happy, much more than she has been. I just thought I'd let you know that whatever it is you're doing… Well, it's working. She almost sounds like her old self again."

Horatio smiled thinking mischievously as he looked at the time. "Well, lunch is sounding good right about now." He said heading for the door with a smile to Alexx.

Alexx chuckled, "Horatio, don't you want your jacket?"

He chuckled deeply as Alexx handed it to him and he slipped it on.

"I'm reachable on my cell if you need me Alexx."

"Ok sugar, I'll tell the others. You just go have a nice lunch, and I'll see you later." She said as he walked away with a grin.

"Thank you Alexx." He called out over his shoulder.

Alexx smiled, laughing. "Anytime baby, anytime."

III

Horatio pulled up at Calleigh's with a bit of nervousness now. He didn't want to crowd her or make her back away more. Alexx's words helped him to feel a whole lot better now and he smiled picking up the rose as he got out of the hummer.

He reached her front door and stilled as he heard loud music playing. His brows furrowed and he rang the bell wondering what she was up to. A few seconds passed and he rang it again now becoming concerned. He reached his hand into his pocket retrieving her key just as he heard the door being unlocked.

She opened the door completely out of breath, sweating with a very red face.

His brows rose, "Are you all right?"

"Working out…" She said breathlessly with a smile nodding yes.

He nodded, "Sorry, I um—"

"No, don't be, I'm happy to see you, come in." She said, patting her face with a small white towel as he walked in and closed the door.

He stared at her tight glistening body for a moment in awe. She looked absolutely incredible. She had on a dark blue and white trim v-neck sports top, that stop right at her beautiful abs. It was spandex and clung tightly around her chest and stomach, showing off her curvy shape and muscles. She wore a pair of matching low-rise workout shorts, that made her look even more sleek and sexy as the spandex clung tightly to her skin.

He tilted his head looking at the white trim on the sides of her top and bottoms. He noticed the sweat trickling down her neck, right into the valley between her breast as he licked his lips.

She looked up at him and noticed his amorous eyes scanning her over. She chuckled and placed one hand on her hip as his eyes finally slid up to meet hers.

He smiled shyly looking down now seeing her smirk. "Umm, sorry, you just look… incredibly sexy in that... outfit." He lifted the rose to her, "This is for you beautiful, " he said shyly looking down again.

She took it with a huge smile and tilted her head to find his eyes again. "Thank you, I love it." She said smelling it, then slowly leaning forward and kissing his lips softly.

"Mm-hmm," he nodded as he wanted to really kiss her and ravage her incredibly sexy body right now. He just wasn't sure yet about that and wanted to leave it up to her. He didn't want to initiate anything or push her away.

She smiled as she headed into the kitchen with the rose, putting it in a long thin vase. He watched her sashay by and quickly turned his head away feeling that very familiar tingle in his groin.

"You want some coffee or something to drink?" She asked looking over at him as her ponytail swung to one side.

His brows rose, "Umm, actually, I came here to see if you wanted to have lunch together." He asked softly, looking down at her ankle socks and white sketchers, then back up taking her all in again.

"I thought we were having dinner tonight?" She replied grinning, teasingly.

"We are, I just wanted to have you for lunch too—I mean—to take you for lunch too." He quickly corrected himself shaking his head trying to get a grip on his thoughts.

She was blowing him away right now and she wasn't even doing anything. Calleigh was about the only woman who could have this kind of affect on him and put him right into the Calleigh trance.

She laughed and shook her head. "I know what you meant, handsome. She said, walking by him again and calling over her shoulder. "Are you coming?"

He nodded quickly and followed her down the hall into her workout room. He watched as she walked over to the Stair-master and turned it off. She shut the radio off and sat down on the workout bench for a moment taking a break now."

He smiled leaning on the doorframe. "I should have called first, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm happy you're here, really. You can come in you know and sit down."

He gave her a boyish grin and walked over to the bench she sat on. He sat down right next to her, side by side now. It dawned on him why she was working out, maybe to get rid of some of that anger.

"Do you always workout?"

"It depends; I like to use the Stair master and I run when I have the time. Right now though, I'm just trying to get back into shape, I have the shootout coming up.

Horatio smiled, "Sweetheart, you were never out of shape to begin with, trust me, your shape is…" He let out a low hum, "…Mmmm, your shape is absolutely wonderful." He grinned.

Calleigh chuckled blushing and nudged him with her shoulder, "You are too much, you know that?"

He nodded, "Yes, I know, you have told me so several times now. So, are you done working out now?"

She gave him a grin turning to him. "I guess that would depend on you, handsome." She replied as his cologne assaulted her and sent tingles throughout her body.

He looked down shyly feeling the heat rush into his face as he grinned.

"Really, well how many calories are you trying to burn off exactly?"

"Oh, I don't know, enough to exhaust me and knock me off my feet."

"I do think that can be arranged, sweetheart."

She turned away from him and blushed again. "I was hoping you say something like that handsome."

He tilted his head to her and stared thinking.

She saw the look and now asked, "What?"

He looked down and whispered, "I missed… hearing you say that."

Calleigh nodded in understanding and turned to him leaning closer. "I missed having you to say it too." She said smiling with rosy cheeks.

He turned and held her gaze as their lips met in a very soft kiss. His scent and closeness overwhelming her now. Those lips and soft kisses just sparked a fire in her, she wanted him, badly.

They broke off and Calleigh stood up now flustered putting some space between them. All right, I need to take a shower, give me 10 minutes and we'll go."

He nodded standing up now also. "Ok, take your time sweetheart."

She smiled staring into his eyes and walked right back up to him. "Horatio…" She said as she looked down and closed her eyes a moment, then looked back and held his gaze. She gave him a small smile and whispered, "I, I need you."

He tilted his head and held her sparkling green eyes, speaking so softly, "I need you too Calleigh, I always did and still do, more now than ever." He reached his hand to her face and softly cupped her cheek as his thumb caressed her soft skin.

She smiled shyly biting her lip and looking into his blue eyes, as she let her head drop a bit blushing now. She whispered low, leaning more into his caressing hand, "That's, not what I meant."

His eyes found hers and he was confused at first, but he quickly realized what she did mean. His eyes suddenly opened more to her as he understood and realization set in. He held her gaze as his voice went low and smoky now, "Calleigh, are you sure, I don't—"

"Ssh" She put her index finger to his lips and nodded whispering, "I need you, that's about the only thing I am sure of right now."

She removed her finger and leaned up softly kissing his lips. He let his hands slide around her, pulling her in closer, feeling the heat of her moist skin.

She sighed a moan as she wrapped both arms around his neck and opened her mouth invitingly. He slid his tongue against hers deepening the kiss and moaned low as they held that one kiss forever.

Finally breaking that initial locked they kissed again and again, as his mouth began to wander down her neck, kissing, caressing with his lips, sending tingles down her spine now.

She moaned softly as her head lolled into his left hand, and his lips suckled softly on the right side of her neck. His hands began to roam across her back, down her sides to her rear, as he tenderly squeezed and held her to him.

Their lips met again as she slid her hands up his chest and over his shoulders slipping his jacket right off now. He slowly moved her back, still kissing and caressing her as she began to unbutton his shirt. The back of her knees connected with the small sofa and he held her gently lowering her down, as he went with her.

Their kiss broke as Horatio breathlessly kneeled in front of her with his arms still wrapped around her. Calleigh was sitting on the edge of the sofa staring right into his blue eyes. She ran both her hands through his hair gently as his eyes closed and she kissed him again.

"I need a shower," she said backing off breathlessly.

"Mm-hmm," He replied, as he ran his fingertips slowly up the sides of her legs and thighs. He moved in closer between her legs as his lips attached to her neck again.

She moaned breathing heavily as she let her body fall back against the sofa. He held her eyes a moment as a small grin appeared on his face and he slowly dipped his head down. He slowly began kissing her sweet skin all along her stomach as her abs tensed and tightened.

Calleigh gasped feeling his lips and wet tongue trace along her belly button. Her fingers threaded into his hair as she softly moaned, "Oh… I need… show…er"

"Mmmm, you taste… so sweet," he murmured, licking at her navel.

"Oh, god… god," she moaned biting her lip and quickly sat back up now crushing her lips to his. She kissed him deeply and let her hands roam down his chest, as she came into contact with his bulging arousal and gently stroked him.

"Uhh," he moaned right into her mouth still trying to hold the kiss as she stroked him softly. His hands slid right up her thighs to her shorts, as he tucked his fingers into the sides of the spandex material and she backed off. He froze looking at her, breathing heavily now as she spoke.

"I really need a shower, ok?" She asked softly.

He nodded, "Yes, sorry I got—"

"Caught up," she smirked, finishing his sentence.

His eyes sparkled to her as his head tilted and he smiled, "God I, I miss you, everything about you." He said in almost a trance like state, holding her eyes as he leaned forward and gave her a very soft kiss.

"I miss you too and I'm ready to just let this happen right here and now, but I'm sweaty." She chuckled.

He held her eyes and smiled, "Sweet, you taste sweet, not sweaty."

She sat forward and he moved back now helping her up as they both stood up now. She leaned into him and hugged him a moment letting her head rest against his chest. She closed her eyes feeling completely at ease now, so relaxed in his arms. She sighed softly.

He held her as he let his chin rest lightly on her head, inhaling her wonderful scent as he whispered, "This feels so good."

"Mmm, this feels unbelievable good and I think I could sleep this way."

He chuckled and she lifted her head looking at him seriously. She quickly pulled his head down and kissed him once again. They kissed softly as Horatio slowly backed her up against the wall. Their kisses becoming deeper and needy as he pressed himself against her groaning.

She squeezed his butt and pulled him into her even more as she held his lips and his phone rang.

His eyes widened and he shook his head with a groan as he continued kissing her.

She broke of breathlessly, "Horatio, it's ok, you can get that."

"No, it's not ok. Let it go to voice mail." he said, dragging her back over to the sofa, as he groaned frustrated, and began kissing her all over hungrily.

She turned him and pushed him down onto the sofa as he gave her wide eyes. She climbed on top of him balancing her hands on his shoulders as she made herself comfortable. She grinded down on his rigid length as her fingers curled into his hair, and her mouth covered his, hungrily.

He growled and let his head fall back as she undulated on him, driving him insane as his phone rang again now.

She backed off and slid down his body to the floor as he wondered where she was going. He saw her reach for his jacket that was on the floor, pulling it over to her. She looked up and gave him a grin as she looked at his phone.

"It's Eric and he called twice, it must be important."

Horatio's eyes narrowed as she handed him the phone with a smile.

"You're more important to me right now." He said in a husky voice, as he cupped her head and pulled her back to him, kissing her passionately. His warm tongue danced and dueled with hers and his hands roamed over her soft curves.

Calleigh was glad she was kneeling on the floor now. She felt her legs turn to rubber from his lips and deep searing tongue kisses. Her legs shook as she steady herself moving closer to him again. _'Oh god,'_ she thought, the things this man was capable of making her feel was incredible. She ran her hands up his legs kissing him as his cell went off again.

She quickly backed off nodding to him, "You better get that, there's a reason they keep calling back."

He exhaled heavily and shook his head holding her gaze. "I'm sorry," he said in a very low tone, as he opened his phone and spoke,

"Horatio." He snapped.

Calleigh bit her lip seeing and hearing his frustration.

"Hey H, sorry to bother you but we got a call out for a gangland shooting, the brass asked for you personally."

Horatio let his head fall back in defeat. He sighed softly, "Who asked for me?"

"Chief Burton, H."

Horatio shook his head. "All right Eric, how many dead and where?"

"Well, we still don't have a total but we think 4 people were killed and a lot wounded. It happened at the UA Theater in south beach.

"Ok, I'll meet you there ASAP." Horatio said, snapping his phone closed and looking up at Calleigh. He sighed softly as he sat forward leaning his arms on his legs. "Someone is playing a very bad joke on us."

She walked over and caressed his face softly, "Well we are going to have the last laugh, right?"

He snorted a laugh and gave her a gorgeous Horatio smile thinking about her words. "Indeed, we are beautiful."

"Do you need another body at the scene, I could meet you there."

He shook his head rising up, "No, you relax and rest. Besides, you're going to need your energy later, trust me." He said wiggling his brows at her.

Calleigh laughed and gave him a kiss as they hugged, holding onto one another tightly, not wanting to let go. They finally broke off, as a reluctant Horatio went into the bathroom and freshened up, adjusting his clothes and combing his disheveled hair.

She gave him another soft kiss and walked him to the door. He held her beautiful green eyes for a long moment and kissed her softly again. "I'll call you in a little while, sweetheart." He said softly in his very sensual voice.

She gave him a beautiful smile as he softly caressed her cheek with his fingertips. "I'll be right here, handsome." She replied smiling brightly.

He smiled looking down hearing his favorite word from her and nodded yes.

She opened the front door for him as he gave her one last smile now and left, walking quickly, heading for the hummer and the crime scene.

* * *

TBC... 

Ok, so I want to hear what you thought about:

The French Toast burning,

The pillow scene,

And that dam ringing phone! - LOL- I wonder who it could possibly be, hmm???

Ok, so it looks like the next chapter is going to be the last for Head Games. Of course, I am saving the best scene for last, as you all hang on for it. Just think how Horatio and Calleigh feel. LOL

**Clues for you all: **

Now pay close attention and ask yourself, _who is bugging Horatio with these calls?_

Ask yourself ,_who is John Doe?_

And **DON'T **forget to ask yourself, _Is our Calleigh protected by the pill just yet? Heee hee hee (Evil laughter.)_

Ok, so by now, you are all in total shock and awe, and your mouth should be hanging open. That's all right, because that is exactly where I intended for you all to be! -- Now, I just hope it worked! LOL


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This is the last chapter and is rated MA. I want to thank everyone for all the awesome reviews and comments they left. It is appreciated and loved very much by me! I hope you all enjoy the wrap up. All the music here belongs to it's rightful owner which is not me. Enjoy!

WARNING: MA--- Hot, Steamy, Sexy and very Fluffy!

* * *

Horatio stood looking immaculate as he looked around examining the crime scene. He had on a black suit and a silk baby blue button down shirt. He stood with his hands on his hips looking over his sunglasses as a slight breeze ruffled his soft red hair.

Alexx walked over to him and shook her head in disgust. "What is the world coming to Horatio? Four dead, six wounded and two on the critical list."

"Is the COD the same for all four victims Alexx?"

"It looks like it but I'll let you know for sure when I get them back to post; I'll have a clearer picture once I get a good look at the wounds."

"Ok, thank you Alexx." Horatio said as Frank walked over with John.

"Hey H, looks like the gang bangers are at it again, you find any weapons yet?"

Horatio nodded, "Eric and Mr. Wolfe are sorting through things as we speak, and this crime scene is going to take some time to process."

John snorted a laugh, "Let them all kill each other. They're helping us get all the scumbags off the streets anyway."

Horatio tilted his head to the side and gave John a glare. His voice dropped to a very low intense rumble. "And the innocent people who came to see a movie, should they be paying as well John?"

John looked down. "That's not what I meant Horatio."

Horatio nodded with narrowing eyes holding his gaze.

"So, do you have any leads on the shooter?" Frank asked nervously looking at Horatio.

Horatio eyes tightened even more on John before he turned back to Frank.

"Well, we have the description you gave us from the witnesses and we may have his DNA. It looks like the shooter may have been hit; we found a blood stain that coincides to where the shooter was standing."

"Hopefully, we get this jackass today; I personally don't feel like working all night, let alone this whole weekend."

Horatio nodded, "I agree, and I'm sure it would make the brass happy too."

"Yeah, I see the chief over there now." Frank said with a nod of his head in the chief's direction.

All three looked over to see the chief talking to another officer.

Very nonchalantly John spoke. "Hey, so how Calleigh's doing, Horatio?"

Horatio turned halfway with the tilt of his head and gave John a very penetrating look not answering.

John looked down right away speaking. "Yeah well, I was just asking because I heard she went through a rough time. I just wanted to make sure she was ok."

Horatio lowered his chin to his chest as his eyes bore into John. "Calleigh… is fine, and that is her business, don't you agree detective?"

Frank wiped his lip hearing the intensity in Horatio's voice and John nodded. "Yeah, I do. I just thought it was strange that she had a twin sister and never told me about it, that's all."

"Like I said John, that's her business, not yours. You understand?" Horatio said, as he spoke firmly now getting his point across.

John furrowed his brows. "Yeah, I understand Horatio; I was just concerned, Jesus Christ." He said annoyed sighing heavily.

Horatio clenched his jaw and took a step closer to John as Frank warned.

"The chief is heading this way guys."

Horatio suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and heard his voice.

"Lieutenant Caine, may I have a moment of your time please?"

Horatio turned and nodded yes. "Of course you can chief, no problem." He said turning his full attention on the chief now.

John and Frank walked away as the chief led Horatio over to a quiet area near his hummer.

"Horatio, is everything ok with that detective?" He asked looking over at John and Frank.

"Detective Hagen you mean, yes, everything is fine sir, why do you ask?"

"I asked because we had a few reports concerning him and some… problems."

Horatio's brows arched, "Problems like what, Jim."

"Well, just be careful around that one, we got a few disturbing reports from Psychological services about him. They tried to pull him off the job a few times now, as far as I know."

Horatio nodded slowly following the chiefs eyes over to John. "Thanks for the heads up, Jim."

"No problem, Horatio. So, tell me how CSI Duquesne is doing?" He asked giving Horatio a grin.

Horatio looked down wondering if he knew something about the two of them. "She's coming along fine sir, and thank you for asking." He replied meeting his gaze again.

The chief smiled with a smirk. "Well besides the shootout event coming up, I just thought I would ask. I did take a rather quick liking to her in your office. I also believe you did too, right Horatio?" He said with a knowing grin now.

Horatio swallowed and looked down as the chief patted him on the shoulder. He chuckled low, "Relax, you two make quite a team, on the job… and off."

Horatio lifted his head up and held his gaze now nodding with a small grin. "Mm-hmm, yes we've um… we pursued a relationship outside of the job. I was um, going to mention it to you eventually, Jim."

He grinned, "You don't have to mention it to me at all, Horatio. It's your life and your business. Just be careful of the others who would like to get into your business and see you end up out of a job."

"I thought it might be frowned upon sir?"

"No, not from me or the department. Just keep it professional like you always do and everything will be fine. There are many relationships going on in the department and if we were to frown upon that, well, people could call that discrimination."

Horatio nodded, "I was worried more for her… reputation. Her appearance is important to me. I don't want others to lose respect for her or look down on her because she's with me."

He chuckled, "Horatio, for the short time I spent with her in your office, I can tell you are not going to have a problem with that. She looks quite capable of handling herself and any problems that may arise. She's not only beautiful and intelligent, but she's a tough woman. You know what they say about southern bells and toughness. They say, don't mess with them." He patted Horatio on the back and gave him a smile.

"Mmm yes, I'll keep that in mind, sir."

"Good, you'll need to trust me." He laughed. "Well, I hope it works out for you Horatio, this job is hard enough and the time we spend doing it is usually very hard for our loved ones to accept. You two have a pretty good chance I'd say because you both understand the job.

Now, speaking about the job Lieutenant, I would really appreciate you finding me this killer before midnight tonight." He leaned in to Horatio's ear whispering, "The wife and I have a nice weekend getaway planned and I don't want my head taking off when I tell her I have to work this weekend. She's a southern belle also and trust me they can pack some wallop." He said laughing low, as Horatio's lips curved up and he understood where the chief was coming from.

Horatio found himself chuckling now and looked down trying to get control. _'Yep, that was his Calleigh,"_ he thought grinning. She was always ready for anything and she not only packed a wallop, but she was more like a small blockbuster. Small and petite on the outside but full of bang on the inside. When that bang went off it took everything in its path with it. So you had better know when it was going to go off, and stand clear.

Horatio cleared his throat as he spoke smoothly. "I'm on it Chief, I'll do my best to see that you have your weekend."

The Chief shook his hand and placed his other hand on Horatio's shoulder.

"Best of luck to you two Horatio, and please give Ms. Duquesne my best, will you?"

"I will, and thank you sir." Horatio said shaking his hand back with a small smile.

They were being watched as an over zealous John shook his head looking over at them. "Hey Frank, do you think he kisses the chief's ass enough or what? Man, he really knows how to suck up, don't he? How does he get all that shit off his nose with his face so far up the chief's ass?"

Frank shook his head. "Hey John let's stick to the case, ok. What Horatio does with the chief is his business, and stop bashing him in front of me too. Horatio's a good guy and you know that, he's also a good friend."

John shook his head and turned walking away from Frank, mumbling now. "Good guy my ass; you just haven't seen his true colors yet.

Horatio headed over to Eric and Ryan. "Gentleman, what do we have?"

"We have a whole bunch of evidence to process." Ryan said as Eric gave him a smirk.

"Mr. Wolfe, tell me something I don't already know." Horatio replied with a terse voice.

Eric grinned and looked away trying not to laugh as Alexx walked over to them, saving Ryan.

"I'm heading back boys. I guess I'll see you in post then Horatio." Alexx said turning to him.

Horatio nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I can Alexx, if you find anything in the meantime…."

"Right, I'll call you honey." She said as she left.

Horatio sighed softly. "Ok, did you both finished up inside?"

Ryan nodded and Eric spoke. "Yeah H, we check the exits going out and we came up with another blood stain. I think it may have been the shooter trying to get out but he got careless."

"Is that your opinion talking or are we basing this case on evidence?"

Eric nodded and hung his head. "Sorry H."

Horatio gave him a small grin knowing it was dam hard not to assume in this line of work.

"No worries Eric, but lets stick to the evidence all right." He put his sunglasses back on pausing. "Gentleman, what do you say we get this evidence back to the lab and go catch ourselves a killer? You two finish here and meet me back at the lab, I'll see what Alexx has in the meantime. We need to get started on the evidence ASAP, all right?"

"Ok, H." Ryan answered.

"Sure H, we'll just finish up here and head right back so we can get started." Eric said.

Horatio nodded and turned heading back over to Frank.

"You heading back to the lab, H?"

"I am Frank."

"I get the feeling we're working the weekend already."

Horatio snorted a laugh, "I get the feeling you're right. I'll be in touch Frank." He said, heading back to the hummer.

III

Horatio met Alexx in post as she explained they were all shot and killed with the same gun. They went over the victims one by one looking for any other type of evidence they could come up with. He headed to trace and found Ryan and Eric who were processing the rest of the evidence.

Eric was processing the blood samples as Ryan was processing all the fibers and bullets shells he recovered. Horatio went over to Ryan and stood with his hands on his hips.

"Is this all the rounds that were fired?"

Ryan nodded, "Yeah H, I'm just getting started on the fibers. I found one with blood on it and it was located where the shooter was supposedly standing."

Horatio nodded, "Ok, you get started on that and I'll take the rounds from you."

Ryan nodded slowly to him and Eric gave him a grin.

"You want to go home sometime tonight, don't you?" Eric said with a smirk.

Horatio hummed deeply, "Hmm, as a matter of fact I do, and so does the chief, if you catch my drift."

Eric nodded and looked right back into the microscope. "Well, with all the evidence he left for us there's a really good chance he's getting caught sooner than later."

Horatio nodded, "Let's work for sooner gentleman, shall we," he said, heading out with the evidence bag in his hand.

He headed for ballistics and looked down at his watch. The day was already half gone and it looked like dinner was not going to happen. He sighed and shook his head as he examined another round.

The bullet was a 22, and most likely fired from and Uzi. He examined each round and matched the striations; he punched the information in the computer and hoped for a hit from IBIS.

He sighed heavily looking at his watch again and reluctantly opened his cell to call her.

She answered cheerfully, "Hello handsome."

He closed his eyes to her happy voice and shook his head upset that tonight was not going to work out.

"Hi, I um, have some bad news."

"Uh-oh, no dinner, huh?"

"Well, it's not looking very good at the moment and I didn't want to wait until the last second to call you."

"Must be a pretty big case for the chief to show."

"Well, four people were killed and it's the second time in a month that it happened in the same area. By the way, he sends you his regards."

Calleigh's eyes widened. "Huh, to me?"

"Yes, to you, he asked how you were doing and he… also knows about us."

Calleigh's eyes went wide now and her mouth opened. She gasped, "Us, as in… you and me? Oh my god, he knows. How does he know, Horatio, I thought no one knew."

Horatio chuckled hearing her shock and worry. "Relax; I think he is the only one who knows. He said, he sort of got a vibe when he spoke with you in my office that day. He's ok with it Calleigh and even wished us luck."

"You're kidding? She replied in shock. "I swear Horatio, if this is a joke and you're outside… I will have your head." She drawled upset.

He chuckled, thinking about his southern bell. "I'm not kidding, and god only knows how I wish I was outside your door right now. I'm sorry about that sweetheart." He said sighing into the phone.

"Don't worry about it, ok. I know you're busy and this is important. It's not as if, you are breaking a date with me for no reason, I understand Horatio.

"Ok well, I'm not sure what time, if any, I will get home tonight."

She smiled hearing his regret. "Listen, tomorrow is Saturday, right?"

"Mm-hmm, right, and I promise you, we **will** be having dinner tomorrow night, ok?"

"Now hold your horses Lieutenant, first go catch the bad guy then you can make plans with me." She chuckled.

He smiled and spoke in a seductive tone, "I plan on it, and I also plan—

"Hey H, Frank just brought in a suspect! He was shot and didn't report it, the hospital called it in and Frank picked him up." Ryan said, storming in as he realized Horatio was on the phone now and he just rudely cut him off.

"Let me call you back, all right?"

"Ok, and don't worry Horatio, we have plenty of time for dinner dates." She said with a chuckle, as she thought about something else now. Her eyes narrowed and she smiled brightly, wondering what he would think of it.

He looked at the young CSI as he answered her. "Mm-hmm, thank you for understanding."

"Anytime handsome, I'll talk to you later," she said softly as she hung up with a mischievous grin.

Horatio grinned, and grabbed his jacket following Ryan out the door as the young CSI apologized to him. They headed to the interrogation room and the awaiting suspect.

III

Hours passed as Horatio yawned tiredly, sitting in his chair as he rubbed his hands over his tired eyes. He closed the case file in front of him and looked at the time. It was 3 am and he got his man. Ryan got a match on the DNA and when they went to pick up the suspect, they found the smoking gun hidden in his home. They brought him in and swabbed his right hand that showed evidence of GSR.

Everything came together, all the evidence matched, and the DNA locked it up airtight. The suspect gave a full confessing once he heard all the evidence and proof against him.

Horatio was able to close the case out a little after midnight. _'Better late then never.' _He thought as he looked at the time and shook his head.

He was tempted to give Calleigh a call but decided to head home and get an early start with her tomorrow. He didn't want to disturbed her at this hour and he hoped she was getting some much-needed sleep.

He headed home and took a quick shower before he crawled into bed exhausted. He laid back and thought of her but then shook his head as his thoughts switched onto his dreams. He knew the moment he closed his weary eyes they would begin. He did his best trying to envision her and succeeded as a small grin appeared on his face.

He saw her as she leaned down over him and kissed him softly. He caressed her face as her hair fell forward over his hands and onto his face. His breathing slowed as his body relaxed and she leaned down to kiss him again. It only took seconds as he drifted off thinking about her and sleep overcame him.

"**Hey boy!"** His father said tauntingly, as Horatio woke up staring right into the _devils eyes_. "There's no one here to help you now boy, are you afraid?" He said sneering at him.

Horatio's fuzzy eyes quickly cleared as he swallowed hard staring at him.

His father smiled seeing his confusion and fear. "You think you're so smart and don't think I don't see your eyes conjuring up a plan boy. You think you know it all, **don't you!**" He snarled as he slurred his words and sprayed spit all over him.

Horatio could smell the liquor on his breath and knew that look in his eyes. He laid still and didn't move waiting for some kind of opening, he knew his chance would come; it always did when his father was this drunk.

"Just the two of us, **you and me**," he said with emphasis on his words. "Now tell me, are you're afraid?"

Horatio looked away and gritted his teeth as his jaw muscles tensed. He wondered for a second what would happen if he did tell him he was afraid.

Suddenly two very large hands tightened around his throat. His eyes went wide as he gasped out choking, "Dad…please!!!"

His father grinned and laughed as he repeated his words, yelling at him, **"You think you're so smart, don't you boy!"**

Horatio grabbed his wrists and pulled with all his might as his father climbed onto the bed and shoved him down into the mattress, choking him harder. Horatio felt himself weakening and struggled to hold on as his knee connected with his father's groin.

"**ARRRG!!!"** The father roared as he rolled off Horatio and held himself. **"I gonna… beat the fucking shit… out of you boy!"**

Horatio gasped for air as he turned and rolled right off the bed onto the floor. He was on his hands and knees as he tried to breathe taking in deep gulps of air. He choked rubbing at his neck and looked over to see his father getting up.

His eyes went wide as he scurried to his feet and tried to make a run for it off balance.

"**I warned you boy! I told you never to fight me, but you never learn, do you! Your gonna learn now, I'm gonna beat you so bad, you'll never fucking forget it!"**

He was right behind him as he shoved Horatio hard, pushing him full force right into the wall. He braced himself and his arms took the brunt of the impact as his body slumped right down to the floor.

He inhaled deeply as he heard the familiar almost whistling sound, of his father's belt being pulled off quickly. He tired to get up but was grabbed by the hair on his head and flung onto the bed face down. He thrashed and fought, as a knee was shoved into his lower back and his t-shirt was viciously ripped off.

He cried out in pain as the knee press right down into his spine and his head was yanked back by his hair. **"Owww, stop… dad!"**

"**I got your fucking attention now, don't I? DON'T I!!!"** The father screamed at him.

**"Yes, YES!"** He sobbed shaking, feeling as if he would break in two if his father pulled back any harder on his head.

The father laughed, **"Good, you better fucking answer me if you know what's good for you."** He said as he grabbed the back of his neck and held his head down, now pressing his face into the bed and smothering him. He suddenly straddled his hips and the belt buckle connected down against Horatio's back as he cried out in agony.

He felt his father's hand gripping him, brutally squeezing and shoving him down. He tried to fight back each time the father raised the belt up to strike again.

He cried out and grunted, turning, suddenly thrashing and swinging his arms all over the place wildly, **"No, get off! Get off—"** He yelled out as he bolted right up and saw Calleigh standing over him.

He was confused and dazed. His breathing was erratic as beads of sweat ran down his forehead. He took in a few deep breaths as she sat down on the bed next to him, staring very concerned.

"Horatio, are you ok?" She asked softly, seeing something in his eyes she never saw before.

He exhaled and nodded. "Yes," he replied in a very hoarse voice. He covered his forehead with his shaky hand and let his head rest back for a moment.

Calleigh watched with concern as he seemed to calm down exhaling deeply.

"Hey, I'm sorry Horatio I—"

"No, you didn't wake me, trust me on that. What are you doing here, though? What time is it?"

She gave him a small grin. "I wanted to surprise you and make you breakfast in bed, it's early."

He looked over at the clock and back to her, "It is early, I'm um, I'm sorry if I frightened you." He said, making a move to get up as she shook her head and put her hand right on the center of his chest, stopping him.

His eyes opened questioningly, "I need a shower." He exhaled softly.

"No,' she said, "What you need is rest and you're going to get it."

He shook his head right away, "Calleigh, that's not going to happen—"

"Really, just relax for a few minutes and I'll have you off in la la land again."

He shook his head no. "I'd rather not Calleigh, but thank you anyway." He said sincerely holding her gaze.

She narrowed her eyes and shoved him back down on the bed with a chuckled. She quickly cuddled up with him and sighed contented feeling him against her body finally.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously as her leg wrapped around him and her hand began stroking his hair back.

"I'm putting you back to sleep and I'm going to stay right here with you, ok?"

Her hand was already relaxing and soothing his exhausted mind and body. "I, umm, I think—"

"Ssh," she said, as she put a finger over his lips and lifted her head looking at him shaking her head no. "Please, just relax for a few minutes then, ok, please?"

He sighed softly and gave her a slight nod as his eyes crinkled at the corners, it was impossible for him to say no to her. He held her sparkling green eyes as she gave him a beautiful smile.

"Thank you." She said, stroking his hair back softly and caressing his face gently. "I promise you won't regret it."

He grinned, "Mmm, you smell wonderful."

She chuckled, "Close your eyes, ok. I really want you to rest and I'll make us a nice breakfast when we get up."

He pulled her in closer inhaling her vanilla fragrance deeply. He closed his eyes as she relaxed him and rested her head against his chest. _'God this feels great.'_ He thought melting into her.

She whispered, "I have a nice surprise for you later, handsome."

He let out a low rumble. "Mmm, I already have the best surprise lying right here with me. There's nothing else I need with you right here." He said in a sleep-roughened voice as his hand slowly slid down her silky soft hair.

"I think you will be very surprised," she chuckled and kissed his neck.

Horatio's eyes opened as the surprise hit him. He swallowed and lifted his head a bit as he spoke softly.

"Calleigh… are you, pregnant?"

She laughed now and squeezed him tight as she found his eyes. "No silly, now just forget it and get some sleep."

"Mmm, ok but, sweetheart if you were, I would be happy, if that's what you wanted.

She cupped his cheek softly and planted a very soft kiss on his warm lips.

"Thank you Horatio, just hearing you say that means the world to me, but, I am NOT pregnant."

"Ok," he said, as he closed his eyes and mumbled, "You would make a wonderful mother and wife."

Calleigh's eyes went wide hearing him say that and she cuddled in closer against him as her eyes welled up. He was amazing she thought as she rested against him and thought about the words, _mother _and _wife._ She smiled feeling great just to hear him say that. She stroked his hair softly as she whispered, "Sleep with the angels."

No response came back and she felt him breathing evenly and knew he drifted off again. She inhaled smelling him and his manly scent she grew to love as she closed her eyes and followed him right into a deep contented sleep.

III

Calleigh was the first to wake to the slight stinging sensation coming from her lower hip area. She rolled over gently and saw the time, it was after 11 as her eyes opened and she sat up. She closed her eyes feeling tired still as she felt a hand reach around her waist and pull her back down into him.

She chuckled falling back as he quickly wrapped her up in both arms and held her.

His voice rumbled low, "You're not getting away that quick, you feel too good next to me."

She chuckled as she squirmed trying to get comfortable and pushing against him. She grunted low, "Unh, will you please let go so I can move a bit."

He grinned, "No. You're my prisoner beautiful, I can't."

She tried to squirm her way out but he held onto her tightly. "Prisoner? Horatio…unh, just…"

He chuckled and pulled her right on top of him as she yelped and her hip began to ache. She grimaced as he held her smiling and then furrowed his brows.

"Are you all right, did I just hurt you?"

She chuckled and buried her head in his neck laughing now, embarrassed. "No, you didn't hurt me, ok. I'm just a… a little sore is all." She said quickly trying to avoid talking about this right now.

"Mmm, good morning beautiful." He said as he kissed her softly.

"Good morning handsome and what time did you get home last night?"

"I left the office after three but I didn't want to disturb you so late."

Calleigh nodded, "So you got him?"

"Mm-hmm, case closed.

"Saturday is all ours?"

"It is, and how about Sunday too, you can have them both if you like."

"Ok, but I'm warning you Horatio, you have to let me go if you want breakfast sometime today."

"Mmm, not only do I want breakfast today, but I want it with you in my bed." He said as he turned her and now pinned her down with his body.

They kissed slowly and Calleigh felt that ache again as he grinded himself against her. She was trying to figure out a way to get away quietly without making him suspicious, which he already was.

She chuckled a little as a thought came to mind and he gave her a grin.

"What has you so amused?" He asked still holding her tightly.

She raised her brow and smiled as she leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Mmmm" His voice rumbled low as her soft lips gave him warm butterfly kisses over and over again, against his lips and cheek.

She broke off leaning her hands against his chest and lifted up holding his eyes.

He smiled and whispered, "That feels so nice, soft, and warm." He reached his right hand up and cupped her cheek. He slid his fingers into her silky soft hair and pulled her right back down to meet his lips.

Calleigh, who was trying to escape quickly became caught up in his seductive kisses as she remembered and broke off again sitting up. His hands moved to hold onto her hips as she lifted and yelped in pain wincing as his thumb press gently on the sore spot.

He released her immediately and searched her eyes for an answer. "Calleigh, sweetheart, what wrong, what is it?" He asked very concerned knowing he hardly touched her.

She smiled and felt her face get hot. "It's nothing ok, just trust me and I promise to tell you about it later ok, please. I promise you I am fine and well."

His brows furrowed and he frowned processing the situation. "Sweetheart, you're not fine, you're in pain."

She gave him a coy smiled and gently got up off the bed. "I promise you that I am fine. Now let me go start breakfast." She said smiling at him mischievously as she turned and walked out.

Horatio sat up and frowned as he wondered, what that smile was all about. A small grin formed on his lips, _'She's up to something.'_ He thought, as he got off the bed and headed into the shower.

He came walking out about 10 minutes later and found her sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him. She gave him a smile and it quickly faded as her eyes trailed down his scarred chest. The scratch marks making her remember everything once again as her eyes went distant in deep thought.

Horatio stood where he was and looked down at the floor; he was feeling very guilty now. _'Dam, I forgot to grab a t-shirt.'_ He thought to himself, as he stood rooted to the floor.

His fingers played with the little dent in his top lip as he remembered it all again now too. He shook his head and looked back up to her speaking softly. "Calleigh, are you ok?"

She gave him a small grin and nodded. "I'm fine." She replied as she stood up and walked over to him.

'_Shit!'_ He thought, as she walked right up in front of him. He wanted to tell her, but he knew she would be hurt again. _'Shit!'_ He sighed softly as she looked at him curiously.

"Are you all right?" She asked him now seeing his uneasiness as her eyes dropped back down to his chest. She raised her right hand and gently traced her fingertips over the broken scabs as her head leaned to one side.

He let out another breath watching her and feeling her now. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry you had to see this right now. I forgot to grab a t-shirt before I went in, I'm sorry." He said whispering softly as her eyes met his.

She held his eyes and gave him a smile. "It's all right, I know you didn't plan this and I know you have been wearing t-shirts ever since I've been with you now." She looked down and then back up at him as she spoke softly. "I'm sorry Horatio."

He shook his head as he gently caressed her cheek with his fingers. "No, you have nothing to be sorry for Calleigh."

She gave him a small smile. "Thanks handsome, but I do. I am very sorry she put you through all this and did this to you. I'm so sorry Horatio, and I don't know what else to say." She exhaled deeply and shook her head upset now.

He cupped her cheek and lifted her chin up gently finding her eyes. "Hey, c'mon, you don't need to say anything sweetheart, let's try and get past this together, ok? We have each other and we're going to have a very nice weekend, I promise you, all right. We're together now Calleigh and nothing is more important then that.

She looked down and nodded, "You're right and I'm glad I came over. It felt so good to have you…." Calleigh let her words trail off.

Horatio tilted his head to her questioningly, hoping she would finish.

She held his eyes smiling as she leaned up and gave him a very soft kiss and hug. She broke off and smiled again seeing him with just a towel around his waist. She smirked as she felt her face go hot.

"I almost forgot about breakfast." She said looking away.

"Mmm, I already did. You do seem to have that affect on me." He chuckled as Calleigh swayed her hips away walking back out of the room.

He stood there for a moment longer thinking; he was glad she didn't wrap her arms around him and feel the scabs on his back. He leaned forward peeking out the door making sure the coast was clear as he headed for the dresser. He opened the top draw as he heard her voice call out and quickly turned, grabbing a t-shirt.

She saw him quickly turn and gave him a questioning look. "I just wasn't sure if you…" She let her words trial off and walked toward him as he swallowed nervously, wondering if she saw.

Her eyes narrowed on his. "What's wrong? You're acting strangely right now and you have this guilty look on your face." She said, leaning to the side to see what was behind his back.

He turned still facing her so she couldn't see behind him and held up the t-shirt to her. "It's just my t-shirt." He said looking guilty as all hell.

She shook her head confused looking at the t-shirt. "Is something wrong, Horatio?" She asked softly holding his gaze as she wondered what was going on with him.

His brows arched and he shook his head slightly. "No, no everything fine." He replied softly looking down at the t-shirt in his hand.

Calleigh smirked and moved to go past him to the dresser as he quickly turned still facing her.

She gave him a puzzled look and put a hand on her hip. "Horatio?" She said as her voice rose high.

He swallowed and held her eyes, "Yeah?"

She narrowed her eyes and went to move past him again as he turned his body with hers. Calleigh, was now looking into the mirror. She froze as she saw why he was being so mysterious. She couldn't hide the shocked look in her eyes as Horatio's eyes went down to the floor, realizing he moved right into the path of the reflecting mirror.

She looked at the embedded scratch marks on his back and shook her head in disbelief. She looked at him to find him still looking down. She moved now to his right and he quickly took a step back.

She gave him a glare. "In-case you haven't notice, there's a mirror behind you now."

He nodded, "I…I know. Calleigh, I was going to—"

"Then why didn't you, and why are you hiding it from me now?" She said with a bit of anger in her voice.

He nodded his head and whispered low, "I didn't want to upset you all over again. I just though—" he sighed heavily, "I was going to tell you, I just couldn't stand to see you hurt again, because of me. I'm very sorry." He whispered low with anguish in his voice and sorrow in his eyes.

She held his eyes and knew he was telling her the truth, the moment he looked down again she moved past him and he hung his head in defeat.

She hissed a breath out in shock as her eyes took in the long scabs and ragged gashes. She exhaled softly as she raised her hand to-gently touch his back and he flinched.

She didn't know if it hurt him or just caught him off guard. "Does that hurt?" She asked

He shook his head no, feeling very uncomfortable with her behind him now. _'What and idiot!'_ He thought to himself, _'I should have told her.'_

His mind spun as his guilt ate at him and Calleigh suddenly walked by him.

"Calleigh?" He called to her softly and she just kept walking, heading into the bathroom. He exhaled deeply knowing she was hurt and upset because of him again. He hung his head as his mind reeled and he wished he told her.

"Get on the bed," She said pulling him from his thoughts.

He lifted his eyes and held her gaze a moment in question. He saw the bottle of peroxide and cotton balls in the small basin she held.

He blinked confused quickly realizing she wanted to help him. Now he felt horrible and there was no way he was going to let her do this. He shook his head no, "Calleigh I'm fine, thank you." He said with sincerity.

She held his eyes, "It looks infected," she replied quickly.

"It's fine really," he answered, trying to convince her but she held onto his eyes and gave him a glare. He looked down seeing and feeling her irritation. He sighed softly. "It's nothing, I'm fine." He repeated softly.

Now she glared and shook her head at him clearly annoyed. "Just get on the bed," she said with attitude in her voice.

His brows rose in surprise and he looked down and saw her put one hand on her hip waiting. He knew she was pissed. _'This is not working.'_ He thought, sighing softly as he nodded walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"Lay on your stomach for me," She asked as her tone went soft again.

He turned to her to argue but her look and posture quickly told him he would lose that battle. He sighed softly and gave in, laying flat on his stomach now.

'_Thank God,'_ she thought as he finally gave in and settled down. She sat down on the bed beside him and soaked the cotton in the peroxide. "This is a little cold, ok?" She said warning him.

"Mm-hmm," He mumbled as the coldness hit and the stinging began. He gasped as his whole body tensed and she watched his muscles all tightened up in his back.

"You ok?" She asked in a tender voice seeing his discomfort.

He lifted his head a bit and looked over his right shoulder at her. "Mm-hmm," He sighed, and he turned back as his eyes went wide.

"Did you put anything on this at all?" She asked as she gently patted the cotton ball down on the wounds.

"Umm no, nothing." He said leaning down on his elbows and resting his hands on one another. He put his head down on them and closed his eyes concentrating on her gentle touch. He sighed softly and she could see all the muscles in his back relax again.

She smiled knowing he was relaxed finally and finished applying the peroxide to his wounds. She gently let her left hand rest on his shoulder blade as she began lightly massaging the knot she felt there.

Her fingers gently rubbed and he let a soft groan slip, enjoying the gentle massage she began to give him.

"Good?" She asked, feeling much better herself right now.

"Mm-hmm, thank you for—"

"Ssh, just relax and close your eyes, ok?"

"Calleigh, you don't—"

"Ssh!" She hissed cutting him off. "I said relax, I can feel how tense you are right now. Just try to relax."

Horatio let his head relax to the right as both her hands began a slow gentle massage on each of his shoulders. She ran them down the sides of his back as her thumbs press and released on the knotted tension there.

He groaned low feeling her apply light pressure with her fingertips as she worked on his lower back right above the towel.

She closed her own eyes hearing him groan his pleasure as her hands gently and smoothly worked him over. She opened her eyes and peeked to see if his eyes were still closed. They were and she wondered if he dozed off, he was exhausted and needed all the sleep he could get.

She gently removed her hands and watched him breathing evenly. She leaned down and kissed his right shoulder lightly. She found herself somewhat aroused from giving him the massage and began placing soft kisses all over his shoulder and neck. Her hands slid up and down his sides as he let a soft groan slip.

His eyes opened and closed the moment he felt her lips on the back of his neck. He lifted his head up just a bit as she threaded her fingers right into his hair, gently directing his head back down as she place more soft kisses all along the back of his neck.

He felt himself aching and shifted his hips on the bed as he turned looking over his right shoulder at her; she gave him a teasingly soft kiss, just barley brushing against his lips. He was unable to hold or deepen the kiss in that position as he shifted to move again.

She held him, feeling him trying to turn over. "No, stay there ok?" She whispered with huskiness.

He heard the desire in her voice and wanted to pounce but nodded yes and stood put for her.

He felt her get off the bed and turned looking over his shoulder for her. "What are you doing?" He asked in a gravelly voice as he heard her unzipping her jeans. He felt himself harden more and pressed his hips into the bed automatically. He turned looking over his shoulder, straining to catch a glimpse of her beautiful body.

"Relax and stay put." She ordered softly as she tugged on the towel at his waist. "Lift up for me." She asked as she pulled the towel free and completely off him now.

His eyes went wide, he didn't want her to have to look at his back, but she made it clear this is what she wanted. _'I guess I should do as she asks.' _He thought to himself, as he felt her climb back onto the bed and straddle his bare body.

"Mmm," A low moan emanated from his throat feeling her warm, soft skin, now bare against his own. He exhaled and turned looking over his shoulder again. He watched as she folded her arms and lifted her shirt right over her head in one smooth motion.

He felt his breathing increase with the anticipation of what she was up to.

She chuckled as he strained to look back at her. "Relax and lay your head back down." She said, as she unhooked the clasp on her bra and took it off.

His voice went husky felling her warm silkiness against his skin. "Calleigh… I need to make love to you." He said with raw built up emotion.

She slowly leaned her body forward and lied down against his back, breathing her warm breath against his neck.

He gasped a breath as he felt her thighs tighten around him and her warm soft breast press right up against his back. She felt incredible against him like this, so soft and warm. He felt his breathing increase even more as his heart began racing. He looked over his shoulder to the left as she quickly found his lips and kissed him softly.

She broke off and whispered, "I need to make love to you too."

He lifted up on his elbows and she quickly leaned down near his ear, whispering, "Stay there, don't move, ok." She sighed softly, "Oh god, this feels so good." She said, as she slowly slid her hands and fingers down along his stretched out arms in a tantalizing caress. She slid right back down to his shoulders as she kissed his neck and slid her warm body against his. She slid her silky legs down over his thighs and calves in a mind-blowing caress.

He panted, "Uhh, god," as he felt her soft silky skin slide all along him.

He swallowed hard and licked his very dry lips shifting under her, trying to find a comfortable position.

He felt her hand slide down his right side and over his rear slowly coming back up. He let out another strained breath feeling her touch and caresses slide all over him.

She slid her hand back down his side to his right hip and whispered near his ear, "Lift up."

He looked back at her as he easily lifted his hip and she slid her right hand under him, stroking him softly, feeling his engorged hardness.

He gasped, "Uhh, god, Calleigh…I need—"

She quickly attached her lips to his ear and stopped him short as he gasped out another breath letting his head drop back down.

"Oh god!" He growled low as her soft hand stroked him so slowly, at a tortuous pace. His mouth opened as he gasped for air in ecstasy. He couldn't hold back and began to-slowly move his hips, undulating into her silky soft hand.

She leaned right back to his ear whispering, "Does this feel good?"

"Oh god! Yes, yes it… does." He said in a choppy breath.

"And, how about this?" She whispered low, seductively, letting her hand slide down lower to cup him gently.

"Uhhh!" He moaned as his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth opened in ecstasy. "Cal, I need… I need…." He panted breathlessly as his right arm went back and his hand quickly found the back of her thigh. He slid his fingers in a slow caress to her rear and gentle squeezed and pushed her against him more.

"Ooh," She moaned low feeling his hand touch and trace all along her silky soft backside.

Her warm breath covered his ear and he turned into her, finding her silky golden hair and soft lips once more. He ran his hand up and felt the thin fabric of her underwear, softly gliding over it. She felt incredible lying naked on top of him like this, he wished for her to stay there forever, but quickly realized his need to be one with her now.

She slid off him to the left a bit and he quickly turned and captured her lips in a full-blown heated tongue kiss. He quickly slid his body right up against hers and lifted his leg over her soft thigh. He groaned low as he pressed his hips against her and his mouth devoured her in hot, wet, hungry kisses.

His right hand cupped her cheek and caressed her face as he lovingly kissed her. His left hand rested on her smooth stomach as he slowly began to caress her silky, soft skin with his fingertips.

Calleigh sighed softly loving his touch. He was so soft and gentle as goose bumps ran all over her. He knew right where to rub and caress, as his fingertips slid along her smooth stomach, sliding up to her soft breast.

"Ohh," She moaned softly as her back arched up and her soft flesh rose right into his gentle hand.

Their kisses were becoming shorter as the need for air became necessary. They broke off breathlessly as Horatio searched her sparkling green eyes. She smiled as her hand and fingers threaded into his hair never taking her eyes off him.

His gentle hand and fingers slid across the swell of her breast and began to trace the curve slowly. Again and again he touched her, his touch gradually firming while her skin grew increasingly warm and her nipples hardened. Finally, he curved his fingers and cupped the soft mound of flesh in his palm. Her mouth opened as she moaned and tipped her head back as sensation whipped through her, the warmth melting through her, spreading and filling her.

He was quick to cover her mouth again as he felt her hands slide and caress all along his masculine lean body. Horatio broke off their kiss only to brush his lips along her jaw to her ear. He was beyond thought, he only wanted to take what he had been craving for what seemed like weeks now. His attention, his senses were entirely focused on the woman he loved.

He nuzzled on her ear whispering huskily, "You feel incredible, so soft," he murmured with a moan.

She sighed, "Oh, god," as she felt his warm wet tongue trace along her ear. She quickly reached for his head and turned his mouth right back to her as she began giving him hungry, needy kisses.

He kissed her back with equal fervor as his hand slid down the center of her stomach. His fingers reached the satin fabric of her underwear and he slid his hand over toward her hip, squeezing with his hand and pulling her into him more groaning.

"Ohh, Oww!" She gasped and moaned as her body jumped from his touch.

He broke off right away to see a grimace on her face and questioned her.

"Calleigh?" He whispered holding her gaze.

"I'm fine," she said breathlessly as he held her eyes to find the truth. "It's nothing, please, don't stop," she asked huskily as she leaned forward and began kissing him again.

She lowered her hand to his and moved it off her right hip area as she kissed him. He went easily with her hand as he softly caressed it, knowing she had pain. Her right hand left his and caressed his side, tracing down to his hip and rear, as she kneaded and pulled him against her more.

His hand slid down over her satin underwear and lower as his fingertips began to caress her inner thigh.

She moaned her pleasure as she broke their kiss, "Oh, Horatio…you feel so good." She said panting now.

He began kissing her neck and slid down a bit to her shoulder as he planted soft sweet kisses all along her bruised collarbone. His fingertips slowly working their way back up her inner thigh,as he encountered her satin underwear.

She moaned softly again and again now as his fingers slid along her underwear and across her begging nub. She gasped as he looked at her to find her biting down on her bottom lip, lost in sensation.

He groaned and kissed his way lower to her left breast, where he began to kiss and caress it with his hand and lips. Her nipples were begging for attention as he traced his tongue in circles around her areola, teasing her even more.

She moaned in pleasure as his tongue grazed her taut nipple and his lips finally locked on it as he gently suckled.

"Ooh, god, Horatio!" She panted holding onto his head as she submerged her fingers in his soft hair.

He groaned as he suckled her breast and licked her nipple at the same time. He enjoyed feeling her hands and fingers curl into his hair and travel down his back caressing gently.

He slid over to the other breast and began kissing and licking as her back arch up. He gently slid his fingers against her warm covered center making her moan and cry out to him.

"Horatio, please, I need you—" She whimpered in need.

"Mmmm," He moaned his response as his tongue began to travel down her smooth stomach.

Calleigh was moaning feeling herself on the edge ready to fall off at any moment. His hands slid up to her breast as he softly caressed her while kissing his way lower toward her underwear.

Her stomach tensed and her back arched as his soft lips kissed her all over making her skin tingle with desire. Her fingers gripped his hair and held onto his head as he drove her insane with desire. He kissed his way over to her right hip and slipped his fingers under the band of her underwear. He kissed lower as he slowly slid them down and now noticed why she had pain there.

He smiled and removed his lips, lifting his head to find her emerald eyes sparkling back at him.

She smiled as she leaned back on both her elbows looking at him. "I guess you're, getting your surprise sooner than later." She said in a dry breathless voice.

He nodded, and gave her a grin looking back down at the small tattoo that now resided there. He looked closer and gently ran his fingertips over it as she flinched. He found her eyes again and smiled at her dipping his head, as he began to give her the softest kisses she ever felt all around it.

She moaned in instant pleasure as she felt his warm breath and soft lips return to her achy skin. He kissed and caressed the area softly with gentle care, until he finally place one soft kiss right on it and lifted his head to find her eyes again.

He slid up to her and covered her mouth in a loving kiss. "It's beautiful, just like you."

She smiled and ducked her head, "I was… hoping you'd like it."

"Mm-hmm. I do, very much." He said tracing her lips with his fingers.

She whispered low, "So, I figured; now you'll know…."

Horatio felt his heart drop as he realized what she meant. "Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry. Calleigh, I'm so sorry about everything." He said sincerely holding her gaze.

She cupped his cheek, "I know Horatio, and it wasn't your fault, besides I thought about getting it anyway before. I had it planned out." She said with a grin.

His voice went deep, "Did you now?"

She nodded, "Uh-huh, I know how special roses are to you and I really loved the idea of having you with me permanently."

"I like the idea that you want me with you permanently." He replied softly.

She caressed his face softly and held his eyes as she whispered softly, "Make love to me Horatio."

He held her loving eyes as he nodded and kissed her softly. He broke off as he whispered, "Are, we safe yet?"

Calleigh smiled thinking he had to be the sweetest man and the most patient as she answered. "We are safe, I'm protected."

He held her eyes and kissed her again murmuring, "Then, I wish to make love to you all day long."

He slowly slid back down her body trailing soft kisses as her hands clung to him, the anticipation driving her mad. He kissed her stomach and slipped her underwear down and off her legs as he took her beautiful body in.

He dipped his head and began kissing all around the tattoo again as his hands ran up her legs and over her thighs in long smooth caresses.

Calleigh began moaning feeling him so close now, feeling his loving caress and warm breath. His words of love overwhelming her as he whispered the one tiny word under the tattoo, "Unity" he said, kissing the pair of roses there. One white and one red, their green stems were wrapped around each other and going right through a small red heart.

"Unity," she repeated in a soft whimper, as he kissed his way over to her soft golden curls. She moaned and tensed under him as he reached for her right hand and entwined their fingers together. Her left hand and fingers curled into his hair and their lustful eyes met in a long look of desire.

"Lay back for me, let your body relax." He said in a sensual smoky voice.

Calleigh closed her eyes to his smooth voice as it covered her and let her head drop back down. She swallowed and licked her lips trying to moisten her throat, as the anticipation built her up even more.

She felt his warm breath upon her as she tightened her grip on his hand and moved her leg.

"Relax yourself, sweetheart." He whispered as he slid his hand over her soft curls and down over her center in a smooth caress.

"Oh god," she gasped lifting her hips up and into his hand more. "Horatio, I'm not—I can't…."

"Ssh, close your eyes, ok?"

She nodded biting down on her lip and hummed in a whimper, "Mm-hmm."

"Now take a deep breath and let it out slowly," he said in a deep husky voice lowering his head, craving for what was right in front of him now. He waited until she let the breath out and gently extended his tongue, licking softly in a long smooth stroke."

"Ooh, God!" She cried out immediately finally feeling him on her, but losing control as her hand gripped him so hard her nails dug into it. Her legs flailed and shook as he quickly slipped his arm under and held onto her thigh.

He used his left forearm on her right thigh as he still held Calleigh's hand in his. He gave her a moment to relax and dipped his head down again, gently licking in and upward motion, in short smooth strokes.

Calleigh's legs began to shake around him and she was moaning his name repeatedly in pleasure. "Horatio, Horatio, Oh, Ooh!"

Her breathing was heavy and ragged; he could feel all the tremors in her body as she reached closer to climax. He knew she was very close as he slid his arm out from under her thigh and caressed her inner thigh, sliding his fingers up to her warm wetness.

"Horatio, I need you." She cried out breathlessly, rummaging her hand and fingers wildly through his hair.

"Yes love," he replied in his smooth sexy tone as he slid his finger against her warm silky wetness. He wanted to give her pleasure first because he didn't think he was going to last very long like this. He slowly inserted one finger as Calleigh moaned and thrashed her head tightening her hold on his hand even more now.

"Oh, god… Oh ohh," She heaved breathlessly.

"Mmmm, let it happen beautiful, let go for me." He said in a tone so sexy that every nerve receptor she had went hot and she began to tingle from her ears down to her burning core.

He curled his finger inside her finding that special place that gave her extra pleasure and full release. He pressed gently with his finger and licked at her aroused nub, licking up in short smooth strokes, building her up more as her whole body began to shake all around him.

Her hand groped at his hair now and she tried to break free of his grip. She felt herself tingling with pleasure that coursed straight through and into her burning core. She was swimming in her own arousal now, nothing matter but the feeling of pleasure that was radiating through her.

She began gasping, "Horatio! Oh god! Ohh, god!" She panted and lifted her hips, bucking up against him more as her head thrust back, "Oohhh, god! Horatio! Oohhhhhhhhhhh! She cried out exploding, feeling her release as he continually licked at her pulsing core.

She panted through her mouth crying out with each gasp as her orgasm tore through her. "Ohhh! Ahhh! Huhh! Huh!" He felt her clenching around his finger and pulsing as wave after wave of pure intense sexual pleasure coursed through her. She was breathing hard as he finally slowed and stopped looking up at her now.

He smiled seeing her completely breathless and drained. He saw her chest heaving still and noticed her face was bright red, going right down to her chest. She moaned softly still coming back down to earth, from that very intense climax. He watched her lick her lips and take in numerous deep breaths as her left hand dropped off his head. Her right hand finally let go of his and he chuckled low, feeling pins and needles in his hand from all her squeezing.

She lifted her head a moment to look at him and he saw the spark in her eyes. That twinkle and glow that he grew to love. She gave him a smile that was quickly followed by a deep blush and let her head drop back down with an exhausting moan, "Unnh."

He smiled and slowly crawled back up to her, kissing his way back up her beautiful soft stomach and chest, paying quick attention to her peaked nipples. He leaned right over her and held her gleaming eyes. "Mmmm, you are incredible." He said in a voice as smooth as honey.

She pursed her lips and turned her head as he brought her mouth right back to his in a soft kiss. She opened her shinning eyes and her face was glowing, he would swear it. She held his eyes and bit on her lower lip, "Oh god, I missed you Horatio."

He caressed her face softly, "I missed you also and I knew I wouldn't last for you, so I wanted to take care of you first."

She smiled and shook her head. _'He has to be the sweetest and most thoughtful man I know.'_ She thought, as she cupped his cheek and kissed him deeply, wanting to return the same affection, he just gave to her. She ran her hand smoothly down his chest to find him hard as a rock still.

She didn't hesitate now as she kissed him again and whispered, "Make love to me, be one with me. I need to feel you inside me."

He nodded, "Are you ok, I mean, I know your hip is—"

She cut him off and put her finger to his lips. "Please, I need to feel you."

He smiled as he leaned down again for a soft kiss, shifting his weight, leaning on his hands and moving his legs in between hers now. He felt her heat right up against his length as he slowly slid against her warm wetness groaning low.

Calleigh moaned and shifted on his next stroke as she guided him into her warm softness. His eyes closed to her as he felt her softness envelope him like a gentle glove, grasping him tightly, so warm and soft. He slowly increased his pressure, sliding in slowly as she gasped and bit down on her lip moaning. "Ohh, you feel so good."

He held her eyes for as long as he could until his own pleasure made him close them once again. Slowly now he started to slide in deeper as she lifted against him and thrusted down, unable to wait any longer, burying him to the hilt. A gasp of breath was expelled from them both at the deep penetrating sensation.

He groaned and clenched his jaw feeling himself deep in her warm softness. He stilled a moment reveling in the sensations coursing through him as she lifted her hand to his face and pulled him down for a gentle kiss.

He leaned down more against her body trying to remember her sore hip as he rested on his elbows now looking right into her eyes. "Uhh, sweetheart, you— are on fire, and I'm... not going to last long." He groaned deeply as his breathing increased.

Calleigh wrapped her hand around the back of his head and pulled him down to her lips again. She began kissing him hungrily now moaning in need. "I need to feel you, Horatio." She moaned as he began to-gently rock his hips against her.

"Uhh, god!" He groaned in a deep expelling breath, feeling so much sensation. He felt that familiar tingle and shook his head trying to will it away as his hips moved on their own accord. He threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt her tighten and clench all around him. He growled as his hips began to thrust against her now, losing himself in her completely.

"Uh, Cal…" He gasped as he opened his eyes to find a look of pain on her face and completely stopped moving. "Are you all right?" He asked breathlessly.

She whimpered, "Mm-hmm, don't stop, please."

He nodded yes to her and shifted himself nearly upright on his knees, taking his weight off her hips. "Better?" He asked as she nodded with a smile.

"Yes, much better, sor—Ohh!" She gasped as he began to move again now slowly at a different angle.

He lifted her left leg to his chest and held onto it as his thrust came slow and deep. She felt his tip touching her deeply inside as she moaned and felt her body drawing closer to another incredible climax.

"Oh my god! Ohh, Horatio!" She moaned and cried out grabbing the sheets with her hands.

"Mmm, yes! You feel wonderful, Uhh!" He groaned as he thrust and reached his left hand to her breast caressing her gently.

Sensation was going to her head. Her breast were tightening and tingling, her sex was hot and growing wetter by the second, as he thrust himself in deeper each time. She was getting closer and closer as she panted her pleasure feeling him so deeply.

"Oh god, Horatio!" She cried out reaching for his hand on her aching breast. She pulled it right to her mouth as she moaned and began sucking on his fingers.

He growled and his hips began moving faster with quick deep strokes as his right arm held her leg tightly to his chest. His lips opened and he began to kiss and lick on her leg that was pressed against his face.

Calleigh began to buck and cried out thrashing, grabbing at the sheets again. He felt her contract and he dragged his wet fingers straight down the center of her chest to her aching nub. Her head pressed back and her eyes closed reveling in his touch as her back arched up against him. She was breathing ragged and panting as moan after moan came out now.

She was lost and barely hanging on. He rested his hand against her pelvis and began to massage her wet nub with his thumb up and down, using just the right amount of pressure. She cried out instantly and began to shake as he continued to massage her nub at the same time he was thrusting into her. "Oh god! Oh god! Ohh! Ohhhhhhhh!" She cried out moaning and groaning as she exploded and flashes of lights went off behind her tightly closed eyelids. She was pulsing and shaking so hard from the intensity of it all as wave after wave rolled over her.

His thumb continued to work on her as he gripped her leg even tighter to his chest giving her all he was worth. He groaned feeling himself swell up more, ready and unable to hold back anymore now. "Uhh, Calleigh! God!" He groaned in a ragged breath trying to breathe.

She panted, "Please! I want to feel you! Please!" She begged breathlessly.

"Yes! Yes!" He grunted looking right at her now as he gave a nod and thrusted in hard and deep. His breath came fast and short as he gasped for air hanging on, still rubbing his thumb against her sex and keeping her on a continuous high with him. He groaned deeply as he held onto her leg and felt his liquid fire raced right up his engorged length. A guttural groan came out as he crushed her leg to his open lips and exploded deep within her crying out, "Ugggggggggh!"

He groaned and grunted as he empty every bit of his love into her. She moaned and panted still feeling her spasms, wave after wave as he twitched deep inside her. He took in deep breaths as he tensed and held her leg tightly against him still; trying to get control of his quivering muscles.

Calleigh's whole body trembled in small aftershocks. "Oooh," she moaned softly as her breathing began to calm down some.

He exhaled deeply finally finding the strength to let go of her leg as he gently put it down and slid up beside her body. He made sure to put some of his weight on top of her left side remembering how she loved his closeness afterward. He smiled and looked right into her glassy green eyes. "Too heavy?"

"God no, you feel great right where you're." She said in a raspy voice, cuddling even closer into him. She sighed heavily and smiled brightly as he held her eyes. Both were taking in each other's beauty and all the drifting sensations that went through them. They held one another closely basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Horatio leaned in closer to her lips and softly kissed her holding her glowing green eyes.

Calleigh kissed him back softly and opened her mouth to taste him as they shared in a slow passionate tongue kiss.

"I love you handsome." She whispered close to his lips, softly caressing a finger across his cheek.

"Mmm, and I love you beautiful." He whispered back as he took her hand and kissed her open palm holding it to his face.

They held one another closely now not letting go. Horatio held onto the woman he loved and Calleigh was holding onto the man she loved.

He sighed softly whispering, "Have I told you how wonderful you feel against me?"

She smiled, "Yes, I believe you have handsome."

"Mmm, how's the pain, any better?"

"What pain?" Calleigh said blushing as she buried her head in his neck laughing.

Horatio chuckled as she lifted her head back to him. "When did you have it done?"

"Yesterday afternoon after I spoke with you. I planned on it for a while now and finally found the right opportunity. Do you like it?"

"Mm-hmm, I love it, it's beautiful."

She smiled as he leaned on her more putting her flat on her back again. He held her beautiful green eyes and dipped his head giving her light butterfly kisses all around her bruised shoulder.

Calleigh moaned softly feeling his soft lips once again as goose bumps covered her. "I forgot about breakfast." She said, reaching for his head and holding his gaze. "Are you hungry?"

His eyes tightened on her for a moment and then crinkled at the edges. His lips curved up and he dipped his head again giving her more tantalizing butterfly kisses as he murmured, "Starving, and I really loved breakfast in bed." He said in a seductive tone wiggling his brows to her.

She began to laugh, "You're so bad."

"Mmm, I thought you said I was good?" He replied giving her an innocent look teasing her.

She swatted him with her hand and laughed, "No, I said you were So Very Good." She said with her beautiful bombshell smile.

"Mmm, well what if I want to try for great?" He answered gently sliding his fingertips over her right shoulder and trailing a path to her breast, tracing the dark circle around her areola teasingly.

She moaned softly as he kissed her shoulder and hummed her words. "You're… great, and wonderful, and… Oooh." She sighed softly as his fingers gently slid across her tightening nipple.

He started placing kisses all over her chest and side sliding down on her body slowly.

She moaned softly feeling his lips and gentle hands as she quickly became caught up in him. "What— where are you going? She asked in a husky breath, almost hypnotized by his ministrations now.

"I need to take a… closer look at my surprise." He whispered in a velvety tone, easily sliding himself between her legs once again. His hands both slid up her inner thighs teasingly as he focused on the small tattoo. He traced his fingertips over it lightly as she flinched.

"Mmm, I think it needs a little tender loving care, don't you?" He asked in a smooth tone looking up at her.

She leaned up on both elbows and held his dreamy blue eyes nodding yes to him in a trance now. "Uh-huh," she sighed softly.

He began giving her soft kisses all over her hip area and felt her fingers thread into his hair as she moaned. "What- about- breakfast." She asked in a choppy breath.

"Mmmm," Horatio's right hand reached down and suddenly pulled the sheets up over his head. "I'll… have to get back to you on that." He said in a very deep and husky voice from under the sheet.

"Ohh, my..." Calleigh suddenly gasped as her mouth opened in pleasure and her body collapsed back down on the bed with a thud.

"Mmmm," His voice vibrated along her soft smooth skin sending waves of pleasure coursing through her body.

"Horatio! Oh my, god!" She cried out in a short, sharp gasp.

A very low rumble followed by a chuckle came from under the sheet. Calleigh chuckled as her head pressed back into the bed and she began to giggled, "Horatio, Horatio!!!"

Distant laughter and sighs of pleasure soon fill the house as they made slow sweet love once again right into the afternoon.

III

Horatio came strolling out of the bathroom from a very refreshing shower. He walked over to the side of the bed and his head tilted slightly taking in her glowing form. He smiled widely, very happy right now as his emotions took over. He let his eyes slide over her in a long thorough caress. _'So beautiful,'_ he thought as her head rested toward him and her hair was sprawled out onto her pillow. The sheet covered her but one thigh was sticking out uncovered and he grinned thinking of all their lovemaking. He shook his head smiling, feeling a slight tingle already and quietly walked away.

He slipped on a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt as he headed out of the bedroom but suddenly stopped in the doorway. He slowly turned and leaned on the doorframe watching her sleep, thinking how lucky he was to have his Calleigh back. He exhaled softly as he stared at her in awe and then snorted a small laugh. _'Walk away now Horatio, or you'll soon be skipping lunch too.'_ He thought as he grinned and finally mustered the strength to walk away.

He headed into the kitchen wondering how much would be enough. He shook his head and thought, _'I could never have enough of her, to me, she is like the air that I need to live.' _He opened the refrigerator and smiled as he took out a wide variety of fruit, popping a grape into his mouth. "Mmm." He hummed his approval with a smile knowing she would love this and began to fix lunch for them.

A little while passed and he looked at the time. It was almost two in the afternoon as he headed back into the bedroom. He smiled as soon as he saw her body turned flat on her stomach with the sheets bunched up under her. He sat gently on the side of the bed and softly called her name. He ran his right hand down over her silky hair and right onto her bare back and body. He slid his fingertips softly down her spine and to her lower back right above her beautiful derriere.

Calleigh let out a soft sigh and she turned over and looked at him. She smiled and stretched languidly as she caressed his arm with her hand. She sighed softly in a low raspy voice, "What time is it, why didn't you wake me?"

He had a wide smile on his face as he held her twinkling green eyes. "I wanted you to rest beautiful."

She smiled and felt hot in her face suddenly reaching for the sheet now and covering herself. She looked at him and sniffed the air, "Mmm, something smells delicious."

"That would be lunch, if you're hungry yet."

"Um-hmm, I'm starving and I was supposed to make food for you, not vice versa." She said sitting up and smiling at him.

"No worries, ok. I'll even let you make it up to me later." He said holding her gaze as his hand caressed her and he helped her up.

"I'll take a quick shower and—"

"Take it after you eat, ok. Everything is waiting for you."

She gave him a curious grin and swayed her hips over to his closet pulling out a shirt. She slipped it on as his grin turned into a full-blown Horatio smile, watching her incredible sexy body sway.

"We, have to get out of this bedroom right now," he thought, but didn't mean to say it aloud as Calleigh chuckled listening.

"I'll be right out just let me use the bathroom, ok?"

"Mm-hmm," he nodded yes and watched as her body moved with beauty and grace putting him right into a trance.

She closed the bathroom door and pulled him from his haze as he shook his head and closed his eyes. He chuckled as he headed back to the kitchen.

A few minutes went by and Horatio was leaning on the kitchen counter putting grapes in a bowl. Calleigh snuck up behind him and swatted him playfully on the backside. He turned to her with a grin.

She lifted her hand and her index finger gave him the come-hither signal, calling him to her. "Good afternoon handsome." She said lifting up on her tiptoes as he leaned down to her.

"Mmm, good afternoon." He replied as he kissed her softly and licked his lips.

Calleigh brow rose seeing that and she questioned, "Yum, grapes?" She asked curiously looking in the bowl now.

He nodded as she leaned on the counter and looked in the bowl.

"Mm-hmm, and what else would you like with them, sweetheart?" He asked checking out her gorgeous legs.

"She giggled, "Ummm… Cool whip?"

He laughed now and she suddenly leaned up and kissed him hungrily on the mouth. They broke off and he blinked a few times surprised as she did it again. This time she opened her mouth and pushed against his lips with her tongue, capturing and sucking on his tongue.

Horatio was rocked at the intensity of feelings that just went through him. He was quickly swept away by her and now hard as a rock. Her hands traveled down his chest and to his full throbbing erection bulging right out of his jeans. He gasped as she started to stroke him right through his jeans. Their kiss broke off as they both clung to each other breathlessly.

Her fingers quickly went to his pants button and she tugged it open with a grin, making his hips rock back and forth. Horatio shook his head grinning as he leaned back on the counter letting her completely manhandle him now. He swallowed hard as she stroked him again through his jeans, gasping, expelling a heavy breath of air, "Oh God Calleigh!" He groaned as his mind reeled.

"You started this." She said, pulling him down to her for another scorching kiss.

He broke off breathless with wide eyes, "Me?" He said questioningly in disarray.

She bit her lip groping at the bulge in his jeans, cupping him as he opened his mouth in pleasure again and she shoved her tongue right back in. "I want all of you this time," she whispered in a hungry tone.

_'Oh god.'_ He thought as she kissed his neck and stroked him eagerly. He felt like he was going to burst right out of his jeans now.

"Everything you have got to give me." She finished saying as she slowly lowered his zipper down feeling very bold.

He growled low and curled his right hand into her silky golden hair kissing her passionately. He felt her hands slowly graze across his bulging arousal and finally shove his jeans down off his hips. She cupped him with her hands as he groaned and threw back his head, breaking the kiss. "Uhhh!"

She smiled as she bit down on her lip and watched him lose total control. His chest was heaving and he was breathing incredibly hard with his mouth open as he groaned low.

He leaned forward to kiss her again and she teased him and licked at his lips not letting him capture her mouth. His blue eyes were glazed over and sparkled at her as her hands cupped and massaged his hardening length.

She smiled at him and leaned back up to kiss him now giving herself fully to him as his warm tongue probe her mouth. Her hands released him as she reached up and submerged them into his soft hair. She gave him hot, hungry kisses, as they both began breathing heavily through their nose. She let her hands slide down the sides of his face and chest, as she held his gaze and slowly lowered herself down his lean body.

He swallowed hard feeling very dry as her hands slowly dragged down his chest and stomach. He leaned more of his weight back on the counter as he felt her tugging his pants down. She smiled wickedly as his arousal sprung right out at her and she held his eyes looking right up at him as she slowly ran her fingertips up both his legs. "Uhh, Cal," he groaned at the sensation.

"Umm, I miss this," she hummed as her small soft hand held his manhood and made him suddenly jerk. He looked at her with hungry eyes as she licked her lips and gave him a smile, stroking him so slowly.

"Uhh!" He groaned again and shook his head at her with a small grin.

She held his eyes as she snaked her tongue out and licked slowly all over the tip, spreading a small bead of arousal that had formed there. "Mmmm," she moaned softly taking just the tip into her warm mouth.

"Ughh" He let out a loud groan as her lips closed around him and he leaned his elbows back on the counter more.

"Tell me what you want handsome, talk to me," she said, as she let his heavy organ drop from her mouth for just a moment.

He looked at her in complete awe as his chest heaved and he thought, _'Talk, she wants me to talk. I can hardly breathe right now._' He nodded yes completely mesmerized by her.

She smiled at him and pressed her glossy lips right onto and over the tip as he grunted and jerked feeling her warm, soft wetness cover him. She let out a muffled moan and took most of his length in her warm mouth, sliding her tongue along his long length.

"Oh god, Calleigh! Uhh!" He grunted tipping his head back as his hands found the edge of the counter and he held on tightly.

She gently cupped and massaged him as she slowly began to move her mouth up and down on him completely covering him. She swirled her tongue around teasing the tip and covered him again fully as he gasped and bucked moaning.

"Jesus, Cal!" He grunted tightening his grip on the edge of the counter as her hand and mouth worked in unison, stroking and massaging his slick length.

She listened as his breathing went ragged and deep and looked up to see his knuckles almost white from hanging on so tightly. She slowly licked the underside coming right back up to the tip. She felt his legs shake and his body go tense. "I want all of you," she panted with huskiness in her voice now. She looked up as she saw the creases in his forehead and reached for his left hand placing it gently on her head. She felt him wanting to thrust forward but knew he was holding back and wanted to relax him. She looked up at him and whispered, "Relax, feel me, move with me."

He nodded yes swallowing hard as his hand cupped her head and he gasped, "You feel incredible, warm, so soft, Ahhh!" He grunted again as she covered his long length and now placed her hands on his buttocks.

She pulled him into her deeper as he threw his head back with a loud gasp, "Oh, shit! Cal! Cal!" He choked his words out as she took him in deeply and made him touch the back of her throat. She pulled him into her creating a rhythm as his hips began to rock steadily. He gasped and moaned as his fingers curled into her hair and gently held onto her.

"Mmmm," she moaned as she breathed through her nose, massaging, licking and sucking, driving him insane now. She looked up to see his eyes closed, his brows furrowed and his mouth open gasping for air. She moaned again as the vibration made him buck against her and he released her head grabbing onto the counter feeling his surge begin.

She watched as his chest heaved and his open lips began to quiver. She felt him swell more right in her mouth as his buttocks tensed in her hands and he grunted, "Uhh! Oh Cal, Cal!" He gasped out warning her.

She rocked him into her mouth even faster letting him know she was ready for him. Her hand massaged as her mouth covered him again and again, taking him in deeply.

His whole body tensed up as his fingers gripped the counter and he felt the rush of his surge. His legs began to shake as his breathing came in short ragged gasps. He clenched his jaw and threw back his head as he grunted, "Cal! Cal! Calleigh! Ugggggggggghh!" He let out a long guttural groan as his hips bucked uncontrollably and she completely devoured him. His entire body shuddered with each pulse and he almost doubled over from the intensity of it all. Carefully she held him and licked around the tip of his length, extending his pleasure even further.

"Uhh, Unnh," He groaned out as she gently released him and ran her hands smoothly down his legs in a soft caress.

She watched his chest heave and listened to his ragged breathing. He loosened his grip on the counter, still breathing heavily and slid down to the floor next to her.

She smiled at him as her beautiful face glowed and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

He gave her a grin and lifted his arm, wrapping it around her protectively still catching his breath.

"Umm, that was nice," she said with a bright glowing smile.

He nodded, "Mmm, it was… amazing, it was wonderful." He said inhaling a deep breath.

Calleigh chuckle, "I'm sorry but I couldn't keep my hands off you."

Horatio grinned and turned to her kissing her softly. "I um, I'm not complaining sweetheart, I feel the exact same way. I have missed you so very much."

"I missed you too, can't you tell." She chuckled and he began to laugh.

"Are you hungry?" Horatio asked with a grin.

Calleigh nodded, "Starving."

Horatio lifted his arm up and reached stretching as Calleigh's head came off him and she wondered.

"Horatio, what on earth are you doing?"

He suddenly pulled down the bowl of fruit and gave her a grin. "I'm getting you an appetizer.

She smiled blushing at him, "I just had an appetizer." She chuckled.

He smiled feeling hot in the face and looked down shyly as she lifted his chin to her. "Caught you off guard, didn't I handsome." She said chuckling, reaching into the bowl for a strawberry. She lifted the strawberry to his open lips. "Say Ah," she said laughing.

"Ahhh," He said opening his mouth more as she place a strawberry in it. She leaned in and covered his mouth coming away with half as he began chewing.

Calleigh gave him a mischievous grin as she finished chewing and wiped the corner of her lip with her pinky. She licked her glossy lips and opened her mouth to him in a gesture for him to feed her now. "Ahh," She said waiting as she closed her eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed." He said reaching his arm up onto the counter again as his hand searched around. He grabbed a small container and pulled it down. A huge smile formed on his face now as he dipped two fingers in and scooped up a nice amount of cool whip. "Don't bit down on this, ok." He warned.

Calleigh kept her eyes closed but he saw her brows furrow as she questioned, "Horatio?"

"Say Ahh," he said, and gently held his fingers to her lips as she closed them around the small dollop of cream.

A smile instantly formed on her face and she opened her eyes to him giggling. She reached up and held his hand as she sucked and sensually licked the rest of the cool whip off. He moaned low as she finally opened her eyes to him again.

She smiled wickedly at him saying, "You should have told me that was there the whole time."

"Lucky for me you didn't see it." He chuckled as he started to get up and held out a hand for Calleigh saying, "Ma'am."

She laughed taking his hand and got up watching him gather himself. He pulled his boxers and pants back up as Calleigh moved in closer to him. She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss.

Horatio held her eyes as he lifted a gently hand to her cheek. "Have I told you how happy I am that you are here?"

Calleigh smiled and nodded yes. "Well then handsome that makes two of us. I'm happy I came over too."

He gave her another very soft kiss and held her against him closely. "Stay with me?" He whispered, almost in shock the words came out of his mouth.

She lifted her head off his chest and held his eyes and a smile formed growing wider. "I planned on it handsome, today and tomorrow."

He tried not to show his pain, but he was hoping she meant permanently. He realized she didn't but he knew in his heart it was too soon. He didn't want to push her but found himself needing her more and more, aching to be with her, to be close to her. She warmed his heart and soul and gave him a peace he never knew could exist until now. He sighed softly and gently held her head to his chest once again, caressing her soft cheek with his thumb.

"You know my offer still stands," he said softly with his chin on her head.

"I know," she replied as she hugged him tighter and realized what he meant now. "I think after the next two days you will grow very tired of me."

He leaned back and she looked up at him. He shook his head no to her. "That sweetheart, would not be possible. I could never tire of you, ever."

She smiled and shook her head. "You're one of a kind Horatio, just when I thought you couldn't get any sweeter, you do. I'm glad we are together again. She held his eyes and gave him a soft kiss whispering, "I love you handsome."

He smiled and nodded, "I love you too, more than you know." He said softly as he took her hand and led her to the balcony.

Calleigh smiled as he held out a chair for her and she sat down. The table was set beautifully. Her eyes scanned over it and noticed there were three plates. "Are we expecting company handsome?" She asked as she nodded to the extra plate.

Horatio smiled as he sat down next to her and waited for her to pick up the cover on her plate. She gave him a curious look as he leaned his elbows on the table and folded his hands.

He leaned in toward her now and gestured toward her plate. "Go ahead, pick it up." He said softly holding her curious eyes.

Calleigh chuckled lifting it up, "What, more fruit I bet an—" She stopped talking immediately as she saw the small suede box staring at her. Her eyes went wide as thoughts ran though her head but he was quick to put her at ease.

Horatio slid his hand over hers and tilted his head slightly holding her beautiful green eyes. "It's nothing really, just a little something you needed. Trust me on this, ok?" He said softly.

Calleigh gave him a small nod and picked it up looking at him once again. She looked back at the small box and opened it as her eyes lit up and her smile grew wider. She shook her head back and forth at him now. "How did you manage this?" She asked running a finger over the sparkling item.

"I hope you don't mind but I made a quick visit to your place while you were sleeping. I heard it was broken."

She smiled and shook her head staring at it now. "Eric." She said with a smile. "Of course I don't mind Horatio, I was meaning to pick up a chain for it too."

"Well, now you don't have to, all right."

She nodded and stared as she seemed to drift off. He wanted her to have only good thoughts about this, not bad. He quickly covered her hand again and pulled her from her haze. "Calleigh, are you ok?"

"Um-hmm, sorry I was just thinking, you know?"

"I know, and I understand completely."

She leaned her forehead on his and sighed softly. "I love it Horatio, thank you so much, it was very thoughtful of you." She said smiling at him as she backed off.

He nodded and held her gaze, "May I?" He asked softly reaching for the box.

She nodded with a bright smile. "Uh-huh, I would love if you did."

He got up and lifted the small chain out of the box. He walked behind Calleigh and gently brought the chain in front of her as she lifted her hair up for him. He gently closed the clasp and ran his hands over her shoulders. He sat back down and leaned in to give her a soft sweet kiss.

She ran her fingers over the rose feeling its weight back on her neck again. "I love it, thank you."

He nodded, "Ok, so are you ready to eat now?"

She chuckled, "Yes, I'm starving what do you have under here?" She asked as he put another covered plate in front of her.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" He grinned.

She picked up the covered and gasped, "Horatio!"

He chuckled and began to laugh at her reaction.

She lifted up the two CD's and shook her head at him, "You're really something you know that. So, what's under your plate?" She asked teasingly.

"Nothing." He chuckled, "It's waiting in the stove."

She leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Thank you so much, I was beginning to miss them a lot."

"No problem, I was able to salvage them for you. I thought you may like to have them back."

"Yes, I love them." She grinned." So, tell me Horatio, are we really going to eat today?"

He took the CD's from her and got up. "I'll be right back." He said walking back inside and right over to the stereo. He put in his Michael Buble CD and hit play, making his way over to the stove. He grabbed an oven mitt and took out two plates heading back outside. He put one down in front of her and the other near him as he sat down again and watched her smile as he lifted her cover.

"Umm, food at last." She chuckled and picked up her fork as the music started playing.

He smiled widely and watched her take her first bite of the ham and cheese Frittata. She looked up at him and smiled, chewing, "Ummm, this is great. Are you going to eat or stare?"

He chuckled and looked down shyly, "I'm sorry, I can't help it, you… captivate me." He said feeling rather hot in the face.

"Well eat and I promise I'll captivate you again in a little while, ok?" She said chuckling, taking another forkful.

"I don't doubt it sweetheart." He replied as he started eating and listened to the music playing. He picked up his glass and tilted it to her as she quickly picked hers up too. "To you, beautiful." He said softly with deep emotion in his voice.

She shook her head no, "To us, handsome." She said as she gave him a bombshell smile.

Horatio smiled and suddenly felt overwhelmed with love and emotion for her. Her beautiful smile and words gave him so much hope and happiness. He wanted to pick her up and twirl her around in his arms.

_'It would have to wait.'_ he thought, as she continued eating happily. He didn't want to stop her from enjoying herself now.

They ate and relaxed looking out at the beautiful ocean as the music played. Horatio stood up picking up the plates and Calleigh helped bringing in the silverware and glasses.

Calleigh stood at the sink near him now. "Horatio?"

"Hmm?" He asked turning to her.

"Thank you for everything. I love the chain, and the CD's were very thoughtful. It's still Saturday and I only been here a few hours but I'm having a wonderful time and I wanted to share that with you." She said softly as her green eyes shined at him.

He blinked a few times feeling his own emotion well up and nodded as he moved in closer to hug her. "I am very happy that you're here with me. I've missed you and I…" He sighed softly as she cupped his cheek and smiled at him.

"Finish, please." She asked sweetly holding his crystal blue eyes.

"You give me a peace and happiness, I have never known before."

She hugged him tightly now as her eyes welled and the phone rang. "I'll get it for you." She said not wanting him to see her tears. She walked over to the coffee table and picked up his cell looking at the caller ID. "Uh-Oh, it's the Chief." She said walking back and handing it to him.

He gave her a grin. "Thank you." He said as he opened the phone.

"Horatio." He answered.

"Well Lieutenant I just wanted to say well done and thank you."

"I was more than happy to get the job done sir."

"I don't doubt it Horatio." He said, as a woman called out in the background, _'That call better not be work related or you will be sorry!'_

Horatio almost chuckled into the phone remembering what he said to him about southern woman.

The woman continued, _'Do you hear me James!'_ "Yes dear, I hear you. I'm, just talking with a friend sweetheart." The Chief replied sweetly.

Horatio was holding back now. He waited for the Chief's next words as he covered his mouth and Calleigh looked at him curiously.

"I just wanted to touch base with you Horatio and tell you good work, as always."

"Yes, thank you Chief, but I couldn't have done it without the help of my team. I'm lucky to have them sir."

"Yes and I'm lucky to have you Lieutenant." The Chief said as the woman yelled out, _'James Michael Burton.'_ "Whoops, all right Horatio, you have a good weekend." He said quickly as the woman started yelling in the background.

"Umm, yes sir." Horatio answered chuckling now as he listened in closely.

"Sweetheart it was just a friend, really, look I'm off the phone were done." The Chief said as she answered, "Don't you sweetheart me!" She replied as the phone click off.

Horatio had a grin on his face as he closed his phone and put it back down sitting on the couch now. Calleigh walked over to him and cuddled up next to him.

"Ok, what's so funny?" She asked.

"The poor Chief just got in trouble for talking business while on a weekend getaway with his wife."

"And you think that's funny."

Horatio chuckled, "Yes, only because he just got done telling me yesterday how tough she could be. He was worried they were going to have to cancel their trip because of the shooting."

"And off with his head." Calleigh chuckled, as Horatio nodded yes to her. "Well I'm glad to see they didn't have to cancel after all, thanks to a certain Lieutenant's hard work." She chuckled kissing him as a slow song came on and they both hugged and listened for a moment in deep thought.

_'Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm _

Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that'

Horatio kissed her forehead and whispered, "May I have this dance?"

She turned to him smiling and kissed his lips softly, "Yes, I'd love to."

They stood up and Calleigh coiled her arms high around his neck as Horatio wrapped his arms around her waist. They held one another in a close embrace as Calleigh rested her head on his chest and hoped to hear him sing again. Their bodies swayed slowly back and forth as Horatio rested his chin on her head and slowly began singing the words to her in his very soothing voice.

'_Another aeroplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home _

Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home'

Calleigh closed her eyes entranced as she listened to his warm, soothing voice, flowing smoothly over her. She bit her lip hearing all the emotion in his tone and the warmth in his words. She hugged him tighter letting him know she needed him too. 

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
'Cause this was not your dream  
But you always believed in me

Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
In even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home

And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
Oh, let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It will all be all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home

The song finished and Calleigh leaned up for a soft loving kiss holding him tightly still. She sighed softly hugging him as tight as she could, wishing this moment could last forever. She loved to dance with him but now she also loved to hear his voice, to hear him sing to her was incredible. He melted her right in place. She felt like she was floating in his arms as his warm soothing voice covered her and completely relaxed her.

He gently pulled her down on the couch with him as she quickly straddled his lap holding his intense eyes. She held his gaze as she let her fingers trace his face and lips tenderly. She smiled at him leaning in and began giving him the softest kisses ever. She kissed his top lip and then bottom, as he opened his mouth to her and kissed her with deep passion.

The next song started playing and pulled Calleigh right out of their kiss as she looked back at the stereo in shock. It sounded like a hot rendition of the James bond theme. The loud trumpets and drums were not something she had heard on her CD before and she turned back to looked at Horatio, who grinned at her.

_'__Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good'_

"This is my CD, it's the special edition. It has a few extra songs on it as you have noticed."

"I have definitely noticed and I think I love it." She replied with a mischievous smile.

Horatio gave her a boyish grin knowing she knew the song but just not this remake of it, or so he thought.

_'Fish in the sea  
You know how I feel  
River running free  
You know how I feel  
Blossom on a tree  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good'_

He pulled her down for a kiss again as Calleigh began moving her hips to the very sexy tempo. Horatio's hands immediately went to her waist as she began to grind on him. Their kiss broke and he looked up at her in awe as she smiled playfully and began a sensual dance right in his lap.

She sat up more as he swallowed hard and licked his lips. His hands stood on her waists as her body began to sway erotically on him. He watched as her eyes slowly closed and she lifted her golden hair up in a smooth sensual move.

He groaned low feeling himself ache against his jeans that were very confining. She grinded down and did a sensual slide that started in her hips and went right up to her shoulders in a long fluid movement.

_'__Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when day is done  
That's what I mean  
And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me'_

He growled and inhaled deeply quickly becoming entranced by her. Her eyes opened and held his as she began to roll her hips against him over and over to the beat of the music.

He groaned and let his head fall back as his eyes closed. His mouth opened and he gasped, "Uhh! Sweetheart, Uhhh! His breathing increase as he held onto her with an open mouth panting now. She let her hair fall as he opened his eyes and then she leaned forward, submerging her fingers in his hair as she pulled him to her chest teasingly.

_'__Stars when you shine  
You know how I feel  
Scent of the pine  
You know how I feel  
Oh freedom is mine  
And I know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me _

And I'm feeling good'

Horatio lifted his hips and groaned tightening his grip on her waist just a bit. Calleigh smiled and knew she had him as she leaned back and slowly began to unbutton her shirt. She went slowly, button-by-button as she rolled her pelvis and thrusted her hips on him.

He groaned and tucked his chin as his jaw clenched watching her. She was driving him crazy and he wanted to take her right now. She reached for his hand and lifted it to her partially opened shirt. He slowly slid in and gently found her right breast as he caressed it softly.

Calleigh immediately bit down on her lip and tipped her head back in pleasure closing her eyes. She moaned softly as she began to roll her hips more and held onto his hair with her right hand. She opened her eyes to find him looking right at her with very hungry eyes. She rolled her hips as his head went back again in pleasure. She softly cupped his cheek and slowly slid her thumb right over his dry lips.

Horatio groaned and quickly captured her thumb within his mouth, suckling gently and teasing her with his tongue. She shook her head and smiled as she began to back off him. He gave her a confused look as she stood in front of him and began to unbutton her shirt the rest of the way. She banged her hips to the music seductively and turned letting her shirt come off her shoulder just enough for him to see her bare skin.

She wiggled her brows at him over her shoulder and picked up the CD remote, hitting repeat. He chuckled and sat up on the edge of the couch. She sensually swayed her hips to the music coming back over and stood in front of him.

She rocked her hips as his hands held onto her gently and he leaned in and kissed her stomach. His fingers went to the last button on the shirt and undid it. He leaned back in and kissed her stomach again, trailing his tongue all around her navel. His hands slid down to her hips and over the thin waistband as she slid away.

He watched her as she swayed seductively down the hall toward his bedroom. He smiled and got up keeping eye contact with her as she gave him the come-hither sign with her finger. He tucked his chin and smiled as he shook his head making his way down the hall.

Calleigh turned giving him her back as she let her shirt fall off her shoulders. She held it on still from the middle as she shimmied her shoulders at him.

He walked up behind her and began kissing her shoulders as he wrapped an arm around her waist keeping her close. He pressed himself against her rear and whispered in her ear with huskiness, "This is the second time you have seduced me today."

Calleigh turned as he held her in his arms. "Well then I guess it's your turn, handsome." She said with a slow slide of her hand over his bulging arousal.

"Mmm, I guess it is, beautiful." He said as he quickly lifted her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

"Horatio!" Calleigh yelp in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Mmmm, my turn." He replied in a low husky rumble, carrying her to the bed.

In the distance, the music played on and on as the song kept repeating itself, and the day turned gradually into night. They made slow sweet love over and over again to their hearts content without any interruptions.

They went to bed holding one another closely, both knowing they could and would, conquer anything that came between them. Their love was strong and true, it was extraordinary. They were meant to be together as sure as the sun and moon in the sky. They both fell asleep as the words repeated in their heads over and over again, **_'And I'm feeling good.'_**

The End

* * *

Ok, Let me hear what you think. I went all out here with the fluff and the music to go with it. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope I made you smile! 

Calleigh's little seductive strip scene, should be read while listening to the song 'Feeling Good' By Michael Buble. (You can listen to it at his site.) Trust me and go do this and you will have an exact picture of how she was dancing. LOL I absolutely love this song now and can only think of them each time I hear it. Caution, it will make you smiled and start shaking your hips, among other things! Warning, you may start shedding clothes too. LOL

I hope you are Smiling!

Capture II:Blood for Blood is up next, stay tune.


End file.
